TRTSS37: Hero!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma Saotome in the world of the comic book superhero! Limited series featuring Marvel Comics and DC Comics. Cameo featuring Sailor Moon...
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: SM, R12, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre limited series.**

**Author's Note: With all these superhero movies coming out this summer, I wanted to pay homage to this trend. Feel free to make suggestion as to which superhero or supervillain should cross Ranma's path. Also, since this is a Ranma-centric adventure, Sailor Moon won't be making that many appearances, other than the occasional cameo or reference. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: "Tales of a Green Lantern!" (A)<strong>

* * *

><p>True to his word, the rogue Oan scientist named Krona (blue dwarf with black hair and goatee) attempted to make peace with his fellow Oans, the Guardians of the Universe. After all, in spite of his reputation, he did like the rogue Time Lord Professor River Song, being a sort of kindred spirit of sorts. The irony was that "River Song" was a future alias of the present "Ranma Saotome", aka "Ronin", aka "The Senshi Supreme". This is not to be confused with the term "sailor senshi", which refers specifically to a certain magical girl group. Basically, Ranma was the chief warrior and primary protector of Earth, due to his uncanny ability to beat the odds against more powerful foes, even when it is theoretically impossible for Ranma not to do so.<p>

On a side note, having the title of Senshi Supreme was not different from the title "Sorcerer Supreme", which is used to refer to anyone who is deemed worthy to protect his or her homeworld from mystic-centric threats, like Doctor Strange had once done before passing THAT title to Ranma as well. It must be noted that the only reason why Ranma hadn't earned the title "Scientist Supreme" was because he had a disdain for "intellectuals" who, based upon his experience in dealing with super-scientists and mad geniuses, tend to be amoral and reckless in his or her pursuit of "pure" scientific inquiry. Besides, it was his wife Usagi Tsukino, aka "Sailor Moon", aka "Sailor Cosmos"—a MAGICAL girl—who was the Scientist Supreme of Earth, and those in the know, who knew Usagi well, saw that arrangement in ironic terms… Nevertheless, thanks to Ranma's possible future self, Krona extended an olive branch to his brethren with the desire to make peace.

"You know, I knew that this was a bad idea," Krona said, as he was contained in a force field generated by the elite cyborg Green Lanterns known as the Alpha Lanterns.

"You have much to pay for, Krona," said one of the Guardians.

"Me?" Krona said. "First, you began our vendetta by using the Manhunters to kill me and those who supported the idea of 'free science'. And then, you used MY research to create your personal henchmen: the Green Lantern Corps. And all this need to control emotions and 'chaos' in this Universe, was because ONE of us who had his heart broken, when the females of our species left for Zamoran to become immortal amazons."

"Lies!" said another Guardian, who was female. "Zamar Hathor was the love of my life!"

"Tell me, Aps Jean," Krona said with a sneer. "How did you feel that you came back as a woman, when the Green Lantern Kyle Rayner brought back the Guardians as the possessed entity 'Ion'?"

"I hated it!" Aps Jean said. "And I hated the fact that when Kyle Rayner brought us back, the Chaos Lord was with him…"

Pause.

"It was his Tau'ri 'curse' that affected our rebirthing matrix, so that half of us would come back male, while the other half would come back as female. And now, I can be with my beloved as a male!"

"To be fair, if it had not been for the Chaos Lord, Kyle Rayner would not have been able to control the Ion entity, and thus repeat the tragedy of the Dark Phoenix," said another Guardian named Aps Happi, as he smoked his pipe. Not many knew that "Aps Happi" had another name: Happosai Saotome, who, up until recently, had retired from his duties as a Guardian, in order to live as an Earth human. It was because of the dwindling numbers of the Guardians that Happosai was asked to return to his former role…and after his true self and memories were restored.

"That is beside the point, and you know it! Ranma Saotome is your great-grandson by way of an Earth woman named Genko Uchiha, so, of course you would not see the Chaos Lord as a threat…"

Pause.

"Ranma Saotome is a menace, just like the Green Lanterns of Space Sector 2814!"

"Sister, we have tolerated Ranma Saotome and his comrades from Earth because of their unique 'talents'," said another Guardian. "Hal Jordan and John Stewart represent our interests on Earth. Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardener are a part of the Honor Guard of the corps, by facilitating recruitment and training of new members of the Green Lanterns. Meanwhile, while Alan Scott protects the Star Heart with Torquemada, the Keeper of the Book of Oa, Ranma Saotome serves as our enforcer and black operations specialist amongst the Omega Lanterns, the so-called 'Green Lantern Corpse'. In fact, not even his fellow Lanterns knows about Ranma Saotome's involvement in the Corpse, by design."

"And yet we do tolerate these cretins, to our detriment," Aps Jean said. "Therefore, I vote that we utilize capital punishment against the rogue Krona, so that he can serve as example to our wayward Lanterns."

"I'm very hurt," Krona replied sarcastically. "I mean, you did everything but take my life."

"Imprisonment is too good for you."

"But you should wait until Ganteth and Lianna have returned from their mission in the Ant-verse," said Sayd. Sayd and her lover Ganteth had created the Blue Lantern Corps as a counter-weight to the politics of the Green Lantern Corps, but could participate in discussions within the ranks of the Guardians.

"Why should we wait?" Aps Jean said. "Ganteth is a close friend of Krona's, and Lianna is not mature enough to know what is right. I say, we vote now to wait for Ganteth and Lianna."

"Agreed," said another Guardian. "Surely, we can all agree to that."

"All in favor?" Aps Jean asked, as she looked around the inner chamber. "All opposed?"

"It appears you have your vote to condemn me to death after all," Krona said, noting that more than half the assembled Guardians had voted in favor of voting for either living for an eternity in a Sciencell (a prison underneath the main hub of Oa) or oblivion.

"We have to vote on that first," Aps Jean said.

"Well, I can't take a chance on that," Krona said, as he took out a small whistle. He then blew it…

Suddenly, the creatures representing the Emotion Spectrum appear, and attacked those that were within the inner chambers. Each entity were powerful enough to destroy entire planets, and were the source of power for all the Lantern Corps…

"No!" Aps Jean said, as she moved to defend herself.

"Yes," Krona said with a smile. "You've forgotten that I was once the Keeper of the Entities of Light, and have studied them extensively in order to harness their power. But don't worry; I won't kill you all. However, I will have to make a few changes…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

After weeks of "drama", Ranma Saotome wanted to do something that did not involve some misadventure or grand scheme.

Today, there will be no titanic struggles.

Today, there will be no quest to some far off realm.

Today, there will be no cloak-and-dagger games.

Today, there would be no time travel.

"Ahhhhhh," Ranma said, as he relaxes in his hammock in the backyard of his house. He then reached over to sip his fresh, ice cold lemonade.

"Yep, life is good-"

Suddenly, Tatewaki Kuno, dressed in his Green Lantern garb, burst into the backyard. He used his Power Ring to create a suit of samurai armor made from light construct energy. His eyes glowed bright yellow.

"Kill Ranma Saotome!" Kuno said, as he nearly sliced Ranma in half. Thankfully, the Senshi Supreme was more than fast enough to avoid being cut.

"Ah, man!" Ranma said, as he moved to a loose fighting stance. "What now…?"

An hour later at Fenris Aircraft, in Coast City, an important meeting was taking place…

"…And so, my friend Tatewaki attacked me," Ranma said, as he observes a containment field filled with corrupted power rings, contained within a force field system, thanks to the Justice League Unlimited.

"Luckily, his attacks were unfocused, and that I had more experience in utilizing a power ring…"

Ranma then turned to his friends.

"Do you know why a Green Lantern is being controlled by the Parallax entity, Hal?" Ranma asked.

"Not sure, other than reports from Oa indicated that the Guardians had captured Krona," said Colonel Hal Jordan. When not a Green Lantern, Hal worked at Edwards Air Force Base through the joint USAF-Ferris Aircraft test pilot program.

"Oh, boy," Ranma said, as he leans on something for support.

"What do you mean, 'oh, boy'?" said Guy Gardner, as he folds his arms. Guy Gardner was a former pro-American football player who had retired to become a high school teacher, while being a part-time member of the Green Lantern Corps. It was only recently that he devoted his time to the Green Lantern Corps full-time, after he retired from a career of teaching after twenty years. It must be noted that Ranma and Guy had even a bigger rivalry that Guy had with Hal.

"What happened, Ranma?" asked Alan Scott. Alan Scott was a founding member of the Justice Society of America. When not acting as a superhero, in a semi-retired capacity, he was the owner of Gotham Broadcasting System, and even lived in Gotham City itself. In fact, he is the only "metahuman" superhero that Batman tolerates living in the city, and has gone into an active partnership agreement of sorts as co-protectors of the city. It also must be noted that unlike other Green Lanterns, Alan Scott's power ring had the old "wood weakness" (i.e. anything made of wood can disrupt the strength of the energy output), since Alan had not yet updated his weapon. Not surprisingly, Alan's power ring was not affected by what was going on with the standard power rings…

"Yeah, what did you do involving Krona, Saotome?" Guy asked accusingly.

Ranma quickly explained what had happened, when the entire Universe had died due to stresses in the space-time continuum, and that he and a few others needed Krona's helped to restart it.

"You should have said this sooner," Hal said.

"Considering what the Guardians have been up to lately, why should I trust THEM for anything?" Ranma countered. "The moment I file my report, the more likely they would have accused me of consorting with the enemy."

"That is essentially what you did, Ranma," Alan replied.

"So, what now?" Guy asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Alan's power ring sparked. A holographic image of Kyle Rayner appears.

"Kyle?" Hal asked.

"I don't have much time," Kyle replied, as he looks over his shoulder. "Krona took out the Guardians, and took over anyone wearing a power ring. Only John and I were able to escape, and have gone to ground."

"How were you able to hack into my power ring, Kyle?" Alan asked.

"I remember using it during the 'Zero Hour Crisis', remember?" Kyle replied.

"Right."

"Give us your rendezvous coordinates; we'll do the rest."

"Alright, I feeding the coordinates to you," Kyle replied, as a series of numbers appear ion front of everyone.

"Hal, we need you, man," said John Stewart, as his image appeared. "It's getting bad out here."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Hal said. "Hal: out!"

With that, Alan deactivates his power ring.

"Well, we certainly can't use anything relating to the Green Lantern Corps," Ranma said, as he scratches his chin.

"Why not?" Guy asked.

"For one, the moment we put on our power rings, we will fall prey to whatever has happened to the Green Lanterns. And for another, at the very least we will be detected the moment we enter Oan space."

"So, genius, what do you propose?" Guy sarcastically.

"The same way I got here," Ranma said, as he points to his TARDIS. It was the last model made before the Time War had consumed the combatants for the final time. At the moment, it was configured to look like a Coca-Cola vending machine. In fact, it could dispense soda…

"Then we better get going," Hal said, as he reaches into his workbench drawer, and pulls out a small case.

"What the hell is that?" Guy asked.

"Our way out of this mess, I hope," Hal said.

"Should we get help on this matter?" Alan asked.

"No, this should be a Lantern deal."

"Then we should get Jennie-Lynn and Todd on the way to Oa."

Jennie-Lynn Hayden (aka "Jade") and Todd Rice (aka "Obsidian") were the children of Alan Scott. Due to Alan's exposure to the Star Heart, Jennie-Lynn and Todd developed super-powers. While Jennie-Lynn turned green like the She-Hulk (but without the increase size, musculature and strength), she had the power of the Green Light internalized, so that she could do the same things that her father could do as a natural-born Green Lantern. Meanwhile, Todd learned to tap into the very chaotic energies that were contained in the Star Heart, and could control the very shadows of the Dark Dimension. Not surprisingly, both Jennie-Lynn and Todd had a weakness for wood…

"Fair enough…"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: SM, R12, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre limited series.**

**Author's Note: With all these superhero movies coming out this summer, I wanted to pay homage to this trend. Feel free to make suggestion as to which superhero or supervillain should cross Ranma's path. Also, since this is a Ranma-centric adventure, Sailor Moon won't be making that many appearances, other than the occasional cameo or reference. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: "Tales of a Green Lantern!" (B)<strong>

* * *

><p>And so, after picking up Alan's kids, Ranma directed his TARDIS, belonging to a future version of the Time Lord named "The Doctor", who died, to the planet Oa, located in the Prometheus Galaxy, which was at the heart of the Universe…<p>

"Man, I'm glad you guys made it," said Kyle Rayner, as Ranma and company exits his TARDIS.

Ranma nods his head in reply. Kyle Rayner was a Latino/Irish artist who came across his Green Lantern power ring and battery, after the Parallax entity (the embodiment of Yellow Light) took over Hal Jordan, and eliminated both the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians. Kyle went to former wielders of the Green Lantern Power Ring, such as John, Guy, Alan and Ranma for training to be the lone Green Lantern. Thankfully, the sole surviving Guardian, Ganthet, had returned from his trip "Beyond the Rim" to help guide Kyle into becoming Ion (the embodiment of the Green Light), so that he could defeat Parallax. Once that was done, Ganthet and all the remaining Green Lanterns worked to restore the Green Lantern Corps, the Guardians of the Universe and Oa back to supremacy…

"Indeed," John said with a nod. John was a former member of the US Marine Corps-turned-liberal political activist who was selected by Hal Jordan to become his replacement, back when Hal had fundamental disagreements with the policies of the Guardians. However, when Hal returned to the service of the Guardians, John remained a member of the corps…

Kyle then sees Jade.

"Um, hey, Jennie," said Kyle said, as he looks away a bit. And then he looks back at Kyle.

"How's it going?"

"I'm fine, Kyle," Jennie said evenly. "How is Soranik?"

Soranik Natu was the beautiful crimson-skinned daughter of the former Green Lantern Sinestro, leader of the Yellow Energy-wielding Sinestro Corps. The irony is that Soranik was a member of the Green Lantern Corps, and was opposed to her father's way of thinking: controlling the Universe through fear…

"She and the other Lanterns who weren't affected by Krona taking over the corps through Parallax," said John. "Unfortunately, we have the rest of the corps, the possessed Guardians and Krona himself to deal with."

"Well, blame Saotome for going easy on Krona, when he had the chance to take the bugger out," Guy said.

"Whatever," Ranma replied. He then turned towards Hal.

"So, Hal, your show. What's next?"

"Since, other than Alan and Jennie-Lynn, we can't use the Green Light, we have alternatives," Hal said, as he reveals his small, metal case.

"What's that?" Kyle asked.

"Well, you know the last time we had that summit with the other Lanterns? I was able to secure these for study," Hal said, as he opens the case up, revealing different colored power rings. "We can use these in our fight against Krona…"

Pause.

"So, who's up for it?"

"Well, I could use the blue ring," Kyle said, as he picked the Blue Power Ring.

"Well, I guess I can get the red ring, since I'm already familiar with the Red Lanterns," Guy said, as he picked the Red Power Ring.

"That leaves the yellow, orange, indigo and violet rings," Hal said.

"Which one do you think I should get, Hal?" John asked.

"You're the liberal activist, right?" Hal said. "I recommend the indigo one for 'compassion'."

"Got it," John said, as he picked the indigo ring.

"That leaves three rings, and two users," Hal said. "Ranma?"

"Which one do you prefer?" Ranma asked.

"Well, having been Parallax, I am familiar with the yellow ring."

"You choose the yellow ring then, Hal."

"That leaves two rings: orange and violet," Alan said.

"Ha, ha!" Guy said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ranma said.

"You either have to wear the sissy ring or the greed ring."

"How about both?"

"Is that even possible?" Todd asked.

"Anything is possible," Ranma said, as he performed a series of jutsu hand signals. "Duo Form: Ying-Yang."

With a flash, there was Ranma and Ranma-onna (aka "Ranko Tendo") standing before everyone.

"I still can't get over this," Kyle said.

"I/we can act both in unison and separately," Ranma and Ranko said in unison. "The guy me can use the orange ring, while the girl in me will wear the violet ring."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Hal asked.

"If I/we can be married to Usagi, and know exactly what I/we mean by that, I/we can do this."

"Got it. Then, let's get going, and take back Oa from Krona."

Meanwhile, two of the Guardians of the Universe return from their mission. Both were different from their brethren in that both were also members of the Green Lantern Corps, for Sector 0000.

"I can't wait to relax, Ganthet," said Aps Lianna, as she and Aps Ganthet stepped through the portal. Unlike even the female Guardians who had been restored to be, well, female, Lianna had come back "normal" size, due to the interaction of the anomaly that was Ranma's Jusenkyo curse. In fact, she had become the equivalent of an Earth "amazon", displaying abilities that were a mixture of traditional Guardian and Zamoran. Other than blue skin and white hair, like her fellow Guardians, Lianna appeared "human". Ultimately, in spite of her previous incarnation, Lianna saw herself all-female in thought and in action, and was treat as such….

"As I, Lianna," Ganthet replied. Ganthet was the only "liberal" member of the Guardians, even so far as to form his own corps, the Blue Lantern Corps. Due to recent events, he chose to relinquish he role in the affairs of the Blue Lanterns in order to become Green Lantern of Sector 0000 with Lianna, while his lover Aps Sayd kept watch over things for him.

On another note, Ganthet was also a member of the Quintessence, whose sole role was to monitor universal events in the cosmos, serving a similar function as the Illuminati on Earth. Besides Ganthet, this group includes such powerful beings as Zeus of Olympus, the Phantom Stranger, Lorien the First, and Tokimi of Jurai, with the later two having taken the place of the late wizard Shazam and the late Highfather of New Genesis, when both died during a universal crisis. While they could not directly interfere with Fate, they could direct others to do so, such as Ranma and Usagi for instance…

"Once I have filed our report, we can indeed relax," Ganthet said.

"Good," Lianna said. "Perhaps I should visit my favorite Green Lantern."

"Really, now," Ganthet said. "Must you engage in animalistic 'tendencies' with an Earth human?"

"What's wrong with being romantically involved with Ranma Saotome?"

"For one, there are others who have a claim on him, such as Tsunami of Jurai, K'ommand'r of Tamaran, Lady Umar of the Dark Dimension and the Moon Princess of Lunaria, not to mention a number of humanoid and non-humanoid females in the cosmos. Of course, I did not include the Tau'ri females on Ranma Saotome's native Earth…"

Pause.

"For another, we have evolved beyond the need to copulate for pleasure."

"Uh-huh," Lianna replied with a smirk. "So says the one who asked Ranma Saotome for advice on that subject."

"I only asked Ranma Saotome advice on romance, not for the sake of copulation."

"Brother Ganthet, I won't judge if you need to perform certain primitive acts of love with Sister Sayd."

"I appreciate that, Sister Lianna," Ganthet said, as he and his companion entered the main hall of the Guardians of the Universe. "I seriously doubt that the others would understand of my desire to go back to my roots."

"Perhaps, there are exceptions?" said a familiar voice.

Ganthet and Lianna look up to see Aps Krona, who was surrounded by seven Guardians who had merged with seven of the eight entities of the Emotion Spectrum.

"Great Maker!" Ganthet exclaimed, as Lianna shifts into a fighting stance. "What have you done, Krona?"

"I eliminated the Guardians of the Universe we know it, old friend and brother," Krona said.

Lianna began to sweat a bit. From her vantage point, she could tell that the merging of the Guardians with the Entities had magnified their power immensely. However, their minds were clearly of a different level, even for a Guardian.

Meanwhile, Ganthet was using his intellect to observe his old friends. The one named Aps Happi wore a silver mask, silver gauntlets with claws, a black bodysuit with the symbol of the Star Sapphire Corps, and was brimming with erotic energy. Aps Happi has become the Predator. The others included Aps Jean as a blood-stained warrior with samurai-like armor and a halberd in one hand; she had become the Butcher. Another Guardian looked more dolphin-like, and green, having merged with Ion. Another Guardian looked blue with avian features, having merged with the Adara entity. Yet another Guardian looked orange with snake-like features, having merged with the Ophidian entity. And yet another Guardian had merged with the Oblivion entity, and appeared as a mini-Grim Reaper of sorts, while another Guardian looked like an angel, thanks to merging with the Giver. However, Ganthet immediately noticed that one of the Emotion Spectrum entities was not present…

"Where's Parallax?" Ganthet asked.

"I placed it into the Green Lantern main battery, old friend," Krona said. "Through Parallax, I can control the Green Lantern Corps. And through the Corps, I can control the other corps."

"You will be stopped, Krona," Lianna said.

"My dear Lianna, that remains to be seen," Krona sneered. "In the meantime, you will have to be contained for conversion. Alpha Lanterns?"

Out of nowhere, the cyborg Green Lanterns come out of the wood work, and created a combined field that contains the two Guardians.

"You will be stopped, Krona," Ganthet said evenly.

"Why is that?"

"Because, it is written in the Book of Oa that you will be stopped."

"Impossible."

"See for yourself."

Krona summons Torquemada, who was being escorted to the inner chambers of the Guardians.

"Keeper of the Book!" Krona said. "What does it say about this day?"

Saying nothing, Torquemada lowers his hood, and then flips the pages until he gets to this day of prophecy. Satisfied, he then tosses the book into the air, where it floats and increases its size. Krona reads the passage and scowls.

"NO!" Krona yells.

"Why do you think we Guardians keep HIM around?" Ganthet said. "After all, he never loses."

Before Krona could retort, there was a large explosion, followed by sounds of battle around the outside of the main citadel.

"I should have dealt with him when I had the chance!" Krona said. "And soon, I will deal with them all!"

Meanwhile, outside, the Earth Lanterns had to fight through their comrades, who were still under the control of Krona through Parallax.

"Push them back!" Alan yelled, as he used his Green Light to form a suit of armor and a battering ram. He was the most experienced wielder of the Green Lantern power ring, having fought against evil since World War II.

"We only have one chance at this!"

"You said, Dad!" said Jade, as she blasted another Green Lantern aside. She turned towards her fraternal twin brother.

"How's it going, Todd!"

"Quite easily, sis," Obsidian replied. He utilized the shadows to create his own constructs and attacks similar to the "Shadow Imitation Technique" of the Nara clan of Konohagakure, Japan. In fact, it was Ranma who introduced Obsidian to Shikaku Nara, clan patriarch, in order to learn how to prevent the darkness aspect of his power from over-ruling his moral center…

Obsidian took advantage of the shadows on the ground to create the equivalent of a tar pit, so that he could safely disable the controlled Green Lanterns.

"See?"

"Indeed, little brother," Jade said, as she, without looking backwards, created giant fly swatter that bats away a would-be attacker. "Indeed…"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: SM, R12, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre limited series.**

**Author's Note: With all these superhero movies coming out this summer, I wanted to pay homage to this trend. Feel free to make suggestion as to which superhero or supervillain should cross Ranma's path. Also, since this is a Ranma-centric adventure, Sailor Moon won't be making that many appearances, other than the occasional cameo or reference. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: "Tales of a Green Lantern!" (C)<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kyle protected Alan and Jade's rear flank. As a Blue Lantern, he could increase the power of the Green Light with his Blue Ring through proximity.<p>

"Just like old times, eh?" Kyle said to Jade.

"Yeah," Jade replied. She and Kyle had dated once, but broke up when Jade admitted to liking him because he reminded her of her then-late father Alan, who really wasn't dead, but had been trapped in a perpetual state of Ragnorak with the other members of the JSA. Total Daddy issues, it was…

"We did have some good times, yeah?" Kyle said.

"Yeah…"

"Enough with the chit-chat, you two!" yelled Guy, as he took the fight to his old friend Kilowog, the "Drill Instructor" of the Green Lantern Corps. He tackled Kilowog, and slammed into a nearby building, causing it to collapse.

"I don't know if giving Guy that red ring was a good idea," Hal said, as he used his yellow power ring to battle other seasoned Green Lanterns.

"He has the right idea," John said, as he used a .50 caliber "rifle", instead of the traditional Indigo Tribe staff, to drive back the others. "My concern is Saotome."

"Eh?"

Ranma slammed his fist into one of the male Green Lanterns repeatedly, before moving off to another deal with another Green Lantern. Unlike most wielders of the Orange Light, it was the desire to be the best fighter ever, not wealth, which was heightened to epic proportions by the power of being an "Agent Orange".

"You're mine," Ranma said greedily, as he leaps off the ground, and slams his elbow into the stomach of one of the Green Lanterns. Seeing that his foe was finished, Ranma quickly turned to look at the other Green Lanterns, and gave off a smile that scared even those who were suppose to be without fear.

"You're all MINE," Ranma said.

"RUN!" yelled one of the aliens, as they begin to scatter.

Arisia Rrab, a golden-skinned, elf-like member of the corps could not get away.

"Please, don't hurt me, Ranma!" Arisia said.

"Don't worry, babe," Ranma replied. "You're mine, in a different way…"

Ranma whispers something into Arisia's ear, which was followed by a hard slap.

"I'll never do THAT!"

"I have all the time in the world," Ranma said, as he smiled. "Just wear something nice when I pick ya up-"

The city begins to rumble, as the living planet Mogo, also a member of the Green Lantern Corps loomed over ahead.

"Hal, this doesn't look good!" Kyle said. "If Mogo gets into position, he'll waste us all!"

"Then, we'll have to regroup," Hal said.

"No, HE IS MINE!" Ranma yelled, as he took to the skies and began to fight an entire planet.

"And they say I have issues," Guy replied, as he pulled himself out of the wreckage with an unconscious Kilowog in hand.

Meanwhile, Ranko used the power of the Star Sapphire Corps to break into the controlled hearts of her fellow corps members…as an Idol Singer.

"We all need love to be free!" Ranko replied, as a violet construct of a stage and a band formed. "Everyone, open hearts and sing with me-!"

Ranko began to put on a concert, singing the Jeffery Osborn song "On the Wings of Love". As she sung, tendrils of violet colored energy began to weave and lance into the hearts of her opponents.

_Just smile for me and let the day begin,_

_You are the sunlight that lights my heart within._

_I'm sure that you're an angel in disguise,_

_Come take my hand and together we will rise._

_On the wings of love up and above the clouds,_

_The only way to fly is on the wings of love._

_On the wings of love only the two of us,_

_Together flying high,_

_Flying high upon the wings of love…_

"Yes!" yelled one of the possessed Green Lanterns, as he and his comrades cheered. "We want to be on the wings love, flying high-!"

"Then again, I don't know what is worse: Agent Orange Saotome, or Star Sapphire Saotome," Guy said.

"Whatever works, Guy," Hal replied, as he pressed his attack.

Soon, the Earth Lanterns arrived, and confronted Krona.

"So, you made it," Krona said.

"We stopped you before, we will stop you again," Hal said.

"Brother, there has to be another way," Ganthet replied.

"There is only MY way- wait," Krona said. "Where is Ranma Saotome-?"

BAW-WOOM!

"You're MINE, Old Man!" Ranma said, as he rode on light construct that was in the shape of a freight train, through the hole he had just made. "BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Bring it on, boy!" Happi yelled, as he and the other possessed Guardians moved to intercept.

"Stop!" Ranko yelled, as she stepped between Ranma and the Guardians, while her fellow Lanterns halted Ranma's attack. "Stop...in the name of LOVE!"

"Oh, brother," Kyle said.

Ranko turned towards Krona.

"Krona, listen to my words," Ranko replied. "You can't continue this!"

"Why not? I was wronged!"

"And the Universe paid the price. We went through too much already, remember?"

Ranko then pulls out a microphone made from violet light construct, and began to sing her own song, telling everyone present of all the battles that were fought in the alternate Universe, when she, Krona, the Time Lord named Doctor, Sailor Cosmos and others successfully restarted the Universe. She lowered her microphone.

"You're angry because they were jealous of your attempt to balance science with a moral center. That's what your research of the Emotion Spectrum was all about, isn't? You were trying to find that balance, after the loss of the Zamorans."

"Brother, I was wrong for not supporting you back then," Ganthet said. "I should have respected our friendship enough to fight for your right to explore the potential of pure science, rather than listen to jealous orthodoxy…"

Pause.

"As a member of the Guardians of the Universe, I formally extend an apology. However, that will not excuse your past crimes."

Everyone looks at Krona, wondering what was going to happen next…

"I accept your apology, and peacefully surrender," Krona said, as he hands the chains that bound the Guardians to the Entities.

"You did it, Ranma!" Lianna said, even as Ranma grabs her behind. "Wha-?"

"You're mine," Ranma said with a mischievous grin.

Lianna squealed in delight.

"Could somebody get that ring off of him?" Ganthet said.

And so, the crisis was over.

As part of his punishment, Krona was confined to the now-fully restored research planet of Ryut, located in Space Sector 0666, where he would take care of the Emotional Spectrum as their care-givers. In fact, a contingent of Green Lanterns would be assigned to assist Krona in his efforts at pure scientific inquiry. As for Ranma and company: they were giving commendations for their unorthodox methods in restoring both the Guardians and their Green Lantern Corps, and were fully reinstated as members of the corps.

"I still say that Ranma Saotome is a menace, and his fellow Tau'ri is not that better," said Aps Jean, as Ganthet sipped his tea.

"Perhaps," Ganthet said. "From all our years in protecting the Universe from the forces of Chaos, we have failed to think that any complex system of order is bound to fail. The Tau'ri is that rare species that provides the means to allow that system to remain dynamic, rather than static. After all, we have plenty of examples of how our arrogance has had a hand in impeding the good we attempt to do."

"I see. So, what now?"

"I've recommended to the Guardians that we send a few of us to overlook some of the other Corps. Our brothers, the Controllers have supervisory functions over Larfleeze and the other Orange Lanterns, while our Amazon sisters, the Zamarons, supervise the Star Sapphires. Of course, Sister Sayd oversees the Blue Lanterns, while Sister Scar oversees the Black Lanterns…"

Pause.

"Ergo, the Red Lanterns, Sinestro Corps, the Serenity Corps and the Indigo Tribe should have a Guardian in their ranks, so that they can be guided towards maintaining order. Already, the Universe is becoming divided along not just Space Sector lines, but also along the lines of which part of the Emotional Spectrum holds the most sway. And it will be to our benefit to be involved in keeping things in check."

"I agree with your logic, brother," Jean replied. "By the way, where is Sister Lianna?"

"She is presently occupied with a small, but important matter…"

Ranma Saotome sighed. All he wanted was a day to himself, where all he would do is relax while sipping a glass of cool lemonade. However, things turned out to be a tad different…

"You were amazing, Ranma Saotome," Lianna said, as she relaxed by her lover's side.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ranma replied with a shrug. "I blame it on the residual energies from the Orange and Violet Light."

"So, you're lovingly selfish?"

"I guess so…"

Just then, Arisia and Jade flies into Ranma's Oan apartment.

"Arisia!" Ranma said. HE then turns towards Jade.

"Jennie?"

"What are YOU doing here, Green Lantern Arisia Rrab?" Lianna said with annoyance.

"I apologize, Guardian, but I have a matter to settle with Green Lantern Ranma Saotome," Arisia said.

"Um, about what happened earlier, I can explain," Ranma said.

"There is no need, Ranma Saotome. To be honest, I have always been curious as to whether or not your reputation as a lover was founded."

"And…?"

"If you are willing, I would like to test that reputation."

"I see," Ranma said, as he turns towards Jade. "And what's YOUR excuse?"

"Bored, really," Jade said. "Since Kyle is busy tending Soranik, and since we are leaving Oa until tomorrow…"

Pause.

"If that's alright with you, Ranma."

"Um, sure?" Ranma swallowed. "That is, if Lianna does not mind."

"I do, in the sense that I am not done with you," Lianna replied.

"Oh, that can be arranged," Ranma said, as he initiated a familiar technique. "Triform."

Thus, with three duplicates of Ranma Saotome tending to three different women, Ranma could definitely say that the day was not entirely wasted.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: "Tales of the First Class of X!"<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST, X-Men and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a one-shot story.**

**Special Note: This story pays homage to the up-coming release of "X-Men: First Class".**

**Author's Note: In my continuity, getting super-supers increases the longevity of the hero or the villain, which will be explained as the reason why I can write characters who are still around, but had started their adventures years ago. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4: "Tales of the First Class of X!" (A)<strong>

* * *

><p>North Salem, New York.<p>

Since the very beginning, human beings have faced twin threats: the elements and others. The others consisted of advanced beings that are seen as gods, angels or demons, no matter what the truth turned out. Although, more times than not, these extraordinary beings turned out to be aliens, such as Celestials, the Vorlons, the Guardians, the Evolutionaries and the Ancients for instance. In fact, as the late science-fiction writer Arthur C. Clarke once stated, any sufficiently advanced technology would be seen as magic to the primitive mind. Regardless, for whatever reason, these others interacted with primitive humans, and created the conditions that would allow human beings the capability to develop extraordinary abilities themselves.

And the so-called "homo superiors" are no exception in this regard.

With the conditions set, human beings would evolve further than their original template would allow, being able to develop enhanced capabilities of the mind and body. The earliest advanced humans were the immortals, the magi, seers and psychics. These were beings of myth and legends, who straddle the fence separating the ordinary and extraordinary. However, it would not be until after the Mythic Age, that a significant shift in the development of human beings would occur. Mutations did occur in nature, which was part and parcel of the evolutionary aspect of all developing species. Such creatures like Sublime the Legion, En Sabah Nur the Apocalypse, Selene the Black Queen, Gideon the Architect, and others were born mutants, but also born immortal. Hence, these mutants were called "Externals", with the strongest of them being known as "The High Lord of the Externals", or simply "The High Lord". It would be these immortals that would move in the shadows, preparing for the day when the next generation of mutants would come…

And that day came when the first atomic bomb was detonated in Trinity, New Mexico, accelerating the number mutants to be born in significant numbers. To be sure, there is a difference between mutants and mutates, with mutants being born with the potential to develop super powers, while mutates develop super-powers through outside stimuli. Thanks to research on mutations, only six percent of any given population will produce superhuman abilities, with that percentage increasing. Unfortunately, the thought of being replaced as the dominant species of planet Earth—an irony that is not lost on the previous dominant species, the reptile-like humanoids known as the Silurians—has gotten the powers-that-be nervous, resulting in the creation of the "Weapon Plus Program", in which various governments, including the United States, engineer the creation of the so-called "Super Soldiers". And since its creation, there have been many iterations of the program, involving humans, non-humans and mutants, all with the singular goal of containing the potential threat poise by meta-humans in general, and mutants in particular…

After the latest attack by anti-mutant forces, namely by rogue Sentinels (led by Bastion) and the Purifiers (led by rogue US Army officer General William Stryker, former head of the Weapon X Program), the Xavier Institute for Higher Learner (formerly the Xavier School for Gifted Students), was finally rebuilt, thanks to the efforts of the Rantsu Foundation, the Maria Stark Foundation and the African Kingdom of Wakanda, but with the full blessing of the American government's SHIELD organization. Still, not everyone was enthusiastic about this…

"You rebuilt the 'X-Mansion'?" said Scott Summers (aka "Cyclops", as he adjusted his ruby quartz glasses to take a look at the restored architecture.

"No, Usagi did," Ranma Saotome said, as he sipped his soda.

"Well, speaking of which, if it hadn't been for her, the mansion would not have been destroyed in the first place…"

It was known amongst the senior members of the band of mutant super-heroes known as "The X-Men" that Usagi, in her guise as the mysterious "Lady-In-White", had been responsible for the course of events that led to the likes of the Sentinel AND the Purifiers. However, Usagi would counter that the purpose of the original "Super-Soldier Program", the same one that created "Captain America", the Sentinels and Weapon X (which is connected to the Purifiers), was specifically designed to create agents capable of combating mutants that genuinely threaten humanity. Of course, Ranma, husband of the Moon Princess, always seems to get the "blowback", whenever he is around to hear such complaints about his wife…

"Hey, take your complaint up with Usagi," Ranma said dismissively. "I'm just here to see that the X-Mansion is rebuilt."

"I appreciate your and Usagi's generosity in rebuilding the X-Mansion, Ranma," Dr. Charles Xavier (aka "Professor X"). These days, Professor X manages things on an artificial island called "Utopia" (aka "Asteroid M") off the coast of California, near the San Francisco Bay Area, through a front company named "Graymalkin Industries", where the professor continues to mentor young mutants to learn how to harness their powers safely…

"What's different about this mansion?" said Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy (aka the Beast), as he adjusts his glasses.

"This mansion can rebuild itself from the ground up, for one," Ranma said, as he looked over his notes. "Plus, it has all the latest security measures, based upon past encounters. You know: yadda, yadda, yadda, yah, and so forth."

"Most impressive," said Dr. Jean Gray-Summers (aka "The Phoenix").

"Thanks. It's actually based upon Gallifreyan technology."

"Galli-what?" said Bobby Drake (aka "Ice Man").

"Gallifrey," said Playboy Warren Worthington III (aka "Angel", aka "Archangel"). Angel (normal skin color, feathered wings) has the ability to "evolve" to his predatory persona, Archangel (blue skin color, metal wings), thanks to Usagi's ancient enemy Apocalypse.

"You know: the planet where the Doctor is from."

"Doctor…who?"

"Never mind that, Bobby," Cyclops said. He then focused his gaze back towards Ranma.

"Look, we appreciate everything that you and Usagi have done for the X-Men, but this should be X-Men business."

"To be fair, both Usagi and Ranma have been involved in X-Men affairs, long before you, Jean and the others began your training," Professor X replied. "Well, with the exception of Hank, of course."

"Yes, I was," Hank replied. "In fact, I, Ranma, and even your brother Havok were here before Scott showed up."

"How was that even possible?" Jean asked.

"Time travel mishap involving the Starjammers," Ranma replied.

"Ah."

"So, was there a first class of X-Men, or not, Professor?" Warren asked.

"Well, officially speaking, no, there wasn't," Professor X said. "However, I was involved in the creation of the first mutant team of heroes, even if it was that one time."

"Tell us all about it, Professor," asked Bobby.

"I think it would be better if I show it to you all, with Hank's and Ranma's assistance."

"Certainly, sir," Hank said.

"Just stick to the script, Xavier," Ranma replied.

"Very well, then, here we…go…"

And so, the first class of X-Men and friends were taken back to when it all first got started…

1944 CE: Warsaw, Poland.

"We're here," Lt. Ranma Saotome (aka "Ronin"), US Special Operations, closes the door behind him, as he and his companion took off their heavy coat.

"You sure we're in the right place, Ranma?" asked Ensign Usagi Tsukino (aka "Sailor Moon"), USN Linguist. While both were commissioned officers in the United States Armed Services, they were a part of the Office of Strategic Services, the wartime American intelligence apparatus; they were also members of the umbrella Allied superhero group known as the All-Star Squadron, which includes the Invaders, the Justice Society of America and a number of ancillary "metahuman" groups. And in spite of the prejudice the pair faced, due to being Japanese, they both knew that in order to return to their own temporal era, they had to make sure that the Allied Powers had to defeat the Axis Powers. Considering the fact that "inhuman" elements within the Axis Powers were too much for humans to handle, Ranma and Usagi took the prejudice in stride for the better good. Besides, being Japanese allowed them to infiltrate the Axis quite easily, in fact…

"It is," said Captain Steve Rogers (aka "Captain America"), as he took of his coat. Normally, he would be wearing his trademark superhero costume, but for this particular mission with the OSS, he had to remain low-key.

"Now, we have one more person to show up with our contact…"

Just then, two men entered to the nondescript home.

"Sorry we're late," said a man with sideburns and short hair. "Whoever is in charge of the patrols in this area has really stepped up their game."

"No problem, Sergeant Howlett," Steve said.

Ranma looks over towards Canadian Paratrooper Sgt. James Howlett, former member of the joint American-Canadian special operations unit known as the "Devil's Brigade". He knew James way before the war. In fact, he and Usagi crossed paths with James and his older brother Victor, going back as early as the 19th century. However, out of respect for James, neither Ranma nor Usagi would divulge information about their comrade…

"Anyway, I got Lt. Richards here for our mission to Camp Zero-23," James said.

"Hi," said the fresh-faced Lt. Reed Richards, Cryptologist, as he removes his cap.

"You're awfully young for this assignment, Richards," Ranma said.

"I am nineteen years old, and I have been selected to decrypt the files at Camp Zero-23," Reed said, as he hands his personal documents to Steve. "You'll have all the information you will need to attest to my competency, Captain Rogers."

"Hmmm," Steve said, as he took a glance at the file. He then opens it, and scans the summary on Reed. "You were born in Central City, California, and went to 'CalTech' at age 14 for your initial academics before going on to MIT for your graduate disciplines. However, rather than continue with your education, you joined the United States Army when you turned 18 years old, and then went into the Officer Candidate School to specialize in cryptology. However, due to your scientific background, you've been selected to join the OSS, like the rest of us, for clandestine mission assignments."

"That is correct, sir," Reed said. "Although, I don't understand why I was selected to go into the field. I am a scientist at heart."

"Good question," Steve said, as he turns towards Ranma and Usagi. "Could you elaborate?"

"Yes, sir," Usagi replied, as she takes out a folder from her pack that had the Nazi, Schutzstaffel (i.e. the "SS") and HYDRA symbols etched on it; it also had the words "Project Ubermench" on the cover of the files as well. She then places it on the table.

"A few days ago, Usagi and I infiltrated a special dinner in Berlin, by way of the delegation sponsored by Interior Minister Heinrich Himmler, in honor of Emperor Hirohito visit to Germany," Ranma said. "It wasn't easy, but we were able to obtain sensitive documents before 'accidentally' causing a kitchen fire that gutted any evidence that someone had stolen sensitive documents."

"Awesome," James replied.

"Maybe not," Ranma said.

"I was able to translate the documentation, and discovered that HYDRA is housing a secret weapon at Camp Zero-23, one that could decidedly turn the tide against the Allies," Usagi said.

"You are here as a military scientist, Richards," Steve said. "'Bunny will assist you in finding out what this secret weapon is, and, if necessary neutralize it. For all we know, the Nazi might already have a working atomic weapon ready. But anyway, while you and Bunny are doing that, the rest of us will take out the camp."

"Who is the camp commander, Rogers?" James asked, as he lit up a cigar.

"His name is Dr. Klaus Schmidt," Steve replied.

"I met Klaus from my time as an undercover operative in the Gegen Geist Gruppe, or 'GGG', back in the 1930s," Usagi said with a sigh. "He was one of the few members of the organization that had not been eliminated."

"That's because he was not senior enough," Ranma said with a smirk.

"You were also undercover, Saotome?" Rogers asked.

"In manner of speaking, Cap. When Usagi failed to make regular contacts, I was sent in disguised as a Commando that was assigned to the enemy organization. Once I was able to recover Usagi, we, along with a fellow agent, took out GGG."

"I see," Steve said with a nod. "Anything I should know about Klaus?"

"None that I am aware of, sir," Usagi replied. "We didn't exactly run in the same circles."

"Fair enough," Steve said. "We get some rest. And then, tonight, we go to Camp Zero-23."

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST, X-Men and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a one-shot story.**

**Special Note: This story pays homage to the up-coming release of "X-Men: First Class".**

**Author's Note: In my continuity, getting super-supers increases the longevity of the hero or the villain, which will be explained as the reason why I can write characters who are still around, but had started their adventures years ago. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5: "Tales of the First Class of X!" (B)<strong>

* * *

><p>Camp Zero-23 (20 miles outside of Warsaw, Poland).<p>

"…You may pass," said the guard, as he checked the identification of the delivery driver and his companion, but after his cargo was inspected.

"Thanks," Steve said, in German, as he nods his head with a smile. "Question: will we have lodging this evening? It's a long trip back, you know."

"Discuss this matter with the receiving officer," the guard said. "You'll find his office in the building towards your right."

"Thanks again."

And, with that, Steve drives the truck to the appropriate docking station. As they pass a series of warehouses, Ranma drop from a hidden compartment from underneath the truck, and rolls out of the way in time. Meanwhile, James takes a glance at his side mirror, and sees Ranma waving, before the martial artist submerges himself into the shadows…

"He's in," James said, as he looked straight ahead.

"Good," Steve replied. "Now, while Ranma begins planting the explosions around the camp, we wait until Bunny and Richards to make their move…"

Meanwhile, in a special reception area…

"It is good to see you again, Baroness," said a middle-aged man.

"And I, as well, Herr Schmidt," said Usagi (disguised as Baroness Dr. Serena von Mond, aka "The Butcheress") in German, as she accepted the kiss on her hand. "I did not think that you had survived our debacle at Gaustadt Castle, in the Black Forest, until recently."

"Let's just say that I am not without my own talents to survive, frau."

"We all…keep our secrets, no?" Usagi said. She then turned to her companion. "This is my assistant Lt. Reid Reinhardt."

"Greetings, Lieutenant," Schmidt replied.

"Good evening, sir," Reed replied, also in German. "It is an honor to be at a place where 'cutting edge science' will serve the Leader well."

"That is the goal. But I am surprised that you are here now, since my research has not yet concluded."

"My superiors are concerned about you project, Herr Schmidt," Usagi replied, as she accepted a cup of tea.

"Oh?"

"Considering that resources are becoming scarce, thanks to recent Allied maneuvers, all research is on the table, either for additional funding or for defunding."

"Well, then, the Leader will be pleased by what I have been doing here at Camp Zero-23," Schmidt said.

"Oh? You have some super-weapon ready for demonstration?"

"In a manner of speaking," Schmidt said. "Come; let me show you and your 'assistant'."

With that, Dr. Schmidt escorts Usagi and Reed to his "prize possession"…

Meanwhile, Ranma had placed the last charge within the camp, when he noticed a convoy of trucks heading out of the camp. Quickly, Ranma dived into the nearest window, deciding to take a chance at dealing with what or who was in the building…

"Whew," Ranma said, as he breathed a sigh of relief. Even though it was dark, he smelled the scent of a woman nearby, thanks to the aroma of perfume that hovered in the air…

Suddenly, the lights are turned on.

"Who are you?" the beautiful, blond, young woman demanded in German, as she pointed a Lugar at Ranma.

"Um, I am your imagination, and you are still dreaming," Ranma said in German. "Yes, that's it…"

"I maybe the assistant to the commandant, but I am not stupid," the woman said. "Talk now, or talk to the guards!"

Seeing no choice, Ranma decided to use his psychic training, as taught to him by the Bene Gesserit of Chapterhouse, the Jedi Order of Coruscant and the philosopher-mystics of Vulcan (to name a few), to hide his tracks.

"You never seen me before, or will see me again," Ranma said, as he waved his right hand in front of the young woman's face. "You will not remember anything that has transpired tonight."

"Nice try, but your abilities have no effect on me," the woman said. "Although, I am curious as to how you are able to manifest them…"

"Hmmm," Ranma said, as he then performed a "Aura Reading" on the woman sitting on her bed. "Wait, you're a telepath."

"That's right," the woman said. "I am Lt. Emma Frost, assistant to Herr Commandant Dr. Klaus Schmidt here at Camp Zero-23, and I seriously doubt that you will live long after the Gestapo has words with you."

"You see, I don't think so," Ranma said, as he willed the Lugar from Emma's hands and into his. "You see, I have the gun."

"Ha!" Emma said, as she rose from her bed. "You may have my weapon, but I have my powers."

"If you try to mind-screw me, forget it. I am immune to a simple mind-sifting."

"Oh, I have more than simply telepathy, braggart," Emma said, as she became paler. "Not only do I have mental power, but I have physical power as well!"

With that, Emma shifts into her diamond form.

"And in this form, I am stronger and tougher than you are!"

With that, Emma rushed towards Ranma, only to realize that she was being lifted into the air with Ranma's mind.

"What?"

"And just like you, I, too, am more than a one-trick pony," Ranma said, as he raised his hand. "But, I want to know more about you."

"Do your worse," Emma said, as she struggled in Ranma's invisible grip.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he takes out a special feather from pocket space.

"A feather?" Emma said. "Do you not take me seriously?"

"This is not ordinary feather, woman," Ranma said. "This is a feather from an angel, which can have an effect even on the toughest of recipients…"

Pause.

"Observe."

Ranma then began to tickle Emma's feet, much to her chagrin. Try as she might, Emma could not avoid laughing.

"Okay, okay," Emma said, as she stopped laughing. "You win. What do you want?"

Ranma looked at the time on a nearby clock wall, and then came to an idea.

"You want a night cap?" Ranma asked.

"Are you serious?" Emma said. "You are an intruder!"

"From where I stand, you seem to take you job seriously, maybe a bit too much," Ranma said. "When has it been since you last went out on a date?"

"That is none of your business!"

"Ah, come on. You can tell me."

"Fine. It has been…years since I have been on a 'date', or some other function that is not business related."

"Ah, well, perhaps we can change that?" Ranma said, as he brought out two wine glasses and an expensive bottle of wine from pocket space. "We can have our own function."

"I don't know if you are either bold or insane. And what if I trick you into bringing down your guard?"

"Hey, the battle of the sexes is fraught with peril, but the rewards are great," Ranma said.

Emma thought for a moment. At least this fool was entertaining…

"Okay, set me down, and we can…chat," Emma said. "If you impress me, then I won't turn you in."

"We have a date, then," Ranma said, as he pops the cork of his champagne bottle with his thumb. "By the way, my name is Ranma Saotome, and sorry for this…intrusion, as pleasant as this encounter may be…"

Meanwhile, in a special holding laboratory on the base, Commandant Schmidt shows Usagi and Reed his latest 'find'…

"And we have an example of the next evolution of the superior race," Schmidt said jovially, as scientists poke and prod a young boy. "We found him amongst the chattel at Auschwitz."

Usagi's heart nearly broke, as she sees the nearly emaciated boy, as the boy looks up at the new arrivals with hate.

"What does this boy do?" Reed asked.

"He was born with the power over magnetism," Schmidt said. "We had conducted experiments earlier to great effect, mind you…"

Usagi closes her eyes, and uses her location to peer into the near-past using her Temporal Magic. She sees a scared boy, who was forced to entertain the scientists, when forced into a traumatic experience…

_Mother, no! Please don't die! PLEASE-!_

"To what purpose are these experiments for, Herr Schmidt?" Usagi said, as she opens her eyes to glare at the commandant-scientist.

"Why, to create living weapons for HYDRA, of course," Schmidt said. "I'm sure you know all about creating weapons…"

Pause.

"After all, you are the second half of the creator of the super-soldier serum, no?"

As if on cue, guards come rushing into the lab to confront Usagi and Reed.

"You two can certainly help the German cause."

"When did you find out about us?" Reed asked.

"The moment you all set foot on these premises, thanks to my telepathic assistant," Schmidt said. "Now, even as she is entertaining one of your comrades, my men are neutralizing the charges your friend has been setting, as well as capturing other members of your much-vaunted 'Task Force X'…"

"So, you see, there are no other options left for you and your associates."

"Well, I suppose you are right, Herr Schmidt," Usagi said, as she turned her gaze back towards the boy. "It's just too bad that we couldn't get more of your research secured before this happened…"

Suddenly, Usagi sent a telepathic bolt directly into the boy's head, apologizing to him for what she had to do.

_I'm sorry…_

The boy immediately re-experienced what had happened to him and his family, by a factor of many times.

"MOTHER!" cried out the boy, as he sent out a wave of magnetism that neutralized the electricity on the base, before collapsing from the exhaustion.

"What?" Schmidt said.

"Now!" Usagi said, as she took a step forward, and front-kicked Schmidt into a row of machines.

"Arrrgh!" Schmidt yelled, before collapsing.

The guards tried to respond to the obvious threat, only to be clocked to be engaged by Reed, who was using the Art of Bartisu (aka the "Gentlemen's Fighting Style"). Reed took a nearby chair, and rolled it into the first guard, while delivering a fist to the face to another. In the confusion, Usagi used her own martial skills to deal with the rest. When the dust settled, all the guards were down, while the scientists in the room cowered in fear.

"Nice moves, Reed," Usagi said, as she calmed down. "Fan of the Doyle books?"

"Since I was a child," Reed replied. "What's next?"

Usagi looks over at the scientists.

"You will hand over the documents that my assistant may require," Usagi said to the scientists. "And then you will flee from this place."

"What about the boy?" Reed asked.

"We'll take him with us," Usagi said, as she knells by the boy's side. "He shouldn't be subjected to such treatments…"

Meanwhile, Ranma finishes getting dressed, even as Emma sighs with contentment.

"It's too bad we are on different sighs of the war, my stallion," Emma said.

"True, true," Ranma said.

"But I have to say that I apologize for gleaming information from your mind."

"Oh?"

"I told the commandant during our love-making where you charges are located."

"Well, that's nice to know, since I was a distraction."

"Oh?"

"We knew that Schmidt had a telepath on premises, but not what this telepath looked like. So, I made sure that I compartmentalized my mind long enough to make you think of where I would plant those charges."

"A false reading," Emma said.

"Precisely," Ranma said with a cocky smile. "All those years of mental training certainly has paid off-"

Suddenly, the camp is rocked by a series of explosives.

"And that is my sign to leave," Ranma said, as he points to the window.

"Will I see you again?" Emma said, as she lounges on her bed.

"Perhaps after the war. Ta!"

And, with that, Ranma slips into the night.

"What a guy," Emma said with a sigh. "And limber, too…"

Hours later…

"You guys are something else," said Rayne Sinclaire, a dhampir, as she waited at the tertiary meeting site, at a nondescript farm house with her plane. Rayne went by the codename "Bloodrayne", since she was half-vampire.

"How so?" Steve asked, as he and his crew boarded the plane.

"Word is that the HYDRA elite are on its way to secure Camp Zero-23, which is how I was able to make it here by plane."

"They won't find much left to secure, on account that egg-head took the necessary documents," James said, as he lit up another cigar.

"What did you find anyway?" Ranma asked.

"We found crucial documentation on a secondary super-soldier program," Reed said. "And we found…him."

"I don't know if we should bring the kid with us," Ranma said, as he sees Usagi comforting the still-unconscious kid, who was clutching a coin for some reason. "What are we going to do with him?"

"We take him back to England with us, of course," Usagi said. "Right, Steve?"

"I don't see why not," Steve said. "With the war winding down, we might have to deal with the war orphans in the world…"

Usagi sighed, as she continues to stroke the boy's forehead.

"So, what's his name, anyway?" Ranma asked.

"According to his files, his name is Eric Lensherr, codenamed: 'Magneto'…"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST, X-Men and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a one-shot story.**

**Special Note: This story pays homage to the up-coming release of "X-Men: First Class".**

**Author's Note: In my continuity, getting super-supers increases the longevity of the hero or the villain, which will be explained as the reason why I can write characters who are still around, but had started their adventures years ago. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6: "Tales of the First Class of X!" (C)<strong>

* * *

><p>Years later…<p>

1962 CE: New York, New York (Empire State University).

"Okay, then," said Professor Ranma Saotome, as he faced his class. Besides being a physical education instructor, Ranma teaches "Ancient Oriental History". "Now, as you know, the Warring States Period in China, circa 5th century BC thru 2nd century BC, enabled the future Qin Dynasty to unite several kingdoms, thereby providing the cultural foundation for future legitimacy..."

Ranma scans the room to see if there was a student who was interested in further scrutiny of that day's lecture. So far, all he has been dealing with is the swooning of college coeds. Thank fully, one of his students did raise a hand.

"Yes?" Ranma said, as he points to a student.

"Is that why the Chinese communists have insisted that they had the right to invade Tibet, even though there hasn't been a real government in central Asia in years?" asked the student.

"Precisely. In spite of the communists' anti-culture stance, Mao Zedong and his 'committee' do see themselves as inheritors of the Qin Dynasty's legacy. In fact, this goes into Karl Marx's principles of 'social evolution'…"

Then, Ranma notices the presence of the Dean of Students standing at the door, along with someone who was obviously a government agent…

"Okay, class, that'll be it for today," Ranma said, as he closes his notebook full of lecture material. "I may or may not be here for next week's examination, but I still expect you all to study for it…"

Pause.

"Dismiss."

After all the students have left the class, Ranma turned towards the new arrivals.

"Dean Warner," Ranma said, as he takes off his glasses. He didn't need them, but used them for full effect as a lecturer.

"As you know, I received a call from Washington about the arrival of a visit from a Federal agent to the campus, with the idea of speaking to you specifically," Warner said. John Warner (slightly heavyset with graying hair) was the Dean of Students, and was a friend of Ranma Saotome from the war. When Ranma was looking for work, Warner gave him a job at his college.

"Well, this is him," Warner said, as he motions towards the visitor, as the visitor took off his hat.

"Thank you, Dean Warner," the man said curtly. "That will be all."

Warner was about to say something, but decided to wait until later to get the scoop of what the man wanted from his colleague.

"Okay, then, I'll leave you two alone, Ranma," Warner said, as he took one last look at Ranma, then at the visitor. He then left Ranma's class.

"Oh, it's you again," Ranma said with a scoff, as he folds his arms. "What do you want, Faraday? I cleared my schedule on the behest of Dean Warner for this meeting with you."

"As acerbic as ever," Agent Faraday (white haired, thin, but athletic, man) said, as he takes off his hat, but after tucking underneath his arm a thick envelope. He was in charge of the domestic division of "Task Force X" known as "Argent", which handles paranormal threats within the United States.

"Okay, I'll get to the point. We have a situation regarding an organization known as 'The Hellfire Club', and need both you and 'Bunny' to come down to Washington with me to help remedy the situation."

"First of all, the Hellfire Club is a private club for the rich and infamous. I should know, since Usagi and I have a membership in Japan chapter."

"Yes, we know about you and Bunny's membership in the club," Faraday said. "We all know that the club is global, started in England during the 'Glorious Revolution', although it may have had been in existence long before that under different names. We also know that the ruling body is divided into two fronts, similar to a chess board, and that there have been squabbles between the two fronts for the direction of the club's activities."

"Well, you seem to know about it," Ranma said. "So, why do you need me and 'Bunny'?"

"Because of this man," Faraday said, as he removes the envelope from underneath his arm, and hands it to Ranma. "I think you'll be very interested in helping lending your services to the government in this instance."

"Hmmm," Ranma said, as he accepts the envelope, opened its contents, and pulls out a picture of a familiar face…

"You're kidding," Ranma said sarcastically, after looking at the photo. "This guy is still around?"

"Apparently, his has been around for a long time, under various aliases," Faraday said. "Right now, he goes by the name of industrialist Sebastian Shaw, head of Shaw Industries, and he's a member of the local chapter of the Hellfire Club."

"Okay, he's a war criminal," Ranma said. "Why not just go out and arrest him?"

"The problem is that as Sebastian Shaw, he is too well connected, after he was able to get asylum from the government, along with a number of Nazi scientists. Maybe, he is too connected, since a number of people within government circles have been given deference to him of late."

"So…you want me to investigate him or something for evidence?" Ranma asked.

"No. We already have a contact person working on gathering the evidence against Shaw for prosecution. I need you and Bunny to fly down to Washington and coordinate resources with that contact on developing the case against Shaw."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Yes. I need for you to convince Bunny that I am not a bad guy."

"Ah, that's why you came to me first, after all the things you've done to my wife," Ranma said. "I ought kick your arse for what you did to her."

"If you managed to get Usagi to work for me again, I might just let you do that," Faraday said. "Oh, before I forget, I need to ask you something else."

"And that is?" Ranma asked tiredly.

"What do you know of the phenomenon known as 'homo superior', or 'mutants'…?"

Later that day, Ranma arrives at a local Midtown clinic that was an extension of the local hospital colleges. Normally, he would avoid the area like the plague due to old memories of living in the neighborhood, due to the fact that he had unintentionally developed a relationship while undercover, but Ranma needed to see "The Bunny"…

"Well, hello!" said Nurse Jane Foster, as Ranma walked into the Free Clinic. "It's been a while."

"Um, yes, it has," Ranma replied. "Still working on going back to school to become a medical doctor?"

"Always, since the curriculum do get in the way of the clinic's operations."

"Well, I'm sure Doc will help you out by hiring more staff."

"I really hope so, but he's been busy with…other things."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ranma said, as he recalls the fact that Dr. Donald Blake, general medical physician, was the mortal guise of the Norse God of Thunder Thor, who is also a member of the superhero team known as "The Avengers"…

"Look, is Usagi in? I need to speak with her."

"She should be wrapping up with a patient shortly."

"Good, because there is something she needs to know," Ranma said. "But, I'll just wait over here."

"I'll inform Usagi that you're here," Jane said, as she picks up the phone to dial Usagi's number…

A few minutes later, Dr. Serena von Mondkinder steps out of the inner section of the clinic with an African-American couple and their child, who had a sling on his arm. Usagi was, in fact, Serena von Mondkinder, a former Nazi scientist turned freedom fighter. Well, at least, that was the alias Usagi had used during the rise and fall of the Third Reich during the 1930s and 1940s, while working deep undercover.

"And be sure to change the bandages ever forty-eight hours, Mr. Lucas," Usagi said with a pleasant smile, even as she hands the father of the child a business card filled with contact information. "And if you can't reach me, you'll have someone on staff that can help you if need be."

"Thank you, Doctor," said the man named James Lucas. "I'll do my best to repay you."

"Don't worry about payment for my services. For me, it's giving back to the community, and working at this clinic as a volunteer is a way to do that. Just save your money for your family's needs…"

Usagi then turned towards the little boy, James Lucas, Jr., who would one day grow up to become the "Hero-for-Hire" known as Luke Cage, aka "Power Man", the urban hero of New York's Harlem District. In fact, it was because of one of Usagi's "Project: Weapon Plus" programs that the Luke Cage would get his extraordinary powers of superhuman strength, endurance and stamina. It must also be noted that Usagi, as the Disco Diva of Love and Justice "Sailor Moon", would not know that the man she would be romantically link in the 1970s, during one of her separation periods from Ranma, was the same little boy she had treated medically in the early 1960s...

"Just keep this little guy out of trouble," Usagi said with a smile.

"Humph!" the little boy said, acting tough. "You're going to be my girlfriend when I get older."

"Cute."

"He is a handful, that's for sure," said Mrs. Lucas.

"No kidding…"

After the Lucas family leaves, Usagi sees Ranma reading an issue of "Time" magazine.

"Ranma, you're here," Usagi said. "What's up?"

"I've been asked by Faraday to ask you for your…service," Ranma said quietly.

"Ranma, you know how I feel about that man," Usagi said, as she went to check on the indoor plants in the waiting room, before deciding to water them. "What did he want anyway?"

"He needs our assistance in handling a case involving a…connected target," Ranma said.

"Oh?" Usagi asked, as she continued to water one of the plants.

"Yes, it involves Hans Schmidt."

Usagi drops the pitcher of water, but Ranma caught it in time.

"You're kidding," Usagi said in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. But more to the point, it turns out that Schmidt is not really Schmidt anymore, but an industrialist named Sebastian Shaw, of Shaw Industries."

Pause.

"And he has some scheme going on that has even Faraday concerned about."

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"He doesn't know, but Shaw is too well-connected for a thorough investigation…"

Pause.

"And, there is one more thing," Ranma said grimly. "Shaw has super-powers."

"Pardon?" Usagi asked.

Ranma quickly tells Usagi about the mutant phenomenon, and how Shaw has been gathering like-beings around him for some unknown purpose...

"I KNEW that blanket amnesty for Nazi scientists and engineers was a bad idea," Usagi said, as she shook her head in disbelief. "Okay, if Faraday needs help in dealing with 'Sebastian Shaw', then count me in."

"Alright, good," Ranma said with a nod. "We have to leave here this afternoon for Washington for a meeting with the contact person that will be in charge of this assignment."

"Well, at least it isn't Faraday," Usagi said. "Let me wrap things up, and find someone to handle to rest of my appointments."

"Alright. I'll meet you back at the apartment."

And, with that, Ranma leaves the clinic.

Usagi mulls over the information that Ranma had just told her. She knew about the sub-species "homo superior", aka "mutants", and how they, unlike mutates, were born with the potential to manifest super-powers upon the onset of maturity or intense trauma. Mutants and mutates make up the super-powered community known as "meta-humans": humans who were either born with the potential to develop powers, or had had their DNA structures altered to produce them. Some would go on to become heroes to world, while others would become villains, and only six percent of any given human population will be able to wield super-powers, thanks to all the nuclear tests that has been going on since the 1940s. After all, Usagi should know these things, since her contacts within the shadowy Technocratic Union, dedicated to mapping the collective destiny of humanity at its expense, have already predicted such an occurrence. And that is why Usagi was a support of the Weapon Plus Program, the same one that produced Captain America and Wolverine, thus far, so that humanity had a chance of keeping these would-be demi-gods in check…

"I better get going on the phone calls," Usagi said, as she turns to walk into her office nearby…

**Tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Shaw strikes, forcing a motley crew of gifted youngsters to become superheroes with mixed results, while an old friend makes a choice that will set the tone for mutant and human relationships forevermore. See you then…<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This chapter pays homage to the film "Captain America: the First Avenger".**

**Author's Note: Since I am taking too long to complete the X-Men story, I will do an interlude to break the flow of the story. Sorry for the interruption.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 7: Interlude #1 – "Oh, Captain, My America!" (A)<strong>

* * *

><p>And now, here is something that is completely different…<p>

Sometime ago, an arctic research team from the Smithsonian uncovered a rather interesting find. They then alerted their supervisors in Washington DC at the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (or "NOAA"), which, in turn, alerted the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (or "SHIELD"). However, it was not just SHIELD who responded to the inquiry.

"Sir, you made it," said Agent Phil Coulson, as he waited upon the arriving helicopter, made to deal with arctic conditions landed nearby. "I take it that Director Fury wanted you to verify the wreckage?"

Colonel Ranma Saotome, military liaison to the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, lowers his scarf from his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ranma said, as he sees the snow-covered wreckage. "I was one of the last ones to see it take off from HYDRA's hidden mountain fortress in the Austrian Alps before…well, it's been a while."

Pause.

"So, anything else?"

"We already entered the bowls of the craft, as a precaution, when we discovered…something, sir," Caulson said, as he and Ranma trudge to the opening of the find.

"Good," Ranma said with a nod. "HYDRA typical booby-traps their stuff…"

Pause.

"Alright, let's see what we got…"

Caulson and Ranma got to front of what turned out to be a Mark I HYDRA air-ship, where they see a SHIELD forensics team standing by.

"Well?" Caulson said, as Ranma kneels down to take a look at what was found.

Ranma stares down at what was found, before looking up.

"It's him, alright," Ranma said, as he stares at the frozen body of a legendary World War II soldier.

"But…that's impossible," Caulson said. "If HE is here, then who's leading the Avengers?"

"Ah, now that is an interesting thing to ponder," Ranma said half-jokingly. "And it's the reason why Fury specifically wanted Usagi and I to take the lead on this."

"Then what?"

"Then, we set right what went wrong…twice," Ranma said, as he takes out his secured communications device. "Ronin to Sailor Moon: do you copy?"

"Usagi: speaking," Brig. General Usagi Tsukino of Homeworld Security said, as she and her medical team was prepared to go to Ranma and Caulson's position from the deck of one of SHIELD's heli-carriers. "And I have the medical team ready, and standing by."

"Also, get the Doctor online," Ranma said. "He might be interested in this case as well. Ranma: out."

"I find it interesting that you would use the consultation of an outsider," Caulson said. "We can easily secure assistance from ARMOR.

The "Altered-Reality Monitoring and Operational Response" (or "ARMOR") organization was a sister agency to SHIELD, which handles temporal and trans-dimensional threats….

"Considering the fact that this particular case is important to SHIELD, and to many people who served with this man, all bets are off," Ranma said, as he stood up. "Besides, if we don't get him back to where he is supposed to be, a temporal paradox of monumental proportions could occur."

Caulson nods his head, as he looks down a man he has known for many years, or WILL know…

FLASHBACK!

March 1941: Flushing Meadows, New York City.

"Here ye, here ye!" said famed Industrialist Howard Stark, as he presents his 'hover car' to the impending crowd. "I present to you…the future!"

Stark, after receiving the remote control—and a kiss—from one of the exhibition girls, proceeds to activate his hover car, which relied upon the manipulation of the magnetic field…

"It's going to fail, you know," Ranma said, as he continued to munch on his popcorn.

"Oh, hush, Ranma," Usagi said, as she took a bite from Ranma's box. "You're just jealous of his ability to wow a crowd."

"What are you talking about? He doesn't have the power necessary to complete the circuit-"

Just then Stark's car comes crashing down unto the stage.

"And…scene," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess we have quite a ways to get to…the future," Stark said, trying to hide his embarrassment…

"Hey!" Usagi said, as she shouted from the audience.

"What are you doing?" Ranma said.

"Why don't you inverse the polarity of the electro-magnetic field?" Usagi said, as all eyes were turned on her.

"I see," Stark said with a smile. "I didn't think of that. Thanks…"

"What are you DOING?" Ranma asked in whispers, as Stark immediately made the adjustments on the stage. "Don't you know about the risks of interfering in the past?"

"Ranma, the modifications are MINOR," Usagi said. "He'll have better control, but he would still need a credible source of energy for long-term sustainability."

"And now, I present to you…THE FUTURE!" Stark said, as he activates his hover car.

The vehicle began to float a foot above the floor of the stage at a steady pace…

"And thus, repulse technology was born," Usagi said with a smile. "Of course, thanks to Howard's son, Anthony Stark, that miniaturization and micronization of the technology will make mech-suits, such as the famous "Iron Man" series, possible."

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" Ranma asked.

"I KNOW," Usagi said with a goofy smile.

"And that's all, folks!" Stark said. "Be sure to check out the other exhibits here at the Stark Expo. Good night-!"

"Look, I got to talk to 'Mr. Gizmo' about that project I talked to you about earlier," Usagi said.

"You mean 'Project: Rebirth'?"

"That's the one."

"You know, I'm not comfortable lending your expertise to that 'Strategic Scientific Regiment'," Ranma said flatly.

"Look, we both know that the German intelligentsia is planning on creating a 'super-soldier program', if they don't have one already, in preparation for a possible conflict with the United States, in light of America's so-called 'Mystery Men' and other crime fighters. And the only reason the SSR was created in the first place was because I was able to convince the President that I could get Dr. Abraham Erskine to defect to the United States to continue his work for America."

"Well, I'm just concerned that your latest 'project' is going to bite you on the butt," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Whatever. Look, I'm going to talk to 'Howie'. Why don't you tour the other exhibits?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said, as he pulls away. "Just be sure that you ONLY to talk to Stark."

"You trust me?"

"I don't trust HIM, with his reputation and all."

"And this is coming from a man who is also known as the 'God of Passion' in some myths and lore?"

"So says the 'Goddess of Lust', my dear. I'll see you around."

With that, Ranma leaves Usagi's side, and wanders the fairground a bit. He circled back towards the center of Stark Expo, when he came upon a scene near a recruiting station…

"Look, I don't expect to do any less than anyone else, Bucky," said a frail, young man, as he spoke to another, yet stronger, young man. "There's talk that America will be entering the war against Germany, even if the government placates Japan. I want to be there if and when that happens."

"Look, Steve, I'm not going to be around to watch your back HERE, let alone in the field," replied the one called 'Bucky'. Bucky was dressed in a US Army uniform, with the rank of "2nd Lieutenant".

"Look, we've been friends ever since we came up out of Brooklyn," Bucky continued. "We even went to Empire State together. And I do have to say that I couldn't have done well as I could have had it not been for you getting on my case for not studying. And that is why I'm asking you to listen to me and forget about joining the military."

"Humph," said the one called "Steve". "And let you have all the fun?"

"Whatever. Look, I'll catch up with you later, if you don't want to come with me on that double-date I set us up for-"

"Naw, you go ahead and have a good time," Steve said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Hopefully, it won't be because of some goon," Bucky said with a broad smile.

And, with that, Bucky leaves his friend behind.

Ranma watched the one called Steve look at himself in a mirror designed to create the illusion of being in military garb. Steve then looks around the entrance of the military recruiting center before walking into it.

"That guy does have a lot of heart," Ranma said, before proceeding towards where Usagi would be…

Weeks later, Ranma had been officially recruited into the SSR, thanks to Usagi's efforts. Later, while in a briefing concerning the activities of HYDRA's Eastern counterpart, "The Hand", Ranma learns that both Usagi and Dr. Erskine had been shot. He knew that Usagi would be on hand to witness Dr. Erskine's work in action. He did not know that the ultra-nationalist "Black Dragon Society", the Japanese equivalent of the National Socialist Party (aka "The Nazis") had supplied HYDRA the means of killing his own mother Usagi, as well as given them intelligence on Erskine's whereabouts. As a result, Erskine was assassinated, and Usagi was now in the hospital. Making matters worse, the goals of the experiment was lost in the ensuing pursuit of the HYDRA Agent who committed the murderous act…

With this in mind, Ranma rushed over to see his wife.

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he bursts into the secured hospital ward, even as weapons were drawn on him.

"At ease!" said General Chester Phillips, as he raised his right hand. "I know this man."

"You do?" said a well-dressed man with surprise.

"Yes, Senator, I do," Phillips said to Senator Richard "Dick" Brandt, a powerful member of the US Congress who was in charge of oversight where SSR was concerned. "He's been an advisor to me due to his extensive knowledge of both the European and Pacific theaters."

"Ah, I see," said the graying haired politician. "I should have been consulted on this, in light of concerns over…well, you know."

"Well, I should have been consulted on your entourage, sir," Philips said. "Otherwise, Dr. Erskine's work would not have been lost."

"Well, um…"

"Senator, if you want my credentials, I have a list of contacts within the US State Department that you can access," Ranma replied. "All I want to do is check on my wife."

Brandt looks at Ranma with a keen eye…

"Alright," Brandt said with a nod. "I shouldn't be such an ass about a man wanting to see his wife."

"Thank you, sir," Ranma said with a nod. He then turns towards Phillips.

"And thank YOU, sir," Ranma said.

"Just do your job well, and I will respect your needs," Philips said, as a nurse motions Ranma to where Usagi was…

"I'm fine, Peggy," Usagi said, as she protested the intrusion. "I don't need all this fuss."

"We know, dear," said a brown-haired, attractive woman, as she fixes Usagi's pillow. "We're just want to make you more comfortable."

"Humph," Usagi said. She then turns towards the two men sitting in the room. "And I bet you've been trying to take a peek at me, Howie."

"I have been a perfect gentleman," Stark said, as he motions towards a powerfully built young man, who was the perfect athletic specimen. "I'd watch out for Steve."

"What?" Steve replied. "What did I do?"

"Stark, you know that Steve is shy about women," Peggy said.

"I'm not THAT shy…"

Just then, Ranma enters the room.

"Is Usagi…decent?" Ranma said.

"About time you showed up," Usagi said. "I could have been dying."

"Why aren't you?" Ranma asked. He then sees Steve.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Ranma asked.

"Um, I'm not sure," Steve replied.

"Ranma, this is the experiment I was working on with Dr. Erskine," Usagi said. "In fact, he prevented the assassin from killing me along with Erskine."

"Ah, you're supposed to be the first super-soldier in America's arsenal," Ranma said.

"Yes," Steve said, as he extended his hand in friendship. "Steve Rogers."

"Ranma Saotome," Ranma said, as he accepted the hand in friendship. "And thank you for saving my wife…"

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This chapter pays homage to the Avenger's meta-storyline, "Fear Itself", but mainly from Ranma's perspective.**

**Author's Note: Since I am taking too long to complete the X-Men story, I will do an interlude to break the flow of the story. Sorry for the interruption.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 8: Interlude #2 – "The Worthy and the Mighty!" (A)<br>**

* * *

><p><em>In the days of yore, long before the Age of Reason, the gods and men walked hand-in-hand. Some gods lorded over men to rule with an iron fist, while other gods shepherd men towards greatness.<em>

_And the Norse gods were no different in this respect._

_No one knew where these gods came from. Some have said that they were once men who were inspired into becoming gods by beings from beyond Midgard, while others have said that they were beings inspired by men to become their gods. Whatever the case might be, these beings would be called "The Norse", fated to exist to war against the darkness in a perpetual cycle of death and rebirth called "Ragnorak"._

_And then, something changed._

_Thor Odinson, the Norse god of Thunder, ended the cycle of Ragnorak, by exposing the machinations of "The-Ones-Who-Sit-Above-In-Shadow"; these were arch-typical entities who fed on the energies produced by the cycle of Ragnorak, and Thor successfully destroyed the machinations of the The-Ones-Who-Sit-Above-In-Shadow by destroying the Loom of Fate of the Norns. The Norns allowed this to occur, even if it meant the death of the Norse. However, Thor recognized this, and sought to give his twin sister Serena Odinsdotter the responsibility to restore the Norse to prominence. Serena accepted her brother's burden with encouragement from her husband, Ran Tyrson, the Norse god of Heroes. Thus, Serana became the Mighty Thordis, goddess of Thunder. Together with Ran, Tarene, Wotan and Beta Ray Bill, Thordis restored the Norse to prominence, although they were now bonded with mortals as a way of preventing Ragnorak from occurring again._

_Unfortunately, with the restoration of the Norse came old secrets, and new threats._

_The first was when Thordis and Ran were betrayed by the mortal industrialist Anthony "Iron Man" Stark and the super-scientist Dr. Reed "Mr. Fantastic" Richards, when they cloned Thor into a creature who served to enforce the United States' "Superhero Registration Act", a law that was enacted to force heroes to serve the Federal government by exposing their true identities, or face sanction. Rather than destroying the clone of Thor (called "Clor") Thordis and Ran redeemed the clone, and broke his conditioning. As a result, Clor was accepted into the ever-expanding Asgardian family as a prodigal son. Meanwhile, Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic were punished by Ran, although he was merciful in his punishment, particularly since Iron Man was the father of one of Serena's children, while Mr. Fantastic was married to one of Ran's "old flames"._

_Afterwards, closer to home, it was learned that the former All-Father, Odin Borson, had betrayed his brothers, Villi and Ve, although for different reasons._

_To his younger brother Ve, Odin sided with his father Bor against the Blud Elves, who refused to worship Bor as their god. Ve showed mercy to the Blud Elves, and took the survivors to a new world to call their own. There, Ve took a wife from amongst the Blud Elves, and created a new pantheon of gods, even as he shepherd his adopted people. However, Bor, fearing revenge of his son Ve, sent a scout to investigate these new gods. One mishap later, and the Norse gods and the Dark gods made war with each other. In the process, Ve was felled by Odin's hand, thus ending the war. In retribution, the children of Ve and the Blud Elves cast aside into the Dark Dimension, home of the Lords of Chaos, and would be renamed "The Dark Gods" and "Eaters of Worlds" respectively. This was done so that the children of Ve and their worshipers would always be feared and hated, and would never earned alliances with other enemies of the Norse. And, in time, the children of Ve and the Blud Elves would take on the qualities of their imprisonment and would indeed become the very creatures that Bor would convince others that they were. Still, one can understand the desire to avenge the death of their All-Father Ve, who strove to find a place to call home for his children and people. And it was only in recent years, under the leadership of the All-Mother Thordis, that a peace pact was made between the Asgardians and the Dark Gods and their worshipers._

_And then there was the older brother Villi that had been betrayed by Odin as well._

_Villi—the oldest and proudest of the sons of Bo—was the complete opposite of the heart of the youngest brother Ve. He reveled in his display of power, and proved to his father Bor that he was a true warrior and heir to Bor's kingdom. When Bor apparently died in a battle against the Frost Giants, naturally, Villi became the new All-Father. However, there was a reason why he was called "The Serpent", for his cruelty was not limited towards his enemies. In fact, Villi fed on the fear of others in order to gain his strength. No, even his fellow Asgardians could feel his cruelty, such as when, in order to make sure that only his lineage would survive, in part out of fear of a prophecy that the lineage of Odin would surpass his own, took his own niece Serena as his bride. As a result, Serena bore her daughter Skaldi, the eight child of the Serpent who would one day be collectively known as "The Worthy". The Worthy were the off-spring of the Serpent, and were equally cruel and monstrously strong as their father._

_But what the Serpent did not count on was the rage of the god of Heroes himself._

_Having been away on adventures with the Warriors Three, Ran Tyrson had learned of this outrage from his wife Serena, who pleaded with Ran to show mercy on her daughter Skaldi. Ran agreed to accept Skaldi as his own, and stayed his hand until Odin was prepared to deal with his older brother and his other children. However, Villi had learned of this plot from Loki, and began to wage war against Odin, his line and his allies amongst the Norse. When Baldr and Thor were slain in the ensuing battle, Villi thought that he had won. Not so. He did not know that by slaying Baldr, the cycle of Ragnorak would commence. Odin knew this, and set upon the Norns the task that should Ragnorak set in, neither the Worthy nor the Serpent would survive to see the next cycle. With their agreement, Odin, with Ran as the spear-head, stormed the castle of the Serpent—known as Snake Mountain—to destroy the Serpent and his worthy…_

"_HURRRRAGH!" Ran yelled, as he slams the Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor, into the Serpent's chest, smashing his heart in the process. He was tired, wounded, and, like his father Tyr, he had lost a limb during the conflict. But, he knew that in next cycle, he would be restored to his prime, with his wife Serena at his side._

"_ARRRGGGH!" The Serpent replied, as powerful energies spewed forth from his person._

"_For my wife, and for my honor," Ran said, after spitting on him._

"_I am all-powerful!" the Serpent said. "I…I cannot die!"_

"_That is true, brother," said Odin, as he raised his spear. "And that is why you will be cast to deepest oceans, while your Worthy will be sealed away in the tools of your making."_

"_Father, no!" Serena said, as she was held by the Valkyrie Bruhilde. "My daughter-!"_

"_I apologize, my child, but if one aspect of the Serpent exists unencumbered, the threat remains."_

"_Noooooo-!"_

_And, with that, the children of the Serpent, the Worthy, including Skaldi, were sealed in eight mystical hammers, and cast into Oblivion, while the Serpent himself was dunked into what would be known as the Marianas Trench, the deepest part of the great oceans. And when that happened, the cycle of Ragnorak kicked in, and only Odin, now All-Father of the Norse, remembered what would be known as the lost cycle of Ragnorak. Unfortunately, and quite ironically, it would be the youngest child of the Serpent, reborn as the neo-Nazi terrorist known as "Sin", who was, in a twist of irony, the daughter of the legendary Moon Princess "Sailor Moon", one of the guises of Serena, the one to bring back both her father and the her siblings._

_And now, it was time for vengeance against the lineage of Odin…_

* * *

><p>It could be said that Ranma Saotome (aka "Ronin") has seen a lot over his long years as a superhero and adventurer. He has seen places that rival Paradise, and have seen places that reminded him of Hell. Unfortunately, the scene before him was of the later, not the former.<p>

"I can't believe Stark Tower fell," Ronin said, as he sees the Avengers Headquarters in shambles, after it was knocked over by one of the Worthy.

"Ranma, what are we going to do?" said Mockingbird in fear.

"First, you have to stop being afraid," Ronin said. "That's how the Serpent gets his strength."

"Look, I'm glad you rescued us and Jarvis, but who are you to tell us what we should do?" said Mockingbird's lover Hawkeye the Archer, as he comforted his beloved.

"Because, Clint, I faced this before," Ronin said. "The difference is that the Serpent is drawing power from billions this time, making him much stronger than usual."

"So, what are we going to do then?" Mockingbird asked.

For a moment, Ronin said nothing, as he scanned the battle site…

"I'm going to stop and old friend from doing something he should not do," Ronin said, as he takes a leap off of the building he was on.

"I wonder what he means?" Mockingbird asked.

"Knowing Ranma, it'll be catastrophic," Hawkeye replied. "We better see about regrouping with the others."

With a nod in agreement, Mockingbird and Hawkeye get on Avengers hover jets, so that they could meet up with the other Avengers…

Meanwhile, Clor, god of Thunder, was battling two of the Worthy by himself: Nul, breaker of Worlds (aka possessed Hulk) and Angrir, breaker of Souls (aka possessed Thing). Unfortunately, even the original Thor would be hard-pressed to defeat the strongest of the children of the Serpent, and Ronin, as Ran, was there when Thor was killed by them. And now, it seems as if history was about to repeat itself…

"Grraah!" Clor yelled, as he threw his war hammer, Ragnorak at Nul and Angrir. Surprisingly, in spite of their sizes, they were fast enough to move out of the way of the attack.

"HURRRGH!" Nul roared, as he swung his might hammer, and struck down Clor with a might blow.

"WWWULHH!" Clor yelled, as he felt the hammer crack his ribs.

Just as Angrir was about to join the fun at delivering pain-

"Moka Takabish DOUBLE SHOT!" Ronin yelled, as he discharged a pair of ki attacks into the backs of Nul and Angrir, sending them off into an abandoned building.

Clor looks up, even as he beckons his war hammer back to him.

"Your Majesty?" Clor asked.

"It's okay, big guy," Ronin said, as he helped his brother-in-law to his feet. "I got you-"

"ARRRGH!" Nul said, as he tried to deliver a crushing blow with his hammer. However-

"Hey!" said Power Woman, as she lands on the Nul's head hard, sending him straight into the street…feet first.

"Lara?" Ronin said.

"Thank you, sister," Clor said.

"Hey, no problem," Power-Woman replied, as he thumbs towards the arrival of some of the members of the Justice Society of America. "Thank Akane for getting us here."

"Ranma, are you okay?" Hawkgirl said, as she landed to the ground with Jade, Obsidian, Liberty Quick, Hourman, Stargirl, Atom Smasher, Damage and Jakeem Thunder.

"I'm fine," Ronin replied. "What's the sit-rep?"

"HYDRA is advancing on New York," Hourman said. "But with the alliance of between them and the Fourth Reich, are resources are stretched pretty thin."

"Why did they come up here in the first place, Ranma?" Stargirl asked.

"Because, the Worthy is attracted to other Asgardians like a moth to a flame," Ronin said. "That's why I'm not in my Norse form, and why Akane isn't in her Norse form either."

"So, you're just limiting the battle to here and Washington, DC?" Obsidian asked.

"Not intentionally, anyway," Ronin said grimly. "At least, we know how the Worthy operates-"

"RRRARRGH!" Angrir said, as he rushes towards the Justice Society. Immediately, Jade erects a barrier made from the green light that was within her, thanks to be a daughter of the golden age green lantern. The Worthy pounded on the barrier relentless with his hammer, which looks like a giant meat tenderizer.

"He's…so strong!" Jade said.

Just then, the street buckles up to reveal an enraged Nul.

"GRRRAAAGH!" Nul said.

"Alright, everyone," Ronin said, as he prepares himself for battle. "Prepare your self-"

"{Ran, I have need of you,}" said a familiar voice in the minds of the superheroes. "{As well as Lara Kal-El…}"

"What?" Ronin and Power-Woman said in unison.

"Ranma…that sounded like Lord Odin speaking to us," Hawkgirl said.

"But…why?" Power-Woman asked.

"Ranma, we'll help Clor deal with these bastards," Damage said, as his energies began to arc around his body.

"Just be careful," Ronin said, as he gives Hawkgirl a kiss on the lips.

"I will, Ranma," Hawkgirl said, as she twirls her war mace.

With that, Ronin and Power-Woman disappear in a flash of light.

"Alright, guys," Hawkgirl said, as she looks at her opponents with a keen eye. "We do this by the numbers…"

Pause.

"Now, Jade!"

With the dropping of the barrier, Nul and Angrir rush at the heroes. At the last minute, Hawkgirl ducks a swing from Nul, and then swings up her war mace. Since it was made from Nth metal, it's anti-magical properties does significant damage to Nul.

"HYAHH!" Hawkgirl yelled in triumph.

"Arrggh!" Nul yelled, as he was knocked up into the air, even as Stargirl aims her Cosmic Staff at the flying Nul.

"Dusted!" Stargirl yelled, as she discharges a concentrated burst of solar energy that propels Nul through a building.

The battle would definitely continue, even as Odin hatches his greatest plan to defeat the Serpent, once and for all…

**Tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Note: In this continuity, Akane Tendo became the superhero "Hawkgirl", and is a member of the Justice League of America.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This chapter pays homage to the film "Captain America: the First Avenger".**

**Author's Note: Since I am taking too long to complete the X-Men story, I will do an interlude to break the flow of the story. Sorry for the interruption.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 9: Interlude #2 – "The Worthy and the Mighty!" (B)<strong>

* * *

><p>Northope, Minnesota.<p>

Meanwhile, Ronin and Power-Woman appear on the dock on Lake Serenity, located where the fabled Asgard has once been located. In fact, it was the primary gateway that allowed mortals a chance to visit the fabled realm…

"What are we doing here?" Power-Woman asked.

"Because, you and Saotome here are needed," said Trinity, as she adjusted her dark clothes.

"I wonder what club you walked out of," Ronin said with a smirk.

"I'd watch what you say, if I were you," Trinity replied. As Trinity, Nabiki Kuno was a member of the rogue Virtual Adept, she was known for her "Reality Hacking" skills, even as not many know that Nabiki, the business woman, was also a member of the Technocratic convention known as "The Syndicate", a group of "will-workers" who sees the manipulation of money as a form of "magic". So while Trinity sees the rampage of the Worthy as a money-making, paradigm-shifting opportunity, she didn't like the chaos they were causing…

"What's going on?" Ronin said. "We still have the Worthy to deal with, and I have yet to find Usagi."

"I'm already homing in on her location," Trinity said, as she takes out a personal access data device (PADD) that was linked to the Yggsdrasil Server. Runes made out of plasma began to circle around her head and hand.

"I still need time to crack the Serpent's access point to know for sure, but Lord Odin would like to see you."

"Okay," Ronin said, even as the fabled Rainbow Bridge appeared at the gate. "Let's go, Lara."

"Right," Power-Woman said, as she and her step-father stepped through the arch that led to the golden realm of Asgard…

"Welcome, Crown Prince," Heimdall said.

Ronin, now in his Norse guise as Ran Tyrson, frowns.

"Since when have you've been of African descent, friend Heimdall?" Ran asked.

"My old guise had been mortally wounded when the mortal Norman Osborn, his 'Dark Avengers' and HAMMER attacked Asgard," Heimdall said.

"Oh, yeah," Ran said. "Nice look."

"Thank you. At any rate, Lord Odin is waiting for you and Lady Lara at the forge of the Dwarves."

"And wonder why grandpa wants to see us?" Power-Woman said. She wasn't that comfortable with magic, since she could actually be injured by it…

"Maybe he'll assume authority over the Norse?" Ran offered. "Let's go see what's up…"

When Ran and Power-Woman arrived, he saw seven of his kids and step-children gathered around.

"Naruto?" Ran said.

"Dad?" Naruto Uzumaki said. "I was training with Sakura and Sasuke, when I found myself here."

"What the heck is going on, Ranma?" said Iron-Maiden, as she removes her helmet. "I was in the middle of a fight when I was summoned here…"

Ran looks around and noticed something. There was Power-Girl, Naruto, Arrowette, American Dream, Iron-Maiden, Spider-Bunny, Talon (aka X-23), Namora and Whiz the Magician present, all were Usagi's kids, with all being from different fathers…

"I hope you have an explanation for this, Saotome," Namora said with angrily.

"I'm in dark as to why everyone is here, just as you are," Ronin said.

"I'm talking about not wanting to see me again, just because you are married to my mother. We do have a daughter together, you know."

"Um, because it's weird?"

"Pops, is this some sort of weird family reunion?" Naruto asked.

Before Ran could say anything, Odin and Iron-Man appear with the Norn sisters.

"Hello!" Belldandy said with a pleasant smile.

"Wow, Usagi certainly got around," Urd said.

"Hey, be nice!" Skuld said.

"Yeah, that's my Mom, you're talking about!" Talon said, as she popped her claws.

"At ease, my granddaughter," Odin said, as he raised his hand.

"Wait, YOU are Mom's dad?" American Dream asked. "But…I thought her father is Kenji Tsukino."

"'Kenji Tsukino' is one of my…guises on Midgard, child," Odin said. "You all of a proud lineage, and have a potential to be legends, should you be fated to be such."

"Dad, did you know any of this?" Iron-Maiden asked.

"Ehhhh, maybe," Iron Man said.

"Da-ad!"

"Okay, I did, but your Mom wanted you to have a normal life, free of the Ragnorak or whatever."

"But what are you doing here anyway, Tony?" Ran asked.

"Anthony Stark petitioned me to give him a chance to defeat the Worthy on his own," Odin said. "I decided to relent to his request, but only if those who are of MY lineage be the ones to defeat the Worthy."

"And that would be us," American Dream said.

"Precisely. Within all of you is the potential to wield the legacy of Asgard. Therefore, it should be fitting that you all will be the ones to defeat the children of the Serpent."

"Great," Talon said. "We're cannon fodder."

"No, we're heroes," Power-Woman said. "If there is a way to stop the Worthy, then we should accept our heritage."

"Where's Mom anyway?" Arrowette asked.

"As far as we know, your mother turned herself over to the Serpent, in an effort to spare innocent lives," Ran said.

"Oh, no!" Spider Bunny said.

"Well, I can use my power to free my daughter from her predicament," Odin said.

"You can find her?" Naruto asked.

"I am a god, after all."

"Ohhhh…"

"In the mean time, I will outfit you all with the weapons to deal with the Worthy," Iron Man said. "They should be more than enough to augment your natural abilities."

"And if they aren't?" Talon asked.

"Then it is game over," Ran said. "Either the Serpent goes down, or we do."

"We will get this Serpent, Pops," Naruto said, as he punches his palm. "Datte-fracking-bayo!"

Ran sighs. More nonsense words again from his beloved son.

Sometime later, the Worthy meets their counterpart: the Mighty. The Mighty were children of Thordis through the line of Odin, and now, it was time to act.

First, there was Nul versus Power-Woman, who use a halberd that was made from the finest Asgardian metal in all of Asgard.

"RRRARRGH!" Nul said, as he slammed his hammer down onto the ground, causing a shockwave that nearly toppled several buildings in downtown New York. Upon Power-Woman's arrival, the Justice Society bugged out.

"Tch," Power-Woman replied, as her twirled his weapon. "Let's see how tough you really are."

Using super-speed, Power-Woman blocked Nul's next blow. She then twirls around, and slice open Nul's stomach.

"YARRRGHHH!" Nul screamed, as he collapsed.

"Now!" Power-Woman said.

Ronin immediately appears behind Nul, and, using his role as the Sorcerer Supreme, places wards with Runes on them on Nul's back. Ronin quickly recites the incantation that reverts Nul back to normal, and then back to Dr. Bruce Banner.

"Hhhhhhh," Banner said, as he collapses.

"What about Nul's hammer?" Power-Woman said.

"I slapped on another ward," Ronin said, as he places a ward on the hammer, and then neutralizes the magic within. "It should hold for now."

"What's next?"

"Look after Banner and the hammer of Nul, while I see how the others are doing," Ronin said, as he disappears to the next battle site…

"RRRRARRRGHHH!" said Angrir, as he swung his mighty war hammer.

"Mr. Grimm, calm down!" said Spider-Bunny, as she moved around the attacks. Her gift was in her suit, as she touches the ground to utilize its power.

Spiders by the billions began to swarm all over Angrir, impacting his every movement. It was like running through quicksand when Spider-Bunny delivered a solid blow. Thanks to the enhancement capabilities of the new suit, Angrir was knocked into the nearest building.

"Whoa," Spider-Bunny said. "And here I thought I got the short-end of the proverbial stick…"

Angrir stumbles out of the building, ready for more action, when Ronin appears behind Angrir, and does his thing…

"What the heck happened?" The Thing said, as he rubbed his head. "I was dealing with some Yancy Street punks, when-"

"It is okay, Ben," Ronin said. "You just had a wild 24 hours."

The Thing looks around to see the devastation on the streets.

"I'm trouble for this, ain't I?"

"Just sit tight, and don't touch that hammer near your feet," Ronin said. "Benji, stay with Ben."

"Okay!" said Spider-Bunny, as Ronin moved to his next targer.

"So what now, kid?" The Thing asked.

"We can play…cards?"

"Sure thing…"

And so, it went.

Naruto took on Kuurth, the Breaker of Stone (aka the possessed Juggernaut). His enhancement allowed him to utilize the equivalent of the power of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox without losing control over himself or transforming.

"I am unstoppable, kid!" Kuurth roared, as he rushed Naruto.

"Hey, so am I!" said Naruto, as he got all fours, and rushed Kuurth at speeds that cracked the pavement and shattered buildings. He then placed his hands together, and formed a Rasengan that was fuel by Asgardian energy.

"Have it!" Naruto yelled. "RASENGAN: BULLET TIME!"

The impact of the pair created a massive crater that leveled everything several blocks all around. Amazingly, the pair didn't fly off in opposite directions, but were knocked unconscious.

"Ohhhh," Naruto said, as Ronin appeared, and held his son.

"I got you, kiddo," Ronin said gently.

"I did it, Pops," Naruto said tiredly. "I…did it…"

"That you did, Naruto," Ran said with a smile. "That you did…"

And so, it went.

Namora took on Nerkkod, the breaker of Oceans (aka the possessed Atlantean barbarian Attuma). Still, Namora would have taken on her father anyway, since it was a tradition amongst the Atlanteans to challenge the patriarch of the clan.

Iron Maiden took of Mokk, breaker of Faith (i.e. a possessed Grey Gargoyle, an enemy of her father Iron-Man). Iron Man was able to counter Mokk's ability to turn people into stone with just a stare, even while trading blows with him.

Talon and Arrowette went after Skirn, breaker of Men (i.e. a possessed Titania) and Greihoth, breaker of Wills (i.e. a possessed Absorbing Man). Talon and Arrowette had to work as a team to defeat Skirn and Greihoth, since the Worthy were in synch with each other. This most likely was because Skirn and Greihoth was a couple in their mortal guises.

And then there was American Dream versus her sister Skaldi (i.e. the possessed Lady Sin, also American Dream's sister).

"So, sister, we meet at last," Skaldi said, as she rubbed the handle of her war hammer.

"So, we have…sister," American Dream said, as she mentally checked the enhancement of her new shield. "It's hard to believe we came out of the same womb."

"Yes, it is," Skaldi said. "So, let's reenact the first murder of Biblical lore, with me being the Cain to your Abel."

And with that, Skaldi threw her war hammer, even as American Dream threw her shield. The objects collided, creating a thunderous roar in their wake. The sisters caught their respective weapons, even as they charged forward to attack each other.

"Hyah!" Skaldi yelled, as she lowered her hammer on top of her younger sister. However, American Dream raised her shield to block. Her shield took the damage. However, American Dream channeled her inner strength to create an energy burst that knocks Skaldi off her feet.

"Ha!" American Dream said, as she got on her feet. She then threw her shield, just as Skaldi was looking up. However, the trajectory of the throw would have been enough to decapitate the daughter of the Red Skull and the Serpent…

That is, it would have, had it not been for Ronin's intervention, as he caught the shield.

"No!" Ronin yelled. "Stephanie, no!"

"But, Ranma, we fought honorably," American Dream protested.

"I know, but Skaldi, and her mortal guise, for that matter, is family," Ronin said, as he looked down at his evil step-daughter.

"You've gotten soft, old man," Skaldi said.

"Perhaps, but I promised your mother that I would treat you as my own," Ronin said. "And so, as your step-father, I will do what must be done…"

Ronin slaps a ward on Skaldi, forcing her to turn back into the Sin. He then called upon Whiz to use his magic, thanks to his new Asgardian-made staff (which was shaped as a rod with a pair of snakes intertwined, with a pair of wings jutting out from each side of an attached circle, similar to the symbol for medicine), to retrieve all the weapons of the Worthy in one fell swoop.

"That won't stop my father, the Serpent!" Sin said.

Just then, a gush of energy erupts from the hidden fortress where HYDRA was hosting the Serpent, and into the skies…

"No," Sin said, realizing that the Serpent had just been vanquished. "Impossible!"

"Yes!" American Dream said. "We did it!"

"Looks like," Ronin said, as he turned towards Central Park. "I'll check it out, but first…"

Ronin suddenly turns around, and gives Sin a classic Vulcan Nerve Pinch, knocking her out in the process.

"Keep an eye on things," Ronin said, as he teleports to where the Serpent had been killed…

Thordis looked at her handiwork, even as the Serpent began to fade out of existence. When Odin sacrificed his existence, he transferred his power to his daughter proudly. When Thordis killed the Serpent, she had absorbed his essence as well…

_When the Serpent has been slain, the bringer of Thunder and Lightning will walk nine paces before falling at the feet of a great oak._

Thordis had amped up her own power by a factor of 300 percent, making her bigger and muscular than ever before. Her skin was blue, her hair was translucent white, her eyes glowed a bright white, and her Rune tattoos and Crescent Moon Mark, which appeared when she increased her power, glowed white as well.

"So much power," Thordis said, as she shed a tear.

She then turned towards the prone body of her father, Odin, who sacrificed his life for the sake of his daughter. And he did so in order to give his only child the chance to defeat his brother, and thus free the Norse of a tragedy that he had caused.

Thordis stumbles towards Odin, by taking nine steps before collapsing before the prone body of her father.

"Father…FATHER…"

"Bunny?" said a voice.

Thordis turns to see her husband.

"Ran?" Thordis said tearfully, even as Ronin comforts his wife…

Later, when the dust cleared, and the Worthy have been dealt with…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ran said, as he helped his wife into a special chamber.

"I need time to get used to my enhanced power, Ran," Thordis said, as she gets into bed for her a period of time, called the "Thordisleep", when the All-Father (or All-Mother) has to recharge his or her batteries. "But, I have one thing to do."

"And what's that?"

"I want to make you guardian of the Mjolnir, from this day on."

"Are you sure?" Ran asked.

"Beloved, I'm the All-Mother now, and not because I was named so as the heir to Asgard. I can't leave the realm now, although my guise as the Moon Princess still can, either as 'Usagi Tsukino' or as 'Sailor Moon'…or something to that effect. And with Beta Ray Bill in space with his new superhero team, and with the others 'sons of Thor' needing guidance, someone has to watch over them…"

Pause.

"Besides, I have the hammer of the Serpent as my own, now."

"I get it," Ran said with a nod. "This is just your excuse to get me to fight with weapons."

"You got me," Thordis said with a nod. "I'm counting on you to help the others protect the golden realm while I sleep, Mighty Ran."

"Of course," Ran said, as he leans over to kiss his wife…

"Oh, and don't forget this," Ran said, as he hands the All-Mother of the Norse gods…her "Hello Kitty" plush toy.

"Thanks," Thordis said, as she gets comfortable. "See you in a month, beloved…"

And, with that, Thordis sleeps for a month's time.

Once the top part of her bed was put into place, which was in the shape of a transparent swan, the finest guards move into place.

"We will protect the All-Mother with our lives, prince," said one of the guards.

"You do that," Ran said, as he took a glance at his sleeping wife. At least, there is the Usagi aspect of Thordis that he could keep company with.

"She is the future of a new age of gods, after all…"

And with that, the Mighty Ran, god of heroes, strolls out of the inner chambers of the All-Mother's sanctum, with the knowledge he and other Norse will protect Asgards from both mortal and immortal threats.

**Fin.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST, the Incredible Hulks and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 10: "The Great Gamma Game" (A)<strong>

* * *

><p>In the near past: Shintou Teito (New Tokyo), Japan.<p>

One day…

"And I expect you to be back home ON TIME for our date, Minato-san," said the "hime tsundere" Tsukiumi, an alien humanoid girl was designed to be both water elemental warrior and the perfect companion (called a "Sekirei"). Unfortunately for Ranma Saotome, Tsukiumi was HIS "perfect companion". Making matters more complicated was that Ranma had to deal with a potentially jealous Tsukiumi who was a rival to his OTHER Sekirei…

"Relax, will ya?" Ranma said, as he checked himself out in the mirror near the foyer of the Izumo Inn, where he is staying. As the so-called "Ashikabi of the North", it was his obligation to make sure that his Sekirei was combat-ready for rival Sekirei in the city, all for an inane prize conjured up by an insane, self-proclaimed "game master"…

"There's a local martial arts tournament that I want to take Musubi to, that's all," Ranma said.

"Fine, but I want OUR date to be special," Tsukiumi said. "Remember THAT."

Ranma sighed. He was used to having multiple girlfriends and wives, but still…

"Ready, Minato-kun!" said Musubi, as the fighting Sekirei enters the foyer.

Ranma turns to see the girl, and smiled.

"You look…good, Musubi," Ranma said evenly, hoping that Tsukiumi propensity towards being jealous would not take offense of his compliment to Musubi.

"Humph!" Tsukiumi said.

"Thank you, Minato-kun!" Musubi said with a smile. "And I can't wait until I see who's fighting at the martial arts tournament!"

"Me, too," Ranma said, as he smiled back. He then takes Musubi's hand.

"We better get going," Ranma said. "We'll warp over there to avoid the rush-"

Suddenly, both Ranma and Musubi disappear in a flash of light…

"Humph," Tsukiumi said, as she turns to go into the living room to relax. However, Matusu, the Sekirei of Wisdom comes running down the stairs.

"Where is Minato-tan?" Matsu said with worry.

"What is it?" Tsukiumi said with annoyance. She was still upset that her date was going to be last…

"My computer detected an intense energy field that was forming here at the inn."

"Well, he and Musubi just left here using some sort of martial arts technique."

"Oh, dear," Matsu said.

"What is it?"

"Did Minato-tan do this?" Matsu said, as she places her right index and middle finger on her forehead.

"Speak plainly, woman!"

"I just pantomime the technique known as the 'Instant Transmission Technique'. As you know, I recorded everything about our Ashikabi, and the Instant Transmission Technique has a different energy signature that would have been forming directly from Minato-tan."

Tsukiumi looks at her rival Sekirei with a quizzical look.

"…"

"In other words, someone just kidnapped Minato-tan!"

"Oh, no!" Tsukiumi said. "But what about my date? Although, on the plus side, Musubi could conveniently disappear because of what just happened…"

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"But never mind me. What just happened to Minato-san?"  
>"I need to look at the sensor readings again, but I believed that Minato-tan and Musubi-chan were teleported," Matsu said. "To where, I'm not sure yet."<p>

"Well, let's just hope that this doesn't give Minato an excuse to have his way with Musubi…until he has his way with me FIRST," Tsukiumi said, as she displays the look of determination.

"Huh."

Meanwhile, Ranma and Musubi find themselves nearly halfway around the world…

"What are we doing here in Las Vegas?" Ranma said.

"Las Vegas?" Musubi asked.

Ranma turns towards his Sekirei.

"Musubi, I need to give you the ability to be proficient in English," Ranma said.

"Why would you do that, Minato-kun?" Musubi asked innocently.

"Someone or something brought us here, and I will need to figure it out while we are here."

"Oh. But…will we be able to go on our date?"

"Of course."

"Then I accept what you have to do, Minato-kun."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he clutched Musubi's face with his hands. "This will feel…a little weird."

With that, Ranma kisses Musubi on the lips, even as his Sekirei accepts his tongue in her mouth. She melts in her Ashikabi's embrace, as she felt her awareness seem to expand…

"There," Ranma said, as he broke his kiss. "How do you feel?"

"I feel…wonderful," Musubi said in a dreamlike-state. "What did you do?"

"I learned a trick from the Tamaranians, who developed the means to learn new languages through direct telepathic immersion, usually with a kiss," Ranma said. "Since then, I developed the means to do the opposite."

"So, you gave me the ability to learn a new language?" Musubi asked.

"Just the English language. Watch…"

Ranma turns towards a nearby tourist.

"Hey, buddy," Ranma said in English. "What time is it?"

"Get your own watch, and find out," said the tourist, as he stalks off.

"Must be from New Jersey or something…"

"Hey!" Musubi said. "That was rude-!"

Then, Musubi stops herself, and realizes something.

"Wait, I can understand him!" Musubi said happily.

"And you can speak, write and read the English language as well," Ranma said with a smile. "And, it's permanent."

"Oh, thank you, Minato-kun!" Musubi said, as she embraces her Ashikabi.

"No problem, Musubi," Ranma said, as he takes out his flip phone, which was really a disguised "Tricorder". It was a device that serves as a general-purpose device used primarily to scout unfamiliar areas, make detailed examination of living things, and record and review technical data…

"What are you doing?" Musubi asked.

"I'm trying to pick up an anomaly or something," Ranma said, as he scans the area

Suddenly, a monster bursts through the large pool within Cesar's Palace, a posh hotel and gambling suite. In fact, this creature was a dragon that Ranma knew all too well…

"What the hell is Fin Fang Foom doing here?" Ranma said.

"Who?"

"Fin Fang Foom was a dragon who was imprisoned in China for being a total…jerk to the local populace," Ranma said quickly. "Since then, he's been quite the nuisance, whenever he is released by a villain named 'The Mandarin'-"

Just then, Ranma notices that the alien dragon was clutching two people who were familiar to him.

"Jen?" Ranma said aloud. "Rick?"

"Who?" Musubi said, as she careened her neck to get a good look at the action.

"The green woman is 'She-Hulk' and the blue…whatever is 'A-Bomb'," Ranma said. "They both have superhuman strength, and are very, very tough."

"Then why can't they defeat…Fin Fang Foom?" Musubi asked.

"Good point," Ranma said, as he takes off his jacket, and tosses it aside. "Musubi, stand back, while I-"

"No!" Musubi said with determination. "I want to help you!"

"But-"

"Am I not your Sekirei?"

'Dang it, you have a point,' Ranma thought.

"Please?"

"Okay, okay. But, you have to listen to me, always. Fin Fang Foom was a powerful dragon in his day, and he's grown stronger ever since."

"But Minato-kun can defeat him, yes?"

"It's always a crap shoot when dealing with powerful foes," Ranma said. "Okay, I'll distract the creature; you free the others."

"Right!" Musubi said with a confidence of a seasoned warrior.

"Alright, let's go!"

And, with that, Ranma and Musubi enter the fray…

Meanwhile, Jennifer "She-Hulk" Walters was struggling to free herself from Fin Fang Foom's grip, even as Rick "A-Bomb" Jones kept the dragon's jaw open with his strength.

"Next time Bruce decides to do a favor for one of his ex-girlfriends, I'm going to bow out," She-Hulk said, as she struggled with the beast.

"No, kidding," said A-Bomb, as he fought off Fin Fang Foom's tongue while trying to keep the dragon from slamming his jaws shut on him. "And Monica is supposed to be a super-villain, yes?"

"Ranked 'Scientist Supreme' within AIM," Ranma said, as he sat on the hand holding She-Hulk. AIM, which stands for "Advanced Idea Mechanics", was a research-and-development branch (originally called "THEM") of HYDRA, which had split off to form its organization after World War II. Since then, AIM has had its own agenda as a developer and supplier of hyper-technology—including weapons—to both governments and criminal organizations, including HYDRA. Administered by a Board of Directors, AIM is considered to be an amoral organization that is publicly denounced as a "terrorist organization". What very few people knew was that AIM, and HYDRA as well, were fronts of the Moon Princess' Technocratic Union, or simply "The Technocracy", developed under the auspice of the Prussian Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, a high-ranking member of the Technocracy. Upon the rise of the Nazi Party, Strucker and his supporters felt that under Adolph Hitler's "Third Reich" agenda, the goals of the Technocracy of a one-world order could be achieved. Others disagreed, particularly those members who would be affected by Hitler's ethnic "purity" control schemes, and thus voted against supporting the Nazis. It didn't help matters that the Technocracy's earlier support of Vladimir Lenin and his Bolsheviks in Russia would end up becoming disastrous mistake for a variety of reasons, including their treatment of ethnic minorities. So, in an act of defiance, Strucker initiated a split within the ranks of the Technocrats that would see the creation of HYDRA, a deep science division of Nazi Germany that answered only to Hitler himself, but with colleague Dr. Johann "The Red Skull" Schmidt, formerly of the Nazi "SS", as its military commander. From that point on, HYDRA would become a cornerstone of the Axis Powers's thrust towards world domination. Naturally, other members of the Technocracy were against Strucker's schemes, and thus sided with the Allied Powers to form the Strategic Scientific Regiment, or "SSR", the precursor to SHIELD and its affiliates. The existence of HYRDA, and its affiliate AIM, is the one reason the Moon Princess still regrets creating the Technocracy, even though the original attempt was to protect humanity from both extra-terrestrial and extra-dimension threats, as well as from rogue mystics and tyrants…

"Ranma?" She-Hulk said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Ranma said, as he began to poke at the joints of Fin Fang Foom, forcing him to release the Gammazon. He then grabs She-Hulk's hand before she fell.

"Got you," Ranma said with a confident smile.

"Thanks," She-Hulk replied with her own smile. "Oh, and Elena said that you haven't returned her calls lately."

Elaine Nodoka Walters, aka "Hulk-Girl" was the daughter of Ranma and She-Hulk, thanks to being trapped in a tesseract together by the Hulk villain "The Leader". Elaine, always wanting to be "normal", and after she experienced the mess that was the fight between the Hulk Family and the villainous Intelligentsia, took SPIN Tech for herself to "remove" her ability to ever become a Hulk, although Ranma had Usagi secretly modify the nanoprobes to be self-aware enough to deactivate if Elaine was ever in mortal danger…

"I've been busy, Jen," Ranma said, as he landed onto the ground.

"Well, she feels that you've been avoiding her, ever since she made the decision to not be a superhero," She-Hulk replied. "You really ought to spin time with your daughter."

"Fine, I will," Ranma said with a sigh. "She ought to concentrate on getting into a good college, rather than think about stuff like this."

"That's because she wants to become a fashion designer."

"As I said, she should be thinking about getting into a good college…"

Meanwhile, Musubi frees A-Bomb, after she delivers a knuckle burst to Fin Fang Foom's forehead.

"HIYAHH!" Musubi yells, as she delivered her blow.

"Arrrgh!" Fin Fang Foom yelled in pain. His pain allows A-Bomb to free himself.

"Thanks…whoever you are," A-Bomb said, as he leaps out of Fin Fang Foom's mouth, even as Musubi jumps down after him.

"You're welcome!" Musubi replied with a smile. "I am Musubi!"

"And you are…?"

"I am Musubi-kun's companion!"

"Who?"

Musubi points to Ranma, who was talking to She-Hulk.

"Ohhhhh," A-Bomb said. "You're one of those."

"Pardon?"

"Knock it off, Rick," Ranma said, after Musubi and A-Bomb. "What I do, is none of your business."

"Well, at least what you do was something that you didn't do with Marlo," A-Bomb said, referring to his wife, the Harpy.

"Of course I didn't," Ranma said sarcastically, not wanting to let his old friend know that he, like Bruce, had dated the former Vegas showgirl before she settled down with Rick "A-Bomb" Jones…

"What do you mean by that?" A-Bomb said with offense.

"Forget him," She-Hulk said. "We have to help Bruce and the others-"

Then, She-Hulk notices Musubi's presence.

"Who is this?" She-Hulk asked, already suspecting something.

"I am Musubi!" Musubi said. "I am Minato-kun's companion!"

"Oh, really?" She-Hulk said, as she turned towards Ranma. "You're too busy, eh?"

"Um, heh, it's complicated," Ranma said dismissively. "It's a long story-"

"I will not be ignored!" said Fin Fang Foom yelled, as he grabs Musubi.

"Ah!" Musubi yelled.

"Musubi!" Ranma yelled.

"This battle is not over!" Fin Fang Foom said, as he dove back into the pool in front of Caesar's Palace.

"Damn it!" Ranma said, as he dives into the pool after the dragon.

"Ranma, wait!" She-Hulk said, as she and A-Bomb went after Ranma.

"Maybe we should have told Ranma what was happening first?" A-Bomb offered.

"No kidding," She-Hulk said. "In fact, now that I'm thinking clearly, I know what Ranma showed up…"

And with that, the hulks dove into the pool, which was actually a portal that led to an underground kingdom ruled by the supervillain known as Emperor Tyrannus, an immortal from the last days of Rome..

"What the hell?" Ranma said, as he, Musubi and Fin Fang Foom were in some large, underground lake. There was pandemonium everywhere. He then looks up to see Fin Fang Foom climbing out of the lake, still clutching Musubi.

"Fin Fang Foom!" Ranma yelled, as he throws a Moka Takabisha attack from his hand.

"Ack!" the dragon yelped, as he let's go Musubi.

"I got you," Ranma said, as he catches Musubi, who was also wet from when she and Fin Fang Foom landed in the underground pool.

"Thank you, Minato-kun," Musubi said, as she clutches Ranma. "You've saved me."

"It's nothing," Ranma said.

"Ranma," She-Hulk said, as she and A-Bomb landed on the edge of the underground lake pool.

"What?" Ranma said.

"Get out of the lake, quickly!" She-Hulk said. "And don't think!"

"Why?"

"It's a wishing well, buddy," A-Bomb said before he realized his mistake. "Um…"

"RICK!"

The water surrounding Ranma and Musubi briefly glowed.

"Minato-kun?" Musubi said, before something bizarre happens…

"Interesting," said a girl who looked exactly like Musubi. However she had a serious disposition about her.

"Ah!" Musubi said happily. "Yume-chan!"

"Wait, Yume?" Ranma said. He then began to convulse.

"Arrrrghh!"

"Minato-kun?" Musubi said.

"Ranma?" Yume, She-Hulk and A-Bomb said in unison.

He began to glow green, as he seemingly lit up the immediate area. When the light died down…

"She-Hulkma is BACK!" said a Gammazon version of Ranma cheered.

"Oh, great," Hulkma sighed, as he relaxed a bit. "Just what the hell is going on?"

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST, the Incredible Hulks and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 11: "The Great Gamma Game" (B)<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Shintou Teito…<p>

"So, you're saying that you slipped Minato a device so we could monitor his movements?" Tsukiumi asked excitedly.

"Well, it's really a telemetry tracker, just in case we need to find him in case of an emergency," Matsu said, as she adjusts her glasses.

"You're just wanted to find any excuse to eavesdrop him, eh?" Homura said with a smirk.

"Um, well…"

"We should be concerned about what happened to Musubi and Minato-kun," Miya the Land Lady said. "After all, Musubi is a fellow Sekirei, and Minato-kun is your Ashikabi."

"Not to mention, the fact that your Ashikabi will not be pleased is something happened to Minato-kun, Land Lady," Kazehana said between sips of wine.

"My, have we not have a discussion on how improper it is to concern yourself in matters that shouldn't be of your concern?" Miya said, as she exhibited her "Demon Aura" for effect.

"I'm just saying, geez…"

"Is 'Big Brother' and Musubi going to be okay?" Kusano asked tearfully.

"I'm sure they will be fine, little one," Miya said gently. "However, perhaps we should at least check in on them, just in case?"

"Right," Matsu said cheerfully, as she brings out a weird-looking movie projector from pocket space. "I'm still working out the bugs, but I think we can still get some pretty good images."

"So, let's get some snacks together," Kazehana said.

"I'll bring the popcorn," Homura said.

"I thought you would not want to participate in this," Tsukiumi said.

"I don't, but at least I'll be on the same page when this little show of Matsu's blows up in her face."

"Ah, I see…"

Meanwhile, back in Las Vegas, two of the Hulk's traditional enemies decided to attack the enemies, while a third had already kidnapped She-Hulkma and Sekirei #8: Yume…

"Wendigo!" said the savage monster beast, the dreaded Wendigo, a man-monster who was related to the Big Foot, but, thanks to a magical curse, was strong as a typical Hulk. It attacked Musubi, hoping to eat her, or pass on its curse, and thereby turn her into a Wendigo as well. Thankfully, Musubi was always the consummate fighter.

SNAP!

"Ah!" Musubi yelled, as she narrowly avoids getting bitten. She then twists her waist, and delivers a spin kick that nearly knocks a tooth. However, as the Wendigo falls to the way side, Musubi then charged her fist for her attack.

"Bear Fist!" Musubi yelled, as her aura glowed while she connected her fist to the Wendigo's face.

"Arrrrgh!" the Wendigo screeched.

Musubi then followed this attack with a-

"Bear Meteor-!"

This attack was basically a "Knuckle Buster", in which the user of this attack channeled his or her energy at a single point, before the destructive power lances outward in all directions. This attack could certainly devastate solid structures, but what about living flesh?"

"AAAHRRRRGHH!" the Wendigo cried out, as he was drilled into the wall and deeper into the subterranean underground that was Lord Tyrannus' kingdom.

"Yatta!" Musubi cheered.

Meanwhile, Hulkma took on the Bi-Beast. The Bi-Beast was an alien android from a dead avian race that was programmed to destroy the Hulk, thanks to the Hulk's foe, the Leader. It was called the Bi-Beast because it had two heads that were stacked on top of each other…

"We have no quarrel with you," said the top head.

"But you stand in our way towards our main goal," said the bottom head.

"You know, you two are quite eloquent for a bruiser…or two," Hulkma said, as he grabs a thrown punch, twists about, and then uses a classic shoulder throw that sends the Bi-Beast into the air. Hulkma then sticks out his hand towards the "flying" Bi-Beast...

"Moka-Takabisha!" Hulkma called out, as he sent out a gamma-laced energy attack at Bi-Beast.

FWAK!

"Arrgh!" the Bi-Beast yelled in unison, as he was sent crashing upward and into the sky through Tyrannus' skyward portal…

"Minato-san?" said a voice from behind.

Hulkma turned towards his Sekirei.

"Musubi, are you okay?" Hulkma said, as he kneels.

"Musubi is okay," Musubi said, as she hesitantly touches her Ashikabi's altered form. "Will you be like this…forever?"

"No, I think so," Hulkma said. "But, what if I was? Would you reject me?"

"No, Musubi would not," Musubi said. "Musubi will be wife to Minato-kun, no matter what."

"Uh, ha," Hulkma said with a furious blush. "That's good to know, I guess…"

Pause.

"We better find the others," Hulkma said, as he kneels. "Hop on my back."

"Okay," Musubi said, as she hopped on Hulkma's back.

"Hang on," Hulkma said, as he took a giant leap through Tyrannus' skyward portal…

Meanwhile, aboard the flagship of the Troy'Jan Battle Fleet, the warlord Armageddon (real name: Lord Arm'Chedon) sat on his makeshift throne, amused by what was taken place. Like all Troy'Jans, Armageddon had gorilla-like features. Furthermore, like all Troy'Jans, Armageddon possessed the strength, endurance and stamina that were well-above normal human beings.

And Armegeddon was far stronger than the typical Troy'Jan, and it does help to have an amorphous cybernetic arm that can change into an energy-manipulating "chain-gun" that can keep even the toughest opponents at bay…

"So, it comes to this," Armageddon broods, as he looks at the trussed up bodies of She-Hulk, A-Bomb (a hulk-like, blue-armored monster whose creation was patterned after the infamous Abomination), Yume and She-Hulkma.

"What…do you want with us?" She-Hulk managed to say. "I don't even know you."

"Same here," Yume said. "In fact, none of us do, I bet."

"Oh, on that, you are wrong," Armageddon said, as he turned his attention towards She-Hulkma. "Am I right?"

"You're nothing more than a tyrant who is using your sons' death to justify this…incursion," She-Hulkma said.

"Humph," said Armageddon, as he stands up, and casually strolls towards She-Hulkma. "Tell them the truth of what happened."

"Fine," She-Hulkma said. "Your sons Tra'ma and Tri'aaj decided to come to Earth to take advantage of an agreement YOU made with the son of Loki, Vali Lokison, in which you would grant Vali advanced bio-engineering techniques in exchange for a favor of your choice. You allowed your son Tra'ma to call in that favor, by allowing him to kidnap a member of Vali's children, collectively known as 'The Pantheon", an organization once helmed by Dr. Bruce Banner, aka 'The Hulk'. However, while kidnapping said member, Tra'ma's brother Tri'aaj kidnapped Usagi, who had been spending time with the Pantheon for reasons I don't even know to this day. Nevertheless, when that happened, I, the Hulk and the Silver Surfer went to your homeworld to get them back, thus sparking the so-called 'Troy'jan War Affair', which ended when both of your sons died for being too stupid to see that forcing women to submit to them was a really bad idea…"

Pause.

"Am I right?"

"They were my only children!" Armageddon roared, as he stands up. "Do you know what it is like to lose a child?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, I had to kill a few of mine when they attempted to kill me and their mother."

"What?" She-Hulk said with alarm. "You…really-?"

"I don't like speaking about such things because those were painful experiences," She-Hulkma said, as she focused her gaze on Armageddon. "But I have never been an enabler to my own kids on a whim, nor have I been so irresponsible that I would allow my kids to get killed."

"Humph," Armageddon said, as he walks over to the Gammazon martial artist. "You know, I was wrong about you, Saotome. You're even more ruthless than I ever could be, when it comes to parenting. Perhaps I can use that to add…spice to my empire, even as I take revenge against Banner…"

With a nod of the Lord of Troy'Ja's head, a medical robot jams a large needle, filled with a yellow liquid, into both She-Hulk and the still-injured A-Bomb.

"AHHHHH!" She-Hulk and A-Bomb screamed in unison.

"JEN!" She-Hulkma screamed. "Rick-!"

"What have you've done, villain?" Yume asked.

"Killing them slowly," Armageddon said. "I still mean to take my revenge against the ones who killed my sons."

As if on cue, probes were forcibly jammed into the Yume's brain stem.

"Ahhhhh!" Yume screamed, as her body was placed into some sort of apparatus.

"I'll kill you!" She-Hulkma screamed. Try as she might, she couldn't get any leverage to free herself.

"When I am done with you, you won't even care," Armageddon said with a smirk, as his servants began to strip She-Hulkma's clothes, even as a metal headband and Troy'Jan battle armor is placed on her person.

"What-?" She-Hulkma said, even as her mind goes blank.

"Much better," Armageddon said. "Women should be seen, and not heard. And after today, you, Ranma Saotome, will be used as breeding stock to replace the sons that I have lost!"

Meanwhile, Hulkma and Musubi emerge from the underground kingdom of Lord Tyrannus to the streets of Las Vegas. There were clearly more battle damage than when the last time he and Musubi first arrived.

"Minato-kun, what happened?" Musubi asked, as she hops off Hulkma's back.

"Not sure," Hulkma said, as he looks around the landscape, and then he looks up to see giant floating stone block. "Oh, boy…"

"What is it, Minato-kun?" Musubi said with concern.

"I recognize those 'ships'," Hulkma said with concern. "But why the hell are the Troy'Jans here-?"

"ARRRRRRGGGGGH!" roared a familiar person to Hulkma.

"What is that?" Musubi said in fright. "It sounds like the cry of some beast!"

"That's the Hulk!" Hulkma said, as he bounds to the direction of where he thought Hulk might be. "Musubi, come on-!"

"Right behind you, Minato-kan!" Musubi replied, as she moved at super-speed to keep up with her gamma-enhanced Ashikabi…

Meanwhile, back at the Izumo Inn…

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MINATO-SAN?" Tsukiumi yelled, as she freaked out while observing what was going on with Hulkma and Musubi with her fellow.

"Calm down," Homura said.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY FUTURE HUSBAND IS BIG AND GREEN?"

"And 'big'," Kazehana said with a knowing smile…

"How can you think perverted stuff at a time like this?"

"We're suppose to love our Ashikabi, no matter what, no?"

"But…I don't want to live under a bridge or sewer!" Tsukiumi said, now imagining a life as a dutiful wife living in a monster's lair of some kind. "And what about our children? They'll be GREEN!"

"I like green!" said Kusano the Green Sekirei.

"You would."

"What is the situation?" Miya said, as she turned towards a Mutsu who was busying collecting telemetry data. "And why are Musubi-chan and Minato-san there?"

"I'm still working on the 'how'," Matsu said. "However, from my data, the entire city of Las Vegas has been quarantined by the American government, due to several factors, including an alien attack and high levels of gamma radiation."

"Will the radiation be dangerous to them?"

"No; Sekirei are resistant to most forms of radiation in general. But I don't know why Minato-tan has been mutated by the radiation."

"Maybe he's just susceptible to this…gamma radiation?" Homura asked. "And will the mutations be permanent?"

"Without knowing Minato-tan's physiology, your guess is as good as mine."

"Big Sister, will Minato-chan and Musubi-chan be okay?" Kusano said tearfully.

"I'm sure they will be, Ku-chan," Miya said with a smile, but before she glanced over at the monitor that Matsu had set up for their viewing. "At the very least, we will witness what is to come…"

Meanwhile, back at Las Vegas, Hulkma and Musubi arrive to see Lord Armegeddon holding an unconscious She-Hulk and A-Bomb by the throat, with Hulk and a holographic whiz kid Amadeus Cho standing on the ground below.

"Jen?" Hulkma yelled.

Cho turns towards Hulkma.

"Ranma, you're here?" Cho said, even as Armageddon tosses She-Hulk and A-Bomb over to the side, while Hulk continues to seethe in anger.

"No!" Hulkma yelled, as he leaps up to catch She-Hulk, while Hulk does the same with A-Bomb.

She-Hulk weakly looks up at her lover, even as she reverts to normal form.

"Took you long enough," Jennifer Walters, attorney-at-law, said.

"Well, I like making a good entrance," Hulkma replied with a smile.

As Musubi looked on, she sensed something off, one that signified danger nearby…

"Minato!" Musubi said, even as a concentrated blast of energy blocks her path, followed by a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I…know that voice!" Musubi said in astonishment. She and everyone look up to see Yume the Destiny Sekirei bound to an apparatus that used her as a directed energy weapon.

"Behold!" Armageddon said in a sneer. "Today, I finally get revenge on those who murdered my son!"

He then yanks on a chain that was connected to a female, armored warrior.

"As you will learn, I ALWAYS win my campaigns," Armegeddon said, as he unhooks the chain from the warrior's collar. "My pet: KILL your counterpart, while I deal with the Hulk."

Moving at a tremendous speed, the armored warrior slammed into Hulkma, even after he sets Jennifer down nearby.

"Arrrgh!" Hulkma said, as he was drilled into a nearby building. However, as he quickly recovers, he turns to see the armored warrior advancing on him.

"Well, this day is getting better," Hulkma said, as he prepared himself for a renewed onslaught.

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST, X-Men and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a one-shot story.**

**Special Note: This story pays homage to the up-coming release of "X-Men: First Class".**

**Author's Note: In my continuity, getting super-supers increases the longevity of the hero or the villain, which will be explained as the reason why I can write characters who are still around, but had started their adventures years ago. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 12: "Tales of the First Class of X!" (D)<strong>

* * *

><p>Langley, Virginia: Central Intelligence Agency Building.<p>

Ranma was going over his notes, trying to assess the situation, while riding in a driven car. Meanwhile, Usgai was looking outside the window of the car.

"Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"Hmmm?" Usagi said, as she turns towards her husband. "What?"

"You seem preoccupied."

"Sorry," Usagi said, as she straightens herself out. "I was thinking about…Erik."

"Oh, you mean 'Magneto'?"

"No, I mean ERIK. 'Magneto' was the name Schmidt- I mean, Shaw, gave him. But he wasn't called that out of respect for him."

"Speaking of Shaw, this guy is something else," Ranma said. "He's been around for years, perhaps since Colonial America."

"Just as I suspected," Usagi said.

"What do you mean?"

"You know that there are Immortals running around, correct?"

"If you're talking about the kind of immortality that the MacLeods have, sure," Ranma said. "Essentially, you're immortal as long as you do not lose your head. Other than that, there are a variety of beings that can live for a long time, like vampires or mummies, for instance."

"Correct. From my 'moonlighting activities', I have been compiling information about a breed of mutant Immortals known as 'Externals'."

"I have never heard of them."

"Not by name, but you have met them."

"Who?"

"En-Sabah Nur, aka Apocalypse, for one."

"Errrg," Ranma grimaced a bit. He met the ancient mutant years ago in Egypt, when he and Usagi were members of an ancient guardianship that protect the Nile kingdom of Ramses II, under the leadership of Prince Khufu, the Hawkman. Even back then, Ranma thought En-Sabah was a bit obsessed with the concept of "survival of the fittest", and would later become Apocalypse' most ardent foe after En-Sabah obtained advanced alien technology from a cache located in the Himalayas. Only during periods of En-Sabah's self-imposed suspended animation, allowing his progeny and minions to do his bidding, does Ranma get any respite…

"And there is Candra of the Floating Spires of Paris, and chief benefactor to the Assassins and Thieves Guilds."

"Now SHE I can deal with," Ranma said with a smile.

"Of course you can, because chances are that the next time you run into her, you'd end up in bed with her," Usagi said with a smirk.

"Better to be in bed with her than with En-Sabah."

"Look, the point is that there are Immortal mutants," Usagi said. "That makes them dangerous."

"And that's why you formulated 'Project: Weapons Plus'."

"In many ways, it was a mistake for me to do so, but you know that En-Sabah, and those like him, need to be put in check, and I don't think humanity, let alone this government, has what it takes to prepare for them."

"What does this have to do with Shaw?"

"If what Faraday's files on Shaw says is true, Shaw will justify Weapons Plus's existence by his actions, sparking who knows what. Already, my contacts have informed me that 'Weapon X' is on the verge of getting approved."

"'Weapon X'?"

"It's a program that allows for the enhancements of humans and mutants," Usagi said. "Since the original 'Super Soldier Serum' has been…'lost', it was decided that other means for enhancements would be needed."

"What do you mean 'lost'?" Ranma said incredulously.

"You know exactly what I mean," Usagi said, as she eyes the driver for a moment. "At any rate, I created the 'Infinity Serum' for non-mutant enhancements…"

"Prolonged longevity and 'peak' performance are the key benefits," Ranma said. "The original Super Soldier Serum does all that, but enhances the human body, including the brain, beyond peak performance, to the superhuman level."

"Correct. And, as predicted, the Russian had stolen the Infinity Serum for their special agents, which is why I never bothered to replicate the Super Soldier Serum. But the Infinity Serum won't be problem because the batch I made was designed to not be replicable, unlike the Super Soldier Serum. So, whatever batch the Soviets had stolen, is it, I'm sure."

"How many vials were stolen?"

"I made two dozen vials after Erskine had been assassinated. There were twelve that I know were used for the 'Howling Commandos' and a number of select people."

"I'm surprised that the precursor to SHIELD, the Strategic Scientific Reserve, didn't try to replicate the Super Soldier Serum from Steve's blood sample."

"They did, with disastrous results," Usagi said with a sigh. "I came in at the tail end of the attempts to replicate the Super Soldier Serum to stabilize the drug, with only a handful of successes."

"I heard about that from Isaiah Bradley, the second Captain America, who fought in the Japanese theater with me," Ranma said. "The thing was, because he was a Black American, he performed his exploits in a mask like some commando, while posing as a cook for the troops…"

Pause.

"Whatever happened to him?"

"The side-effects of the reconstituted Super Soldier Serum took its toll on Isaiah, so, he retired," Usagi said with a sigh. "Unfortunately, he has yet to get recognition for his service as the second Captain America, when America needed a symbol after Steve and 'Bucky' disappeared during one of Baron Zemo's plots."

"Yeah…"

There was a pregnant pause between Ranma and Usagi.

"Anyway, Weapon Plus is supposes to protect humanity from the likes of En-Sabah," Usagi said. "However, we both know that En-Sabah is a long-term strategist, so he can bid his time for as long as he wants, which won't trigger a reaction. But in light of Shaw's existence, and what he is trying to do, I'm afraid that a situation will be created that will make Weapon Plus into a truly weaponized program."

Pause.  
>"And like 'The Bomb', I don't know if I can put what Dr. Erskine had created back into the proverbial bottle again, once Shaw acts on his agenda."<p>

"Well, I'm sure we can think of something to tamp down the blowback," Ranma said. "The main thing is that Shaw is to be stopped, one way or another."

"Yeah…"

However, upon arriving at the CIA HQ, the couple and their escort were taken aback by the apparent pandemonium of a wrecked section of the CIA main building.

"What in the world happened?" Usagi said, as she got out of the car.

"Ma'am, you have to stay in the car," said one of the escorts. "The building needs to be secured."

"I can sense people into that are injured!" Usagi replied forcefully. "I AM a medical doctor, you know."

"And we were already cleared to be here anyway," Ranma said. "Either way, you're not going to stop us from saving lives."

The special agent was hesitant about blocking Ranma and Usagi from entering the building. However, his partner intervenes.

"Dr. Von Mondkinder and Captain Saotome have already been cleared by 'management'," said the other special agent.

"Alright, but stay close to us," the special agent said, even as gunfire could be heard.

"Actually, you try to keep up," Ranma said, as both he and Usagi seemingly enters the maelstrom in less than a blink of an eye.

"How did they move like that, Jules?" said the special agent. "Are they one of them 'mutants' I've been hearing about lately?"

"I don't know what they are, Vincent," said the other special agent, as he gets out a machine gun rifle from the trunk. "But whatever the management wants, it must be something big."

The special agent named Vincent looks at what appeared to be battle damage, before taking his own rifle from the trunk of their government issued vehicle.

"We should have brought more guns or something," Vincent said, before Jules closes the trunk of their car.

Meanwhile, Sebastian Shaw straightens his tie, even as he takes off his special helmet. With what he knew about "Division X", a department within the CIA that deal with paranormal phenomenon, he wasn't about to take the chance of another telepath being on the premises. Thankfully, his companions Emma Frost and Harry Leland, also members of Shaw's New York branch of the Hellfire Club, will be taking care of both the telepath Dr. Charles Xavier and his former "project" Eric Lehnsherr while he meets his future recruits…

"Now that we have THAT out of the way, allow me to introduce myself properly," said Shaw, as he beams a friendly smile. "My name is Sebastian Shaw…"

Shaw then motions towards a well-dress Hispanic young man and a slightly red-skinned, demonic one.

"These are my associates Janos Quested, aka 'Riptide' and 'Azzazel'…respectively."

"What do you want?" said a young black man who stood forth.

"Why, I want to recruit all of you to join my…establishment, so to speak," Shaw said.

"And if we don't?" said a blond teen, who spoke with an Irish accent.

"That would be an unfortunate thing," Shaw said. "If I can't use you for my organization's purpose, then I certainly can't allow you to interfere with my plans."

"We know about your plans for 'world domination'," said a blond young woman.

"I see," Shaw said, as he looks down, before looking back up. "And what exactly would those 'plans' produce?"

"'Jack' and 'squat', if we can help it," said a voice.

Shaw visibly froze up, as he and everyone turned to see Ranma fixing Usagi a martini, since everyone was apparently in the lounge when Shaw attacked Division X…

"You," Shaw said, as his fists balled up.

"Us," Ranma replied, as he slid the drink to Usagi.

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she nods her head, and takes a sip. "Delicious."

"Thanks."

"Who are you?" said a young man who wore a pair of glasses.

"I guess we were to meet with some people regarding Sebastian Shaw, and the threat he was posing to the world," Usagi said, as she turned to see her old acquaintance. "Been a long time, Herr Schmidt."

"Not long enough, Baroness," Shaw said, as he motions towards the young mutants that were standing nearby. "I am sure that you know that the homo superior will replace ordinary man, no?"

"Not if people like my husband have anything to say about it," Usagi replied.

"And I am that guy," Ranma said, as he casually hops over the bar. He then takes off his jacket.

"Now that the 'formal introductions' are out of the way, we can get to the business at hand," Ranma said. "Sebastian Shaw, as a duly appointed member of SHIELD, I hereby request that you and your compatriots turn yourselves over to me for processing, so that you may stand trial for crimes against humanity…"

Pause.

"Although, I do hope you do not surrender peacefully, Shaw."

"Oh, I don't think so," Shaw replied, as he snapped his fingers, which caused Riptide and Azzazel to step forward to face Ranma. "I have mutants to recruit. My associates can deal with you."

"Don't forget me, ne?" Usagi said, as she wiped her mouth, smacked her hands together, and then joined her husband's side.

"I haven't, Baroness. Ta."

As Shaw turned his attention back to the young mutants, Riptide and Azzazel steps forward…

"So, which one do I have, dear?" Usagi asked, as she kept an eye on the two mutants. "Do I take the cute one or the other one?"

"What?" Ranma replied. "Who are you referring to?"

"That Azzazel guy is the cute one, of course."

"You think he's cute?"

"Well, there's this roguish quality to him."

"Whatever," Ranma retorted. "I don't care which dude you take on, so long as you-"

Suddenly, Azzazel teleports for an incoming strike, even as Riptide begins his tornado attack. Thus, the fight begins in earnest.

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST, Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a one-shot story.**

**Special Note: This story ties into the recent "Thor" movie, as well as the recent company-wide Marvel Comics crossover known as "Fear Itself".  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 13: The Mighty Thoran! (A)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>In the land known as Asgard, home of the Norse gods, there lived one whose might was without peer.<em>

_He was braver than Baldur._

_He was wiser than Forseti._

_He was fiercer than Tyr._

_He was more loyal than Heimdall._

_He was more popular with the fair maidens than Fryer._

_He was the Mighty Thoran, the god of Thunder._

_But it was not always this so._

_In the first age of the gods, before the first cycle of Ragnorak, there was a storm goddess named Ran, wife of Aegir, god of the seas. For a time, Ran and Aegir were happy, until the Midgard Serpent Jormungander swallowed him whole. Distraught, Ran turned towards Mani, the god of the moon for solace, and then for love. Together, they would face Ragnorak, when the gods battled for supremacy at the end of times, only to face the curse of death and rebirth thanks to "Those-Who-Sit-In-Shadows" in a never-ending cycle of violence. But more importantly, the Norse would be reborn to face the trials of Ragnorak over, and over again, and sometimes in new guises, such as the case of Mani and Ran. Perhaps, it was the connection between the seas and the Moon that would link these two together, forever…_

_In a later iteration, Mani would be reborn as Serena, daughter of Odin and Glaur, the Norse goddess of the heavens (i.e. "stars" or "the cosmos"). Meanwhile, Ran would be reborn as the god of storms, son of the Njord, and would woo Serena to become his wife. However, it was within this iteration that Odin's older brother, Cul, heir to the throne of Asgard, performed an unspeakable act of betrayal: he took his own niece Serena as his bride, and slew the sons of Odin, citing a prophecy that it would be Serena' lineage that the Lord of Asgard would rule over the Nine Realms. Of course, Ran would have none of this, and battled Cul. Cul, realizing that he would lose against the storm god, bequeathed Jormungander for power, and became his avatar, thus earning a new name: The Serpent. Although Ran would fall in battle, the battle between him and the Serpent would weaken the Serpent, enabling Odin to seal his brother in the deepest oceans on Midgard (i.e. Earth). But to insure that the Serpent would never rise again, Odin bequeathed the Norn sisters Urd, Belldandy and Skuld that his brother would be written out of history, and be forgotten by all. Thus, when the Norse went through another cycle of Ragnorak, the Serpent would be sealed away for all time._

_However, Serena' love for her child, Skaldi, daughter of the Serpent, caused her to make a foolish decision, when she requested of the Norse Dwarves place a rune mark on her daughter's war hammer, that should Skaldi be reborn, she will know of her father's legacy. What Serena did not know was that Skaldi would not use this knowledge to become wiser. No, she would use this knowledge to become just as evil as her father. In fact, she would use this knowledge in an attempt to restore her father to his glory in the distant future as Sin, the daughter of the Red Skull and leader of the "Fourth Reich Movement" in the so-called "Modern Age". Still, Odin was not unprepared for his brother's return, and so he made a contingency plan in the form of a group of mortal heroes known collectively as "The Avengers". Together with "The Mighty", the scion of the lineage of Manidis, the Avengers would stop the Serpent, Skaldi and his "Worthy" from rising again to shroud the world of Men in fear._

_In the end, both Odin and the Serpent lay dead, their power and essence transferred to the rightful heir of Asgard, and a new champion was born…_

* * *

><p>The All-Mother Serena, aka "Thordis", who took on her brother Thor's name to honor his sacrifice in ending the will of "Those-Who-Sit-In-Shadows", and thus ending the cycle of Ragnorak forever, sits on her throne in the Great Hall in Asgard. Having accumulated the power of both her father and her uncle had an interesting effect on her appearance. She wore an eye-patch over her right eye to honor Odin, and carried the hammer of the Serpent with her left hand. Although her appearance was that of a stern monarch, with the aged appearance of twenty Earth years, she was still the same Serena that loved chocolate sundaes and manga books.<p>

"Hmmm," Thordis (Norse guise of Usagi Tsukino) said, as she looked at the latest manga from Midgard, which she had "liberated" from the sanctum of the Norse goddess of fire Logidis (Norse guise of Rei Hino). "Hehehehehe-!"

"All-Mother?" said a familiar voice.

Thordis immediately toss the manga aside, and assumed her most regal voice.

"Yes, sister?" Thoridis replied in an authoritarian manner.

Lokidis rolls her eyes. She blamed the fates for allowing a "child-in-a-woman's-body" to assume so much authority over their people…

"Don't blame us, Loki-chan," Skuld said, as she played her "Gameboy" while sitting nearby. "We had nothing to do with Serena becoming the All-Mother."

"Yeah, right," Lokidis replied, as she straightens her gown. "All-Mother, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Lokidis," Thordis said. "I brought you and the Norns here to oversee an edict of mine."

"Why?"

"Because, my dear, as the All-Mother, I can't gallivant across the stars like I used to, even with the use of my other guises."

"In other words, you're stretched thin, so to speak."

"Correct. So, I asked you and the Norns here to see if there is someone worthy to carry on my brother's legacy…properly."

"You mean, you want someone to become the new wielder of the hammer of Thor."

"Right."

"We believe that Ran is destined to become the new wielder of the hammer of Thor," Belldandy said.

"Okay, so why not give it to him?"

"Like anything, he needs to be tested," Urd said. "That's where you come in."

"Ah, I see. You need a 'Trickster'."

"That is correct."

"So, I'm supposed to be the bad goddess?"

"No, I want you to challenge my husband," Thordis said. "Ever since he and my children, the Mighty, defeated the Worthy, he's been getting a swell head. In fact, he's been celebrating by gallivanting amongst the female population within the Nine Realms. Now, I wouldn't care, but the male population is getting upset about this. I cannot have a disgruntled people, all because my husband can't keep it in his 'pants'."

"Hmmm," Lokidis said thoughtfully. "Then, I know just what to do…"

A few hours later…

"Oh, Lord Ran," said a tavern wench, as she cuddled with the storm god. "That was magnificent."

"Oh, indeed," said a blood elf (i.e. red skinned elf), as she cuddled the storm god's left side. "Your reputation was not unwarranted…"

"I know," Ran said with a smirk. "Still, it's always nice to engage in the marital arts, instead of just the martial arts-"

Suddenly, the door to the private residence slams inward.

"Hey!" Ran said, as his companions hurriedly covered themselves up with the blankets. "What's the idea, pig?"

Grimm the Skurg (the Norse guise of Ryouga Hibiki) walks into the private of the storm god with his fellow Berserkers, the elite warriors of the All-Mother.

"The All-Mother formerly requests an audience with you, Prince Ran," Grimm said, as he twirls his battle axe. "And I do hope that you put up a resistance."

"Oh, really?" Ran said, as he cracked his knuckles. "I like that challenge…"

Hours later…

"Oof!" Ran said, as he is tossed unto his knee in chains in front of Thordis.

"He is here, as requested, All-Mother," Grimm said. He had bandages wrapped around his head, and had his arm in a sling.

"He gave you much trouble, I see," Thordis said.

"He was a handful, Your Majesty," Grimm said. "Can I see the Healer now?"

"You may."

And, with that, Grimm hobbles out of the Great Hall.

"What the heck is that all about?" Ran said, as he shakes off his chains.

"Ran, when the All-Mother gives you a direction, regardless of the reason, you are to do so promptly," said Baldur (Norse guise of Shingo Tsukino), as he and the other chief Norse gods appeared in the throne room.

"You need to savor the company you keep, noble cur," said Frey (Norse guise of Tatewaki Kuno), as he sniffed a blue rose.

"Why?" Ran countered. "It's not like anyone will say no to my advances."

"That's the problem, sugah," said Sif (Norse guise of Ukyo Kuonji), as she shakes her head. "No female would want to."

"And I am not above that myself," Thordis said. "Consider this an intervention."

Ran looks at his wife, and scoffs.

"This is ridiculous," Ran said, as he turns away. "Call me when there is something serious happening that warrants my attention."

Ran then takes nine steps before Thordis acts.

"STAY," Thordis said, as her eyes glowed white.

Ran immediately freezes in place.

"What?"

"COME," Thordis said, as she commands Ran to stand before her again.

Ran, tried as he might, is compelled to do as his wife commands.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"No matter how ridiculous you think my concerns are, it is obvious that I have allowed you to blur the lines between my station and our relationship," Thordis said. "I love you, my darling, but you need to be humbled a bit…"

Just then, Brunhilde briskly walks into the throne room.

"Sorry I am late," Brunhilde (Norse guise of Akane Tendo) said. "My assignment was taking me a bit longer to complete…"

She then notices what was going on."

"Um, what-?"

"Ran is being punished for his womanizing," Sif said.

"What?"

"Serena, let's talk," Ran said.

"We're done talking, when you walked away the way you did," Thordis said, as she rose to her feet. "Ran, son of Njord, for your arrogance and womanizing ways, I cast you out of Asgard, to live a life where you will learn the error of those ways…"

Suddenly, Thordis grabs the Hammer of the Serpent, and points it at Ran.

"BE GONE!" Thordis said.

BOOM!

"Yowtch!" Ran said, as he is banished from Asgard to live a new life on Midgard.

For a long moment, all was still in the Great Hall…

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Thordis cried out, as she dropped her weapon, and shed rivers of tears. "I don't want to be a meanie!"

"Then why did you banish our husband?" Brunhilde demanded.

"Brunhilde, you have to admit that Ran was getting out of hand of late with his antics," Sif said.

"I know, but…banishment?"

"It's necessary for Ran to be worthy of Thor's hammer," Lokidis said. "This is all part of a test, although Ran DID needed an intervention…"

Pause.

"And you will be the key to Ran's redemption."

"But…what if he fails?" Brunhilde asked with worry.

"Ran won't," Thordis said with a sigh. "I have faith in him."

Brunhilde nods her head in reply.

"Okay, so, what can I do to help?" Brunhilde replied.

"It's actually related to your next assignment," Thordis said, as she collects herself. "And it involves the legacy of the Serpent: the Worthy."

"Oh?"

Ranko Tendo suddenly wakes up with a start, as she realizes that was on some dirt road…

"Miss, are you okay?" said a voice above her.

Ranko looked up to see that someone was shining a flashlight in her face.

"Do you guys mind?" Ranko said, as she waves off the light.

Dr. Jane Foster looks at the girl with amusement.

"You're not drunk, are you?" Jane asked.

"No, I'm not," Ranko said, as she is helped up to her feet. She realized that she was helped to her feet by an older man and another girl.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Broxton, Oklahoma, lass," said the older man.

"You weren't assaulted, were you?" said the girl.

"Only on my pride," Ranko Tendo said, as she looked up at the night sky. "Only my pride…"

Meanwhile, at a hidden bunker on Skull Island, near Sumatra, Indonesia, Sin (mortal guise of Skaldi, goddess of winter), who was also the leader of the Fourth Reich Movement, contemplates her next move. With her godly guise removed from her mortal guise, Sin felt helpless.

"Damn you, Mother!" Sin yelled, referring to the All-Mother Thordis. "Why have you forsaken me?"

Nothing.

Sin sighs, as she puts on her latex mask. She wanted to honor her father, the infamous Red Skull, by wearing mask that gave her the look of a red skull. She then stepped out of her private room, where her minions were prepping for their next venture.

"Hey, boss," said a masked man named "Crossbones". Crossbones was the son of World War II legend Captain America and a woman named Gail Richards, a member of the defunct Strategic Scientific Reserve who volunteered to bare the child of the first, and, at the time, only living "super-soldier". Unfortunately, the Red Skull had gotten a hold of him, and raised him to be his chief henchman. And with the Red Skull gone, Crossbones have turned his loyalty towards his adopted sister, Sin.

"What's the sit-rep?" Sin asked.

"We think we found the location of the hammers of the Worthy has been."

"To think my siblings and their allies had forgotten to secure the sacred hammers, when the Worthy were defeated," Sin said. "But, once we have those hammers, I can get my power back. And with the Worthy at my side, I will march upon Asgard…"

Pause.

"And it will be the All-Mother who will be the outcast!"

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This chapter pays homage to the film "Captain America: the First Avenger".**

**Author's Note: Since I am taking too long to complete the X-Men story, I will do an interlude to break the flow of the story. Sorry for the interruption.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 13: "Oh, Captain, My America!" (B)<strong>

* * *

><p>From that point on, Steve and Ranma became friends. After the Erskine Assassination, Steve was assigned to be trained by Ranma and Usagi, in order to get him ready for when it would be necessary to be used. The plan was to initially utilize Steve as a propaganda tool, in light of his role in preventing the escape of the Nazi assassin. Steve didn't like being used as a propaganda tool, but relish the idea of getting training to harness the potential of his new body. With this in mind, Steve's training would take place at Fort Hamilton, located just outside the borough of New York City's Brooklyn, Steve's place of residence…<p>

"Hit me!" Ranma said, as Steve threw a punch at Ranma, followed by a reverse kick. They were in the gym on base, even as Usagi looked on.

"I can't believe I haven't connected yet," Steve said, as he continued his assault. "What are you?"

"He's the original super-soldier," Usagi said with a joking smile.

"Ha, ha," Ranma said, as he backs up. The inside joke was that Ranma's modus operandi was striving to be the best martial artist in the world, even if it meant serving in the military of another nation.

"Okay," Usagi said, as she stops her stopwatch. "TIME!"

"Whew," Steve said, as he stops his actions. He then turns to face his teacher.

"Thanks," Steve said, as he bows slightly towards Ranma out of respect. "That was…intense."

"That's only the tipping point of your training," Ranma replied. Due to the constraints of time, Steve was learning a streamline version of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu that emphasized grappling, classical boxing and gymnastics. At the same time, Usagi was teaching Steve, tactics, espionage and marksmanship; she also incorporated German language immersion, diplomacy and acting into the training "montage". However, there was one area that Steve refused to indulge himself in…

"Ah, come on, Steve," Ranma said, as he and Steve sat at a bar, while checking out some of the girls at the bar. "Just go up to one, and introduce yourself."

"You know, you sound like my friend 'Bucky'," Steve said pensively.

"You mean, Lt. James Barnes?" Ranma said, as he took a sip of his beer. "He's the guy who is assigned to the 'Strategic Scientific Regiment'?"

"Yeah, he's the one," Steve said, as he took a sip of his drink. "In fact, I should be with him, instead of selling 'war bonds' as a propaganda tool- ugh."

"What?"

"Dr. Erskine said that I wouldn't be able to appreciate alcohol after my…transformation."

"Yeah, Usagi told me about it," Ranma said, as he fished into his coat pocket and brought out a silver flask. "Try this."

"What is it?" Steve asked, accepting the flask.

"The stuff is called 'Romulan Ale'. And don't ask me the details."

"Then, it's illegal?"

"If the government doesn't know about it, how can it be deemed 'illegal'?"

"You got a point there," Steve said, as he unscrewed the top of the flask, and took a sniff of the vapors emanating from the flask. "It smells…sweet."

"Don't let the smell fool ya," Ranma warned.

"Well, bottoms up," Steve said, as he took a swig of the drink, and coughed.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah, puts hair on our chest, yah?" Ranma said with a smile.

"Where did you get this?"

"From Usagi."

"Usagi's?"

"Yeah, and again, I can't go into detail as to how SHE came across it, other than she knows the recipe well enough to make her own, can we say, 'beverage'?"

"I can certainly feel it kicking in," Steve said, as he took another drink.

Just then, Usagi enters the establishment.

"Guys, I'm glad I found you," Usagi said.

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

"I just got word that "The Support Britannia Show' will be opening up in Philadelphia, then Chicago, and then elsewhere," Usagi said, referring to the government-sponsored show to gin up support for the United Kingdom's fight against Nazi Germany's aggression towards it…

"But that would mean that Steve's training will have to be cut short," Ranma replied.

"I'm more than ready to be of use, if given a chance," Steve replied.

"I'm sure that when the time is right, you WILL get that chance," Usagi said.

"And that's why we should celebrate properly," Ranma said.

"And I told you, I didn't think it would be proper for me to go out on a date."

"What's going on?" Usagi asked.

"Steve doesn't want to go out with any other girl because of Peggy," Ranma replied.

"Oh, I see," Usagi said. "Well, that's sweet of you to think like that, unlike Ranma who seems to go after anything that moves."

"Hey, I resent that," Ranma said, as he feigned outrage. "I prefer to have my dates to be 'sentient' at least."

"Humph."

A year later…

With the United States finally in the war, in part due to Imperial Japan's aggression, Steve Rogers finally had an opportunity to prove himself. Upon the signing of an Executive Order, American President Franklin Roosevelt signed into existence the "All-Star Squadron", a confederacy of sorts consisting of individual and group costumed heroes. This would include Steve Rogers, as "Captain America" (a moniker that was originally created for propaganda purposes), leading his band of costumed heroes known as the "Invaders", with Lt. Barnes, aka "Bucky", as his XO. However, due to HYDRA being a special threat, the Scientific Strategic Regiment was specifically authorized to form two specialized units: "The Howling Commandoes" (a crack special forces unit) and "The All-Winners Squad" (militarized mystery men). Incidentally, the Howling Commandoes was formed when Steve and his USO tour were assigned to entertain the regiment with the SSR…

"…And don't forget to ask your friends and loved ones to buy 'US War Bonds'!" said Captain America said with a cheer, while backed up by showgirls dressed in red-white-and-blue. The name "Captain America" was chosen as a stage name for the USO show.

Meanwhile, backstage, Usagi, acting as Captain America's manager, looks on pensively. She then glanced at her watch.

"Oh!" Usagi said, as she turned towards the actor playing the role of Adolph Hitler. "You're on!"

"Okay!" the actor said, as the make-up artist finishes applying the make-up. He takes one last look at his appearance in the lighted mirror, and then nods his head.

"Okay, I'm ready," the actor said, as pulls away the cloth over his costume, gets up from the make-up chair, and then goes up to Usagi.

"How do I look, Lady Rantsu?" said the actor. He was stage actor from theater circuit on Broadway, and had toured Japan before the takeover by the Tojo Regime, which is how he had originally met Usagi.

"You look great, Arthur," Usagi said, as she takes a strand of hair, and place it out of place on the actor's head for effect. "But you don't have to call me that by my title."

"Of course," the actor said, as he stood attention while clicking his heels. "Now, to play the mad man himself…"

And off the actor goes onstage, to play his part in the show.

Usagi sighed, as she took a look at her clipboard. Ever since she and Steve began the tour with the USO, she was hoping that the powers-that-be would give Steve a chance to prove himself as an asset to the Allied Powers.

"Oh, well," Usagi said with another sigh. "Show must go on, I suppose…"

Later, during a downtime, Usagi and Steve go over the show's contents, although Steve was more interested in his cartoon skills.

"You know, maybe I can be a professional cartoonist," Steve said, as he drew a caricature of himself as a monkey entertaining the troops.

Usagi sees this.

"Steve, stop," Usagi said, as she placed a hand on Steve's own hand.

"Why should I?" Steve said. "I'm not doing my part to help the war effort, you know."

"Perhaps we can change that?" said a familiar voice.

Usagi and Steve turned towards see Ranma and Peggy Carter of the Strategic Scientific Regiment enters the tent.

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she goes to her husband with a hug. She then turned towards Peggy.

"Hey, Peggy."

"Usagi," Peggy said with a nod. She then turned towards Steve, as her features soften.

"Steve."

"Peggy," Steve said. He then turned towards Ranma.

"Ranma."

"Steve," Ranma said, as Peggy presents a sealed envelope to Steve.

"You are formally requested to meet with General Chester Philips on a special assignment," Peggy said.

Steve accepts the envelope.

"Why?" Steve said bitterly, as he begins to open the envelope. "He needs a mascot, or something?"

"Steve, the Red Skull and his HYDRA captured the 107th Infantry," Ranma said.

Steve frowns. He realized that the 107th Infantry was the unit assigned to the SSR, and it was the same unit that his best friend Bucky was assigned to…

"Bucky?" Usagi asked questioningly.

"Tell me what I should do," Steve said.

Hours later, Ranma, Usagi, Steve, and Howard Stark are flying into enemy territory.

"We're almost at the drop zone," Stark said, as he looked back. "Get ready…"

"I do not see why Usagi can go on this mission, and I cannot," Peggy said, as she hands Steve his gear. "She's a woman, too!"

"Usagi has lots of experience," Ranma said. He then grinned.

"And she has experience in special operations, such as this one."

"Ha, ha," Usagi said, as she slings her pack, and her rifle. "Keep dancing on the mine field, Ranma."

"Whatever."

"So, we get to HYDRA's stronghold, and free our men," Steve said nervously, as he went over his mental checklist. "Got it-"

Suddenly, the plane is rocked by artillery fire.

"Guys, it's time!" Howard yelled, as he took evasive action.

"Okay," Peggy said, as she hands Steve his triangular patriotic shield.

"Isn't that a prop or something?" Ranma asked.

"Actually, it's bulletproof," Usagi said. "Thank Howard."

"Huh."

"About that, I made a series of new shields for Steve," Howard said. "Make it back, and you can see them."

"Huh," Steve said, as he straps the triangular shield unto his back. "Looking forward to it, I guess…"

"Alright," Ranma said, as he, Usagi and Steve prepare to jump out of Howard's plane. "We do this by the numbers. Since we're dealing with the Red Skull directly, all of his men have been augmented to be his personal."

"I thought I was the only super-soldier," Steve said.

"Actually, other means have been developed since then," Peggy said. "Thankfully, the way that was developed for HYDRA's forces has…limited capabilities."

"'Limited capabilities'?"

"The method that HYDRA has developed kills the recipients in 18 months," Usagi said.

"How do you know that?" Steve asked.

"Dr. Erskine was part of the team that was developing ways to create the perfect Aryan, remember? He was just more successful than not."

"Oh, I see…"

"Okay, we're here!" Howard yelled.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he prepares to jump. "Usagi?"

"Okay," Usagi said, as she goes to the opened door of the airplane. "Ready…"

"GO!" Ranma yelled.

Usagi jumps out of the plane.

"Wait," Peggy said. "Usagi isn't wearing a parachute!"

"Ah, she'll be okay," Ranma said, as he turned towards Steve. "Steve?"

"Right," Steve said, as he prepares to jump.

"Steve, wait," Peggy said anxiously.

"Yes?" Steve said.

"Good luck," Peggy said with a smile.

"Thanks," Steve said with a broad smile, before jumping out of the airplane.

"Don't worry, Peggy," Ranma said. "I'll make sure that Steve will be okay."

"Thank you, Ranma," Peggy said.

With that, Ranma jumps out of the airplane…without a parachute.

Peggy shakes her head, as she climbs into the co-pilot seat…

"Don't worry about them, Peggy," Howard said, as he turns the plane around. "They'll be alright."

"I hope so, Howard," Peggy said, as her plane speeds away…

And thus, Ronin (aka Ranma), Sailor Moon (aka Usagi) and the newly-minted Captain America (aka Steve Rogers) jump behind enemy lines with the resolve to help their comrades-in-arms.

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST, the Incredible Hulks and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 15: "The Great Gamma Game" (C)<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Shintou Teito…<p>

"Wait a minute," Homura said, as s/he scratched his/her head. "How is it possible for Sekirei #8, Yume, around? From what I heard, Yume gave her life for Musubi, essentially doubling Musubi's potential power."

"You are correct," Miya said somberly. "A Sekirei can give their life to another, which is a loophole that the chairman of MBI has taken advantage of for his damnable Sekirei plan."

"Humph."

Tsukiumi was thinking of a myriad of ways to punish her wayward "husband", when she noticed that Kazehana was stretching.

"What are YOU doing, you lush?" Tsukiumi asked derisively.

"Well, I was thinking that if Minato-sama is stuck in his present form, I, his future wife, will have to learn to adjust to his…size," Kazehana said.

"'Adjust'?" Kusano asked innocently.

"You'll know when you get older, Ku-chan."

Unfortunately, Tsukiumi knew exactly what Kazehana meant.

"Eeep!" Tsukiumi said, as she imagined being "bow-legged" for fulfilling her marital duties. "I don't want to be crippled-!"

"Heh," Matsu said, as she adjusts her glasses. "Maybe we all should follow Kazehana's example, if Minato-tan returns changed?"

"Speak for yourself," Homura said.

"Oneechan, will my future children be green like Minato-kun?" Kosano asked Miya. "I wouldn't mind, 'cuz green is my favorite color."

"Worry about growing up first, Ku-chan," Miya said gently. Inwardly, she felt guilty for hoping that if something happened to Ranma, she could finally be with her "husband" Asuma…who was really Usagi disguised.

Miya sighed, as she turned towards Matsu.

"Are you able to contact Minato-kun, Matsu?" Miya asked.

"Unfortunately, the connecting signal is 'one-way'," Matsu said. "There is heavy interference in the area preventing me from establishing contact. But…I'll keep trying. Hopefully, he and Musubi will survive their fight.

"They better, or I'll kill them!" Tsukiumi fumed, only to get whacked on the head with a ladle.

"No violence," Miya said with a smile. Inwardly, she was worried about Ranma, even if he stood in the way of her getting back with her true love.

"The things I do for my beloved 'Asuma'," Miya said with a quiet sigh. "Even if you are a girl now, Usagi Tsukino, I will always be your Ashikabi…"

Meanwhile, back in Las Vegas, the mysterious, armored warrior relentlessly pounds on Hulkma, forcing the gamma-powered martial artist on his heels.

BOOM!

"Gah!" Hulkma yelled, as the armored warrior woman delivered a punch that created a shock-wave that leveled a nearby building. He had avoided the strike, grabbed the woman's outstretched arm, and tossed the woman into another nearby building, causing it to collapse.

"Oops," Hulkma said. "I got to watch it when I'm muscle-bound…"

Meanwhile, Musubi was dodging and weaving the auto-weapon system, mounted on Armagedon's flagship, which was using Yume as a focal point to discharge energy from within the Sekirei of Destiny.

FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH-!  
>"Ye-aaarrrrrggggh!" Yume screamed, as energy erupted from within her, and then directed at Musubi.<p>

"Ah!" Musubi said, as she ducked, dodged and weaved through the barrage. She did notice that her overall power seemed lower than normal, but she surmised that it had to do with Yume's presence…

"Sir!" said a gunner, as he sees that Musubi was avoiding the strikes he was trying to inflict upon the Sekirei. "Our new weapon seems to be ineffective!"

"Then aim at the civilians," said the gunnery commander. "These so-called 'superheroes' tend to value the lives of others, than themselves!"

"Yes, sir!" said the gunner, as he recalibrates his weapon system. Even as he does so, Musubi prepares to use her "Tornado Leap" to get to Yume.

"Hang on, Yume-chan!" Musubi said, as she leaped into the air. She was trying to get Yume before the attacks on her gets renewed. However-

"Musubi!" Yume yelled. "Look out- ARRRRRRRGGGGGGH-!"

Energy from within Yume erupts again. Musubi crossed her arms to brace for the new attack. However, the trajectory of the beam was not designated for the Sekirei of the Fist, but for Jennifer Walters and Rick Jones, who, while still injured from being poisoned, were being picked up by the emergency medical technicians.

FWOOSH!

Musubi turned her head slightly, and watched in horror as Yume's destructive beam was about to incinerate the people below.

"No!" Musubi said in horror, as she veered off while attempting to intercept the blast.

Just then, a giant heart flies out of nowhere, intercepting the beam, thereby neutralizing it in the process.

Musubi blinked her eyes repeatedly, as two additional "players" enter the scene…

"The Calvary has arrived," said a man, to Jennifer and the others, who looked like a blond Ranma Saotome, as he landed onto the ground with Orochi Sailor Moon, aka Usagi Tsukino, aka Lady Orochimaruko. The blond Ranma wore a trim, red-brown trench coat (with an ankle-length boots, leather pants and black turtle-neck shirt and a gun holster). On his back was a giant sword that was in the shape of a…key?

"Minato-san?" Musubi asked the new arrival.

"Uh, no," said the man.

"Then who the hell are you?" Jennifer said, as she managed to lean forward. "No offense."

"None, taken," the man smirked.

"He's with me," Orochi Sailor Moon said. "And we're here to help remedy my darling husband's…difficulties. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

"Creepy," said Rick, as he shuddered.

"Anyway, you can call me…'Dracul'," said the man, as he flicks his hair.

"Um, right," Jennifer said. She then noticed something of Usagi.

"Um, what's wrong with your eyes, Usagi?"

"What about them?" Usagi replied innocently. She knew that her eyes present state (i.e. snake-like) could be off-putting, but relished the idea of spooking people with her eyes, and her laugh, for that matter.

At least, there wasn't anyone who can say that the Snake Lady wasn't an interesting person.

"Never mind," Jennifer said dismissively. She then remembered something.

"Wait, where's Ranma and Bruce…?"

"I only see Bruce over there," Rick said, as he sees Hulkma battling a female armored warrior, while Hulk was battling Armageddon in hand-to-hand combat…

"RRRAARRGH!" Hulk said, as he took the full blast of Armageddon's energy attachment, was a part of is cybernetic arm.

"Fool!" Armageddon laughed, as he jammed his attachment into the Hulk's stomach, and discharged his weapon.

WHOOOM!

Although the energy went through the Gamma Goliath, the Hulk kept going, and managed to grab Armageddon by the head.

"Who's the fool now?" Hulk said with menace, as he began to squeeze Armegeddon's head.

"Arrrgghhh!" Armageddon screamed.

"Bruce!" Jennifer said. "Don't kill him-!"

"He already killed you and Rick, when he poisoned you," Hulk said. "He's not going to hurt anyone else."

"Somebody got to stop him!"

"Bruce!" Orochi Sailor Moon said, as she produced a giant snake from her mouth, which quickly coiled around the Hulk.

Meanwhile, Rick was thinking about the obvious.

"Nice," Rick said, before getting bopped in head by Jennifer.

WHAP!

"Ow!"

"We don't have time for that," Jennifer said, as she pointed at Yume, who was starting to glow again. "We got THAT to worry about, too."

"Musubi has to save Yume-chan!" Musubi said, as she began her next attack vector.

"Dracul, help her out," Orochi Sailor Moon said, as she began to run to Hulk's position, in order to mollify him, as well as to capture Armageddon alive.

"Got it, partner," Dracul said, as he ran after Yume.

"What about Ranma?" Rick said.

"I'll look for him after Armageddon has been…mollified," Orochi Sailor Moon said, before she was too far away from Rick and Jennifer to speak to them…

"Ma'am, we better get you two out of the warzone," said the medic.

Jennifer nods her head, even as her earlier feeling of weakness begins to set in.

"Man, what bad time to be de-powered," Rick said, as he lies on the medics' stretcher. "It's a good thing that we have others here to help."

"I hope you're right, Rick," Jennifer said, as she closes her eyes. "With Tyrannus' wishing well coming into play, anything can happen and not necessarily for the good, either…"

Meanwhile, unaware of Dracul and Orochi Sailor Moon's arrival, Hulkma burrows through the debris of fallen building, and makes it to where his assailant was lying very still. He already knew that she was alive, but was curious as to her identity…

"Let's take a look at who you are," Hulkma said, as he reached over, using the will of the Force, to remove his assailant's helmet…

PLUNK!

"WHAT?" Hulkma exclaimed, as he sees that the person he was fighting was…himself.

Red She-Hulkma opens her eyes, and stares at her male half. Her yellow eyes glowed, as she suddenly reached grabbed Hulkma, using her own access to the Force to do so, taken advantage of Hulkma being surprised.

"Urk!" Hulkma said, as he felt himself unable to move. "Let me go-!"

"Why should YOU be the one to have fun?" She-Hulkma said, as she casually gets up. Her aura begins to glow, as she began to draw Hulkma's energy out of him, reverting Hulkma back to his Ranma self.

"YES!" Red She-Hulkma exclaimed, as she was now at full power, having absorbed the energy of her male half. She then dropped Ranma unto the ground unceremoniously.

"Oof!" Ranma said. He tried to muster a counter-attack, but realized that a red version of a Gamma-powered being had the ability to manipulate energy, including energy absorption not at all dissimilar to the Happo-Shiatsu Technique. Unfortunately, Red She-Hulkma had nearly absorbed all of his base energy, save for one aspect of it…

"Now, I may serve Lord Armageddon well," Red She-Hulkma said, as she begins to turn away…

"Hey!" Ranma said, as he begins to stand up. "We're not done yet!"

"Whatever, little man," Red She-Hulkma said with a scoff. "I have all your power, now. I no longer have to live as a shadow of the Great Ranma Saotome. I can have a life of my own, where I can have a boyfriend—or girlfriend—without fear of being rejected for being half-male."

"That doesn't work like that," Ranma said. "I've long since accepted you-"

"That's crap, and you know it!" Red She-Hulk countered. "You've never accepted me. What if I want to have kids? I have to go through you, as a guy, you know!"

"Oh, really? What about the time when Darkseid forced himself on us? Or King Jungjong of the Chosun Dynasty? Or Momaru Chiba? Or even (shudder) Ryoga Hibiki? We ended up having their kid, you know!"

"You may have had disdain for those men, but what about me? I loved them all."

"What?" Ranma yelled. "How can you say that? You're supposed to be ME, you know!"

"Not when you decide to suppress your core memories, we aren't. What do you think happens?"

"The mind fills in the gaps of the missing memories," Ranma replied.

"Precisely. And since the body that contains the mind is female, then the mind will take into that little fact into account when said mind is reconstituted."

"Hurumph," Ranma said, as he shifts into a loose fighting stance. "Well, thanks for all this information, but my life is my own."

"Then, I guess I will have to be thorough then," Red She-Hulkma said. "To live my life, I will have to end YOURS!"

"Bring it on," Ranma said. "I was a martial artist long before I was augmented…"

Pause.

"But then again, I don't' expect you to understand that, on account of you being a GIRL."

"RRRRWWWAAAR!" Red She-Hulkma roared, as she stuck the ground with her fists.

THOOM!

Ranma immediately leaped out of the way, just before the shockwave hit his position. He then drew upon his "inner strength", knowing that doing so would rapidly tire his body out.

"Moka Takabisha: Double Shot!" Ranma called out, as he unleashed a pair of energy spheres at Red She-Hulkma.

Red She-Hulkma caught the energy spheres, intending to absorb them. However, Ranma took this action as his way of utilizing his other classic attack.

"Hiru Shoten Ha: Horizontal Twister!" Ranma said, as he his attack squarely into Red She-Hulkma's stomach.

"Gah!" Red She-Hulkma yelped, as she was forced backwards, with her heels dug deep into the Earth. But with Ranma's first attack now dissipated, Red She-Hulkma was able to smack her hands together, creating a shockwave that disrupted Ranma's second attack.

CLAP-THOOM!

By that point, Ranma had launched himself in the form of a flying kick.

"HA!" Ranma yelled.

However, Red She-Hulkma caught the flying kick, twists about by the waist, and slammed Ranma into the ground hard.

BAM!

"Arrgh!" Ranma yelled.

"You forget that I, as the female version of you, am faster than the male version of you," Red She-Hulkma said with menace. "And since I am augmented, while you are not, I am much faster than YOU."

"That may be the case, but you forget one thing," Ranma said, as he looks away.

"And what's that?"

"I'm up close and personal," Ranma said, as he turned around and utilizes his Mangekyo Sharingan in full effect.

DOOM!

"No!" Red She-Hulkma yelled, as she tried to look away from Ranma's line of sight. Unfortunately, it was too late, having forgotten that Ranma was a descendent of an infamous shinobi clan who had a legendary bloodline trait that made them adversaries. Now caught in the up in the Mangekyo Sharingan's "Tsukuyomi Effect", Red She-Hulkma's perception changes that to an endless void. She feels her sanity slip from her, as she falls away from conscious thought.

"No!" Red She-Hulkma cries out. "I don't want to go! Not like this-!"

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Ranma stands up, and looks down at his other half, who appeared to be unconscious.

"Sorry for that cheap shot, but I don't have time for this," Ranma said. "And besides, as far as I am concerned, there can be only ONE-"

Suddenly, a pair of ghostly fingers slips through Ranma's head from behind him.

"ACK!" Ranma said, before dropping unto ground into an unconscious state.

"Actually, I prefer that there are TWO of you to play with," said a dark-haired, tall beauty, who was dress in a sultry manner. Behind her were a few orcs.

"On principle, since you are this planet's present 'Sorcerer Supreme', I should kill you right here and now," said Lady Umar the Unrelenting, the sister of the dreaded Lord Dormammu. "And that was only made possible when your energies were spent. However…"

Umar reaches down, and gropes both Ranma's and Red She-Hulkma's respective defining characteristics.

"But I always wanted to have you in my bed, Lord Izanagi," Umar said with a mischievous. She was referring to one of Ranma's earlier aliases, that of the All-Father of the gods of Japan.

"And now, I have you two to add to my ever-expanding collection of lovers. Of course, anything to show up that trollop you call a wife, the Moon Princess, is always a good thing…"

Pause.

"And when the Moon Princess comes for you, I will have a special surprise waiting just for her. HOHOHOHOHOHO!"

With that, Umar directs her minions to take Ranma and Red She-Hulkma back her home in the terrible "Dark Dimension", the home of the damned and Lords of Chaos.

May the Great Maker have mercy of Ranma's soul…

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST, the Incredible Hulks and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 16: "The Great Gamma Game" (D)<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Shintou Taito…<p>

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" Tsukiumi cried, while Kusano buried her tears in Miya's lap, after seeing Umar take Ranma and his female half through a portal to the Dark Dimension.

"Calm down, Tsukiumi," Homura said, as s/he and other of Ranma's Sekirei was trying to comfort the Sekirei of Water.

"But…but that demon woman is kidnapping Minato-san!"

"Well, it certainly looks like it," Kazehana said, as she sipped her wine.

"And look at you!" Tsukiumi said, as she angrily turned to look at her rival. "Don't you even care?"

"Of course I do, 'Panty Flasher'," Kazehana said, as she icily glares at Tsukiumi. "I care so much about our Ashikabi, that I have faith in his ability to extricate himself from his mess."

"…"

"Matsu, can we keep track of Minato-sama's movements?" Kazehana said, as she turned towards Matsu, who was already on her virtual computer. "And where did that 'demon woman' take him?"

"From the database that I was able to 'acquire', I learned about the identity of our friend," Matsu said, as she brings up a second virtual screen. "Lady Umar, aka 'Umar the Unrelenting' is the sister of the Dreaded Dormammu, an extra-dimensional living entity from an alternate plane known as the 'Dark Dimension'."

"Sounds ominous," Homura said.

"It should be. According to the data, billions of years ago, beings of nearly unimaginable power wage a war of dominance. Only when a younger, but considerably older alien species, known as the 'Guardians of the Universe', had tipped the balance of that war towards those who followed the philosophy of Order, did this war conclude. As a result, the vanquished, now known as the 'Lords of Chaos', were banished to what would later be known as 'The Dark Dimension'; the victors, now known as the Lords of Order' and their new allies would, well, bring order to the Universe, by defining the rules that govern natural law, cosmic harmony and peace. Since then, there have been attempts by the Lords of Chaos to invade the Universe, in an attempt to both get revenge on the Lords of Order and their allies."

"So this Umar is a…Lord of Chaos?" Tsukiumi asked with a sniff of her nose.

"One of the strongest and most powerful, I believe. Her brother is stronger."

"So where does Minato come into play in all this?" Homura asked.

"Minato-tan is a champion of Light, even though he himself is a Lord of Chaos."

"What?" Tsukiumi exclaimed. "Minato-sama…is evil?"

"You misunderstand. Being of a chaotic or ordered does not make one evil or not. The schism that resulted in the creation of the Lords of Order and Chaos respectively was based upon a fundamental disagreement on the nature of freewill. However, since then, the Lords of Chaos, in their hatred for their lost, see the continued existence of the Universe as a product of the machinations of their rivals, the Lords of Order, and would rather destroy that 'product'—their legacy-to spite them."

"Which means what?" Kazehana asked.

"Imagine a world where there aren't any rules. But not just in matters of conduct and laws, but in the laws that govern nature itself."

"But that's crazy," Homura said. "That would bring about…oh."

"Precisely," Matsu said, as she adjusts her glasses. "Still, not all the Lords of Chaos agree with that philosophy, and actively fight against their brethren. You can say that they believe in responsible chaos, or freedom of choice within the rules of nature."

"And that's Minato."

"Right. And recently, Minato-tan was chosen to be this world's protector, as the 'Sorcerer Supreme', who is charged with the right to protect this world from Lords of Chaos."

"Why this world?" Kazehana asked.

"Earth is greater nexus point that can lead to other dimensional planes, both spatially and temporally. Dominate the Earth, and one can go on to dominate the Universe."

"So, Minato-sama is Earth's protector?" Tsukiumi asked.

"One of the major ones, yes."

"Oh, I see," Tsukiumi said with pride.

"So, Umar is Minato's rival," Homura asked.

"More like the Moon Princess' rival, actually."

"Oh?" Miya asked, having heard the mention of her beloved Ashikabi's designation.

"Yes, you see, the Moon Princess is one of the Lords of Order, so Umar's attention is more in defeating her, while her brother Dormammu is more interested in defeating Minato-tan."

"Then why is Umar interested in Minato-sama?"

"It's…complicated," Matsu said with a blush.

"Oh-ho!" Tsukiumi said accusingly. "So this demon woman has designs on Minato-sama, too!"

"Well, that, and that Umar sees the Moon Princess as a rival to the title 'Most Lusty Goddess in Existence'."

"Asuma…is a 'lust goddess'?" Miya said.

"The Moon Princess—and Minato-san, for that matter—is a deity of many terrestrial cultures, although under a variety of aliases. In fact, according to some ancient texts, she is known as 'Theia' to the ancient Greeks, or 'Iussaset' to the ancient Egyptians, or 'Mond' to the old Germanic tribes…"

Pause.

"And in all cases, the Moon Princess' secondary role was the deity of lust, even as her primary role was that a light bearer for justice."

"So…Asuma has always been a woman," Miya said with disappointment, as she looks away.

"Actually, Mond was the god of the Moon, who was married to Ran, the goddess of the storms."

"Oh, so Asuma has been male before, then."

"Well, yes. In fact, from my sources, the Moon Princess' most recent form was Minato Namikaze, the village leader from Hinokuni Prefecture in Hokkaido."

"I see," Miya said, as she thought about the possibilities of being a wife and mother again…

Thousands of miles away, a certain Moon Princess sneezed, wondering why she felt a sense of impending doom.

"Enough of that!" Tsukiumi said. "We're supposed to be worried about Minato-sama!"

"Of course," Matsu said. "Anyway, I might be able to establish a connection between us and the tracking device that I planted on him."

"Where did you plant the tracking the device anyway?" Homura asked. "Wouldn't Umar have found it by now?"

"Um, you don't want to know," Matsu said with a red-faced expression.

"Kinky," Kazehana said, as she took yet another sip of her wine.

"And that means what?" Tsukiumi asked.

"I'll try to re-establish the link, but we might be missing a few scenes," Matsu said, as she recalibrated the signal strength. "Hopefully, it won't take too long to do so."

Tsukiumi nods her head. Even as she wanted to punish her Ashikabi for his dalliance, the Water Sekirei was worried about him.

"Be safe, Minato-sama," Tsukiumi said softly.

Meanwhile, at a Federal Emergency Management Agency camp outside of Las Vegas, the President of the United States and his national security team are having a conference with the primary "actors" on-site.

"I really would appreciate a full briefing on what is going on," said the President. Both he and his companion were appearing via holographic projection from the Situation Room at the White House.

"I do not want to have citizens in danger during an election year."

"General Tsukino, I need to know how this…disaster came to be," said General Steve "Commander America" Rogers, the head of SHIELD's "Secret Avengers" program. The program allowed for veterans of the Avengers to engage in clandestine operations that did not rely upon the heavy-handed tactics of Task Force X's "Argent" (i.e. special agents who take on meta-human and paranormal threats) and "Suicide Squad" (i.e. reformed villains sent on impossible missions). Although Usagi had her own agenda, which includes using many of her guises in the service of various governments and organizations, Rogers could call upon her services. In fact, he had been using Usagi's "Orochi Sailor Moon" guise to secretly monitor the activities of the Suicide Squad, since Rogers was concerned about how the head of Task Force X, Dr. Amanda "The Wall" Waller, would use super-villains to execute missions for the government…

"Well, I and my associate here are only the newest arrivals to the scene," Usagi said, as she turned towards a well-dressed, teenage boy. "So, I rather turn the debriefing to Amadeus Cho, CEO of the Olympus Group, which manages both the Gamma Base and 'Gamma World'."

"Thank you, Usagi," said the Korean youth, as he adjusts his tie. "24 hours ago, a commando team from Advanced Idea Mechanics, or 'AIM', invaded one of the lairs of the Roman Tyrannus. Led by AIM's 'Scientist Supreme' Dr. Monica Rappaccini, this team securef Tyrannus' 'Fountain of Youth'; using her expertise in meta-chemistry, Dr. Rappaccini altered the fountain's properties to create a wishing well. Unfortunately, she didn't take into account the presence of Dr. Elizabeth Ross, also known as the 'Red She-Hulk'."

"Pardon?" the President asked.

"Dr. Ross was working undercover for the Secret Avengers at the time of the encounter," Rogers said. "She was to pretend to be involved with Tyrannus, and get information on his latest target in Rome, Italy. Unfortunately, her husband, Dr. Banner, was unaware of the parameters of Dr. Ross' assignment, and, well…"

"He went into a jealous rage as the Hulk, and forced Tyrannus to kidnap Betty, with the help of Tyrannus' mutant powers of 'Mind Domination'," Cho said. "It was only Dr. Rappaccini, who happened to be one of Bruce's ex-girlfriends, had come to Bruce for help that he learned where Tyrannus was holed up with Betty. Still, knowing that going after Tyrannus in his lair will be problematic, Banner asked me, Ms. Jennifer Walters—aka 'She-Hulk'—and Rick Jones—aka 'A-Bomb'—to help with the rescue. We would have been somewhat successful in the rescue attempt, when AIM attacked."

"How did Colonel Saotome and his companion, Miss Musubi, get involved?" Rogers asked. He knew about Ranma's Sekirei, but made no personal judgment as to his lifestyle of having a "personal harem".

"During the course of the battle, the initial combatants were splashed by the properties of the newly-created 'Wishing Well'," Cho said. "During the course of the battle, I made the mistake of wishing for more help in dealing with the situation, but said wish brought in Armageddon, Bi-Beast, Wendigo, Umar, and Fin Fang Foom to the battle scene.

"Wait a minute," said Rogers said in surprise. "Those names you mentioned are super-villains."

"Let me guess," Usagi said, as she rubbed her chin. "You weren't specific with that wish, right Cho?"

"How did you know?" Cho asked.

"Experience kiddo. I made similar mistakes before, and paid the price on numerous occasions by being careless with my actions, which is why I don't bother with 'Wishing Wells'."

"Huh."

"Continue with your report, Mr. Cho," the President asked.

"Okay, sir," Cho said. "Anyway, when they showed up, all of them got splashed with the Wishing Well's properties. We have yet to determine in what way their wishes were granted."

"And where does Ranma fits into all this?" Rogers said.

"Apparently, during the course of the initial battle, Jennifer wished that she could be Ranma, only to have Ranma come to her."

"But the wish was twisted to include Miss Musubi, who was on a date with Ranma at the time," Usagi said. She didn't care one way or another about Ranma being with other women, since they both agreed to have an 'open marriage', being as old and experienced as they are…

"That is my analysis."

"And this 'Wishing Well' business?" the President asked.

"At Dr. Sofia Di Cosimo's direction, I was able to get Dr. Rappuccini to neutralize the spring," Usagi said. "It consist just ordinary water."

"That's a shame that you would authorize such a thing, General."

"Sir, no one should have access to such power," said a dark-haired, Italian beauty, as she stepped forward. She was dressed more like a lecturer than a scientist who specialized in ancient mysteries and phenomenon…

"The very nature of 'Wishing Wells', and 'Fountains of Youth' for that matter, is that a wish-fulfillment is a curse rather than a blessing," Sofia replied.

"And you believe this to be true?" the President asked.

"I can vouch for Dr. Di Cosimo's expertise, sir," Rogers said. "She was helping us on the Tyrannus case, which involved the fabled 'Pandora's Box', as well as the 'Mystic Knights of the Holy Roman Empire'."

"I see. So, has the effect of the wishes been dealt with in full?"

"I do not think so, Mr. President," Sofia said. "According to my sensors, the area is still awash in the magic from the Wish Well, clocking about 0.05 on the 'Hercules Scale'."

"Come again?"

"Hercules is a unit of measurement based upon the power energy of a thrown punch by the Olympian Herakles, Mr. President," Usagi said.

"Because paranormal and supernatural elements do not conform to the laws of physics, I was able to create such a measurement, thanks to my, um, interaction with Scion of Zeus," Sofia said, as she blushed a bit.

"You don't say…"

"Have you heard from Saotome, Usagi?" Rogers asked.

"So far, we haven't, sir," Usagi replied. "I am getting a back-up help on this case, so that my team can strategize our next move. Eyewitnesses have reportedly seen Umar the Unrelenting absconding with the Hulk, Red She-Hulk and Armageddon before Hulk went into 'World Breaker Mode'. And since it's Umar we're talking about, I wouldn't be surprised if she also kidnapped Ranma, since she has a thing for him, and a personal grudge against me."

"Very well," the President said with a nod. "I want you to keep General Rogers apprise of the situation at all times, before any additional mission parameters is assigned."

"Yes, sir…"

After the mission debriefing, Usagi went to check with Musubi, who was tending to Yume's wounds while being kept watched over by Dracul. She was about to enter into one of the MASH unit's tents, when Sofia stopped her in her tracks.

"Moon Princess!" Sofia said, as she caught up with Usagi.

"Yes, Dr. Di Cosimo?" Usagi asked.

"Is it true that Herakles merged with you?" Sofia asked, as she pulls out her digital recorder from her bag.

"It's a bit complicated, doctor," Usagi said. She had long since internalized the magic of SHAZAM, effectively possessing the properties of the ancient sextet. The only time she even uses the magic word is when she needs to have full access to that magic…

"I can give you a more detailed analysis later, but I have a missing husband to deal with, and friends who are injured."

"Ah, I apologize. It's just that it's not every day that the gods of old walk the Earth in the modern world. And I would very much to get to know them whenever possible; personally, if I can."

"I'm sure. Why don't you consult with Dr. Rappaccini? She should be working on a way to circumvent the lingering effects of the Wishing Well."

"I'll do that," Sofia said, as she shuts down her digital recorder. "And…thank you for inspiring my love for ancient myths."

With that, Sofia heads for the opposite direction.

Usagi shakes her head, wondering how Dr. Di Cosimo will behave if she ever meets Ranma in person.

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 17: "Ten to One" (I)<strong>

* * *

><p>In the heart of China, at the Great Wall, Director Sun Lao walks into the door, where the members of China's premier superhero team (termed "super-functionaries" by the Chinese government), The Great Ten, have been assembled.<p>

"Good day," Direct Sun Lao said, as he sits down. "Today, I have been issued a directive by the Committee on Metahuman Affairs, which is why you all have been assembled."

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Dr. Yao Fei, aka "Accomplished Physicians". He was the team's resident sorcerer, and is generally a pain-in-the-butt when it comes to Fei's desire for more freedoms in the country.

"As you all know, the reason why 'The Great Ten' was assembled is because of the Americans' own meta-human community, and the fact that their government has its own government-sanctioned team."

"Like the Avengers," said the living-armor wearing "August General in Iron", the team's leader. Due to an alien encounter, he was a man with living metal, as well as having other types of powers.

"Precisely. When we focused on them, however, we had forgotten about the Japanese' own metahuman community. Lights?"

The conference room lights dim, as a large screen television monitor nearby began to light up with activity. A montage of clips is shown, depicting the activities of various metahumans of Japanese expression.

"Observe closely," Lao said. "We are dealing with not just with such teams as 'Big Science Action Team', 'Big Hero Six' and 'Super Young Team'. We are also dealing with with non-affiliated metahumans, aliens with Japanese citizenship, super-soldiers, giant robot operators, 'sentai' teams, magical girls and potent martial artists. And this is on top of the fact that we believe that the Japanese has access to 'future-tech', which could be problematic on our government's desire to be a regional power."

"Personally, I think the Japanese are scum," said Gu Lao, aka "Socialist Red Guardsmen", via closed circuit monitor. Years ago, he was a victim of a nuclear weapons accident that gave him superpowers over the atom, but left him unable to interact with normal people, out of fear of giving them radiation poisoning. Since then he had to exist in a containment suit whenever he ventures outside of the Gobi Desert, his home of many years.

"That goes without saying," said Hu Li Jing, aka "Ghost Fox Killer". She hailed from a realm that straddled the Earth dimension, and had been sent to Earth to collect the souls of evil men by mere touch. It was only because of her lover, August General in Iron, having the only body that could not be rendered by Hu's deadly touch, that the paladin joined the Great Ten in the first place…

"So, what are we suppose to do?" asked young Xu Tao asked, aka "The Celestial Archer". Granted a magic bow by the ancient gods of the Middle Kingdom, Xu, like the Accomplished Physician, also was a thorn in the side of the government, when it comes to personal freedoms.

"The People's Republic of China is nowhere near ready to equalize the playing field between us the Americans, let alone us and the Japanese," Lao said. "However, if an international incident occurs between us and the Japanese, involving metahumans, we can at least force the Japanese to placate our demands for equalization."

"To what end?" asked Accomplished Physician. He didn't like the direction of where this discussion was going to…

"Metahuman regulation for starters," Lao said. "Sort of like the equivalent of START between the Americans and Russians. And when that happens, we can better know what we are dealing with."

"And give us time to build up our own pool of metahumans who could counter the Japanese metahuman community," August General in Iron replied.

"Precisely."

"You are taking risks, sir," said Zou Kang, aka "Thundermind". He was the counterpart to Captain Shazam, the magical powerhouse who transformed upon the utterance of a magical word, although, in Kang's case, the transformation was triggered by uttering a phrase.

"Perhaps, but we have our orders," Lao said. "Even as we speak, we are setting up a crisis situation that will force the Japanese to respond. All we have to do is move you all into position…here."

The screen now depicts a map of the disputed territory of the Diaoyu Islands (called the Senkaku Islands by the Japanese).

"There will be a tour of the islands in two days by Japanese tourists," Lao said. "We will make the usual claim of violating our nation's territorial integrity, and harass them."

"You don't need us for that," said Hu.

"Unless, of course, you have this person on board," Lao said, as he shows a picture of Ranma Saotome, aka "Ronin", as he goes about his daily routine in his hometown of Tokyo.

There was a noticeable silence in the room that made even Lao nervous.

"Comments?"

"I can't speak for everyone else, but I have to say this," Accomplished Physician said, as he clears his throat. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Easy," August General in Iron warned.

"No," Accomplished Physician replied. "I know this man. He is, among other things, the present 'Sorcerer Supreme'. He deals with threats on a daily basis that would scare even the most loyal citizen into changing their affiliation."

"I read his file, Physician," Lao said.

"Good, then you know that we are going to deal with a man who has a near-perfect record in defeating his opponents. He is NOT going to be an easy person to deal with."

"I am forced to agree with my colleague," August General in Iron replied. "I work with his wife, Sailor Cosmos, on security matters within 'Checkmate', which, as you know, serves as an oversight function over all United Nations security and intelligence apparatuses, such as UN Peacekeepers, UNCLE, the Global Police Agency, the Global Guardians and Justice League International metahuman teams, UN Spacy and UNIT, to name a few. There have been calls to bring the American SHIELD and Homeworld Security agencies under the auspices of Checkmate, as well. So far, there has been limited success in that regard."

"You don't have to win your battle with Ranma Saotome," Lao said. "All we need is to create the international incident. We win the propaganda war by stressing the incident, and force the Japanese to capitulate…"

Pause.

"It's a win, win situation."

"Your funeral," Fei muttered. "I tried…"

"When do we move out?" asked Yang Kei-Ying, aka Seven Deadly Brothers. He was a cursed martial artist with the skills of seven martial arts, with the lifetime of seven people and could duplicate himself up to seven times. Out of all of the members of the Great Ten, inwardly, he was the one looking forward to spar with this famous martial artist…

"Are there any words from you, 'Mother-of-Champions'?" Lao asked.

"I have none, director," said the ever-pregnant biochemist Dr. Wu Mei-Xing, aka "Mother-of-Champions", as she felt her belly. In mere hours, she would bear the children of yet another litter of super-soldiers for China. As Mother-of-Champions, Wu was immortal, and could give birth up to 25 children at a time, every three days, each one possessing the equivalent abilities of a typical "super-soldier", based upon the physiology of the famous "Captain America". The exception was if the sire was already a metahuman. Then, the children, always sons, would possess the abilities of their father. However, there was a catch: upon birth, the child aged ten years per day, essentially reducing the child to mere cannon fodder. This is why Wu secretly hoped to meet Ranma, in spite of his nationality. From what samples she and her surrogate could obtain of the martial artist, Ranma's genetic structure was unusually stable for a human. In fact, based upon the tests conducted on the samples alone, Ranma could safely father children with his own family with zero defects. And children that Ranma had sired were amazingly strong and powerful in their own right. However, what Wu and most people did not know was that Ranma was one-quarter Juraian, a humanoid, alien species that have a superior genetic structure, resulting in fantastical abilities and a considerably long lifespan. Nevertheless, it may be possible for Wu to have children, sired by Ranma, who could overcome the ever-present death sentence that her children were under. She would have to tread carefully, if her plan of bearing Ranma's children comes to pass without being sanctioned by the state.

"Good," Lao said with a smile. "Since Mother-of-Champions cannot prepare for the mission for obvious reasons, I will have Dr. Hu Wei take her place for the mission."

"Yay," said Hu Wei drolly, aka "The Yeti". He was a Tibetan "changing breed" with the ability to become one of the fabled Yetis of the Himalayan Mountains. In fact, Hu comes from a family of Yetis who could switch back-and-forth between human and monster.

"I just CAN not wait…"

"Er, hum," Lao said, as he cleared his throat. "Remember: are primary objective is to negotiate with the Japanese terms that will be favor to us. We certainly do not want them to organize their Japanese metahuman community before we can counter them."

"And Ranma Saotome?" August General in Iron asked.

"If something were to happen to him, well, that's the loss of his country, no?" Lao said.

"Understood."

"I still say this is a bad idea," Accomplished Physician said. "For all we know, he could already be on to your 'brilliant' plan…"

Two days later, Cherry Blossom tours launched one of its tour boats. Destination: the Shikaku Islands.

"Come on, you two!" said Mayumi Osaka, owner of Osa-P Jewelry Store, as she and her youngest daughter Naruru, and her friend Ruruna Kobe, board the tour boat, the Lucky Lady. "I want to get a good seat!"

"Coming, Mom!" Naruru said, as she and Ruruna lugged their respective daypacks onto the Lucky Lady.

"Naruru, I'm glad you invited me to hang out with you," Ruruna replied. "It's just that, after the truth about you came out, and all…"

"Hey, don't think about it," Naruru said dismissively. "Just because I've changed in one way, that doesn't mean I'll change everything about me. I mean, if you're willing to accept my…other life, I don't mind hanging out with ya."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"Oh, Naruru!" Ruruna said, as she hugged Naruru. "You're my best friend! I…I was afraid of losing you and all…"

Naruru sighed. She honestly wasn't sure if inviting Ruruna with her to her outing with her family was a good idea, considering what has happened between them over the years. However, when her older sister Naru got sick, there was a free ticket that their mother Mayumi—who wanted to spend time with her daughters for the day—had to spare. Thus, Naruru decided to invite the girl who was her best friend, in her new life, through thick and thin, before the youngest of Mayumi's children remembered her past...

"Come on, girls!" Mayumi called out from the upper deck of the tour boat.

"Well, we better get going," Ruruna said.

"Yeah, I don't want 'Mom' to get a fit," Naruru said.

"Yeah…"

With a giggle, the teenage girls ran up the gang plank. At the same time, a well-dressed man follows the girls up the gangplank as well…

'This is ridiculous,' thought the Accomplished Physician, as he came on board on deck. 'I have yet to see Saotome anywhere on this vessel-'

CLICK!

"Heh," said a thin, eyeglasses-wearing young man. He looked like a nebbish tourist on holiday.

"Zou, stop it," Accomplished Physician said, as he removes his sunglasses. "You're drawing attention to yourself."

"No, I'm not," Zou said. "Who would think that I am really 'Thundermind'-?"

Zou attempts to lean on a railing that was not really there, only to be caught by a glove-wearing Ghost Fox.

"Watch it, you clumsy fool," Ghost Fox said. "And be glad that I am wearing my designer gloves when I grabbed you."

"Um, sorry?"

"Have you seen Saotome?" Accomplished Physician asked.

"No, I haven't," Ghost Fox said. "I can sense any man, and have observed these passengers. I do not see Saotome here, or sense him…"

Pause.

"Are you sure he is here?"

"Saotome is here," Accomplished Physician said, as he closed his eyes. "I sense his presence, as if he's standing nearby-"

"Excuse me, sir, but do you have the time?" Naruru asked, as she walked up to the goatee-wearing mystic.

"Pardon?"

"I, heh, wanted to purchase a program guide before the tour boat leaves the dock. And for the life of me, I can't seem to find my cellphone…"

"Well, okay then," Accomplished Physician said, as he checked his watch. "You have ten minutes before departure."

"Thank you, mister!" Naruru said, as she bows her head respectfully. She then turned to take a look at both Zou and Ghost Fox Killer.

"You're cute!" Naruru said to Zou.

"Th-thanks?" Zou said with a blush.

"Nice jade lion necklace, miss," Naruru said to Ghost Fox Killer.

"Thank you," Ghost Fox Killer said with a nod.

With that, Naruru hurries back to the docks to purchase a guide book.

"Cute girl," Zou said.

"Please," Ghost Fox Killer said with a scowl. "She's still Japanese."

"Well, she is, you know!"

"Never mind that," Accomplished Physician said, as he puts his sunglasses back on his face. "We have an assignment to complete. Are the others in place, Hu?"

"Yes, they are," Ghost Fox Killer replied. "And Iron and Guardsman are waiting out in open water, in a submarine, while Immortal Man in Darkness is shadowing us in the air…"

Pause.

"Personally, I don't think this Ranma Saotome is that much of a threat."

"Do not underestimate this person, Huh. Many who have done so do so at their own peril."

"Humph!"

Meanwhile, back on the docks, Naruru finishes her purchase.

'To think that the Great Ten was sent here by Director Lao to purposely start a crisis, thanks to paranoid idiots on the Central Committee in Beijing,' Naruru thought to herself.

In reality, Naruru was none other than a disguised Ranma Saotome, who had been tipped off by his contacts in China about what was about to go down, in regards to Japan's metahuman community, and how they are viewed by Beijing.

"Here you go, Miss!" said the proprietor.

"Thank you, sir!" Naruru bowed slightly, before turning to leave.

"Have nice day!"

"Oh, I'll try! I'll definitely do that…"

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 18: "Ten to One" (II)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hours later…<p>

"Mom, I think I can see the island of the distance!" Naruru said, as she continued to use her binoculars. She and many of the tourists were on the forward observation deck of the Lucky Lady, as the tourist vessel continued to travel to the disputed island of Shakaku.

"That's nice, dear," Mayumi said dismissive, as she continued to speak to a handsome businessman, who appeared to be interested in Mayumi. "So, you're into latex, Hiro?"

"Yes," said the businessman, as he sipped his drink. "In fact, my company is on the verge of creating a new material that is so life-like, that we can make prosthetic limbs look realistic. I'm just waiting for my patents to be approved."

"You don't say…"

Naruru rolled her eyes. She did wonder why she continued the pretense of being Mayumi's youngest daughter, long after reclaiming her true memories. Then again, if it hadn't been for being severely injured by 'angels' a few years ago, Naruru would have never been 'born' to begin with…

FLASHBACK!

1994 CE: Tokyo, Japan (Azabuu Juuban Ward).

An atmospheric distortion effect rippled in a nearby back alley, as Ranma Saotome emerged. He takes a single step forward before collapsing onto his knees.

"Damn it," Ranma said, as he felt his side. He really took a beaten after going against a near-army of alien creatures known as the "Weeping Angels"…

Weeping Angels were named for the fact that they appeared as tearful stone statues with wings to everyone else, the Weeping Angels were predatory assassins who were extremely fast, on the quantum level, a fact that was not lost on Ranma, when he and the enigmatic alien known only as "The Doctor", went head-to-head against them on some distant planet in deep space. Unfortunately, their eventual victory was a pyrrhic one; Ranma was severely injured, and had to make a haphazard escape to avoid being swallowed up by the Oblivion Wave, a wave of entropy unleashed by the Doctor, even as the wave was consuming the Weeping Angels. Now, separated, Ranma made it back to Earth, but at a price.

"This is not good," Ranma said, as the pain went through his body. He realized that he was dying from his injuries inflicted upon him, coupled with the entropy effect of the Entropy Wave, thus preventing his body from healing itself. He needed time to recover, but Ranma would have to expel the entropic energies from his body. Unfortunately, he would have to do the unthinkable…

"I have to regenerate," Ranma said in disgust. He learned how to do so from the Doctor's people, so the process was not automatic. The problem was that the result of regenerating was completely random, mostly due to the nature of his Jusenkyo curse. However, Ranma saw no other alternatives at the moment, and there was no way for him to get the help he needed in such a short amount of time.

"Well," Ranma said with finality. "I always do like to take chances…"

With that, the martial arts adventurer willed himself to regenerate.

"I did it," Ranma said, as he saw that his hands glowed, creating a golden light effect. That glow spread to the rest of his body.

"I'm sorry, 'Bunny'," Ranma said quietly. He wasn't sure if he would survive the process intact…or as himself.

"I'm sorry…Akane-"

The energies within him erupt outward from his body, expelling the entropic energies in the process. The entire alley lights up, which shuns the darkness and shadows in the process.

"Yearrrrggggghhhhhhh-!"

And then, all was still again.

Meanwhile, next door, a little girl wakes up in fright.

"Mommy, Mommy!" said the little girl, as she screamed in reply.

A young woman enters her daughter's room.

"It's okay," the woman said, as she comforts the girl. "You're safe, Naru."

"What was that, Mommy?" Naru asked her mother with big, expressive eyes.

"I don't know," said Mayumi, as she looked towards the window. With her husband passed away recently, Mayumi had to take care of the family jewelry shop, while she and her daughter Naru lived above it…

"Wait here," Mayumi said, as she gets up to go to the girl's window. She looks outside, and sees something that breaks her heart. Immediately, she rushes away from the window.

"Wait right here," Mayumi said, as she leaves her daughter's room.

"But Mommy-"

"I'll be right back. Just stay put…"

A minute later, Mayumi is feeding a baby girl with a bottle, while sitting on the couch with Naru.

"She's pretty, Mommy," Naru said, as she peers at the baby girl.

"She is," Mayumi said, as she continues to feed the baby girl. "She even looks like you a bit, with her patch of red hair."

"Heh!" the baby giggled.

"Maybe…her name is 'Naru', too?" Naru offered.

"Oh, Naru," Mayumi said jokingly. "I'm sure her name is something else…"

Unknown to both Mayumi and her daughter, the baby girl was none other than a regenerated Ranma Saotome. Thanks to his gender-based Jusenkyo curse, Ranma was reborn as a baby girl. Unfortunately, in the process, he lost his memories, rendering him helpless in the process.

"What are we going to do with her, Mommy?" Naru asked.

"Well, until we find her parents, I guess we will look after her for a little while," Mayaumi replied.

"YAY!"

The baby girl that was formerly known as Ranma Saotome looks at Mayumi and Naru with a curious expression. For some reason, the pair seemed familiar to her…

Ten years later.

While visiting her mother's family in Nerima Ward, Naruru and the other local kids came upon an unusual situation. There was the teenaged boy named Ranma Saotome who was camping on the shore of the canal that ran through the district. Apparently, he was a martial artist or something, based upon the way he was moving about and junk. When the boy saw that he had an audience of sorts, he walked over to confront them, or so they thought.

"Hey!" the teenage boy yelled. "I need to talk to ya."

"We don't have any money," said one of the kids.

"Um, that's not what I want. I'm training to increase my speed, but I need to set up a bench mark to improve upon…"

Meanwhile, Naruru stared at the boy. For the life of her, this person seemed familiar to her…

"Um, what are you staring at?" the teen asked.

"Um, nothing," Naruru said with a blush. "It's just…you look familiar to me…"

Pause.

"Do you know 'Mayumi Osaka'? She's my mother."

"Can't say that I have, unless…no, why would Pop cheat on Mom?" the teen said, as he looked at the girl. For some reason, the little girl seemed familiar to him…

"Huh?" Naruru replied.

"Never mind that," the teen said, as he turned his attention towards the rest of the neighborhood kids. "Look, I need your help."

"How can we help?" said another kid.

"I got access to a pile of bricks to train with. You know, to chop in half and stuff."

"Oh, like karate?" said another kid with excitement.

"Um, not really, since I practice a different martial arts style. No, I just need for you all to go up to that bridge up there, and throw them at me."

"Won't you get hurt?" Naruru asked.

"Nah, I'll be good," the teen said.

"Um, okay. Um, what's your name anyway?"

"Oh, my name is Ranma Saotome," Ranma said with a chuckle. "Sorry about that…"

Once the kids had gotten their bricks, and had gotten onto the bridge, Ranma pours cold water on himself.

"Did that…boy turn into a girl?" asked one kid, as the boy-to-girl stretched a bit.

"Doesn't she look like you, Naruru-chan?" said another girl.

Naruru says nothing, but stare in dumb disbelief at Ranma-onna.

"Okay, kiddies, go for it!" Ranma-onna said with a confident smirk.

"Let's do it!" one of the boys yelled, which caused the kids to rain down bricks on top of Ranma-onna.

Naruru watched in apt amazement of what she was witnessing to. She always saw herself as a bit of a scraper growing up; that's how she first met her best friend Ruruna Kobe. But seeing a true martial artist in action was something that was truly inspiring…

"Hey, aren't you going to toss that?" asked another boy.

"Oh!" Naruru said with realization. "Of course."

With that, Naruru tosses the last brick. Unfortunately for Ranma-onna, she was too busy congratulating herself to see the last brick.

KLONK!

With Ranma-onna down, the kids turned towards each other.

"What are we going to do now?" asked one boy.

"Well, he's suppose to be a martial artist, yeah?" said another boy. "Let's finish him off!"

And so, with various things in hand, the kids beat up an unconscious Ranma-onna, until-

"Hey!" Naruru said, as she pushed one of the kids aside.

"What gives?" asked another boy.

"He…she's down, okay?"

"You're no fun…"

Later that day, Ranma-onna wakes up.

"Ow, my head," Ranma-onna replied. She felt a bandage on her head.

"I wonder who put this on…"

"I hope you're okay, Ranma," said a voice from behind.

Ranma turned to see Naruru sitting nearby pensive.

"I wanted to see if you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ranma-onna said, as she chuckled. "You guys really got me good."

Naruru smiled for a moment…

"So, are you a martial artist?" Naruru asked.

"Obviously," Ranma-onna asked. "What's up?"

"I always wanted to learn martial arts, but Momma thinks that girls learning how to fight was not lady-like."

"Oh, I see. And…?"

"Can teach me? I'm staying with my auntie nearby for a while, and I really want to learn about this stuff."

Ranma-onna looks at the girl for a long while…

"I can't," Ranma-onna said. "I'm not ready to teach anyone just yet. And besides, I still have to train for a fight that I will have in a week."

"Oh, I see…"

"But…you can stay around, and watch if you want."

"Oh!" Naruru said with excitement. "Really?"

"Really," Ranma-onna said with a smile.

Naruru smiled back.

Thus, after school and on the weekend for a week, Naruru would go down to the canal and imitate Ranma-onna, as she trained. It was haphazard at best, but she was talented enough to really get the basics of Ranma-onna's mysterious martial arts…

"Well, I'm done," Ranma-onna said, as she hoists her backpack.

"That's it?" Naruru said with disappointment.

"Yep…"

Ranma-onna turned towards the little girl.

"When you get older, and strong enough, look me up," Ranma-onna said with a smile. "By then, I should be confident enough to teach you the 'Anything Goes Martial Arts'."

"Okay," Naruru said with a smile.

With a nod, Ranma-onna walks off into the sunset.

"I promise you, I'll get good enough!" Naruru yelled. "I swear it!"

True to her word, Naruru continued to practice what she had seen of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu. Unfortunately, without the discipline behind her training, Naruru's propensity for trouble only escalated...

A few months later, Naruru finds herself sitting just outside of the principal's office at Juuban Municipal Primary School, while her mother Mayumi speaks with the principal. Earlier in the day, she had gotten into a fight with a kid named Shingo Tsukino, after he had made fun of her for being a tomboy. As the girl swings her legs back and forth, her best friend stops by…

"Hey," Ruruna said, as she plops down next to Naruru.

"Hey," Naruru said with a bored expression. "What's up?"

"I'm checking on you. No crime in that, yes?"

"Apparently not. So, you want to get on my case or what?"

"Why are you being mean like that?"

Naruru turned to look her friend. She sees that Ruruna was genuinely concerned about her…

"Sorry," Naruru replied. "It's just that…I hate it when boys think they are better than girls, and Shingo had it coming."

"Oh. Um, I know that boys can be jerks, but we have to deal with them, if we want boyfriends someday."

"What?" Naruru said, as she made a face. "Yuck. Boys are gross, and don't want to have anything to do with 'em."

"Look, at least don't be so hostile to them. I mean, I don't want anybody to think I'm strange or anything, too."

"So, it's about you, huh?"

"That's not fair, and you know it. We're supposed to be best friends, yes? I…I don't want the school to send you away…"

Naruru purses her lips. She and Ruruna have been best friends since they were little, when Naruru saved Ruruna from being bullied by older kids, while Ruruna helped Naruru be a better student in school. Since then, the pair has been seen together as bosom buddies, and through thick and thin…

"Look, promise me that you'll behave yourself?" Ruruna pleaded.

"Fine," Naruru said with smirk. "I'll be…'girly' and crap…"

Just then, the door to the principal's office opens up, causing both Naruru and Ruruna to stand up.

"Principal Saotome," the girls said with a bow.

"Girls," said Ms. Nodoka Saotome, who was the school's "headmaster". Although she fancies herself as being a traditional Japanese woman, Nodoka felt that being an educator helps spreads her message of how a Japanese lady should behave in society. Besides, since her husband and son were off on their ten-year martial arts training journey, Nodoka needed an outlet for her loneliness, being around children helped her in this regard…

"Ruruna, I need to speak with Miss Osaka with her mother alone," Nodoka said.

"Yes, Mrs. Saotome," Ruruna said, as she takes a worried glance at Naruru, before turning away to leave.

"You have been a handful for years, young lady," Nodoka said with a bemused expression. "And this last incident is the final straw."

"But Shingo started it!" Ruruna said.

"Be as it may, you should have told the teacher about what your classmate has done. It's not very lady-like for you to act like a typical street brawler."

"Humph."

"Hon, I know you mean well, but I can't keep coming here because of your…actions," Mayumi said with a tired expression. "Especially, since I'm trying to expand the shop."

"So, you care about that more?"

"No, I'm saying that I expect you to be a bit more aware of the consequences of your actions…"

Pause.

"And that is why I agreed with Principal Saotome on how to best…channel your energies."

"Oh?"

"Yes, my child," Nodoka said. "You have raw talent in the martial arts, but you are also going to be a lovely young lady someday. I proposed an idea, to your mother, that I would train you in my family's martial arts: Masaki no Kendo Ryu."

"Kendo?" Naruru said.

"Of course, there will be other aspects of your training that will include notions on how to be a proper young lady."

"And if I refuse this training?"

"Then you will be a disappointment to your mother. Mrs. Osaka told me how she had found you as a child in a back alley. Are you going to repay your mother's kindness by being so…undisciplined?"

"No, Principal Saotome," Naruru laments.

"Good, then will you accept my offer to become disciplined, so that you can be a proper lady?"

Naruru looks at Nodoka, and then at her mother. She felt a sense of guilt clouding her mind…

"I…will, Principal Saotome."

"Good!" Nodoka said with a broad smile. "After you have completed my special training, you will be the proper young lady, one who will be able to have a normal life upon reaching adulthood."

"I can't wait," Naruru muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I was saying that I can't wait to begin your special training."

"Good," Nodoka said with pride. "I will make you into a proper lady yet…"

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST, the Incredible Hulks and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 19: "The Coming of the Darkseid!"(I)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>When it has all been said and done, it wasn't the exploits of Ranma Saotome, aka "Ronin", and his lovely wife Usagi Tsukino, aka "Sailor Moon", that single-handedly saved the day. But rather, it was an assorted of friends and allies that were present to assist in the act of saving lives. And, in some cases, those acquaintances were fellow metahumans known as "superheroes". Let's take a look at a few examples, shall we?<em>

It was a sweltering day, which was unusual since the seasons were rapidly going into the autumn season. Explanations abounded as to the cause of this unusual occurrence, including blaming the balmy weather on "man-made" climate change. However, those in the know felt that there was something…off.

"Hmmmm," Ronin said, as he meditated in the family inner sanctum at Shadowland, a Japanese castle located in the heart of New York, New York. It is the American branch of the Go Kamisora Gama that governs all shinobi activity. It was also the home of the Jade King and Lotus Queen, who were the heads of the Go Kamisora Gama, as well as members of the Japanese branch of the Hellfire Club. Incidentally, Ranma was the Jade King while Usagi was the Lotus Queen, and have been for years, represent both sides of yin and yang in perfect harmony. Well, it wasn't always harmonious between the Jade Court and the Lotus Court, but the couple in charge did try their best to keep the peace amongst the factions within and outside of Japan…

Well, the Go Kamisora Gama is only harmonious whenever Usagi's latest schemes are not unfolding at any given time, when she was in her "Lady Snake" persona as "Orochi Sailor Moon".

"No," Ranma said, as he tilted his head slightly, as he kept his eyes closed while he sat in a floating lotus position. He needed to know why the world of the immaterial was in such a volatile state. And, to do that, he needs to project his inner self unto the astral plane…

_In his inner mind, Ranma appeared on a desert plane. The air around was bitter. The sky was orange-red, even as a volatile sun rose above the horizon._

"_What is this?" Ranma said in alarm, even as a moon began to move across the face of the sun in the sky…_

_WHOOM!_

_Ranma shields his face, as the eclipse appeared before him. However, what was horrific was not the surreal scene before him. No, it was the Greek symbol for 'Omega' that appeared in the heart of the eclipse._

"_No," Ranma said, as he backed up. "It can't be…HE should be alive-!"_

_Suddenly, everything around the "Sorcerer Supreme" erupts violently._

"_No!" Ranma yelled, as he instinctively covered his face. "NOOOO-!"_

"Oof!" Ranma said, as he fell on the floor. He lay very still, before rolling onto his back.

"Ah, man," Ranma said, before he sits up. He reaches for a towel, which sat on a nearby stool. He wills the towel to him, using his potent abilities, abilities that were rooted in the mystic arts.

PLUNK!

The towel flies into Ranma's hand. He then proceeds to wipe the sweat off his brow…

"Knock, knock?" said a voice from behind.

Ranma turned to see his wife of too many years standing at the entrance of the inner sanctum.

"Hey, Usagi," Ranma said. "What's up?"

"Permission to enter?" Usagi Tsukino asked. "You know, just in case you have you 'anti-magical girl protocols' up."

"Huh," Ranma replied. "You know I don't have THOSE particular protocols in place…any more. Besides, I usually have anti-demon wards up."

"That hasn't stop Morrigan the Succubus from visiting you from time-to-time," Usagi said jokingly.

"I don't hear you complaining about that."

"Only when you guys don't include me in your 'sparring sessions'," Usagi said. "In fact, maybe I should challenge her is 'Inujutsu' to break the mood?"

"As much as I want to see you and Morrigan fight using 'Sexcraft', I got more important things on mind."

"Obviously, since the reason why I came in here in the first place is because I heard you screaming," Usagi said, as she began a pot of tea.

"I was NOT screaming," Ranma replied.

"Then what's up?"

"I think Darkseid is back," Ranma said.

Usagi nearly dropped the tea kettle.

"Usagi?"

"Did I hear you correctly?" Usagi asked out of concern.

"Yes, you did. And yes, I know what it means."

"Well, if Darkseid is returning, then we definitely will need to warn the other pantheons," Usagi said. "I mean, it was only recently that we were involved in the so-called 'Chaos War', which forced all the gods in the Universe to unite against Chaos. Well, specifically, we fought against Chaos' latest avatar, Amatsu-Mikaboshi."

"Tell me about it," Ranma said with a smirk. "I had to become Gaea's avatar in order to fight my own…son. I mean, why couldn't I have fought as a dude?"

"Think of it this way: Gaea brings life, while Chaos brings nothing," Usagi said, as she poured water into the tea kettle. "But…you know, you really shouldn't complain."

"How so?"

"It's not like you were stuck permanently as a woman you know."

"Well, maybe, but now Gaea is now looking like my girl form because of the brief merger."

"Well, as they say, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," Usagi said, as she checks on the kettle. "So, what's plan?"

"First thing we do is call a meeting with the All-Fathers," Ranma said. "They way, they can determine the best way forward in dealing with this situation."

"And then what?"

"Then we get our associates ready for the impending attack, that's what," Ranma said. "And I was SO hoping to have an easy day today…"

The next day, on the distant world of Urgrund, at the Temple of Pax Dei, a meeting of the Council of Elites was called into order. Urgrund was the original source of immortal beings known as gods to lesser beings, and had gone through various cycles of birth since the beginning, which takes place in the form of being one world, then two, then one again, then two, and now one world again, ushering the fifth age of the gods. In a previous age, there were two worlds: New Genesis and Apocalypse. While New Genesis was the home of the followers of Light, Apocalypse was the home of the followers of the Dark. Together, they were known as the so-called "New Gods", even though many were centuries old. One particular Dark God, a being of immense power named 'Darkseid', came closest in dominating the Universe for all of eternity. Thankfully, heroes from all over the Universe, especially those from Earth, were on hand to stop Darkseid. Unfortunately, in the process, the New Gods perished, both New Genesis and Apocalypse was destroyed, and the Fourth Age ended. Still, as it happened before, a new cycle of Ragnorak occurred for the New Gods, ushering in the reformation of Urgrund, as well as a Fifth Age of the Gods. When that happened, it was decided amongst the Godheads that their ancestral homeworld will serve a new home for all gods, while still maintaining a foot print in their old homes, mostly by straddling dimensions. Thus, for example, while Asgard still had the Rainbow Bridge to connect with Earth, Mt. Olympus could straddle both Earth and Urgrund. It was a tenuous arrangement, thanks to old rivalries of the past. Still, due to recent events, first with the War of the Gods, then the Chaos War, and later Norse God of Fear's reign of terror, it was decided that old rivalries were the least of the gods' problems, especially if Darkseid was returning from wherever…

"As Chair-god of the Council of the Godheads, I call this meeting to order," said Vishnu, the All-Father of the Devas, also known as the Hindu Gods of Earth. He scans the audience, consisting of gods who were heads of their respective pantheons, and some were not even from Earth. As one of the wiser gods, Vishnu served as the heart, head and soul of the Council of Elites, and was respected enough to be seen as a mediator of disputes between pantheons…

Satisfied that he had the attention of his fellow All-Fathers (and All-Mothers), Vishnu turned his attention towards his fellow Godhead.

"You have the floor, my friend," Vishnu said.

Izanagi, the All-Father of the Amatsu-Kami, also known as the Gods of the Japanese, nods his head. He turns towards his primary wife, Thordis, the All-Mother of the Norse gods, for support. It was no secret that the Norse and the Amatsu-Kami were united by a marriage of convenience, due to the fact that Izanagi's and Thordis' mortal guises—Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino—were married. However, due to the actions of their mortal selves, Izanagi and Thordis had to be wary of the ways of their fellow gods' propensity for calling in favors.

"Go get 'em, Tiger," Thordis said.

Izanagi nods his head, stands up, and steps forth.

"Thanks, Lord Vishnu," Izanagi said, as he nods his head respectfully. He then turned towards his audience.

"Fellow All-Fathers and All-Mothers," Izanagi began. "I've come to you with dire warnings…"

Pause.

"As you know, we are in a new age of the Gods, as evidence by the return of Urgrund, the ancestral of all of us. Before each act of Ragnorak, a handful of the original immortals would successfully leave to scatter across the Universe after each cycle. In fact, some of them are even here with us today…"

Izanagi sees the Chosun of Jurai, who were sitting front of him. Due to the fact that he was a descendant from the House of Misaki on Jurai, Izanagi and the Chosun were related by blood, although separated by generations. It was probably why Prince Yosho of Jurai emigrated to Earth, since many living in Japan had Juraian ancestry vis-à-vis Izanagi. It would also explain why some Japanese could produce children with red, blond, blue, purple, white and even teal-colored hair naturally. And it could also explain why there are more metahumans living in Japan per capita than anywhere else outside of the United States…

"Hey, Ranma," Wushu said, as she waved her hand while holding a bag of popcorn. "You're looking good!"

"Hey," Izanagi said with a sigh. Leave it to Washu to make fun of a serious moment.

"Sister, I really wish you wouldn't embarrass my future husband on a serious matter," said Tsunami.

"My champion can handle himself," said Tokimi. "Relax, sister. You will be able to experience the full force of a blooming love in a few hundred years as Princess Sasami soon enough."

"Sister-!"

"ANYWAY, the point of me calling this meeting together is that I believe that Darkseid is returning to this plane of existence."

There was a noticeable wave of murmur amongst the gods.

"Do the Celestials know this?" Ka'ne asked. Ka'ne was the All-Father of the Akua, sometimes called the Hawaiian gods. He was considered to be the most laid back of all the Godheads…

"That, I don't know," Izanagi replied. "And you know that the Celestials were never open about their ways…"

The Celestials, giants clad in exotic armor, were one of the oldest of the sentient race in the Universe, and whose role in cosmos was that of the ultimate race of super-scientists. In fact, much of their handiwork could be seen in the physical development of countless of eco-spheres. In fact, they were responsible for the creation of beings known as "gods"…

"Why would they be concerned about the return of Darkseid?" asked Yu Huang, the All-Father of the Xian, or Chinese gods. Although the Xian and the Amatsu-kami have not been the best of friends to say the least, which began when Izanagi defeated Yu Huang in immortal combat of the steps of the Five Heavenly Mountains in a sparring match that determined the fate of Izanagi's wife Izanami. The enmity between the two pantheons would continue into the present, as the Chinese and the Japanese peoples continue their enmity. Still, considering the fact that there is a shared threat involved, Yu Huang was willing to suspend hostilities for the moment…

"Consider the fact that Darkseid nearly conquered Reality itself, and consider the fact that they created the gods and Urgrund itself, they would be very much concerned about him," Izanagi replied.

"Then we should develop a strategy," said Athena, the All-Mother of the Olympians. Like Odin of the Norse, Zeus decided to retire from his duties as All-Father to his people. However, the reason for doing so was due to losing a wager, when Zeus challenged Izangi to immortal combat, after he had learned that his sister-wife Hera had slept with Izanagi. Only a few knew that Hera actively sought Izanagi out in retaliation for Zeus' own womanizing. Zeus, being Zeus, fought Izanagi on the field of honor, and was soundly defeated. In return, Zeus was forced to relinquish his authority to Athena. Truth be known, it was Athena who convinced Hera to sleep with Izanagi in the first place, as a form of retaliation against Zeus' own womanizing. Thus, Athena was able to get back what she had lost, after Zeus was resurrected from the dead at the end of the Chaos War…

"My husband and I are doing just that," said Thordis, as she glanced over at her cousin-niece. while internally thankful that shift in power did not result in death of any Olympian. She was constantly being torn between her affection for Zeus, and her love for Izanagi. More importantly, since the magic of SHAZAM—an acronym that consists of the names of the Lords of Magic, which includes Zeus—was a part of Usagi permanently, and thus a part of Thordis, the All-Mother of the Norse could never truly side against the Olympians if necessary. That is why she made it a point to have her brother Baldur the Brave make the day-to-day decisions for the Norse people, leaving Thordis a figure-head with a veto that can only be overruled by a vote from Thordis' subjects via assembly, in matters concerning the Olympians…

"Is this true?" Vishnu asked.

"We gods cannot directly interfere in the ways of Man," Izanagi said. "However, we can do so through champions and avatars. My wife and I are our own avatars, so we can be in more than one place."

"I see," Vishnu said with a nod. "While we defend our own realms, we can help our mortal brethren at the same time."

"But would that not put a strain on our resources?" Yu Huang asked. "And besides, not every mortal worships us."

"I agree," Athena replied. "When we Olympians were divided, back when we acquired the worship of the Romans, we were greatly weakened. In fact, our divided selves forgot each other, and became separate gods for a time."

"Tell me about it," Izanagi said. "Your 'Minerva' persona is a lot more fun than you are."

"Humph."

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST, the Incredible Hulks and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 20: "The Coming of the Darkseid!" (II)<strong>

* * *

><p>Seeing that her husband was about to be side-tracked, the All-Mother of the Norse intercedes on Izanagi's behalf…<p>

"Be as it may, Earth is our home," Thordis said, as she rose to her feet to address the gathering. "We lose that tether, and we all disappear into Oblivion. And besides, once Darkseid attacks, our realms, he will attack Earth. We have to make sure that we can be there for the mortals, in spite of the risks."

"Then we should asked the Presence for guidance," Vishnu said.

In unison, the Godheads turned towards a great wall that sat behind Vishnu. It is where the supreme entity known as the Presence, which dwelled within the Source of all Reality. The Presence, the being which created Reality itself from the nothingness of Chaos, represented aspects of worship known as monotheism, although not exclusively, and was more of a force than an actual personification, since there are multiple interpretations of worshiping an omnipotent entity that was both omnipresent and omniscience. On occasion, the Presence would manifest itself to intercede in its creation through various guises in order to affect Fate. These days, the Presence is hands off, especially since there are many others that can affect Fate for the betterment of the Universe…

"Too bad I cannot use my divine powers to win the mortal's games of chance, such as the lottery," Thordis quipped.

Athena gives her associate a quizzical look.

"I kid, of course," Thordis said with a smile.

"Yes, because you use the Norn sister for that," Izanagi said with a smirk.

The All-Mother of the Norse could only respond by blushing in embarrassment.

Soon, the godheads received the answer that they sought, as a giant, ghostly hand appeared before everyone's eyes. It began to write in a text that only the gods and mystics could understand:

JUSTICE.

When the hand disappeared, Izanagi took a step forward.

"Of course!" Izanagi said. "Why didn't think of it before?"

"Husband?" Thordis asked.

"Fellow godheads," Izanagi said, as he turned towards his fellow deities while ignoring his wife. "I believe that we should allow our champions and their mortal allies to take the lead, while we prepare our respective realms for the impending attack."

"That's it?" asked Marduk, the All-Father of the Annunaki (or Sumerian) gods.

"Yep."

"Humph, well that was a waste of time-!"

"Not so, friend," said Ahura Mazda, who was the All-Father of the Yazatas (or Persian) gods. "It was right for all of us to assemble, so that we know the nature of the threat. But we have to remember that the mortals have to be able to defend themselves, if they have the potential to do so."

"Ever the philosopher," Marduk said, as he turned towards Izanagi. "But, I will lend arms to provide a collective defense."

"As I will, as well," said Ka'ne said.

"All in favor of Lord Izanagi's plan?" Vishnu asked.

Most of the Godheads raised their collective hands…

"All opposed?" Vishnus asked.

Some hands were raised…

"Tsunami, you?" Inzanagi asked in surprise.

"I'm mad at you for trying to avoid me, future-husband," Tsunami said.

"That's because I don't want to create a temporal paradox, 'Tsu-chan'."

"Humph!"

"Er, then the Council Elite is in agreement," Vishnu replied, as he broke out in a sweat. "Meeting adjourned…"

After the meeting, the Godheads mingled…more or less.

"Ah, come on, Tsunami," Inzanagi said. "I said I'll visit you on a regular basis from now on."

"Good," Tsunami said, as she turned towards Inzangi. "Future husband or not, you are my mate."

"Okay," Inzanagi said in defeat.

Just then, there was a spatial distortion that deposited a group of mortals near Inzanagi. However, the true forms of the gods were that of giants, and Inzanagi and Thordis were no exception.

"I really wished that you didn't do that," said Matsu, the Sekirei of Wisdom, as she powered-down her "Co-Locator Transporter". She was giving a demonstration on the device, when she was tricked by one of her sister-Sekirei into setting up the coordinates to find Ranma, before the device was activated…

"Are you sure this is where Minato-san is here?" said Tsukumi, the Sekirei of Water, as she looked around.

"You really should pay attention to your surroundings, 'panty-flasher'," said Kazehana, the Sekirei of Wind, as she took a sip from her wine flask.

"What do you mean, you drunk?" Tsukumi asked.

"We have company," said Homura, the Sekirei of Fire said in fear, as he/she moved into a combat stance.

"What do you mean?" Tsukiumi said, before realizing that she was surrounded by giants who glowed with potent power. "Ulp-!"

However, Miya the Landlord, the Hannya no Sekirei, remained calm, as she clutched the young Kusano, the Sekirei of Life. Kusano looked towards Musabi, the Sekirei of the Fist for guidance.

Musubi scanned the area, until she felt her Ashikabi…

"Hey, Minato-san!" Musubi yelled, as she waves her hand towards Izanagi. She was happy to see him, so much so that she was oblivious to her surroundings…

Izanagi sighed, as he squats down.

"How come you all are here?" Izanagi asked, as he offered his hand for his Ashikabi to hop on.

"Tsukiumi caused us to be here," Matsu said, as she adjusts her glasses. She would have to update her records on her Ashikabi…

"I…I'm sorry, Minato-san," Tsukiumi said, as she tried not to look at her Ashikabi's eyes. She realized that she was facing her Ashikabi in his god-form…

"I was worried about you, when you disappeared for a few days…"

"Tsukiumi, sometimes I have to be at my full power, especially when I have meetings with gods and cosmic entities."

"Oh, okay…"

"Friends of yours?" Tsunami asked.

"They are my…Ashikabi," Izanagi said with hesitance.

"More rivals…GREAT."

"No, I will fulfill my obligations," Izanagi said. "And, blame the multiple wives things on Tokimi."

"Guilty!" Tokimi replied with a wave without turning towards the proverbial action…

"Humph," Tsunami replied.

"Minato-san, is my spouse here?" Miya asked, as she looked up into Izanagi's face.

"Yep," Izangi replied, as he turned towards the mingling of some of the other gods. "Usagi?"

"Yes?" Thordis said, as she began to walk towards Izanagi, before stopping in her tracks. "Miya?"

"Usagi," Miya said, as she looked away with a furious blush before looking at Thordis with eyes full of love. She took in Thordis' unearthly beauty, which complimented her Nordic attire.

"You look…beautiful," Miya said, as she hopped onto Thordis' offered hand. "And powerful."

"Thanks," Thordis said with a furious blush.

"I didn't know you were like…that," Washu said jokingly, as she snacked on ambroisa.

"Oh, be quiet," Thordis said defensively. "When Ranma disappeared for a short time, I decided to stop being myself. So, I assumed a male guise, and, in the course of that experience, Miya and I…became an item."

"And after Ranma showed up?"

"I…I faked my death," Thordis said with a sigh. She didn't want to rehash old wounds, but…

"But I regretted abandoning Miya the way I did. Worse, I didn't want to rekindle my relationship with Miya because of Ranma, not to mention the fact that I was a married woman."

"Huh," Washu said, as she turned towards Miya. "And what are your feelings on this, little one?"

"As much as I want my 'Takehito' back, I have to accept this new reality," Miya said proudly. "No matter what, I am willing to adjust to reflect my Ashikabi's life choices."

"Even if it meant you having to deal with her demonic side, yes?"

"Pardon?" Miya replied, not understanding the implication of this new information.

"Usagi has a goddess form and a demon form named Trigona the Unbelievable, ruler of the 9th Circle of Diyu," Izanagi said. Diyu was the Chinese version of Hell, and was ruled by the Yama Kings…much to the consternation of the Emperor of Jade Heaven...

"Even then, My Lady."

"Impressive," Washu said, as she turned towards Thordis with a grin. "She's a keeper, this one."

"Oh, be quiet."

Meanwhile, already used to her surroundings, the Sekirei of Water had processed this newest revelation of the obstacle to her being her Ashikabi's primary wife.

"I KNEW the Moon Princess was evil!" Tsukiumi said proudly. "Once again, I make a better wife for Minato-san!"

"Ha!" said Thordis, Tsunami and Tsukiumi's rivals.

"Um," Izanagi said, as began to break out into a sweat. "Look, we better head back to Earth."

"No kidding," Washu said. "Knowing Mihoshi, I probably have a lot to work to do."

"Just remember your promise, future-husband," Tsunami said, as she kissed Izanagi on the cheek. She hated the fact that she could not interact with normal space-time until she fully merges with her avatar Princess Sasami of Jurai, the younger sister of Prince Yosho and Princess Ayeka.

"Hey!" Tsukiumi said, as she produces the equivalent of a deluge that merely splashed Izanagi's face.

SPLASH!

"See what I got to deal with?" Izanagi said to Thordis, even as water drips down from his wet face.

"Hey, you made your bed, Ranma," Thordis replied, as Miya, who was sighing contently, sat on the All-Mother's shoulder.

"Hater…"

A few days later, in Washington, DC, at the White House, in the "Situation Room", there was an important meeting amongst those within the national security field…

"…And so, I propose that the following plan should be implemented," Colonel Ranma Saotome said, as he brought up several virtual windows to show his data to his audience.

"And your…extra-dimensional contacts will be providing assistance in this matter?" asked National Security Advisor on Metahuman Affairs Henry Gyrich. He generally disliked metahumans for being destructive and unpredictable elements in world. But nevertheless, he tolerated those metahumans who worked for the government…

"The gods will lend their support by empowering their champions and avatars, while they handle their own affairs," Ranma said. "The rest of this matter will fall upon us."

"As a matter of clarification, why do they not lend more support?" asked the President of the United States, as he leans back in his seat. "They are…gods, correct?"

"It has to do with the intervention of the Celestials," Ranma replied. "As I indicated in an accompanying report, the Celestials actively intervene in the development of entire species across the Universe, with Earth being a prime spot."

"So, they are responsible for the creation of humans?"

"No, the Presence, through his angels, is responsible."

"Pardon?"

"They are the aliens that NERV was set up to deal with," said General Jack O'Neill, as he brings up another virtual window. "We only found out about the origins of humankind, and how they are related to the stories depicted in the Bible, after the discovery of the entity dubbed 'Adam'."

"I see," the President said, as he studied the images on the screen. "So, what is the difference between gods and other aliens?"

"First, gods are homegrown," Ranma said. "Secondly, the gods can increase their power through the worship of lesser beings."

"I don't understand," the President said. "Elaborate."

"All sentient beings are latent psychics; only a few have the potential to develop actual powers," Ranma began. "Gods can increase their power by feeding upon the potential psychic energy of mortals through the active worship…"

Pause.

"But bear in mind that even without this 'arrangement', the gods are still powerful beings, especially on their own turf."

"I'll keep that in mind, Colonel," the President said. "But tell me this: what is this Darkseid like on a personal level."

"Let me put it this way," Ranma began to say. He didn't want to elaborate on the fact that he and Usagi had been corrupted to serve the Dark Lord of Apocalypse as his personal minions, and he especially didn't want to elaborate on the fact that during that time, he had been one of Darkseid's wives while trapped in his female form…

At the very least, Ranma didn't want to expose his bias to anyone. At the very least, he didn't want to become a liability to the impending counter-offensive.

"I've dealt with Darkseid before," Ranma began to say evenly. "For him, his ego is based upon the simple desire of conquering everything, so that the very Universe is a reflection of his will. He is a classic dictator with a literal god complex, who seeks to control not just one's actions, and not just one's thoughts. Darkseid seeks to control one's future through absolute control, like a screenwriter writing a script, with everything a reflection of his will…"

Pause.

"Darkseid is a megalomaniac in the truest sense of the word."

"So, I take it that we cannot deal with him in a diplomatic way?" asked the President.

"In my opinion, Darkseid cannot be reasoned with, unless it is from a position of strength. If he is to be stopped, his defeat has to be so thorough, so costly, that he has no choice but to negotiate."

"That bad, eh?"

"As much as I would hate to admit this, but stalemating him might be the best option for us. Otherwise, a thorough defeat for Darkseid could mean a lot of lives lost."

"Oy," the President said, as he mulls over Ranma thoughts while turning towards the SHIELD director. "Will there be lives lost if we force this Darkseid into a negotiating position?"

"A lot of lives will be lost either way, but a lot less if we prevent a protracted fight, sir," General Nick Fury replied.

"How long do we have until Darkseid makes his appearance?" the President asked Ranma.

"From my estimates, within a week," Ranma said, as he hands over another detailed file to the President's aides, to give to the President. "As indicated by reports from a few special agencies, there have been signs that agents of Darkseid have been combing the streets of every major city. Unfortunately, these agents have a tendency to self-immolate, rather than be captured. Though, they have left 'Father Boxes' in their wake."

"Pardon?"

"Father Boxes are sentient computers that are used by Darkseid and his minions," said Director Maxwell Lord of Project Cadmus. Recently, he took Dr. Amanda Waller's place, so that Waller would return to her roots as the head of Task Force X, the umbrella organization that oversaw both Argent and the Suicide Squad…

"We are working on deciphering this technology, sir," Lord replied. "Thankfully, are familiarity with the Mother Boxes are helping our efforts."

"Good," the President said, as he turns towards Ranma. "Be sure to work with the appropriate staff, so that we can be prepared when Darkseid does make his appearance."

"Of course, sir," Ranma replied. "After all, making preparations is only half the battle…"

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**TRTSS37: Hero! – by Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 21: "Akane's Story" (I)<br>**

* * *

><p>Japan: Nekomi, Chiba Prefecture.<p>

The alarm blared on the clock, as Akane Tendo, aka "Mrs. Saotome" wakes up. She absently stretched her arms, and reached the other side of the bed, only to realize that her husband was not in bed.

"Huh," Akane said, as she opened her eyes fully, after realizing that it was now morning time. She looked over to the other side of the bed, and sees a note, with a white rose, on the other pillow. Growling, Akane picked up the rose with one hand, and the note with the other, and red the note:

_Akane: I have to get up early to help stop a potential alien invasion of Earth by an alien dark god. I will be back soon as possible. Love always, Ranma._

Akane sighed, as she places the rose and note onto her nightstand, and then gets up out of bed. She then puts on her robe, and goes out of her room, and into her son's room. She took a peek into her son's room, only to see a pair of shinobi, members of the rogue organization known as "The Hand", on the verge of kidnapping her son…

"What?" Akane said, as she bursts into her son's room.

The pair of shinobi stopped their actions, allowing Akane to act.

"Ha!" Akane yelled, as she plucked "Mallet-sama"—the name of any mallet that can be spontaneously produced by a Japanese girl or woman—from pocket space, and lobbed it at the ninja closest to her child's bed.

KLONK!

As one ninja fell, the other decided to attack Akane herself. This proved to be a mistake on the part of the attacker, when he, with sword drawn, decided to utilize a speed-attacker vector. Akane responded by meeting the attack head-on.

First, she removed her robe, and tossed it at the intruder. The intruder instinctively sliced through the material in response.

Second, Akane twists her body to avoid the shinobi's cutting arc. She then performed a left cross that sends the shinobi through the wall of her son's bedroom.

WHAM!

With a satisfied nod, Akane immediately goes to her son's bed side…

"Kenma?" Akane said gently. "It's time to get up…"

Young Kenma Saotome stirs, or attempts to. Akane chuckled. Her son was SO much like Ranma, in terms of being able to sleep through a hurricane…or a brawl.

As Akane focuses on her son, the first shinobi stirs awake from the blow to his head. He then creeps to his feet, and pulls out a "kusari-kama" (a hooked-like blade weapon, with extendable chain, that was typically used by shinobi) from his own pocket space, and creeps behind the youngest of the Tendo sisters…

Without turning to look, Akane used a back-fist to knock the offender cold…

POW!

And out of the house via "Air Akane"…through the ceiling and beyond the roof.

BLAM!

Kenma wakes up just as her mother straightens her mightgown.

"Momma?" Kenma said, as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's time for you to get up, young man," Akane said with a smile.

"Oh," Kenma said, as he notices the damage in his room. "Momma, what happened?"

"Um, a vermin problem happened," Akane said. "But don't worry, Mommy took care of it."

"Ohhhhhh…"

"Anyway, it's time to get up," Akane said, as she reached into her son's nightstand, and pulls out a tooth brush and toothpaste tube. "Oh, and use the guest bathroom while Mommy straightens your room."

"Okay," Kenma said with a yawn and a shrug, as he rolls out of bed. He reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste tube from his mother, before leaving his room for the guest bathroom.

Akane sighed, as she looked at the damage done in her son's room. Try as she might, Akane knew that as long as she was married to Ranma, she will always face the possibility of having to deal with intruders in her home. In fact, during the previous week, Akane had to deal with an Auton—a plastic-based sentient lifeform—who had attempted to invade Japan through a Toy Fair and Expo that she had took her son to with his cousins. She had to remind herself that while fighting toy soldiers and Barbie dolls appeared to be silly on the surface, Autons were hostile to humans. The fact that an Auton would use toys to attack humans made her response to the Auton's attack all the more satisfying…

Still, Akane did hope to one day have a normal life, where she could be a proper wife and mother, even if her husband was a womanizing jerk.

As Akane went over her thoughts, she receives a page alert through her secured, and quite modified, "smart phone". She pulls it out of pocket space, and looks at the incoming alert…and frowns.

Just then, Kenma's bedroom mirror glows. Akane was not concerned about this particular occurrence since it was expected, based upon the alert she was just received.

"Brunhilde?" said the Norn of the Present Belldandy, as she fully emerged into Kenma's room.

Akane sighed, as she faced the friendly Bell. She hated the idea of sharing her life-force with an ancient Nordic goddess, being proudly Japanese and all. This had occurred when Ranma and "the other wife" had brought back the Norse gods from their final Ragnorak, by binding them to their mutual friends and family, as a means of rooting the Norse to "Midgard" (i.e. Earth). As a result, Akane's Norse identity was Brunhilde, the leader of the Valkyrior of Asgard. As Brunhilde, Akane's sole mission was to secure the mystic Norse hammers of "The Worthy", the offspring of Lord Cul, older brother of Odin, also known as "The Serpent". From what she knew of Cul, he had been a tyrannical ruler of the Norse during a previous cycle of Ragnorak, who used the tenets of fear, not honor, to rule the Nine Realms. Odin chose to side against his brother after Cul, learning of a prophecy that the scion of Odin would rise to reign supreme over a golden age of both gods and men, murdered his brother's son and took his brother's daughter as his bride. That daughter, Mondis, goddess of the Moon, would bear a daughter named Skaldi, goddess of winters, who would enforce Cul's cruel rule. It took the efforts of Mondis' true husband, Ran, god of storms, to convince Odin to turn against his brother, even after being killed after Cul merged with the Migard Serpent Jormungander to increase his power. Ran's sacrifice, and Mondis' suicide, would be the catalyst for Odin to go against Cul. However, even after all that Cul had done, Odin could not kill his own brother. So, upon the completion of that cycle of Ragnorak, Odin convinced the Norn sisters to erase Cul and the Worthy from the memories of Yggsdrasil, the World Tree, so that they would be forgotten during subsequent cycles of the gods. Unfortunately, when the cycles were abolished, with the ending of the reign of "Those-Who-Sit-In-Shadows", embodiments of the archtypes of the gods, the Norse gods of previous cycles would be reborn again, with the help of Ran (now Ranma Saotome, who also goes by the name "Thoran", as the present wielder of the sacred Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor) and Mondis (now Usagi Tsukino, who also goes by the name "Thordis", in honor of her older brother, who is Thor). Unfortunately, Cul and his Worthy also returned to the fore…

Thankfully, the children of Thordis, collectively known as "The Mighty", consisting of American Dream (aka Stevie Rogers), Iron Girl (Antonia Stark), X-23 (aka Jane Howlett, aka "Laura Kenny", aka "Talon"), Sailor Hulk (aka Liz Banner), Fire Fox II (aka Naruto Uzumaki), Spider-Bunny (aka Benji Parker), Neo-Sailor Moon (aka Chibiusa, aka "Rini Chiba"), The Tengu (aka Usagino Saotome, aka "Kenji Strange"), Speedy II (aka Nodoka Saotome, aka "Mia Darden"), defeated their counterparts, and thus restored peace to the realm.

Now, it was up to Akane Tendo, as Brunhilde, to deal with the aftermath through the so-called "Secret Avengers", vis-à-vis the recovery of the mystic hammers of the Worthy…

"I know," Akane said with a sigh. "I just got word that Sin and her 'Skeleton Crew' is on their way to intercept the Hammer of Nul, the World Breaker."

"I see," Belldandy replied with a nod. Nul, having possessed the Hulk, has adopted the Gamma Goliath earthly form, even after the Hulk freed himself from the possession of Nul. Making matters worse, Nul's rampage was tearing through Eastern Europe, specifically the heart of the Vampire Nation, not to mention the…

"I'm just glad that my old team, the Defenders, is already on the case," Akane said with a nod. "Going through vampire territory is bad enough, but Nul is about to rampage through into Transia, to get to the Wundagore Mountains, will be catastrophic."

"Oh, dear," Belldandy said with a look of horror. "If Nul goes to that awful place, he could awaken Lord Cthon."

"Precisely," Akane said. "It may be that Nul wants to either draw more power, or cause more chaos. That's why he needs to be stopped as soon as possible."

"Then, you will need this," Belldandy said, as she presents to Akane a Rune-laced warhammer, which was floating within a clear, crystal structure. The hammer itself was large enough to be used by two hands. It had fine leather wrapped around the handle that ended at the circular knob that looped into a donut. The head of the hammer was large, made from Uru metal, making it almost as strong as Promethium. On one side of the head was perfectly flat, while the other side was pointy like a four-sided pyramid. Runes were etched on a squared surface, which seemed to glow softly…

"That hammer," Akane said. "It looks like Nul's."

"The Dwarven Forge masters were able to recreate the original process that created the hammers of the Worthy," Belldandy said, as the hammer floats towards Akane. "It's been designed to reabsorb the essence of Nul upon his defeat."

"I see," Akane said, as she touched the crystal structure that contained the hammer…

FLASH!

The hammer disappears, which is now imprinted on Akane's hand as a Rune.

"Huh?" Akane said, as she looks over at the strange tattoo on her palm.

"When you are ready, the hammer will reappear," Belldandy said. "But I give you this warning: the hammer is designed to absorb Nul into itself, based upon the level of rage the World Breaker can muster. I know that you have grown over the years to master your emotions, but if your rage exceeds Nul's, then you will be absorbed into the hammer, and become a part of its properties permanently. Do you understand?"

"Humph," Akane said. "I bet SHE purposely set things up so that SHE can have Ranma all to herself."

"The All-Mother has no ulterior motive to any of this," Belldandy said. "In fact, she was the one insisted that Prince Ran take you as wife. I am disappointed in you for thinking that the All-Mother would engage in malfeasance."

"I'm sorry," Akane said with a sigh. "It's just that…I still having gotten over the fact that Ranma has another life he could go to whenever me and him get into a fight…"

Pause.

"And that Usagi is so much better than I am in martial arts."

"Do not sell yourself short, Akane," Belldandy said. "You are the leader of the Valkyior, after all."

"No, Brunhilde is the leader of the Valkyior; I'm just a young, Japanese housewife who teaches martial arts to local kids part-time."

"Oh, Akane," Belldandy said, as she shakes her head. "You ARE Brunhilde. She, like you, loved Ranma Saotome, who was searching for a way home across the sands of time itself. So, she gave up her godhood and station to place her personage on the path of reincarnation. First, as Eowyn of Rohan, she fought along Ranma's side against Sauron. She would be reborn again as Io, who spurned Zeus advances to be with Ranma, who trained Perseus against the Titans. She would be reborn again as Wealtheow of Denmark, during the time of Camelot, who became Ranma's bride well-after she could not bear a child for him…"

Pause.

"Throughout the ages, Brunhilde would be reborn where Ranma's presence would be most felt, whether as an African Princess, or as a Court Lady during the Chosun Dynasty, she was there for him. And now, Brunhilde has a new identity in this day and age: Akane Tendo, aspiring martial artist and wife of Ranma Saotome."

"But…why don't I remember any of these…encounters?" Akane said with wonder and fear. "And does Ranma know? Does Usagi knows?"

"We are just now clearing out the old files from the Yggsdrasil World Tree System," Belldandy said. "As for the others: I do not know with Prince Ran knows, but I am sure that the All-Mother knows about this situation."

"I see. Well, there is nothing that I can do about it until I complete my tasks for the day, starting with Nul…"

Akane took out her bamboo practice sword from pocket space, and taps the end unto the floor.

FWOOSH!

As Akane is transformed, she could feel her mind expanding into new memories. She could remember everything that happens as Bruhilde, but it was more akin to remember something that she has read, rather than what she has experienced. As this went on, Akane grew paler, blonder and taller. Her musculature increased slightly, as her locks of hair flows past her waist before magically wrapping into a pair of twin braids. Her night gown changes into a pair of leather pants, and a leather halter top with silver breast plate and bodice. Her slips changes into a pair of rugged leather boots…

And when the transformation was over, Brunhilde walked the Earth once more.

"How do you feel, sister?" Belldandy asked.

"I feel…fine," Brunhilde said, as she looked at her metal sword, before sheathing it on her back. "I know the wisdom that thou wish to part to me, Sister Belldandy, but I have to worked through my personal angst. I know who I am, even if a part of me doesn't want to accept this."

"I know," Belldandy said, as she hands Brunhilde her pack. "You will have all the things that you will need for your assignment. In the meantime, I will watch over your son."

"Thank you," Brunhilde replied, just before she placed two fingers upon her lips to whistle.

Tweet-tweet!

"And I will have word with my husband and the All-Mother about this new information you have given me," Brunhilde said. "And do not fear; I will remember my station."

Just then, the sound of a horse could be heard outside.

"I must be off," Brunhilde said, as she opens her son's bedroom window. "Oh, and let the police know that we had a kidnapping attempt.

"I will."

"See you soon."

And, with that, Brunhilde steps out of the room completely…

"Auntie?" said a familiar voice.

Belldandy turns to see a confused little boy, who was holding his toiletries in hand.

"Ah, Kenma, you're here," Belldandy said gently. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Where's mommy?" Kenma asked.

"Well, your mommy is out to save the world," Belldandy said, as she took Kenma's toiletries from him. "Now, get dress, so that I can fix you breakfast…"

Outside, about the treeline, Brunhilde is on her flying steed (a pegausus), as the Valkyrie looks down at her house. With a deep sigh, the warrior turned to her first task of the day.

"Onward, Victory!" Brunhilde called out. "We have a demon to slay…"

Tbc.


	22. Chapter 22

**TRTSS37: Hero! – by Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 22: "Akane's Story" (II)<strong>

* * *

><p>Baden-Württemberg, Germany (The Black Forest).<p>

Brunhilde the Valkyrie ears were ringing, as the world around her seemed to slow down. She was in a lot of pain, and she could barely hear the yells that seemed to seep into her consciousness…

_Wake up! We have to move-!_

Her day was getting more and more interesting, and by interesting, she thought that her own death was imminent.

'I had known my end was near, would I have accepted the mission from the All-Mother?' Brunhilde thought to herself, as her immediate life began to flash before her mind's eye…

FLASHBACK!

Eastern Europe, earlier that day…

"RROWRL!" said Nul the Worldbreaker, as he slammed is mighty hammer into the ground. It may have missed his mark, but the force of impact was enough to create shrapnel from the exploding rock.

BOOOSH!

"Look out!" Iron Fist yelled, as he used his superhuman reflexes, due to mastery of the Iron Fist, to dodge the debris, even as Dr. Strange created a mystic barrier to shield himself, Hellcat, the Black Knight and Nighthawk. The rest of the team, Power Man, Son-of-Satan, the Silver Surfer, Red She-Hulk and Namor the Submariner either took the blasts or dodged the blows themselves. Unfortunately, the team had to contend with wild vampires throughout the night, in spite of reassurances from the premier vampire superhero team known as the Forgiven.

And then, there was Brunhilde.

As part of the pact between the Forgiven and the Defenders, Brunhilde, as the one who represented one side of this matter, went into a blood pact with Lillian, the daughter of Vlad Tepes the III, aka "Dracula", as a reassurance for safe passage through vampire territory in Transylvania. Dr. Strange had warned Brunhilde that the effects of drinking blood, even without being close to death, could have some side-effects, with one of them being possessing blood lust.

"Ha!" Brunhilde roared, as she leaped off an old structure, formerly remnants of a castle near the human village, as she lowered her favorite weapon "Mallet-sama". Enhanced by the Runes of Asgradian magic, Brunhilde delivered an awesome blow.

WHOOM!

Brunhilde drove Nul, who took on the form of a doppelganger of the Hulk, was driven into the ground, until only his head appeared above it.

"Take that, you jerk!" Brunhilde yelled.

"Scary girl," said Power Man as he shuddered. The so-called "Urban Warrior" was a former gang member who had gotten a reprieve when he volunteered to be a super-soldier, back when the original super-soldier serum, the kind that created Captain America, had been lost. In reality, Sailor Moon knew the formula by heart, but, out of respect for her research partner and friend, the late Dr. Abraham Erskine, refused to relinquish it to the authorities, mainly because she didn't trust them to prevent others from stealing it.

"From what Ranma told me about Akane, you don't know the half of it," Iron Fist said.

"'Akane'?"

"Yeah, Akane is one of Ranma's wives from Japan, and she is presently Brunhilde's mortal host," Iron Fist said. "In fact, I've met Akane when Ranma was hosting a dinner party for last year's Kumite."

The Kumite was an event, sponsored by the World Boudokai Association, which allows high-end martial artists to compete unencumbered. That means that using lethal blows was allowable, although frown upon by most people…

"Man, that guy is player," Power Man said, as he shook his head. "The wife wouldn't let ME keep my stable of women."

"Do you mind?" Brunhild said with annoyance, as she glanced over at the founders for the 'Heroes for Hire', who were also members of the Defenders. She then turns towards Dr. Strange.

"Sensei?"

"Right," said the magus, as he floated towards the still raging Nul. "Thanks to Lokidis, I think we can put the essence of Nul the World Breaker back into the hammer."

"Then what?" asked the Black Knight.

"Then, we can finally go after the hammers that Sin has in her possession," Brunhilde replied. "Commander America is already in place with our allies in the Black Forest of Germany, where the Secret Avengers are ready to act."

"Doctor, I'm ready," Red She-Hulk said, as she moved behind Nul's head.

"Okay, but be careful, Betty," Dr. Strange said, as he moves into position. "You might be able to drain Nul's gamma radiation, but the rage that is Nul might be able to affect you as well."

"After dealing with Bruce's temper-tantrum over the years, I pretty much used to it."

"Then we can proceed. Norrin?"

"Of course," said the Silver Surfer, as he prepared to dislodge the energies from within Nul., with his cosmic power…

Meanwhile, Hellcat begins to sniff the air, as she turns towards the forest. She had been instrumental in getting the New Men, who were animals that had been "evolved" into humanoids, to back off, due to her feline connection to the cat goddess Bast, but that did not mean that no one was in danger.

"Damien," Hellcat said in a whisper, while continuing to stare into the forest. "I don't think we're alone."

"Obviously, my dear," said the Son-of-Satan. "I sense the presence of evil nearby…"

In the forest, the mercenary Crossbones stared through his high powered binoculars, trying to survey the scene. The night before, the Defenders and the Forgiven fended off wild vampires (called "Nosferatu") while trying to track down Nul, who was being watched over by the New Men. It was only because the vampires were forced to go to ground, due to sunlight, and after placating the New Men, that the odds of taking down Nul turned towards the Defenders' favor. Still, everyone was tired from the relentless wave of opposition, but knew that securing the Hammers of the Serpent was important, something that did not go unnoticed.

"It looks like the Defenders did the work for us," Crossbones said quietly on his secured headset. Crossbones wore a black mask with a skull for a "face". He wore a black tanktop, military-style black cargo pants with combat boots, and was adorn with utility gear and weapons.

"You copy that, boss?" Crossbones said.

Over in the Black Forest, there was a castle that was once the base for the dreaded Thule Society. In one of the main labs, Sin, daughter of the equally dreaded Red Skull, continues her work, in preparation for the next phase in her master plan.

"I copy that, beloved," Sin said, as she meticulously transcribed the Runic text into something more readable. "What is the status of their numbers?"

"All are present and accounted for. My boys are ready to pounce."

"Excellent. And what is Nul's status?"

"Dr. Strange is preparing to put Nul back into the box, so to speak," Crossbones said. "When do you want me to strike?"

"You will know soon enough."

"Oh?"

"Do you honestly think that I would not have a backup plan, in case our allies were not up to the task of securing Nul's hammer?"

"Riiight," Crossbones replied.

"No back talk. Just act when you see an opening."

"Right. Over and out…"

Crossbones turned to see a bevy of orcs, summoned by his ally…

"You ready, dollface?"

Karnilla the Norn queen, who was the Norse guise of Rei Hino, aka "Sailor Mars", scoffed at the remark. She hated that she had to bow to the authority of the All-Mother, whom she sees an an incompetent, but is more than willing to use the All-Mother's renegade daughter for her own ends…

"I am ready to do my part," Karnilla said. "And after today, the All-Mother will regret ignoring my counsel."

"Yeah, whatever," Crossbones replied. "Just be ready for YOUR end."

"Do not address me as a common woman, mortal. I am a goddess of Fate, and I can make YOUR life difficult."

"I'm SURE…"

Meanwhile, the operation to contain Nul continues.

"Arrrrghhhh!" Nul roared, as his power began to weaken.

"I don't think I can contain this energy!" Red She-Hulk said with a strain.

"The creature is resisting," the Silver Surfer said, as he continued to increase the tempo of is energy wave.

"I am almost done," Dr. Strange said, as Nul's hammer floated in the air, as it began to draw Nul into itself.

"Yaaargh-!" Nul said, as he became a ghost-like figure, before being absorbed by the mystic hammer completely.

"DONE!" Dr. Strange said, as he then encases the hammer in a crimson band, made from the energies of Cytorrak, a powerful Lord of Chaos.

"Oh!" Red She-Hulk said, as she began to revert back to normal.

"Betty!" Namor said, as he caught the now-normal Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross-Banner, who, when not the Red She-Hulk, was a military scientist. In fact, that was how she first met Bruce Banner, back when Banner became the Hulk…

"I am okay, I think," Betty said, as she steadied herself. "I am just tired from manipulating such intense energies."

"All the same, we should get you some medical attention," Dr. Strange said. "I may be a mystic, by I am still a licensed physician…"

"If we are done here, I will resume my duties as Galacta's herald," the Silver Surfer said, as he hops on his cosmic surfboard."

"Thank you, Norrin," Brunhilde said, with a nod. "I really appreciate your assistance on this matter."

"My pleasure," the Silver Surfer said, as he takes to the skies. "Farewell!"

"Why didn't you continue to use the 'Surfer's help, Lady Saotome?" the Black Knight asked Brunhilde, of whom he knew as the wife of one of the original members of the legendary "Knights of the Round Table". The Black Knight, Sir Dane Whitmore of the United Kingdom, and nominal member of the British superhero team "Excalibur" (part of the superhero-monitoring branch of government known as MI-13), is the legitimate welder of the Ebony Blade, a blade made from solidified dark matter, forged by Lord Ranma of Nerima, master sword smith for King Arthur of Camelot, and enchanted by Merlin the Magus, that had amazing mystical properties, including being indestructible. Only those of the lineage of the first knight who was given the title "Black Knight"—nobleman named Sir Percy of Scandia—could wield the sword without going mad, unless said wielder commits an evil act while using the mystic blade. Then, that knight is fated to die a horrible demise.

And so far, only a few have succumbed to this burden…

"We still have to go against Sin."

"I know that, which is why Commander America has the Secret Avengers standing by, to act as a relief team, knowing that Norrin has other responsibilities," Brunhilde said. "If you or anyone else wished to return home, you may. But I have to make sure that the Hammers of the Unworthy are secured."

"I will not abandon you in your time of need, My Lady."

"I'll stay," Betty said.

"No, go with Sensei, Betty," Brunhilde replied. "We got it covered."

"Then, you will need this," Dr. Strange said, as he places the hammer inside a metal case, before sealing it with a ward. "Only you will be able to open it, when the time is ripe."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"I'll go look after her," Namor said, as he holds up Betty. "As her friend and team-mate, we should always look after each other."

"Yeah, right!" Power Man said to Iron Fist, who snickered at the inside joke.

"Keep me inform of what happens, Brunhilde," Dr. Strange said, as he creates a portal, before he, Betty and Namor steps through, bound for New York City.

"I will, and take care!" Brunilde said, as the three disappeared.

Meanwhile, Nighthawk turns towards Hellcat and the Son-of-Satan.

"Do we need anything before we head out?" Nighthawk asked.

The Son-of-Satan turns towards his long-time love.

"My apologies," the Son-of-Satan said, as he kissed Hellcat on the lips.

"What are you talking about?" Hellcat replied.

Suddenly, the Son-of-Satan grabs Hellcat by the arms, and tosses her into Nighthawk, who catches her with ease.

"Ooof!" Nighthawk and Hellcat said in unison, as they both fell down.

"What in the hell was that?" Power-Man said.

Brunhilde turned in time to feel a arcane blast hit her square in the back, just as Crossbones initiates his attack.

"Charge!" Crossbones yelled, as he orders the Orcs to charge forward.

Meanwhile, as Brunhilde rises to her feet, she is caught by a wave of magical energy, thanks to Karnilla's machinations.

"Urk!" Brunhilde said.

"Lady Saotome!" Black Knight said, just as he pulls out his sword, only to get an arrow stuck in his left shoulder. "Ow-!"

"Can't move!" Brunhilde said, as she realized that she and her teammates were being swamped.

"Please don't bother to move," Karnilla said.

"You?" Brunhilde replied. "But…you are one of the good guys!"

"I serve the royal family, my dear, so I am a loyal citizen of Asgard."

Brunhilde struggles some more, until she sees Crossbones. And when that happens, she knew who Karnilla was working for.

"You…you work for Sin!"

"Precisely. Now, I want that hammer, my dear."

"You can't have it! I won't open my case for you!"

"Then, I will have to flip the script, so to speak," Karnilla said, as she initiates an unusual spell…

FLASH!

"Ahhh!" said Brunhilde and Akane in unison, as they both fell down into the dirt.

Quickly, Brunhilde, free of Akane, was possessed by Karnilla, but is also expressionless.

"…."

"Much better," Karnilla said, as the robotic-like Brunhilde stands up at attention. "Dear, get that case."

Without saying a word, Brunhilde gets the case containing the hammer.

"Now, to make my delivery," Karnilla said, as she turned towards her partner. "Crossbones! "We are leaving!"

"Right," Crossbones said, as he drops a fragmentation grenade in front of Power Man, before leaping out of the way. "Son-of-Satan! You coming with us?"

"Of course," said the Son-of-Satan, as he initiates a teleport to the Black Forest, since Karnilla was already pre-occupied. "Hang on…"

The Son-of-Satan raises his pitchfork, and teleports everyone out of the field of battle, save for the Black Knight, Power Man, Iron Fist, Hellcat, Nighthawk and-

"No!" Akane yelled, as she attempted to grab unto Brunhilde. "You can't-!"

Unfortunately, it was too late.

"Oof!"

"Lady Saotome?" the Black Knight said, as he hobbles to Akane's side.

"It's not fair!" Akane said tearfully. "This was my mission! I should be the one to complete it…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Can Akane complete her mission against Sin? Stay tuned!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 23: "Ten to One" (III)<strong>

* * *

><p>A few years later…<p>

"Oh, my gawd!" Ruruna said, as she and Naruru were looking at a fashion magazine. "Isn't this outfit delicious?"

"It certainly IS!" Naruru said mockingly. "Like, I can totally see myself wearing that!"

"You know, that's not fair," Ruruna said. "If you going to pretend to like pretty things for my sake, at least be good at it."

"I'm sorry, but I got to be me," Ruruna replied. "I don't like wearing frilly, sissy girl clothes, and behaving like an airhead."

"Is that what you think of me?"

"No, of course not. Look, you being a fashion maven is your thing. Martial arts are MY thing…"

Pause.

"But, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy, Ruruna…even if it means looking at fashion crap."

"Awwww," Ruruna said, as she hugged her best friend. "You know, that's so sweet…"

"Thanks," Naruru said with a contented sigh. "I'm glad SOMEONE appreciates my point-of-view."

"Okay," Ruruna said, as she decided to change the subject. "Now, let's talk about Shingo."

"What?" Naruru replied.

"Do you like him?"

"Heck, no! I'm not into boys, especially him."

"So, you like girls instead?"

"Well, I certainly don't like boys. And besides, why do you think I would like Shingo?"

"Well, he's cute, for one," Ruruna said.

"He's a moron who thinks he's hot stuff."

"That's mean, you know."

"And? Look, if you want to date him, be my guest," Naruru said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Thanks," Ruruna said, as she holds Naruru's hands.

For a long moment, there was a bit of an uncomfortable silence between the two girls…

"Um, well, we better get going to the arcade," Naruru said, as she blushed.

"Um, right," Ruruna replied with a blush as well. "Well, we can go look at some shops along the way."

With that, the girls leave Ruruna's house, and head for the heart of the Azabu Juuban Ward…

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled a girl, as Sailor Lead Crow—of the Sailor Animamates, servants of the mysterious Sailor Galaxia—struck the girl's chest, in an attempt to remove her Star Seed.

"Now, now," Sailor Lead Crow said with a smirk. "This won't take long. In fact, you might be worthy of joining my cause, in the name of Sailor Galaxia."

"Ahhhhh!"

As Naruru and Ruruna turned the corner, they saw that their classmate, the daughter of a local pawn shop owner, being attacked, in front of the local pawn shop, they realized that the enemies of the Moon Princess had struck again, and this time, it was up to them to save the day…a second time.

"Well, this is it, girlfriend," Ruruna said, as she steeled herself.

"Finally, I get to do something unlady-like," Naruru replied. While Ruruna wasn't sure if she wanted to accept Sailor Moon's offer to become a Sailor Scout, Naruru jumped at the chance, since it allowed her to use her martial arts.

"Ready?" Ruruna said, as she took out her henshin rod.

"Ready," Naruru replied likewise.

Together, the pair yelled-

"Fashion Maven POWER…!"

The pair change forms in a spectacular light show. While Ruruna changed into "Sailor Chanel", Naruru changed into "Sailor Gucci", the senshi of Designer Fashion. Naruru didn't care for the names, but she didn't doubt the effectiveness of the powers that went along with the names…

"Let's go for it!" Sailor Chanel said. "Snap, snap!"

"You said it, girlfriend!" Sailor Gucci replied. "Let's show this fashion victim what it means to 'work it'!"

And, with that, the girls enter the fray, starting with their patented "Super White Attack".

"Ha-yah!" the senshi of Designer Fashion yelled, just as Sailor Lead Crow felt a pair of stiletto shoes to the face.

"Huh-?"

BAM!

"Argh-!"

The legend of Sailors Gucci and Chanel would be an interesting one, if not a short one.

Eventually, Naruru would meet a distraught Mamoru Chiba, who lost his beloved Usagi to Ranma Saotome, not realizing that Naruru was another Ranma Saotome, one who had arrived to the past from another possible future timeline, thanks to the interference of an insane Romulan named "Nero", who sought to change the past in order to restore his own future. This Ranma, as Naruru, who already had a crush on Mamoru, gave herself to the Prince of Earth as a means of comforting her. After all, she was eighteen years old at the time, and dreamed of having a prince of her own…because a proper lady sought a prince, at least according to Nodoka Saotome (an irony that would not be lost upon realizing its irony later on). Nevertheless, Naruru found her prince, and consoled him the best way she could…

It later turned out to be a mistake…an unfortunate mistake.

When Mamoru died as Tuxedo Mask, saving his beloved Moon Princess from the evil Amazon witch named Alti, Naruru was left alone with a baby, whom she named Beryl, on advice from Sailor Pluto that she did so since her baby was the reincarnation of Queen Beryl of the Negaverse, and thus was given a second chance the same way that Queen Nehellenia was. And so, Naruru became a single mother, while her own mother, sister and best friend did much to help her out the best way they could. Eventually, Sailor Pluto returned to Naruru again, citing the need to take Beryl with her to the future, to the Crystal Tokyo Era, where the child will be looked after, citing the need for Ranma Saotome to return to the fore in full. So, Naruru did just that, gave up her child, but also gave up something else…

"Why?" Ruruna cried, as tears ran down her face. She was shocked to learn that her best friend was really a cursed man, but now, her heart ached when this "cursed man" was telling her that their friendship was over.

"I…I can't explain it," Ranma said, as he turned away. His own heart ached, but he knew that once he merges with the other Ranma from the original timeline, he might cease to exist…

"It's just that I might not exist anymore, as I am now," Ranma said, as he turned to look at the girl. "I just want to be up and front about that possibility, so that I can say goodbye…properly…"

In front of Ruruna's eyes, Ranma reverts to Naruru.

"Goodbye…girlfriend," Naruru said with a tearful smile.

"But what about your mother and sister, Naruru?" Ruruna said. "What about them?"

"Naru knows, but…mother does not," Naruru said. "I used special technology on mother, so that she would not notice my…absence, but she knows that I had existed."

"That's cruel, you know…"

Pause.

"Admit it, girlfriend, you are ashamed of being a girl, of living this life."

"…"

"Please, we can work this out," Ruruna said, as she approached Naruru, as she hugged her best friend. "I'll do anything, if it means keeping you in my life."

"I know, which is why I have to let you live your own, even if it means leaving you behind," Naruru said, as she broke the hug. "So…live. Find a nice boy to date or something…"

Naruru then steps back.

"Goodbye…girlfriend…"

With that, Naruru disappears in a blink of an eye.

"Naruru!" Ruruna exclaimed, as she reached out towards empty air. "Please…don't go…"

For a time, Ruruna tried to find her best friend, even so far as to go to Nerima Ward to look for Naruru, to no avail. And then, one day, something happened that would reassess the reason for the distance between Ruruna and Naruru…

"…You know, I rather be anywhere but here, Usagi," Ranma said, as he carried an armload full of shopping bags at the local shopping mall in Azabuu Juuban.

"Hey, a deal is a deal," Usagi said, as she carried her bags. "I let you and your buddies go on a road trip to see the 'sin cities' of the world— like Las Vegas, Atlantic City, Berlin, Monaco, Macau and so on and so forth—and I get to have my shopping day."

"Humph. Whatever…"

"Look, we got one last stop to go, then we can go home."

"What the hell more do you need?"

"I want an Orange Julius drink. OKAY?"

"Fine," Ranma said with a smirk. "Just pick me up a drink. At least get me THAT."

"You're such a big baby, Ranma…"

The unlikely couple walks over to an Orange Julius stand, and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Ranma?" Ruruna said in surprise, after turning around to greet her customers. "Usagi?"

"Hello, Ruruna," Usagi said pleasantly.

"Hey," Ranma said nervously. "Um, how are you?"

"I am well, thank you," Ruruna said. "What can I get you two…?"

Later that day, as Ruruna closes shop, she is surprised to see Ranma standing there.

"Ranma?" Ruruna said. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Ranma said.

"Sure," Ruruna said. "Just let me finish up first…"

Afterwards, Ranma and Ruruna found themselves walking along the large pond in the heart of Juuban Park.

"Ruruna, I want to apologize to you," Ranma said, as he continued to walk down the path with Ruruna.

"What for?" Ruruna asked.

"I wanted to apologize for leaving you the way I did," Ranma said. "It was a confusing time for me, and I needed to have time to wrap my head around what had happened, even while handling my responsibilities."

"Oh, I see…"

"More to the point, I didn't want to risk choosing the life I led with you, mother and Naru, and the life I HAVE to live," Ranma said. "Besides, I like being a guy…"

Pause.

"But I was unfair to you, and I really should have been mindful of that when I said good-bye. I should have discussed the situation in the open with you, Naru and mother. I should have been honest about my feelings, I should have told you what I wanted to do, and then I should have given you the choice to accept where I stood. So, even if I was adamant about being a guy—being MYSELF—at least you all would have a choice in how to respond to my desires."

"And if I said I didn't want what you wanted?" Ruruna asked.

"Then I would have told you that my decision in my own personal life still stands, but I wouldn't have abandoned you all the way I did…"

Pause.

"But now, I have a choice to make."

"You do?" Ruruna asked out of curiosity.

"Yep. After my reintegration with the other me, I came to the realization that I didn't have to choose how I live. In fact, no matter my gender, I will always be ME. Sure, I prefer being a guy, and that's paramount, but I don't mind my Jusenkyo curse. In fact, and I have to admit this, it has helped me in the past…"

Pause.

"Why, just the other day, I was able to check out this nice little number at the mall that could make my girl-form look even more awesome than before."

"You're joking, huh?" Ruruna said with a smirk, as she folds arms.

"Yep."

"Same ol' Naruru. So, what now?"

"We take it slow, I guess," Ranma said, as he morphs into Naruru Osaka. "And we'll deal with our situation…together…"

Ruruna extends a hand in friendship.

"Friends?"

"I don't know," Ruruna said, as she looks away. "You really hurt my feelings running away like that…"

Pause.

"But, I am willing to try," Ruruna said, as she turns to look at Naruru with bright smile. "It will get some used to, this situation, knowing that you are really a guy."

"I don't see what's the big idea-"

"You've seen me naked, remember? We did like to spend time at the spa a lot."

"Ah, well…"

Pause.

"I do not recall the events that I do not active knowledge in, 'Senator'," Naruru said in a monotone manner.

"What?"

"I plead the Fifth?"

"What are you talking about?"

'Er, nothing. Just flashing back to some unsavory moments in the past…"

"At any rate, I am willing to move forward," Ruruna said, as she moved to hug Naruru. "I do miss you, girlfriend."

"Ditto," Naruru replied. She then broke the hug.

"We should get going," Naruru said, as she pulls her best friend along the path.

"Where are we going?"

"I reserved a private dinner at a local café that Usagi and I own, which is down the path from here."

"You own 'Café Americana'?" Ruruna said.

"Yep. And mother, Naru and Beryl will be there, as well as your parents."

"Really?" Ruruna said in astonishment. "When did you get all this done?"

"Right after I took Usagi's shopping bags home. Afterwards, I had the same heart-to-heart conversation with Mom and Naru. And trust me, dealing with mother on this wasn't easy."

"I bet…"

As the pair of friends went to eat dinner, Naruru was glad to have dealt with the situation head on. After all, a martial artist shouldn't be afraid to deal with any challenge, especially one that was from the heart…

END FLASHBACK!

"What are you doing?" Ruruna said, as she stood by her friend, as they stared out at the waters.

Naruru says nothing.

"Girlfriend?"

"Nothing," Ruruna said, as she turned to smile at her best friend. "I was just enjoying the sights."

"Oh, I see. Well, we should move up front, so that we can be the first to visit the islands."

"Cool, I'll see you there. Just give me a minute to collect my thoughts."

Ruruna nods her head, as she turns away.

"Is there something that I need to know-?"

"Oh, come on," Naruru said. "We're on a field trip. What possibly could go wrong?"

"Well, okay, then," Ruruna said. "I'll see you shortly."

And, with that, Ruruna leaves Naruru behind.

Naruru then closes her eyes, to assess what her senses had told her…

'There is a ship trailing us, as well as that modified alien ship that is high above us,' Naruru thought. 'And there are several metahumans from China, one or two of which are trying to get a bead on me…'

Pause.

'There is no doubt that Beijing sent the Great Ten to challenge me, although I am surprised that the Accomplished Physician would support such an action. Ah, well…'

And, upon opening her eyes, her Sharingan eyes were showing.

"Ten to one odds…I can deal with them," Naruru said, as she cracked her knuckles. "Although, with so many civilians here, it will be challenge to handle China's finest…"

**Tbc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: In celebration of the upcoming "Avengers" film, I decided to do a take on the Avengers origin story, set in this continuity for this chapter. Although there are no real spoilers, since the movie is an amalgam version of the origin story of both the Earth-616 Avengers and the Ultimate Avengers, spoilers are warned (I didn't see the film or read the plots, but still…). As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 24: "Recruitment for The Dark Avengers"<strong>

* * *

><p>With everything going on, there were things that even Ranma Saotome, aka "Ronin" was bound to miss. An example of this was the creation of the Dark Avengers. For some reason, there were those in power who felt that there was a need for a more aggressive, government sanctioned team. Thus, under the direction of Norman Osborn's "Homeland Authority for Metahuman Management and Emergency Response" ("HAMMER"), the Dark Avengers would deal with a crisis with deadly force. But what was galling to Ranma was that it was known that Osborn, the head of OsCorp, had been the super-villain known as "The Green Goblin", an arch-nemesis of the costumed hero "Spider-Man", and still had ties with the super-villain community. Furthermore, as Ranma pointed out, Osborn, as the so-called "Iron Patriot", had launched an unprovoked attack on New Asgard without authorization from the president of the United States. "…And if it hadn't been for the fact that 'New Krypton' was an allied power of the Norse, more lives could have been lost," Ranma said, as he stood in the middle of the Oval Office, as the President and the appropriate people on hand listened.<p>

"And that is why HAMMER is precisely needed, sir," Osborn said, as he took a glance at Ranma. "And besides, with all due respect to Colonel Saotome, he is hardly one to talk."

"Pardon?"

"The United States has a security agreement with Japan, and yet Japan is sitting on resources that are either futuristic or alien in origin. How can we be sure that Japan won't attempt to expand its influence by force?"

"Need I remind Director Osborn that the treaty that Japan explicitly states that it will not deploy any advanced weaponry without consultation with the United States?" Ranma said. "The treaty does not include advanced R&D of either future-tech or alien-tech. In fact, Japanese researchers are working in tandem the people over at UN Spacy, Office of Homeworld Security, 'SWORD' and 'UNIT'. And so far, considering the number of successful rebuffs of non-terrestrial invasions of late, I say the arrangement is working out just fine…"

Pause.

"And this discussion isn't even about me. I wouldn't care about any of this except that Director Osborn wants to re-start the Dark Avengers. And if I can recall, all of them were villains."

"I am simply using the Suicide Squad model that Dr. Waller has made famous,"

"I hardly think that what I do can be seen as a model to copy, Mr. Osborn," Waller said. "It took years to create the dynamic that is presently working."

"Which is why I am proposing to expand that idea," Osborn said, as he turned towards the President. "Sir, right now, SHIELD is under tight scrutiny, as an UN-sanctioned organization that the United States had direct oversight, much in the same way that UNIT is an UN-sanctioned organization that is administered by the British government. But the United States needs to be as nimble as possible, and not answerable to the whims of protocols."

"So, you are proposing that HAMMER become an extra-legal entity?" the President asked.

"Only so far as American law allows it to be," Osborn said. "We all know the game of plausible deniability. And since SHIELD was set up to defend, you will need an organization that can strike down potential threats at your leisure."

"That much power I am not comfortable with, Mr. Osborn," the President said. "However, in light of recent events, I will grant you the right to restore your 'Dark Avengers', but only if Col. Saotome is allowed to vet you selection."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, sir," Osborn said in a clipped tone. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't tank me yet, Mr. Osborn. The only reason why you are not in jail is because the world has need for men and women with your particular set of skills. So, for now, you and your office are on probation."

"I understand…sir. I will not fail you or your faith in me, sir."

"See to it that you don't, Mr. Osborn."

Later, at OsCorp, Osborn and Ranma prepare to look at potential candidates who will make up the core members of the revised Dark Avengers.

"I personally do not like this," Osborn said, as he sat across the conference table from Ranma with his assistant, Victoria Hand. They were to go over the list of candidates for the new team, with the idea of fulfilling the roles of the original members.

"Too bad," Ranma said, as he sets down.

"You ought to have more respect for me, Saotome."

"I rarely have any for unrepentant super-villains."

"…"

"Sir, just ignore him," Victoria said, as she pushed back her hair, before adjusting her glasses. "We have a long morning ahead of us, after all."

"Fine. So, what are the criteria for membership?" Osborn asked.

"You have two categories choices to make," Ranma began to say. "Legacy or function."

"Meaning, you can have someone who adopts a hero's identity, or fulfills the archetype for unit diversity," Victoria said.

"Correct."

"Why not both?" Osborn asked. "One of the reasons why I created the 'Iron Patriot' persona was to fulfill both the high tech and leadership aspect for the team."

"For once, I agree with you on something," Ranma said, which is why I propose that we bring in John Walker on board."  
>"What?" Osborn said, as Ranma brings up Captain John Walker, formerly the US Agent, who was formerly the fourth man to be "Captain America".<p>

"But I wanted to be Iron Patriot again!"

"Why him?" Victoria asked.

"I nominated him so that he could get back to the field with his combat experience. Plus, he HAS been a costumed hero before."

"Fine, but the Iron Patriot combines two hero slots: Iron Man and Captain America," Osborn said.

"Which is why I would like to nominate 'Carnage' or 'Venom'," Ranma said.

"For the Spiderman legacy," Victoria said.

"Precisely. Right now, the Venom symbiotic organism is partnered with Sgt. Flash Thompson."

"Yet another charity case?"

"So? There have been people who served in Iraq and Afghanistan, and managed to continue to serve even with the loss of legs."

"If I do take him on, I'll see about getting him some new legs," Osborn said. "Okay. Next?"

"Clor Odinson, aka 'Ragnorak'," Ranma said, as he pushes another file towards Osborn. "Originally created as a cloned weapon by Tony Stark against anti-Superhero Registration Act proponents, Clor was later adopted by his 'sister' Thordis into the royal family."

"Why him?" Victoria asked.

"Simple: he is itching to prove himself in battle. What way to do so by joining the Dark Avengers?"

"You have a point there," Osborn said, as he accepts the picture. "Continue…"

"Next is Janet DeMarra, reformed criminal and present possessor of the mantle 'Yellow Jacket'," Ranma said.

"Wait, isn't this person dead?" Victoria said, as she took a look at the file. The woman was attractive with a deep tan.

"WAS dead," Ranma said. "Because of that 'Chaos War' recently, a number of people came from the dead, Ms. DeMarra being one of them."

"Okay," Osborn said. "Next?"

"We have a possible candidate: Tom Foster, nephew of Bill Foster, aka 'Giant Man'."

"I don't know if I want this person on the team," Osborn said. "If I recall, Clor had murdered Bil Foster. That's a recipe for disaster. Furthermore, I don't think this person will have the stomach to perform his missions…"

Pause.

"I propose we recruit Eric Josten, aka 'Atlas'. I know him from my old 'Team Thunderbolt' days."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he pulls up another file. "I wasn't sure if you would want to re-associate yourself with your exemplary past."

"I don't need any editorializing from you, Colonel," Osborn said. "Just move on."

"The last person for recruitment is Lt. Brian Talbot, aka 'Grey'," Ranma said.

"Why him?" Victoria asked.

"Well, Lt. Talbot has all the necessary qualifications you would want: military training and strength. Thus, you will have your 'Hulk' that can be reasonable, and he wants to break out from under General Ryker's command."

"Who would be taking Grey's place in the Gamma Corp?" Osborn asked.

"There hasn't been a replacement selected."

"Okay," Osborn mused. "Put in Juggernaut in."

"Pardon?"

"You did say that I can have either a legacy hero or an archetype equivalent, yes?" Osborn said.

"Sure, but-"

"Juggernaut is a reformed super-villain, and he fulfills the strength quota."

"Fine," Ranma said. "Okay, next is the equivalent of Ronin and Sailor Moon to consider."

"And, on that, I have my picks," Osborn said with a grin, as he pulls out some files from his brief case.

"Oh, this I got to see," Ranma said flatly.

"For 'Ronin', I have Sasuke Uchiha, your cousin, as 'Bushido' and Rini Chiba as 'Neo Sailor Moon' to fill the slots."

"Absolutely not," Ranma said.

"Why not, Colonel?" Victoria said.

"One, those two are already on superhero teams, and, two, I don't particularly care for you being the authority figure over them."

"Then, who do you suggest?" Osborn asked with a mischievous grin.

"Fine, you get to be Iron Patriot, and Walker can be US Agent again."

"THANK YOU," Osborn said with a smirk. "But now that I think about it, perhaps my son Harry should be the Iron Patriot this time around."

"Humph."

"What about the replacement for Sailor Moon?" Victoria asked. "There still should be a magic user on the team."

"I'll see about getting 'Sailor Nemesis' on board," Ranma said, referring to Usama, the merged form of Ranma and Usagi. As Senshi of Retribution, Usama is sailor scout dedicated to the combat arts on all levels, including assassinations…

"Acceptable," Osborn said. "I'll get the contracts ready. Good doing business with you."

"Whatever…you bastard."

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Not the end of the story. Later…<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: In celebration of the upcoming "Avengers" film, I decided to do a take on the Avengers origin story, set in this continuity for this chapter. I also changed some elements within this series to make the movie fit in this series. As always, C&C are welcomed. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 25: "Avengers…No Assemble Required!" (I)<strong>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a child born in the realm of Jotunheim, one of the nine realms of the Norse gods of Asgard. This child was unusual, since he was the smallest of the Jotun, denizens who were giants even to the other gods. However, what the child lacked in size and strength, he made up in intellect and cunning...<p>

Named Loki, son of Laufey, chieftain of the Frost Giants, he would turn to mysticism in order to prove his worth to his father, only to be mocked for his efforts. After all, a Jotun was a warrior, and mystics were not. And it was during this attempt to please his father that a civil war between the Jotun and the rest of Asgard took place. Odin, the All-Father of Asgard, led his mightiest warriors against the renegade Frost Giants, who vowed to end the Nine Realms in a blanket of ice. Thus, a war ensued that would still have repercussions even to this day…

Eventually, the war grounded to a halt, as Laufey was slain in battle by Odin's hand. However, as it was customary amongst the Asgardians, Odin took Loki, Laufey's heir, as his own son, so that one day, Loki would become the leader of the Jotun. Unfortunately, Loki was his father's son, and thus would scheme to one day become the Lord of Asgard himself…

At least, that was the tale in one cycle of the Asgardians, for you see, the Norse gods were mere pawns in a much larger game, controlled by those who sit in shadows. And when one game ends, the proverbial board I reset anew, so that same Norse gods would return from the end of the gods known only as Ragnorak, and would begin the cycle of life and death anew. Sometimes, Loki was a hero, a brother to Odin instead of a son to the All-Father…

Mostly, Loki was a villain, who would rather slay all than seek redemption for Laufey's betrayal.

And other times, like now, Loki was a certain Tendo sister who used her wits to pull scams over her brother-in-law…just for kicks.

One night, at the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters of Downtown Tokyo, up-and-coming young business executive Nabiki Tendo-Kuno was doing some late night paperwork. It wasn't that she was behind schedule as a financier for her company. No, it was that Nabiki always stayed one-step of the competition. But on this night, her focus on normal business would put her at cross-purposes with the criminal organization known as "Shadow Law" (or "Shadowloo", depending upon one's preferences).

"…And in other news, the mysterious box that landed in Antarctica continues to give off an unusual energy signature that has an unknown effect on those individuals who come across it," said the announcer, as raw footage of the alien box is shown. "Scientists, thanks authorization from the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, or 'UNIT', will be given access to the site at the earliest convenience-"

CLICK!

"Not if Mishima gets there first," Nabiki said, as she sets down the remote control handset onto her desk. Truth be told, everyone was interested in knowing what was inside 'Pandora's Box', a named coined after the mythical container that was opened by a silly girl with a curiosity problem, which held both the ills of the world, as well as its hope. Truth be told, the actual Pandora's Box was more than what the stories had indicated, but that was a story for another time…

Nabiki yawned, as she decides to turn in for the day. She knew that her responsibilities to her young child and her husband ought to be more meaningful than her love for business. Still, at least when she does spend time with them, she makes the effort in being a new mother and wife.

"That reminds me," Nabiki said, as she presses her intercom button. She wanted to contact her young boss' "girlfriend" Ling Xiaoyu, who took it upon herself to try to save the Mishima clan from themselves, which was why Ranma, who had significant ownership in the Mishima Zaibatsu, wanted her to mind the finances of the company, something that was almost unheard of, given the fact that Nabiki was both young and a female. A year after taking her place as chief financier of the company, the Board of Directors were convinced by the profit the company was making that Ranma's choice in naming the chief financier of the company was spot on. And since then, Nabiki's reputation as being business savvy, even in the midst of a global economic downturn, was well earned.

"Ling?" Nabiki said into the intercom.

Nothing…

Suddenly, the building rocks, as an explosion could be felt.

"Hmmmm," Nabiki said, as she steadied herself on her desk. She then looked up, as her green eyes (formerly brown, until she embraced her "true" heritage) glowed slightly…

"Oh, dear," Nabiki said, as she straightens herself. "It appears that Jin has a guest…or two…"

With that, Nabiki disappears in a flurry of crows.

Jin growls, as he looks at the one who decided to intrude on his peace and quiet.

"You have a lot of nerve being here," Jin said, as he looked up at M. Bison, the head of the hidden, criminal organization known as 'Shadow Law'. The self-proclaimed master of fighters and mercenaries sneers.

"Of course I do," M. Bison said, as he floated towards the cursed martial artist.

Meanwhile, a girl with horn-like bangs, laced with purple ribbons, smirks, as she placed her foot on Ling's head.

"So far, I am not impressed," said Juri, as one of her eyes glowed.

"You…won't get away with this!" Ling stammered.

"News flash, little girl: we already have!"

Jin realized that M. Bison displayed a power that could only be countered by his own "Devil Power"…

Suddenly, the air in the spacious office cools, causing those within to take notice.

"Someone is here," Bison said, as he backed away a bit.

"Noticed, haven't you?" the Norse goddess Loki said, as she emerged from the shadows, as she surveyed the scene. Since the end of the cycle of death and rebirth, known as "Ragnorak", Loki Laufeyson was reborn as the mortal girl Nabiki Tendo, and has since gotten used to this reality…

"Who are you?" M. Bison said.

"Someone with a vested interest in Mishima," Loki said, as she pulls put a short-glaive from pocket space. Embedded within the blade was her Orange Lantern power ring, thanks to her dealings with the Controllers, the offshoot of the Guardians of Oa, who were the overseers of the Agents Orange, who has access to orange-colored power rings that can project orange-colored hard-light objects. Loki used the power ring as a focus for her power, rather than as a source for her power. She did not need it, since she was a goddess with a lot of power in her own right.

Not that M. Bison was particularly impressed.

"So, another 'witch', I have to deal with," M. Bison said, as he turned to face Loki. "I had to deal with another witch once…"

Pause.

"ONCE," M. Bison said, as he began to crackle with psycho-kinetic power.

"Touchy," Loki said with a smirk, as she extended her glaive to its full height. "Whatever."

Loki made the first move, by slamming her glaive down on the floor with a thunderous roar.

THOOM!

M. Bison smirked, as he teleported behind Loki, and proceeded to slam his psycho-kinetic fist into her back, only to realize that he had hit vapor, as Loki seemingly dissolved from view.

"Typical thug," Loki said, as she slammed the blunt end of her glaive into the back of M. Bison's head.

THUNK!  
>M. Bison fell forward, and quickly recovered.<p>

"You have a fighting spirit," M. Bison said, as he stretched rotated his neck. "But even so, you are NOT a warrior."

"Of course not," Loki said, as she rounded on M. Bison. "I'm a 'witch', remember?"

"Of course," M. Bison said. "Unlike you, I also remember that I have a 'partner'."

"Eh?"

"Look out!" Jin yelled, as Juri struck using the power of her eye to slam into Loki' back. So powerful was the blow that the destructive force ran through her core.

"AUGGHH!" Loki said, as she fell forward.

"Humph," Juri said, as she stood arrogantly above Loki. "You don't seem so tough."

"On the contrary, little girl," Loki said, as her eyes glowed orange. "You are sadly mistaken…"

Monsters made from orange energy constructs appeared. Some were Earth-born in appearance, while others were clearly alien.

"Wah-?" Juri said, as she began to back up.

"Even now, I can read your thoughts, mortal," Loki said, as she rises to her feet. "You use cruelty in order to hide your frightened existence…"

Pause.

"Allow me to show you what cruelty really means."

And that's when the monsters attacked Juri. Tried as she might, the psychotic martial artist could not fend off the monsters. Now in the clutches of a facsimile of a dragon, Loki stepped forward.

"Let me…go!" Juri yelled, as she tried to break the dragon's grip.

"Let's see," Loki said, as she smiled evilly. "Should I be merciful, and have your limbs torn from your body, or should I torture you slowly-?"

"ENOUGH!" M. Bison yelled, as he used his psycho-cannon technique to burst through the light construct, grabbing Juri in the process.

"Interesting," Loki said, as she turned to see M. Bison hovering with Juri in his arms, who seemed to have passed out. "From your thoughts, you are not fond of this one."

"I have need of her…services," M. Bison said. He then turned towards Jin, who was now being comforted by his friend Ling. "You're lucky SHE was here, boy. But this altercation of ours is far from over."

With that, M. Bison disappeared in a purple mist with Juri in hand.

"Are you…alright, Mrs. Kuno?" Jin asked, as he was helped to his feet by Ling. He knew much about his employee's true background, including her as the Norse goddess of mischief.

Loki coughed, as some of her energy expelled outward through her lips.

"No," Loki said. "That girl did something to me, and I need some time to deal with it…"

Loki then dispelled the orange light construct, and turned away from Jin and Ling.

"Have someone cover my duties, and inform my husband that I will be…indisposed for a while."

With that, Loki disappears in a hail of crows.

"I swear, she's scares me, Jin," Ling said.

"You and me both…"

Days later…

"Ranma, have you seen Nabiki?" Akane asked, as she entered the living room of her home, located near the campus of the Nekomi Institute of Technology (NIT), where she teaches both Dramatic Arts and Physical Education at the university. She lives there with Ranma and their son Kenma as a means of establishing her own independence, even though they were suppose to live at her ancestral home, the Tendo Estate, as part of her inheritance, from where she is to carry on the legacy of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu (i.e. the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts)…

Ranma lowers the sports section of the local newspaper.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"I asked if you have seen Nabiki," Akane said, as she sits down near of her husband. "Kuno called and said that he and the kids haven't seen her for a while, and Kasumi and I are worried…"

Pause.

"And since you tend to sleep around on me-"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA," Ranma said, as he frowned. "First, I haven't 'slept around' on anyone for a while now, since I decided to be faithful to only those who I am presently married, or am betrothed to, and that doesn't include Nabiki. Secondly, I've way too busy lately with stuff to have affairs. But to answer your question: no, I haven't seen her."

"Are you sure?" Akane asked.

"Positive. Besides, Nabiki tends to be secretive about her activities, and I don't like being around her long enough for her to pull a scam on me, like she usually does."

"Then…why do you allow her to handle the family finances?" Akane asked.

"It's because Nabiki likes making money more than causing mischief, that's why."

"You're right about that…"

"You know, I know who might know where Nabiki went," Ranma said, as he stood up. "Where's Kenma?"

"He and your mother are still at the park."

"Okay. We're going to Asgard."

"Wha-what?" Akane said, as she blanched.

"Well, yeah. I know you don't like dealing with the Norse, especially after-"

"It's just that I never feel like myself after I change," Akane said. "It's like wearing another person's clothes, only worse."

"Alright, fine, I'll go on ahead then," Ranma said with a sigh. "I'll keep you in touch."

Ranma then turns to leave…

"Wait, I'll go," Akane said.

"Are you sure?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. If something happened to Nabiki, then I want to be there for her, no matter how I may feel."

"Okay, then, let's do this…"

Ranma then places his right index and middle finger on his forehead, even as he reaches for Akane.

"Take my hand."

"Okay," Akane said, as she hesitantly takes her husband's hand. "I'm…ready."

"Okay, here we go…"

FLASH!

At the entrance of Asgard, where the Bifrost Bridge began, Lord Heimdall stood silent, ready to serve as the first line of defense to the golden realm…

"He and the lady of the Valkyrie arrives," Heimdall said with an amused look, as Lord Izanagi the All-Father, aka Lady Ran the Storm Bringer, appeared with his companion before the Watcher. Due to the nature of the cycle of Ragnorak, and perhaps due to the nature of his Jusenkyo curse, Izanagi had been born the Norse goddess Ran, who had a secret affair—disguised as a warrior god—with the moon maiden Manidis, daughter of Odin, who would become the All-Mother Thordis, Lord of Asgard, after the end of the cycle of Ragnorak.

"We are here," Izanagi said, as he stretched his limbs. He turned to Brunhilde, who was checking her body out.

"Beloved?"

"I apologize, my husband," Brunhilde replied. "Even all this time, I am never used to change from mortal to goddess."

"Give it time," Izanagi said, as he turned towards the Watcher. "Greetings, noble Heimdall."

"Greetings, my lord," Heimdall said with a nod. "And, yes, I was expecting your arrival."

"Oh?"

"You wanted to know the fate of the Mischief-Maker, no?"

"What has happened to Loki?" Brunhilde asked.

"I can answer that," said a young maiden, as she suddenly appeared from behind Heimdall. With the appearance of a teenage mortal girl who looked like she was into Gothic culture, the maiden wore a simple green dress, and wore her hair loose and long, but immaculately so. But what was most striking was that the dark-haired girl's face was similar to Ranko Tendo's…but much colder.

"Who?" Brunhilde asked.

"We never really met," the maiden said. "My name is 'Leah Ransdotter'."

"Oh, really," Brunhilde said, as she glances towards Izanagi with scorn. "Who is your mother, if I may ask?"

"My lineage consist first of Loki the Trickster, then Hild, Lord of Hel, and then Hela, goddess of Death," Leah replied. She then turned towards Izanagi.

"Father, great-grandmother needs to see you," Leah replied.

"Alright," Izanagi said with a nod. "Lead the way…"

Later, at secluded infirmary, the Trickster goddess was found bed-ridden.

"Sister, why did you not let me know this?" Brunhilde said, as she held her sister's hand.

"I didn't want you or anyone else in a state of weakness," Loki said with a sigh, as Leah gently washes her great-grandmother's sweaty brow. "Maybe if I had let you and Izanagi know what had happened, you two might have stopped him from unraveling everything I have done to redeem my past."

"Who are you talking about?" Izanagi asked.

"When I had gotten injured, one of my previous incarnations manifested itself, and promptly disappeared…"

Pause.

"I can recover, with the help of my great-granddaughter, but you have to stop the Loki that I once was, before all of Midgard is befallen with tragedy..."

Pause.

"Promise me, my Lord. Promise me that you will stop my terrible sin from undoing what good works that I have done."

"You have my promise, Loki," Izanagi said, as he leans over to kiss the Trickster goddess on the forehead. "So says the storm bringer!"

**Tbc.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hero! - By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-part story.**

**Special Note: This chapter is based upon the "Stay Angry" storyline in "The Incredible Hulk", which takes place before "Avengers…No Assemble Required".**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 26 – Interlude: "Stay Ranma!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Ranma Saotome, aka the superhero "Ronin", always knew that his life was chaotic, to say the least.<p>

"Ugh," Ranma said, as he woke up from his hangover. Well, the throbbing in his head felt like a hangover, but, for the life of him, he could not remember if he drank something or not…

And then, he noticed the surroundings of his room.

"What the hell?" Ranma yelled, as he sat up in his bed. It looked like he ended up in a motel room or something. He then looked at himself.

"Why am I wearing panties and stockings?" Ranma said. "And why does this bra feel so…big?"

_I guess you don't remember, do you?_

"Who said that?" Ranma yelled.

_Uh, hello? I'm inside your head._

"What?" Ranma said, as he ran to the nearest mirror, which was across the bed where he had been lying before, and rushed to see his reflection…of his girl form.

"How-?"

"Oh, that's right, you really don't know," said his reflection. "Too bad."

"I don't recall this happening before, save for that 'Cursed Mirror Incident' years ago."

"You're close," said the mirror reflection. "Remember what Umar said to you, the last time you ran into her?"

"She said that she would get revenge on me for spurning her advances- oh."

"Yes," replied the mirror reflection. "You, my friend, have been punked."

"Let me guess: she used an equivalent spell to simulate the effects of the cursed mirror," Ranma said.

"Close," said the reflection, as she began to morph into her green Gammazon form. "When the last wish was made to end the "Wishing War", Umar spiked the wish. So, instead of going back to normal, I've been allowed to keep my distinct personality."

"And that means we're like Banner, when he becomes the Hulk," Ranma said. "Oh, just great…"

"Isn't it?" the reflection replied enthusiastically.

"Well, don't bother," Ranma said dismissively. "As soon as I get a hold of Usagi, I'll undo what Umar did."

"Mmmm, I don't think so. You see, I've been doing things to make sure that you will be kept nice and occupied, so I doubt you'll get help in the timely fashion. Oh, and one more thing. The more you increase your energy levels, the more likely you'll become…ME…"

Pause.

"And by the way, you're curse? It's been reset back to its original state, so watch out for cold water. Tee-hee-!"

SMASH-THOOM!

Ranma removed his right fist from the hole behind the now-shattered mirror. Already, he felt the change occur, as he noticed that his hands were getting slimmer and more delicate, not to mention greener. He then realized that his cursed for

"Okay, calm down," Ranma said, as he began to focus on his meditation techniques. "I got to focus…"

Rely upon the "Soul on Ice Technique", Ranma was able to abort the changes.

"I got to be careful about using my abilities, particularly those that rely upon chi, mana, mental energy or reiki energies," Ranma mused. "But, I got to contact somebody-"

Suddenly, Ranma's danger senses spiked. However, it was his body responses that caused him to be perplexed.

"Arrgh!" Ranma said, as he collapsed on the floor. The changes happening to his body were apparent, even as he began to grow breasts.

"Calm down," Ranma said, as he cursed the fact that his danger senses, which drew energy from his mind, were high enough to trigger the change. "I…am…NOT going to be…HER…"

Meanwhile, three men enter the motel. They appeared to wear only blue jean shorts, and had a feral look to their overall appearance. They also had tribal tattoos along their arms, shoulders, chest and back.

"Is this the right room?" said the male. "You know we have to get our tribe's totem back before the moon festival."

"I'm not the one who lost the totem in the first place," said the other male. "But, yeah, the hotel manager said that the female who had taken our tribe's totem was here."

"If that's the case, what is HE doing here?" said the third male said, as he pointed at Ranma.

"Whoever he is, he doesn't look too well," said the second male. "He looks kind of greenish."

"And he's a pervert, too," said the first male, as he pointed out the fact that Ranma was wearing women's underwear.

Meanwhile, Ranma was able to stop the changes, and revert back to normal, only to grab forcefully by the first male.

"Urk!" Ranma said, as he was slammed against the wall by the first male.

"Okay, freak, where is she?" said the first male.

"I…don't know what you…are talking about!" Ranma managed to say. "I just woke up…here."

"I didn't ask you how you're day went," said the first male, as he tosses Ranma through the window.

KRISH!

Ranma rolled onto the dirt parking lot. He was a bit cut up a bit, but otherwise none worse for wear.

"That's it," Ranma said, as he picked himself up. "I'm NOT going to be used as some damn punching bag…"

Ranma then delve deep within himself, as he closed his eyes. The best thing about using meditative techniques is that such techniques to do not require energy to utilize them…

"There's the freak!" said the lead male, as he and his companions leaped out of motel room through the broken window.

"You better tell us where the female is, or else!" said the second male.

"He's just…standing there," said the third male.

"Doesn't matter," said the lead male, as he attempts to grab Ranma by the shoulder. "I'll make him talk-"

Ranma calmly grabs the lead male's hand, and tosses him into a nearby car, smashing it upon impact.

BAM!

"What?" the second male said, as he and the third male rushed over to help their friend.

"Never mind me, deal with him!" the lead male said, as points to Ranma.

The pair turns towards Ranma, who was now facing his assailants.

"Screw this," said the third male, as he morphs into giant wolf mode.

"Humph," Ranma replied, as he sniffed the air. "Werewolves. Great…"

"RROARRWL!" said the werewolf, as he leaped at Ranma.

Ranma tilts his head. At last minute, Ranma somersaults forward, but brings one of his heels straight down on the werewolf's head…hard.

KLONK!

"Urf!" the werewolf replied, as he drops to the ground unconscious.

"No!" said the second male in shock.

"Anyone else?" Ranma said with a smirk, as he takes off his bra.

"Yeah," the lead male said, as he shifts into werewolf mode. He was cautious, unlike his unconscious companion, as he circled Ranma.

"You are just a guy wearing girl's underwear," growled the werewolf.

"Then, you shouldn't have any problems, then," Ranma replied with a smirk. "Unless…you're a BITCH."

"GRRROOWL!" the werewolf roared, as he leaped at Ranma.

Ranma, who learned the art of reading muscle movement in combat from the infamous Lady Shiva, who just happened to be the mother of his daughter Cassandra Cain, aka "Batgirl" (II), could easily dodge an attack. No, what Ranma was planning on doing was to humiliate his opponent. From his knowledge of werewolf culture, being the Alpha male of any pack was important. To be humiliated by a "human" was seen as an insult even to one's ancestors…

Let's humiliate.

Ranma had time to toss his bra into the werewolf's line of sight, distracting the attacker long enough to remove his stockings. When the werewolf had gotten closer, the martial artist stretched out his stocking, looped it around the werewolf's mouth, and snapped the jaws shut.

SNAP!

Now on the werewolf's back, Ranma wrapped the other stocking at the base of the werewolf's tail, and yanked hard, causing unbelievable pain.

"Mrrf!"

Ranma then grabbed the first stocking, yanks back, causing the werewolf to buck.

"Yee-haw!" Ranma said, as he wrapped his legs around the wolf's body.

"Whoa," said the second male, as he observed all this. He could not believe that a human had so much control over his kind.

Blindly, the lead werewolf bucked into a moving van, which was also parked in front of the motel. At last minute, Ranma leaps off, and lands on his feet…

BAM!

Tch!

As the werewolf slumps into a state of unconscious, Ranma turns to look at the second male.

"What about you?" Ranma asked.

"We're cool," said the second male. "I got no beef with you…"

Just then, a jeep drives into the parking lot. Coming out was a young woman and young man.

"What the hell is going on?" said the young woman.

"Obviously, something happened to Sam and the others, Leah," said the young man.

"What's with all you guys anyway?" Ranma said. "Walking around in jean shorts or whatever."

"So, says the one in panties," said the young man.

"Did you…do this?" the girl asked, pointing to two of the fallen werewolves who were know reverting back to normal.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ranma replied.

"Are you…Garou?"

"No, magus."

"Well, technically, by beating Sam, you are the Alpha male of our pack," the young woman said, as she suddenly took on a different demeanor. "By the way, my name is 'Leah Clearwater', of the Quileute Amerind tribe."

"Then, I ended up in the state of Washington," Ranma said.

"Leah, we're here because some girl had stolen one of our totems," said young man.

"Yeah, that's right, Jacob," said the second male. "We think this guy has something to do with it."

"I told you, I don't know how I ended up here, in this condition," Ranma said, not wanted to reveal the fact that his girl side had something to do with it. "All I know was that I woke up in girl's underwear in some hotel room, and then this guy and his buddies attacked me."

"Jacob, check the room he's talking about," Leah said.

"Right," Jacob said, as he goes to the motel room with the broken window.

"Meanwhile, I'll…talk to…what's your name again?"

"My name is Ranma Saotome," Ranma said in embarrassment. "Sorry about…this…"

"Hey, were Garou run naked all the time," Leah said with a shrug, as she goes to her jeep. "I got some spare clothes for you…"

"Thanks, I think," Ranma said. He really hope that this incident is the last one he would have to deal with…

Ranma Saotome, aka the superhero "Ronin", always knew that his life was chaotic, to say the least.

"Ugh," Ranma said, as he woke up from his hangover. Well, the throbbing in his head felt like a hangover, but, for the life of him, he could not remember if he drank something or not…

And then, he noticed the surroundings of his room.

He also notices light blue-skinned woman, with pointy ears, who wore a doctor's coat.

"Um, hello?" Ranma said.

"Ah, Mr. Saotome, you're awake," said the beautiful Atlantean, as she turned to face Ranma. "I hope you're not feeling any side-effects from the surgery I just performed."

"Wait, where am I, and who are you?" Ranma asked.

Pause.

"And WHAT surgery?"

"Um, you are in one of the outlying villages of Atlantis," the doctor said. "I am the village's only healer here…"

Pause.

"Just for the record, I only did the surgery in exchange for your, um, female form's help. She had access to medical equipment and supplies that I need, so…please don't angry."

"Of course not," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't I risk changing over an invasive procedure that I didn't consent to?"

Pause.

"So, what exactly did you do?"

"I-"

Suddenly, the heavy window bursts in. A large, muscular Atlantean warlord bursts into the room, even as the room was filling up with ocean water.

"Ha, ha!" said the warlord. "I knew that you were without honor, Saotome, but to be my bride and consummate our marriage—just to steal my kingdom and my precious heirloom—is low, even for the likes of you!"

"Attuma?" Ranma said in surprise, as the Atleantean "Conan" attacked him.

"Have at thee!" Attuma declared.

As Ranma dodged the attack, after pushing the Atlantean doctor out of the way, he was beginning to suspect that the operation was the implantation of Attuma's precious heirloom, and would not be surprised if the warlord had some means to tracking Ranma via the jewel.

'This…is going to be a LONG summer,' Ranma thought…

**Fin.**


	27. Chapter 27

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 27: "The Great Gamma Game" (E)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come ON!" Tsukiumi said, as Matsu continued to recalibrate their television set, in order to keep tabs on their Ashikabi. "We're losing time."<p>

"I'm trying, Tsukiumi-tan," Matsu said, as she used her "Sonic Screwdriver", given to her by her Ashikabi as a present. "But this sort of thing is difficult even under the best circumstances."

"Will Minato-kun be okay, Big Sister?" Kusano asked Miya the Landlady.

"One can only hope," Miya replied with a smile. Inwardly, she was ashamed for thinking that if something happened to Ranma, then her beloved Ashikabi, Usagi, can finally be hers alone…

"_Finally, we can be together," Miya said, as she comforts Usagi while Usagi herself wept over Ranma's grave._

"_But, what about my husband?" Usagi began to say. "He…he was my world."_

"_I'll fulfill your needs, my beloved Ashikabi," Miya said, as she gently takes Usagi's hand. "I'll be the mate Minato-san has failed to be."_

_As the song "Come to My Window", from the singer Melissa Etheridge, plays in the background, Miya moves in for a kiss…_

Miya sighs contently, as the other Sekirei watches their landlady's facial expression.

"It looks like Miya is having her 'Minato-is-dead-so-now-I-can-have-my-Ashikabi-all-by-myself' fantasy again," Homura said, as he and the other Sekirei broke out in a sweat.

"Hopefully, not before Minato-sama and I consummate," Kazehana said, as she took a drink from her flask…

"Are you done yet, 'Miss Brain'?" Tsukiumi said, as Matsu sits up.

"I'm done now, although, I don't know for how long," Matsu said. "We should find out what's been going on now."

"Good!" Tsukiumi said. "I don't want Musubi think that her actions towards my husband will go unnoticed."

"You do know that Musubi is in the fight for her life, and for the lives of others, right?" Homura said.

"Well, I just want to be SURE."

"…"

Meanwhile, in the Dark Dimension…

"Here," Dracul said, as he gave Orochi-Moon some water. For what seems to be weeks, Orochi-Moon has gotten weaker, as she, Dracul, Sekirei #8 Yume, Sekirei #88 Musubi, Dr. Sofia DiCosimo and Amadeus Cho ("Eight Smartest Genius on Earth") essentially went native. Unfortunately, due to Orochi-Moon being a Lord of Order, the Moon Princess was greatly weakened from her being in the Dark Dimension…

Still, that won't prevent Orochi-Moon from dealing with Umar, especially after pulling off a powerful magical effect that has taken even more of her power to pull off.

"Drink this," Dracul said, as hands Orochi-Moon a cup of nectar that was unique to the environment.

"You must be loving this," Orochi-Moon said, as she takes the cup from Dracul's hand. "I bet being in a chaos realm, you're feeling pretty good."

"Yes, this is true," Dracul said with a grin. "But I'm sure that you'll survive."

"Humph."

Suddenly, Amadeus Cho—boy genius—and Dr. Sofia Di Cosimo rush into the tent where Orochi-Moon was convalescing.

"Princess, Princess!" Sofia exclaimed. "You have to…help-!"

"Whoa, slow down!" Dracul said, as he stops the pair in their respective tracks. "What's the fire?"

"Bunny, we have a problem," Cho said grimly.

"What is it?" Orochi-Moon asked, as she glanced over towards the boy genius. The Moon Princess had first met Cho when the rogue Amazon Princess, Artume, daughter of Herakles and Hippolyta, had decided that the best way for women to be the dominate gender was to get rid of all men…by turning all men into women, using the cursed girl-water of Jusenkyo. And although this plot was ultimately prevented, some were still cursed, most notably those living in the Land of Fire in so-called Shinobi Country. As a result, the majority of males and their male offspring in Konohagakure (i.e. the Hidden Leaf Village) would have the same gender-changing curse as Ranma Saotome, leading to some rather weird notions of human sexuality.

Of course, everyone blamed the Leaf Village's resident hero (and son of Ranma and Usago) Naruto Uzumaki for paving the way for this perversion with his "Sexy no Jutsu" (i.e. the Sexy Transformation), but that's a story for another day…

"We were meeting with our contact as usual, when we were ambushed," said Cho grimly. "Apparently, Red She-Hulk has been compromised, thanks to the telepathic prowess of Lord Tyrannus."

"Both Musubi and Yume have been captured by Tyrannus," Sofia said. "Now, he plans on using the pair to black-mail Lord Izanagi into doing his bidding."

"Damn," Orochi-Moon said. "Were you able to get the latest intelligence on Umar's activities?"

"And were you able to get info about Ranma?" Dracul asked.

"That, I was able to do," Cho said. "Surprisingly, it was from Tyrannus."

"What's his angle in all this?" Orochi-Moon asked.

"Apparently, he wants you to side against Umar…and her brother Dormmamu, in his bid to take over this planetoid."

"But…Tyrannus isn't a Lord of Chaos or of Order."

"He knows that. But since his own underground kingdom has been compromised, when Dr. Monica Rappaccini—AIM's Scientist Supreme—went after Tyrannus' 'Fountain of Youth', to turn it into a 'Wishing Well', he is therefore seeking a new base of power."

"Umar and Dormmamu's," Dracul said.

"Correct."

"But, where is Ranma in all this?" Orochi-Moon asked.

"Since Ranma is the Sorcerer Supreme, Dormmamu, over Umar's objection, has decided to execute him."

"Huh, it looks like Umar didn't object hard enough."

"Well, it just that Umar has Ranma's girl-side to play with, to keep her and Hulk company," Cho said with a blush.

Orochi-Moon nods head, as she noticed something in her companions. Being in the Dark Dimension for a while now, she noticed that her companions' respective appearances were starting to change slightly; due to being essentially human, Cho and Sofia were turning into youma, while Orochi-Moon, Dracul and others super-powered individuals have yet to be affected by the environment. Still, it was only a matter a time before they are all become permanently trapped in the Dark Dimension, due to the fact that the link between Earth and that Chaos realm was slowly collapsing…

"Then, we better get going," Orochi-Moon said, as she decided to get up from bed.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Dracul asked.

"No time like the present," Orochi-Moon replied with a groan. "Besides, I wasn't in bed just to conserve whatever my energies I have left…"

Outside the encampment, hundreds of hulking monsters, known as "Mindless Ones", stood very still. By their very natures, Mindless Ones—who were difficult to destroy under the best circumstances—existed to destroy everything in their path. However, unlike most Mindless Ones, each one was imprinted with an Omega Symbol with a Crescent Moon Mark, which signified by the fact that Orochi-Moon was in full control over these Mindless Ones.

"Yeah, about that," Cho said. "How are you able to control what cannot be controlled?"

"You mean, the Mindless Ones?" Orochi-Moon asked.

"I was wondering that, too," Dracul said.

"I have knowledge of the Anti-Life Equation," Orochi-Moon said, as she prepares to get dressed. "Sofia, can you help me…?"

"Um, sure," Sofia replied, as she gets Orochi-Moon's clothes together.

"Wait, how is that possible?" Cho said. "I had thought only Darkseid had it?"

"My foremothers, via the creation of the Silver Millennium Crystal, had it as well," Orochi-Moon said.

"No one person or being should have that kind of power, though."

"Well, I did. In fact, in the original future timeline, I would use it create paradise on Earth, at the expense of free will. Not surprisingly, Ranma's direct descendants would be immune from this effect, and thus end up creating the Black Moon Clan, through the manipulation of the mysterious 'Wiseman'."

"Why would Ranma's kids be immune?" Dracul asked.

"Because, he has the 'Life Equation', the antithesis of the Anti-Life Equation," Orochi-Moon said. "It is also why I have never abused the use of the Anti-Life Equation, due to the fact that Ranma could counter me."

"How did you get this power?" Sofia asked.

"I had made a deal with Darkseid to learn it from him, when he had acquired it."

"Why would you do that?" Cho said. "He's an evil god."

"My dear Cho, there are worst 'evils' out there," Orochi-Moon said, referring the dreaded Dark Princess, the living embodiment of Oblivion, or the end of all existence. In fact, one of Dracul's previous incarnations, Rosuto, Bringer of Chaos, had received special training from the Dark Princess. In fact, it was because of this that forced Orochi-Moon to learn the Anti-Life Equation in the first place…

"But, we don't have time for this," Orochi-Moon.

"We should take the time to discuss this situation thoroughly," Cho said.

"Um, I have to get dress?"

"Oh, okay…"

"I'll have the 'troops' ready to go, Boss," Dracul said.

"Good, because we have to prevent my husband's execution," Orochi-Moon said, as her eyes glowed. "And if Ranma dies, may the heavens help both Umar AND her brother, after I get through with them."

"Humph."

Meanwhile, in Umar's castle, Musubi (Sekirei #88) is brought before Umar and her brother, as She-Hulkma is chained at Umar's feet. By Umar's side was Hulk.

"Your Majesties!" said the troll guard, as he has his fellow guards bring in the girl. "We have brought this female here per your request!"

"My, what a lovely creature," Umar said. She then glanced over towards Hulk and She-Hulkma.

"Don't you agree, my lovelies?"

"Whatever," Hulk said.

"Yes, Oh, Great Lady!" She-Hulkma said bubbly.

"Minato-san!" Musubi said, recognizing the female guise of her Ashikabi, albeit altered into a red version of Ranma's Gammazon form.

"Who?" She-Hulkma said.

"SILENCE," said Dormmamu.

"Ah!" Musubi said. "Your head is on fire!"

"It is the aura of my dark magnificence, wench," Dormmamu said, as he steps forward from the pedestal of the throne. "Who are you?"

"Musubi is Minato-kun's 'Sekirei'," Musubi declared. "Musubi fights for his love and honor!"

"Oh, ho!" Umar said slyly. "Another one of Lord Izanagi's concubines?"

"What is…concubine?"

"And an innocent one at that. I might have to break her in before her master does…"

"Perhaps I should, sister," Dormmamu declared. "You tend to have all the fun."

"That's because I'm not a workaholic like you are, dear brother," Umar said.

"Yes, work…as in torturing Earth's Sorcerer Supreme with the knowledge that his woman will be mine."

"Then, a live demonstration should be held, where I can ravage this girl in front of Izanagi, as punishment for his defiance?"

"So, you're going to torture him or what?" Hulk asked.

"Or what," Umar replied. "Dear, can you bring Izanagi up here, along with the other guests?"

"What do I look like to you: your personal henchman?" Hulk said.

"Fine," Umar said, as she pointed to the Captain of the Guard. "Troll, bring the prisoners to the courtyard, and prepare for their execution."

"And assemble the people of our land," Dormmamu declared. "I want all to see what can happen who cross the Dread Dormmau."

"Uh, excuse me?" Umar said.

"And his sister Umar."

"Thank you," Umar replied, as she turned back towards the Captain of the Guard. "Well? Get to it."

"Of course, Oh, Great Pervert," the Troll said. He then turned towards one guards. "You: keep the girl occupied while we get the prisoners ready for execution."

"Yes, Captain!" saluted the trolls, as they marched out of the throne room with their orders…

Musubi turned to look at the slutty-looking She-Hulkma, who yawned with a bored expression.

"Minato-kun?" Musubi said with a whisper. For some reason, her connection to her Ashikabi seemed…limited, as if she was barely waking up from a deep sleep...

"Hey, eyes off my concubine, my lamb," Umar said. "There will be plenty of time for you and her to get to know each other…"

Suddenly, the Hulk begins to walk away.

"Where are you going, my darling?" Umar asked.

"What business is it to you?" Hulk said with a grunt. "I'm going for a walk."

"Tch," Umar replied.

"It looks like you're losing control over the situation, my sister," Dormmamu said with a smirk.

"Why don't you make yourself useful?" Umar replied with an icy glare.

"I think I will," Dormmamu said, as he takes She-Hulkma's chain, and yanks it. "If fact, I'll take your 'walking entertainment' center for a spin…"

Pause.

"Come along, girl," Dormmamu said, as She-Hulkma is dragged by the dreaded master of the Dark Dimension.

"Please, don't!" She-Hulkma said, as she is dragged out of the throne room.

"Why do I get the feeling that I can't keep up with the script, all of a sudden…?"

Meanwhile, Hulkma, along with the alien warlord Armageddon, the cursed Wendigo and artificial super-guardian Bi-Beast, was stuck in a dungeon being tortured while drained of their respective powers.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Armageddon yelled, as he feels the burning leeches that was eating away his back.

"Oy, this one screams real good," said a troll.

"Yeah, well, I can't say the same thing about this one," said the other troll, as Hulkma said nothing while leeches ate at his body.

"Ergh," Hulkma replied. Very few knew that Hulkma, as Ranma, was trained to deal with pain while being tortured, most recently while serving as a warrior of Apocalypse. In fact, Hulkma was bored, really.

"Well, it won't matter," said the Captain of the Guard, as he entered the dungeons.

"What is it, boss?" said the first torturer.

"Orders have come: these clowns are to be executed in short order."

"Humph," Hulkma replied. If he was to act, it would be during that time when he strikes back at Umar, especially since he knew that Umar would allow his execution only on the insistence of her brother Dormmamu, which means that Dormmamu is not far from here.

"Heeheehee…"

"What are you laughing at?" the troll captain said.

"Oh, just thinking how all this will soon be over," Hulkma said. "Yes, indeed…"

**Tbc.**


	28. Chapter 28

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 28: "The Great Gamma Game!" (F)<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, overlooking Umar's palace was a mountain range. From there, Tyrannus, Red She-Hulk and Yume are able to observe everything that was going on below.<p>

"It appears that your friend was able to get inside after all," Tyrannus said, as he sipped his goblet of blood wine, while being served by troll wenches. Besides the Lords of Chaos, the Dark Dimension had other questionable sorts that managed to wander into that realm, such as dark wizards, demons, monsters, youma, drow elves, evil gods and…dragons.

"And when the time comes, we will act," Tyrannus said, as he glances over Fin Fang Foom, whom he managed to control using his great telepathic prowess.

"But remember our deal, Tyrannus," Yume said.

"You remember your end, my dear. You will lead my army against Umar and Dormmamu's."

"And what about the Hulk?" Red She-Hulk asked.

"He is yours only after you deal with Umar," Tyrannus said. "Meanwhile, I will deal with Dormmamu with our…friend."

"For the record, I have misgivings about doing this deal with you, tyrant," Yume said. "Musubi is an innocent girl, and sending her on a mission like this is something I should have been in on."

"Duly noted," Tyrannus said, as he took a sip of his blood wine. "Now, all we have to do is wait for your precious Ashikabi to act."

"What makes you think Saotome will be the spark that sets off everything?" Red She-Hulk asked.

"I've known Ranma Saotome, who went by the name Izanagi when I first met him, for a long time, and there is one thing to remember," Tyrannus said with a mirthful laugh. "Where he goes, chaos is sure to follow…"

Hours later, those who are scheduled to be executed are brought before Umar, Dormmamu and the rest of their courtiers for final review. All of them, monsters in their own way, were to be executed."

"This is an outrage!" said Armageddon, as the alien warlord is pushed by the guards. "I demand to be treated with respect!"

"Oh, shut up," Hulk said. "Had you left Earth when you first came back to life, thanks to that stupid wish Cho had mistakenly made, instead of coming after ME, you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Wendigo!" said the cursed creature, as he tried to break his bonds. Out of all the prisoners, he had to be shackled twice.

"Brother, we have failed," said the top-half of the Bi-Beast. The Bi-Beast had been created to guard the fabled Avion City, before it had been destroyed in a fight with the Hulk.

"We have failed our creators!"

"Then, let's behave in the manner that our creators would have us behave!" said the lower-half of Bi-Beast's face.

"What?" Dormmamu said mockingly towards Hulkma, who was shackled even more so than the cannibalistic Wendigo, a white, Sasquatch creature that typically roams the wilds of Canada…

"No quips from you, the great Izanagi? Or, should I say, Sorcerer Supreme?"

"Just get this over with, you freak," Hulkma said.

"As you wish, magus-"

"No, Minato-kun!" Musubi yelled, as she breaks rank, and then goes to her beloved Ashikabi. "Don't give up-!"

Musubi hugs Hulkma, and feels the scars given to him during his capture.

"Who…did this to you?" Musubi said with tears of anger.

"Never mind that," Hulkma said. "Look, with my death, you and the others will have a chance of choosing your own destinies. You don't need me."

"But Musubi needs you! Musubi wants to be wife to Minato-kun someday!"

"Musubi, would you want me, even if I always look like a monster?" Hulkma asked.

"Musubi LOVES you. Musubi…will do anything to bear Minato-kun's children, as well as live under a bridge with Minato-kun."

"Um, what?" Hulkma asked. "Who's talking about living under a bridge?"

Musubi quickly tells Hulkma that her sister Sekirei, Tsukiumi, was afraid that if Ranma was permanently Hulkma, then they would all have to live underneath bridges like trolls do, as well have troll babies.

"Figures," Hulkma says, as he rolls eyes. "That's not how this works."

"Tell Musubi what to do?" Musubi asked with pleading eyes.

"Enough stalling," Umar said, who was getting jealous. "Cease this…disgusting display of innocent love."

"You trust me?" Hulkma asked.

"Musubi does!"

"Then, kiss me," Hulkma said.

Enthusiastically, Musubi did as she was told…

"Wait, stop!" Dormmamu yelled, sensing something that was amiss between his hated foe and his wench.

Suddenly, both Hulkma and Musubi are engulfed in light, as Musubi's wings appear and spread.

In the valley and in the mountains, this bright light could be seen by two opposing forces that, for once, and unknown to both, were against the Umar and Dormmamu.

"It looks like Ranma's job," Dracul said, as he sat on top of a giant snake—as did his companions—that Orochi-Moon had summoned.

"Alright, then," Orochi-Moon said, as she turned towards her army of Mindless Ones. In a bellowing voice, the Moon Princess gives her command.

"CHARGE!" Orochi-Moon yelled.

"RRRAAARRRRR!" roared the Mindless Ones, as they exploded with action.

"Ya-hoo!" Cho yelled in delight, as the frightened Sofia held onto the young genius for dear life.

Meanwhile, in the mountains, Tyrannus hopped onto the back of Fin Fang Foom.

"Ah, this brings me back to the days when I led a Roman legion into battle," said the immortal.

"Whatever," Red She-Hulk said, as she twirled her battle axe. "All I care is to get my husband back."

"Of course, my dear," Tyrannus said, as he turned towards Yume. "My Lady?"

"Of course," Yume said, as she turned towards the other assembled dark warriors. "CHARGE!"

"YAHHHHHHHH!" yelled the warriors, as they all ran down the mountain side while Fin Fang Foom took to the air.

And thus, the biggest battle in the history of the Dark Dimension takes place…

"MY CASTLE!" Umar screeched, as it lays in smoldering ruins.

The battle to end all battles was amazingly short, but the collateral damage was intense.

"Please, dear sister, don't embarrass yourself," Dormmamu said, as he completes his spell to erect his barrier separating the Mindless Ones from the rest of the combatants.

"I agree," Red She-Hulk said, as she delivered a solid punch to Umar's face, which sent the Chaos Lord straight into the rubble of her ruined citadel.

BAM!

"So, my friend," Dormmamu said, as he turned towards Tyrannus. "Do we have a deal?"

"Of course," Tyrannus replied, as Fin Fang Foom continues to float in the air while flapping his wings. "I will give up my claim to your domain, in exchange for a secured portal home."

"Correct," Dormmamu said. It wasn't that he could not defeat Tyrannus, but that he wanted to remove a combatant from the battlefield as quickly as possible, so that he could focus on killing Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, which, in this case, was Ranma.

"Thank you, Lord Dormmamu," Tyrannus said with a bow. "I will be taking the dragon with me, if you do not mind."

"Not at all, Lord Tyrannus. Not at all…"

Meanwhile, Orochi-Moon manages to catch up with her husband Hulkma, as the pair fought side-by-side against the Trolls.

"You seem well, Ranma," Orochi-Moon said, as she hacked and slashed the onslaught.

"Had help," Hulkma said, as he performed a "Thunder Clap" that sent shockwaves through the horde.

"Yep, Musubi helped!" Musubi said cheerfully, as she punched a troll into submission.

"I see-"

Suddenly, a beam of light is sent Orochi-Moon's body, creating a gaping hole in the process.

"Yurgh!" Orochi-Moon yelled, as she looked at the hole in her body, before falling forward.

"Usagi?" Hulkma said in shock and surprise, as all eyes turned toward Yume, who lowered her hand, having expelled a powerful beam of energy from her hand.

"No!" Musubi said in shock.

"Boss?" Dracul yelled, as he wiped the blood from his face.

"I'm…sorry," Yume said, as she lowered her head in shame.

"But…why?" Musubi asked.

"I was instructed to kill 'the Moon Princess' in exchange for Tyrannus help in freeing…my Ashikabi from Umar's clutches…"

Hulkma cradled his wife's body, before turning to look at Yume.

"RRRRAARRRRGGH!" Hulkma roared, as the monster within the martial artist emerged. He was about to round on Yume, when a powerful hand held Hulkma's arm.

"Other me, wait!" She-Hulkma said. "Don't!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Hulkma said.

"Because, I don't want you to lose that special bond between you and you Sekirei," Orochi-Moon said weakly.

"But, what about you?"

"Oh, this wound in my chest isn't going to kill me anytime soon," Orochi-Moon said with a laugh. "Now, watch me pull this next trick…"

Orochi-Moon coughs up another clone of herself, leaving the shed remains of her old body like a snake would.

"See?"

"That is really, really gross," Dracul replied.

"I agree," Cho said, as he and Sofia managed to worm their way to the other's position. "Princess."

"Cho," Orochi-Moon said with a nod. "Dr. Di Cosimo."

"Princess," Sofia said, as she smiled.

"Good, we're all here," Hulkma said, as he helps Orochi-Moon to her feet. "Good, we can get Bruce and Betty, and get the hell out of here."

Yume looked at Musubi, who looked at Yume with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry for not living up to your expectations, Musubi," Yume replied.

"On the contrary, Musubi is proud of you, Yume-chan," Musubi said with gentle smile. "You love your Ashikabi as does Musubi. That should count for something, yes?"

Yume looks up at the Sekirei that she has given much to.

"I-"

"Now, sorcerer, die," Dormmamu said, as he unleashed his full power at Hulkma while floating in the air.

"No!" Yume said, as she leaps in front of Hulkma, taking the full blow that was intended for her Ashikabi.

FWAM!

"Yume!" Musubi screeched.

Hulkma was dumbfounded by these turn of events.

"Please, Yume-chan!" Musubi said, as she held onto the one who had saved her life by sacrificing her own. She then turned towards Hulkma.

"Minato-kun! Please save her-!"

"Hold on," Hulkma said, as he goes towards the Sekirei. He was still angry that Yume would hurt his wife Orochi-Moon, but he could not ignore his spirit of humanitarianism…

"Let me stabilize you-"

"Don't," Yume said with a cough. "I knew that this was going happen, when I betrayed you, my Ashikabi."

"Why do you refer me as that, when I never winged you?" Hulkma asked.

"Oh, but you did, when you kissed Musubi when facing down the Disciplinary Squad, when you helped Kuno escaped Shintou Taito with her Ashikabi…"

Pause.

"I'm so sorry that I never had gotten to know you as I am, during all this chaos," Yume said, as she touched Hulkma's face.

"Now, I feel like a jerk for trying to get you back for what you just did to Usagi," Hulkma said.

"But…why did you go into that deal with Tyrannus to kill me?" Orochi-Moon asked. "Besides, you wanted to get Tyrannus' help?"

"I knew that you can't die, because of what you are to me and the other Sekirei," Yume said. "After all, you DID create us to care for Izanagi above all else…"

Pause.

"Why do you think even the likes of Kurasaba loves your husband, even if she is incapable of loving anything else?"

"Oh, yeah," Orochi-Moon said, remembering when she and a Juraian named Kagato worked together to create the perfect companion for Ranma, so that he would never be alone, and ended up creating one-hundred and nine such beings based upon the pair's own genetic make-up. Unfortunately, Kagato saw the Sekirei as a means of creating warriors to do his bidding, and had begun to influence their respective beings in the final stages of their respective development. Thankfully, the plan was foiled, although the plan would be inadvertently picked upon by a genius otaku and his dour girlfriend, when the ship carrying the Sekirei was later found in the middle of the Sea of Japan…

"I just wish that I could have kissed my Ashikabi myself," Yume said. She then turned towards Musubi.

"Musubi?"

"Yes?" Musubi asked.

"I give you back what was taken from you," Yume said.

"What do you mean?" Cho asked.

"My wish was that if I had died during this adventure, my essence would return to Musubi," Yume said, as she began fade into a shower of sparkles. "Good-bye, everyone…"

And, with that, Yume's body collapses into sparkles that danced around Hulkma and Musubi, until the sparkles swirled into Musubi again.

"No," Musubi said, as she clutched herself while shedding tears.

For a long time, the only thing that could hear was the howling winds…

"Bravo," Dormmamu said, as he clapped his hands in mock praise. "I do love a soap opera, but still, what a waste of a life…"

Hulkma's aura began to glow.

"Whoa," Sofia said, as she noticed the meter of her energy detector.

"What is it?" Cho asked.

"Izanagi's power…they are increasing exponentially."

"Who, indeed…"

"Usagi, get everyone out here," Hulkma said quietly without looking up.

"Okay," Orochi-Moon said, as she placed her hand on her husband's muscular shoulders. She knew exactly what was going to happen next, and felt sorry for Dormmamu. She then turned towards everyone else.

"We got of here," Orochi-Moon said.

"Where are we going, Boss?" Dracul asked.

"Anywhere but here."

"But, Musubi want to stay!" Musubi whined.

"Musubi, I don't want to hold back," Hulkma said, as he stood tall. Already, his green skin was turning red.

"Tell the others that I…that I am sorry for not being a good Ashikabi for you all," Hulkma said. "And tell Tsukiumi that…that I am sorry for missing out on our date."

Musubi nods her head, and then, reluctantly, she leaves with the others.

"Oh, nice," Dormmamu said. "It looks like you'll be a match for me."

"Actually, I can't say the same for you, Dormmamu," Hulkma said, as his red skin turns blue, even as is hair and eyes turn white with glow while white, glowing tattoos begin to form all over his body. He had learned from Usagi how to meld his Hulk-form with his god form in order to increase his power substantially…

Now, Hulkma, having surpassed his Red Hulkma form, was now "Super Hulkma".

"You may be the lord of this realm, Dormmamu, but I am the Lord of Chaos," Super-Hulkma roared, as his power caused the planetoid that he was standing on to rumble and quake. "Either way, you're getting your butt kicked!"

**Tbc.**


	29. Chapter 29

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 29: "The Great Gamma Game!" (Final)<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Izumo Inn, everyone who was watching what was going on in the Dark Dimension sat in apt silence…<p>

"That…was…whoa," Homura said.

"Ah!" Tsukiumi yelled in fright. "Minato-sama has become a monster!"

"Calm down, Tsukiumi-tan," Matsu said, as she adjusts her glasses. "You do know that Minato-tan can change his body to suit his needs, right?"

"But, what if he's stuck like that?" Tsukiumi said, now imagining Ranma as some demon lord, who sat on a throne made from the bodies of his enemies, while Tsukiumi herself was chained like a pet on a leash.

Not surprisingly, Kazehana was thinking the same thing, but for a different, more erotic, reason...

"Big Sister, I don't want Big Brother to be like that," Kusano said, as she gently tugged Miya's frock.

"It will be alright," Miya said, as she pulled her little sister Sekirei close to her. "Your Ashikabi has not failed to protect you, yes?"

"Uh, uh," Kusano said, as she shook her head violently.

"This…this is all Musubi's fault!" Tsukiumi said.

"How so?" Kazehana asked.

"She is far too differential to Minato-sama, that's why."

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Homura said, as s/he pointed to the television set. "The fight is about to start…"

Meanwhile, back in the Dark Dimension…

Super-Hulkma assessed his situation. He had managed to combine his "Super Ranma" form with his Gamma form, based upon how his wife Usagi had accidentally combined her goddess form, aka "Thordis", incarnation with her Gamma form. And now, the martial artist-turned-Sorcerer Supreme has done the same.

Super-Hulkma then took stock of the Dreaded Dormammu. The Lord of Chaos head burned like a flame, much like the head of the Human Torch or that of the Ghost Rider. Super-Hulkma also knew that while Dormammu was an arch-magus, his physical power was nothing to sneeze at.

"I must say that you are much more impressive than your predecessor, Dr. Strange," Dormmamu said with a smirk. "But you do know that out of the Lords of Chaos, in which you are a member of, I am by far the strongest, especially here in the Dark Dimension…"

Dormmamu notices Super-Hulkma's friends, as they fled away from the battle site.

"I wonder what you'll look like after I slaughter you beloved wife and her friends," Dormmamu said, as he was about to discharge a beam of energy from his fingers.

Suddenly, Super-Hulkma was in front of Dormmamu, faster than the dark lord of Chaos thought possible for one of Super-Hulkma's size.

BLAM!

With a solid punch, Dormmamu realized that he was careening out of control.

"What?" Dormmamu said in surprise. "How-?"

Dormmamu felt himself being grabbed by his feet, and then found his torso being wrapped around by Super-Hulkma's legs.

"Pile Driver," Super-Hulkma said simply, as, from a height of several stories up, he slammed Dormmamu into the ground, head first.

BOOM!

Super-Hulkma quickly leaped out of the way to assess the situation…

"Wonderful," Dormammu said, as he got up, almost unharmed. "I actually felt that…"

Suddenly, Dormammu flings his arms, sending out a volley of solidified energy in the form of daggers.

"Chaos Blades!" Dormammu yelled.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha," Super-Hulkma said, as he released a mega-powered version of the Dragon Rising Ascension. The blades were caught up in the tornado effect, gutting out the planetoid in the process.

FWASH!

"You like throwing sharp objects around Dormammu?" Super-Hulkma said. "Here's something I picked up…"

Super-Hulkma twirls his index finger around to create a disk made from energy.

"Destructo Disc!" Super-Hulkma yelled, as he threw the energy "blade".

FWOOSH!

Dormammu leaps into the air to avoid the attack, only to get a double-fist slam straight to his head.

BASH!

"Arrgh!" Dormammu yelled, as he careened back towards the ground. However, the dreaded one quickly righted himself and lands, causing a crater in the process.

THOOM!

"You DO know I happen to be a genius when it comes to martial arts, yes?" Super-Hulkma said with a smirk, as he floated down to where the dreaded one stood.

"Flames of Chaos!" Dormammu said, as he unleashed a torrent of flames that rivaled the burning sensation of the Amaratsu no Mangekyo Sharingan, which is said to burn hotter than the sun.

Super-Hulkma grimaced, as he felt the flames lick his body, he then noticed a distortion in the air behind him.

"Mass Change," Dormammu said, as he grew into a giant, and slammed his giant fist onto Super-Hulkma.

WHAM!

Growling, Super-Hulkma slams his fists into Dormammu's knuckles, breaking them in the process.

"Gah!" Dormammu yelled.

Super-Hulkma then leaped into the air, taking off like a rocket, and slamming his entire body, fists first, into Dormammu's face.

BLAM!

As Dormammu began to fall, Super-Hulkma then cupped his hand.

"Moka Takabisha!" Super-Hulkma said, as he produced a Chi Attack Sphere the size of a building.

FWAM!

Dormammu looks up to see the attack, and grabs it. Even though Dormmau was giant size, the energy sphere was bigger.

"Urk!" Dormammu said, as he tried to grab it, but had difficulty gaining leverage in order to throw the attack off.

"Humph," Super-Hulkma said, as he decided to utilize the more esoteric aspect of martial arts: jutsus. Although the term "jutsu" is usual referred to the esoteric techniques of the shinobi, it can be applied to any martial arts that utilizes physical, mental or spiritual energy as a means of pulling off an effect. Very few martial societies, such as the shinobi and demon hunters, can utilize two or all three bio-energy signatures in tandem in the form of "chakra". It is this format that allows the shinobi their mystical reputations, where jutsus are concerned.

And Super-Hulkma happens to know quite a bit about jutsus, thus qualifying him to be the latest Sorcerer Supreme…

Super-Hulkma clasped his hands, forming a series of mudra hand gestures, based upon the Eastern Zodiac, to create his first justu. To be sure, certain jutsus could only be created if the initiator of the jutsu has the in-born trait (called a "kekkei genkai", or "bloodline trait") to pull it off. However, Super-Hulkma, being an experienced Martial Artist, has never backed off from the challenge of pulling off what was supposed to be a kekkei genkai-based jutsu, even if the energy requirements were tremendous. That is how Super-Hulkma was able to learn the Musabetsu Kakuto's "Happo Yen Shiatsu", even though it was a martial arts technique specifically designed to create a living weapon; in this case, it was when the founder of Super-Hulkma's martial arts, the demented Master Happosai, turned a young girl into an energy leach.

TING!

"Deva Path of Pain: Chibaku Tensei," Super-Hulkma said, as she forms a black sphere—a gravity well—in his hand. He then takes the sphere, and tosses it towards Dormammu…

"RRRARGH!" Dormammu said, as he pushes Super-Hulkma's chi attack, even as Super-Hulkma's black sphere began to envelop the dreaded Dark Lord. "What-?"

The black sphere takes a hold of Dormammu, as the sphere began to rise in the air. At the same time, rock and dirt from Umar's kingdom began to gather together towards the sphere.

"No!" Dormammu said yelled, as he is buried in rock. He tried to discharge an attack to get himself out of his predicament, but to no avail.

"Yesssss," Super-Hulkma said with an evil grin, as he formed a small moon around the chaos lord. "As much as I want to finish this fight, I got to go after that bastard Tyrannus for forcing Yume to shoot my wife. So, in the mean time, have fun being this world's orbiting celestial body, Dormammu!"

"MMmmph-!"

With the sphere intact, Super-Hulkma jumped down unto the ground, then pushed off of Umar's realm, and knocks the small moon into a stable orbit. While still on the planetoid, Super-Hulkma created another jutsu: Nativity of a World of Trees. This technique was originally a bloodline trait created by a powerful shinobi master named Hashirama Senju, the first "hokage" of the Hidden Leaf Village. Thanks to being powered up, Super-Hulkma was able to recreate this jutsu multiple times at key points of his newly created planetoid, essentially stabilizing it into a life-giving sphere, but essentially entangling Dormammu in a sea of roots that would trap the chaos lord for a very long time.

"There," Super-Hulkma said, as he begins to power-down to his green form, his "Hulkma" guise, having both calmed down, as well as used up most of his energies in creating the planetoid. Hulkma could have tried to exact revenge on Dormammu for what he did to Yume, but, from humiliating the dread one was a much satisfying way to end his fight, since Dormammu would be perfectly aware of his defeat.

"Suck on THAT, 'Bo Jack'," Hulkma said with a grin, referring to an old foe who, like Dormammu, was entombed within an artificial planetoid by an alien known as King Kai...

Suddenly, Hulkma sees Umar's world become engulf by a huge explosion that cracks the planetoid in half. It must be noted that the Dark Dimension, while smaller than the Universe, was littered with small planetoids, each one ruled by a Lord of Chaos…

As Hulkma sees this spectacular display, he immediately sensed a great loss.

"Usagi?" Hulkma said questionably. Then, he extended his senses…

"Hulk," Hulkma growled, as he leaped off "Dormammu's Moon", and traveled back to "Umar's World", ignoring Dormammu's cries for revenge.

"I'll get you for this!" Dormammu yelled. He knew that if he attempted to escape his confinement, all the giant trees that "Super-Hulkma" had created would explode, which would surely kill him. The dreaded one would have to neutralize each tree before he could attempt his escape, and that could take years, especially since he was unfamiliar with jutsus.

"I'll get you if it's for the last time-!"

Meanwhile, Orochi-Moon was screaming, as her body reformed. Being converted into pure energy was a pain in the rear, but, at least the others were able to escape through the portal before the explosion engulfed the area.

"Ow," Orochi-Moon said, as she shook her head. She looked at herself, then at the landscape, which reformed after being consumed by the blast damage, and then at the fight between the Hulk and his wife Red She-Hulk.

"Hey!" Orochi-Moon yelled at the pair. "We don't have time for this-!"

"Usagi," said Red She-Hulkma, as she helped her wife up to her feet.

"Oh, NOW you acknowledge me? Got tired of being Umar's plaything, or something?"

"Sorry about all that," Red She-Hulkma said, as she reverted back to her green form. "She-Hulkma liked snoo-snoo too much."

"No kidding," Orochi-Moon said with a smirk, taking note that, unlike her red form, a green She-Hulkma had the disposition of a "determined bimbo". This was most likely due to how Ranma saw his girl form at times...

"She-Hulkma is sorry," She-Hulkma said bashfully.

Orochi-Moon sighed, as she takes her husband's hands.

"Don't worry about it, my darling," Orochi-Moon said. "I'm no saint, myself."

THOOM!

"More like a goddess," said Hulkma, as he lands near his girl guise and wife. "Or, a demoness."

"Ranma, you're okay!" Orochi-Moon said, as she goes over to Hulkma.

"Was there any doubt?" Hulkma said. "Now, what the hell is going on? I was dealing with Dormammu, then BLAM!"

"Those two is what is happening," Umar said, as she floated down to the three. She then notices Orochi-Moon.

"Princess," Umar said icily.

"Witch," Orochi-Moon replied likewise. "After all this, you got some nerve showing your face-"

"Usagi, not now," Hulkma said, as he turns towards Umar.

"You know, I'm hurt," Hulkma said, as he folds his arms. "You used me like I was just some 'sex object'."

"And the problem is…what?" Umar asked.

"Just saying."

"Well, I would like to say that you and the others who are participating in this 'Wishing War' are ruining my kingdom…"

"You BASTARD!" Red She Hulk yelled, as she decked her husband.

BAM!

"And here I was worried about you-!"

"It's not my fault!" Hulk said, as he grabbed his wife's head, and slammed her into the ground.

BLAM!

"The witch seduced me!"

"That's a likely excuse!" Red She-Hulk yelled, as her eyes glowed. "I expect Ranma to be the man-whore, not you-!"

"You know, I kind of resent that," Hulkma said.

"Well, putting your well-deserved reputation aside, I expect you to do something about THAT," Umar said, as she points to the so-called "domestic fight".

"Why should I help you?"

"You are the Sorcerer Supreme; your job is to keep balance in the cosmos, yes?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What do you think will happen if the Hulks rampage continues to go unabated in the Dark Dimension?" Umar said.

For a moment, Hulkma thought about what Umar was implying...

"Damn," Hulkma said. "That would mean that the denizens of this realm will end up as refugee in the normal one."

"Nothing gets by you, huh?"

"Ranma, we have another problem," Orochi-Moon said. "I sent Dracul and the others to deal with Tyrannus and Fin Fang Foom."

"Alright, I get it," Hulkma said, as he turned towards She-Hulkma. "You, are you ready to do this?"

"She-Hulkma, yes!" She-Hulkma said, already thinking about what must be done.

"Ranma?" Orochi-Moon asked.

"Me and other me will deal with Bruce and Betty," Hulkma said. "Go down to Earth, and help the others out."

"Right," Orochi-Moon said with a nod, as she realized something. "Um, I don't think I can get back to Earth."

"Pardon?"

"Well, I shut down the link between this realm and Earth in order to contain the explosion caused by Bruce and Betty's fight."

"Well, I'm already taxed as it is," Hulkma said.

"Perhaps, I can help?" Umar said.

"What?" She-Hulkma asked.

"I will help you and other you get the Hulks back to your realm, but you will have to pay a price."

"Okay," Hulkma said with finality. "We can have 'relations' over in that bush-"

"Oh, no. I'm mad that you wouldn't accept my offer of being my lover willingly, nor do I take kindly to what you did to my brother Dormammu. No, you will accept my curse for turning me down until such a time I am sufficiently amused."

"Whatever. I accept your 'punishment'."

"Good, because I don't want to waste my last wish," Umar said, as she closed her eyes. She then smiled.

"Done it," Umar said.

"What did you wish for?" Orochi-Moon asked with suspicion.

"You'll see…"

Umar then turns towards Hulkma and She-Hulkma.

"Well, get to it."

"Fine," Hulkma said, as he takes a giant leap. "Come, other me!"

"Okay, me!" She-Hulkma said, as she followed.

"I swear, Umar," Orochi-Moon said, as she turned towards her rival. "I will be watching."

"Oh, I am sure you will," Umar said, as she began to file her nails. She had wished that She-Hulkma would stay a distinct personality, and a difficult one at that, knowing that the only way the present crisis would get resolved was for everything to return to normal, including Hulkma and She-Hulkma becoming one person again.

(Author's Note: See the chapter "Stay Ranma!", in this story, for the rammification of Umar's wish.)

"So, you won't try anything else?" Orochi-Moon asked suspiciously.

"I'm satisfied for now," Umar said. "Besides, I still have Armageddon, Wendigo and the lovely Bi-Beast to keep me amused, while I rebuild my realm."

"I don't know if I like that."

"Well, too bad, Moon Princess. Too bad…"

And, that was that.

Upon returning to Earth, Hulkma, She-Hulkma and Orochi-Moon returned to Earth, with the Hulks in tow. Together, along with Dracul and Musubi, they all took a gamma-enhanced dragon, and a pair of mind-controlled, savage version of the She-Hulk and A-Bomb. Thankfully, although Tyrannus had held Amadeus Cho and Dr. Sofia Di Cosimo hostage at the same time, the crisis was ultimately resolved when it was realized that the Hulk, of all people, had one more wish left, basically restoring everyone back to normal. Well, as normal as one can be…

"Minato-san!" Musubi said, as she ran and hugged Ranma, who was trying to hold his over sized pants, which was stretched out of place. "You're okay!"

"Well, as okay as I can be, I guess," Ranma said, as he turned towards Tyrannus, who was being taken into custody by SHIELD.

"Well played, Centurion," Tyrannus said with a nod, referring to Ranma's days with the Roman Legion that served under Tyrannus, as he turned from Ranma, to Bruce Banner, who was hugging his wife Betty. "Funny how I am envious of Dr. Banner."

"Oh?" Ranma asked.

"He has a wife who is as enthusiastic about being a monster as he is…"

With that, Tyrannus is led away.

"That was…something, Boss," Dracul said. "I think I deserve a raise."

"Fine," Orochi-Moon said, as she rolled her eyes. "You can have one."

"And some time off?"

"Whatever."

"And an expense account?"

"Don't push it…"

"Well, other than the collateral damage in the billions, well done," Commander America said, as he and Director Nick Fury addressed the group. "And I thank Dr. Di Cosimo and Young Mister Cho for their assistance."

"Ah, all in the day's work," Cho said dismissively.

"I would definitely like to go back to the museum in Rome for some much needed rest," Sofia said.

"Saotome, we would very much like to debrief you on what has happened," Fury said.

"I would like to, but I am on a date," Ranma said.

"Funny, how you forget that," Jennifer said with a smirk, as she folds her arms, referring to the last time Ranma had forgotten to spend time with her on a regular basis. "You know."

"Um, well…"

"We'll talk later."

"Riiight…"

Ranma then took hold of his Sekirei.

"Musubi, hang on," Ranma said, as he utilizes the "Instant Transmission Technique", and disappears with Musubi.

"Well, will anyone tell me what happened?" Rick Jones asked. "I can hardly remember what happened in this stupid…Wishing War…"

A short time later, Ranma, now properly dressed, escorts Musubi back to the Izumo Inn.

"Well, it's hard to believe that our entire adventure was only a couple of hours in real time," Ranma replied. "But, I am sorry for what happened."

"Oh, don't be Ranma," Musubi said, as she smiles back at her Sekirei. "I had a good time."

"Oh, that's nice- wait," Ranma said. "You just called me by my real name."

"Yes?"

"And, you said 'I', instead of 'Musubi'."

"Yes. Musubi and I are one now," Musubi said with an enigmatic smile.

Ranma shook his head. If he was to guess, the Yume within Musubi was still self-aware, even after returning back to Musubi.

"Um, okay…"

With that, Musubi steps up and was about to kiss her Sekirei, when-

BAM!

"MINATO!" Tsukiumi yelled, as she grabs Ranma by the collar, and shakes him violently. "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"We saw your adventures, Minato-tan," Matsu said.

"Oh."

"Are you going to be 'Hulkma' for our date?" Kazehana asked.

"Um, no…"

"A pity."

"But you have no problems being normal, right?" Homura asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Big Brother!" Kusano yelled, as she hugs Ranma. "You're okay!"

"Yes," Ranma said with a smile. "I am…"

Meanwhile, Miya stood in silence, as she sees this display of affection. Inwardly, she was angry at Ranma for almost getting HER Sekirei killed. She ached, as she saw Orochi-Moon's body vaporized, and saw her Ashikabi scream before and after her regeneration. And, it pained Miya greatly, for she could do nothing to protect her beloved Moon Princess…

She wasn't sure if she should challenge Ranma for her beloved's protection. However, for now, she will hold her peace.

"Well, Minato," Miya said with a seemingly pleasant smile. "It seems that you had an interesting date thus far…"

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: "The Mighty Thoran!" (Final)<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 30: "The Mighty Thoran!" (Final)<strong>

* * *

><p>As Ranko Tendo walked down the highway, in the middle of Oklahoma, the martial artist had one thing in mind.<p>

"I wouldn't be surprised if Nabiki manipulated Usagi to get some profit in all," Ranko said, as she continued her walk. Being a martial artist, she wasn't bothered by the relenting heat wave that seemed to bake the landscape. She was concerned about whether or not her wife's decree of being stuck as a female was permanent.

"Then again, I've never known her to be this petty to pull a con of this insignificance," Ranko mused. "Then again, I do wonder if Usagi's punishment is a smoke screen for something else…"

As Ranko continued her journey down the main road, she fails to see a truck driving up behind her…

HONK! HONK!

"Gah!" Ranko yelled, as she nearly jumped. She quickly turned to see a red truck slowing down to keep pace with her.

"Hey, there," said a familiar face on the driver's side.

Ranko looks inside the truck on the driver's side.

"Jane?" Ranko said in surprise. "Jane Foster?"

Dr. Jane Foster looked at the girl in surprise. She had just began her return to the town of Broxton, Oklahoma, from a medical house call, when she spotted the girl.

"Pardon?" Jane asked. "Do I know you?"

"Of course, you do," Ranko said with a smile. "I'm Ranko Tendo-"

Suddenly, Ranko stopped herself.

'Why would I say my alias' name…?' Ranko thought to herself.

"Okay, you're 'Ranko Tendo'," Jane asked. "But that doesn't mean we've met."

"Sure we have," Ranko insisted. "We met before, when I…I…"

Suddenly, Ranko clutched her forehead, as if she was trying to remember something. It was as if she wanted to say was at the tip of her tongue, but had slipped her mind…

"I don't understand," Ranko said, as she shook her head violently. "I should be able to tell you how we met and all…"

Pause.

"What was I saying?"

"Oh, dear," Jane said, as she stopped out her car. She suspected that the girl may be on the verge of a heat stroke, and might need some medical attention.

"Look, the nearest town is not far from here, and I can take you there for some…attention."

"I'm fine," Ranko insisted. "But…getting a ride into town does sound nice, I guess."

"Wonderful!" Jane said. "Hop on in…"

With a nod, Ranko does precisely that.

"By the way, my name is 'Jane Foster', as you apparently know," Jane said, as she started up her truck again. "And you're 'Ranko Tendo', right?"

"I guess I am," Ranko said, as she scratched her head. For some reason, the name "Ranma Saotome" seemed familiar to her…

"Anyway, you can get yourself cleaned up while you'll find what you're looking for," Jane said, as she resumed driving. "Although, I'm surprised that a girl like yourself would be out here alone."

"That's the thing, I don't remember why I am out here," Ranko said, as she looked out towards the distance. For a moment, she could have swore she saw a familiar figure in the clouds, as a cloud formation…

"Well, you can stay with me and my husband, until we get this thing sorted out," Jane said.

"So, what is Mr. Foster like?"

"It's Dr. Donald BLAKE, actually," Jane said. "We run the only medical clinic in Broxton. In fact, it may be the only one outside of Tulsa and Oklahoma City of any significance."

"Ah."

And, with that, the drive into the town of Broxton continues into silence.

Meanwhile, back in Asgard…

"Why do you insist that my husband forget who he is, Lokidis?" asked the All-Mother Throdis tiredly, as she sat in her inner sanctum with the Goddess of Mischief. She had been crying still, after having banished her husband to suffer his fate of womanizing.

"In order to resolve our present crisis, Lord Ran needed to be placed in a situation where our true foe will be caught unaware," Lokidis said, as she produced an image of Karnilla, Queen of the Norns, who appeared to be in direct consultation with the Sin, leader of the Sisters of Sin, sponsor of the all-female Serpent Squad, agent of Hydra and member of the Fourth Reich Movement. Sin, who wore a red skull mask to hide her true identity, was the daughter of Dr. Helmut Schmidt (aka "The Red Skull") and Baroness Dr. Serena von Mondkinder (aka "Sailor Moon"). Sin's goddess-guise was Skaldi, the Goddess of Winter, daughter of Cul the Serpent and Mondis (aka "Thordis"). At the moment, Skaldi was stripped of her godhood, and forced to be Sin…

"Then why don't I have a talk with Karnilla about this?" Thordis asked. "If Karnilla is causing chaos in the Nine Realms, then she is undermining my rule."

"As much as everyone would appreciate you being pro-active in this matter, she is still needed to maintain your rule as All-Mother."

"Really?"

"Yes. It is very important that the pact between Asgard and Nornheim be maintain at all cost; even Karnilla can't afford to undue this relationship openly. However, by supporting a legitimate heir to the throne, which Skaldi is, to supplant your rule, the Norn queen can extend her own influence considerably as a power-broker."

"Humph," Thordis said, as she sat back in her chair. She could challenge Karnilla herself for stepping beyond her bounds, but even "All-Mother of Moon Bunnies" realized the truth to Lokidis' words. It was only now that the Nine Realms have recovered from the terror of the Serpent. And, before that, the Nine Realms had to deal with the legacy of the Dark Gods' "Red Elves", known colloquially as "The World Eaters". And even though the Norse as a collective people have persevered over these challenges, Thordis wished that she could, if only briefly, go back to being just the Moon Princess known as Sailor Moon...

"So, what's next?" Thordis asked.

"As you know, Brunhilde is tracking the lost 'Hammers of the Worthy', which you know were stolen from our armory," Lokidis said.

"Do you know who was responsible for this theft?" Thordis asked.

"Apparently, Malekith of the Dark Elves orchestrated the theft in return for assurance that he secure the realm of the Dark Elves for his own, as well as have Alflyse, the present ruler of the Dark Elves, become his bride."

"Humph," Thordis said. "Malekith will be dealt with in due time, but about our special packaged for Ran?"

"It will be delivered as per your instructions," Lokidis said. "Ran will not only learn how to appreciate the ways of womanhood, but he will be in the best position to assist Brunhilde's quest when the time is right."

"Very well," Thordis said. "But remember, I have the right to veto any part of this operation that I might find objectionable."

"But of course, All-Mother," Lokidis said with an enigmatic smile. "But of course…"

Meanwhile, in an old Nazi bunker, located on an island near the Arctic Circle, Sin hears a report from her benefactor. She may have lost her godhood, but there were those within the Norse pantheon that remembered her father's rule, and wished to dethrone the present Lord of Asgard.

"Are you sure that this information is correct?" Sin asked, as she sat in her seat, as the communications screen flickered. Thanks to her contact, Sin was able to escape her confinement, thanks to her benefactor, and has been working to get her revenge. And had the stolen Hammers of the Worthy from the Great Armory were not lost in the process of being stolen, thanks to that fool Malekith, she would be much closer to the goal of replacing her mother as All-Mother.

"Of course, my dear," Karnilla said. "Your step-father was banished for his womanizing ways."

"For how long?"

"I am not sure, although, considering the fact that Brunhilde has been sent to recover the Hammers of the Worthy, it won't be long."

"Thank you for this information…Aunt Karnilla," Sin said.

"You are my brother's only child, my dear," Karnilla said. "I would much rather see his legacy succeed than Odin's."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence. I will, of course, keep in touch."

With a nod, Karnilla's image fades from view.

"Crossbones," Sin said, as she turned towards her chief henchman, super-soldier…and lover.

"Yes, boss?" Crossbones said, as he folds his arms.

"What do you think, my love?"

"I think we already have enough on our plate as it is," Crossbones said. "And one thing I DO know: even if we're not dealing with Ran, we could be dealing with Ranma Saotome, even if he is presently a near-amnesic, teenage girl. And believe me, Saotome is a super-soldier without the chemical enhancement, and he might have allies he could rely upon."

"Correct," Sin said with a nod. "I want you to utilize my 'Sisters of Sin' on dealing with my mother's husband."

"Right," Crossbones said. "I'm on it…"

With that, the henchman adjusts his skull mask, and turns to get to work.

"Soon, Mother, your time will end, just like you ended Father's life!"

It has been weeks since the mysterious Ranko Tendo showed up in the small town of Broxton, Oklahoma, when Drs. Donald Blake and Jane Foster-Blake took in the near-amnesiac girl. Try as Ranko might, the teenage girl could not convince anyone that she was someone else. Resigned to her fate, the girl assumed a normal life of an attractive tomboy who was into martial arts…

"Ha!" Ranko yelled, as she performed a grappling throw on one of her fellow students in Judo class.

"Oof!" said the boy, as he lands on his back.

"Humph," Ranko said with annoyance. She hated the fact that some of the boys would use the pretense of Judo as a means of "copping a feel".

"Good job, Tendo," said Ms. Chris Mann, who checked off an item from her clipboard. "Keep this up, and you'll make the finals for sure."

"Thank you, Ms. Mann," Ranko said with a smile.

"Alright, next up is…a new student actually," Ms. Mann said. "He's actually a foreign exchange student from Japan, and he happens to be a martial arts enthusiast."

The students in class turned to look at the blond bishie, as he stood up.

Ranko, who wasn't into boys to begin with, took one look at the boy, and felt her hear skip.

'What?' Ranko thought to herself, as she blushed furiously. 'Why do I feel this way, and why does this guy seem familiar…?'

"And you are…?"

"My name is 'Gino Moon'," said the boy, who nodded his head in respect.

"Okay, Moon," Ms. Mann said. "Let's see what you have…"

"Of course," Gino said, as he stepped up to the mat. He then faced his opponent.

"Although you are pretty, I will not go easy on you," Gino said.

"Fine by me," Ranko said, as she gets into a fighting stance. "I certainly won't go easy on YOU."

"Humph," Gino said with a smile, as he moved into place likewise. "I hope so, tomboy."

And, with that, the sparring match begins…

"You're pretty good," Ranko said, as she and Gino walked down the path away from the school gym.

"Thanks," Gino replied. "Um, I'm kind of new here, so, I was wondering…what can one due to have fun in this town?"

"Well, not much, although one of my guardian's old mentor, Dr. Erik Sevlig and his assistant are in town tracking some weird phenomenon of late."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I don't know if you've been noticing, but around here, rune symbols have been showing up after every thunder storm."

"I am not familiar with these…runes," Gino said.

"Neither am I, but it beats doing nothing but chores at the clinic downtown."

"Oh, so you're into medicine?"

"Well, I was thinking of being a nurse, but, I hope to know more about my past before I decide on what to do with my life."

"Oh, I see…"

"But, in the meantime, we can go on a site that Dr. Selvig has been working on," Ranko said. "Supposedly, it's a marker where the ancient Vikings had laid, the farthest they ever been to the new world."

"I would very much like that," Gino said.

"Cool," Ranko said. "Stop by the clinic by seven this evening, so we can then go to the site."

"I'll be there," Gino said with a smile.

Pause.

"Um, how do I-?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Ranko said, as she digs in her pack. "Let me write the address for you…"

In the distance, Crossbones spies upon Ranko and Gino with his high-powered scope on his rifle.

"Done," Crossbones said, as he lowered his rifle. He then tapped his comlink.

"Sisters, we have a sighting," Crossbones said. "Intercept. Out."

'Now, let's see how well you fair against the Sisters,' Crossbones thought. 'Yes, indeed…'

Shortly afterwards, Ranko finds herself in front of Broxton Medical Clinic…

"Man, I hope I'm not late," Ranko said, as she stops in front of the steps of the building housing the local clinic…

"Excuse me, can you spare alms for the poor?" said a nun, as she rattles her charity cup.

Ranko looks at the woman. She was young, and seemed friendly enough, but there was something odd about her…

"Um, sure," Ranko said, as she pulls out a dollar from her purse, before putting it into the nun's cup.

"Thank you, miss," the nun said with a nod. "And May the Blessed One smile upon thee."

"Thank you," Ranko said with a nod, before going into the clinic…

As soon as Ranko was inside, the nun's expression changed.

"Ladies," the nun said, as she spoke through her bracelet, which was really a communication link to her fellow nuns.

"The 'prey' has entered the building," the nun said. "Proceed…"

"Hello?" Ranko said, noticing how it was odd that no one was manning the front desk, let alone no patients up front in the waiting area. "Hello?"

Quietly, Ranko walked down the corridor towards Jane's office, and opens the door to see Jane cradling an injured Donald.

"What the-?"

Ranko sees two nuns, now dressed in a form-fitting version of their religious frock, standing over the Jane and Donald. One had glowing eyes, while the other had sharp-looking claws.

"Ranko, run!" Jane asked.

"But-!"

"Just go!"

Ranko turned around, only to be grabbed by a very muscular nun, also in a tight-fitting nun suit.

"No," said the gruff nun, as she picked up Ranko, and threw her into another door.

BAM!

Ranko coughed, as another nun, the same one whom Ranko met out front, came into the emergency operating room. At her side was a large ruler that she expertly took out and smacked a nearby table, breaking it in the process.

"So, you're 'Ranko Tendo'," said the nun. "You are an attractive girl, I must confess…"

"Who are you?" Ranko said, as she struggled to her feet. "Why are you attacking us?"

"It's more like we're attacking you, than anything else," the nun said. "But, as to our identities…we're the 'Sisters of Sin'."

Pause.

"I am 'Sister Pain', and here are my associates 'Sister Agony'…"

The muscular woman flexed her muscles.

"This is 'Sister Pleasure'…"

The woman with the glowing eyes smiled, as she licked her lips seductively.

"And this is 'Sister Death'," Sister Pain said, as she motions towards the clawed nun, who licked her talons.

"So, be a dear, and don't surrender," Sister Pain said. "We've been bored ever since we came to this town."

"I…I see," Ranko said, as she notices her hair brush, which fell out of her bag. She then smiled, knowing that her chances of getting out of her predicament have just gone up.

"Well, let me even the odds," Ranko said, as she suddenly moved to grab her hair brush. It had runes etched in the wood.

"No!" Sister Pain yelled, thinking, correctly, that Ranko might try something.

Ranko slams the hard edge of the brush down on the floor.

BOOM!

Outside the clinic, a passerby turns to look at the source of the noise.

"What in the world was that?" asked the lady to herself.

Suddenly, four bodies are tossed out of the clinic through the window.

"What the-?"

Inside, a red-haired valkyrie stood, as her Nordic garb glistened like new, including her metal brassier which glistened. She adjusts her armor and helmet, even as electricity danced in her eyes.

"Huh," the valkyrie said, as she looked at the sacred Mjolnir's inscription:

_Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor._

'I'm NOT Thor, but what am I?' the transformed girl thought. 'What do I call myself…?'

She recalls a story of the Norse goddess of the storms, a goddess named "Ran", who had a torrid romance with "Mond", the god of the Moon…

"I'll call myself 'Thoran', then," said the girl. "I have to-"

"Where's Ranko?" said a familiar voice.

Thoran turned towards the source of the sound, and sees Don Blake being held up by his wife.

"Wait, that hammer...that's Thor's?" Don said in surprise.

"Um, got to go," Thoran said, as she turns around and leaves through the hole that she had made with the bodies of her foes.

"Don, we have a problem," Jane said.

"Tell me about it," Don said, as he looked around the room. "Our insurance will go up from all this mess."

"…"

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This tale will be continued in "Akane's Story".<strong>

**Next Time: As things up heat up for the newest Norse goddess of thunder, Ranko Tendo's cousin, Akane Tendo, heads to the town of Broxton, Oklahoma, to recover the last of the Hammers of the Worthy, where Sin launches her final gambit, one that could spell the end of both Ranma and Usagi! See then…**


	31. Chapter 31

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 31: "Akane's Story" (Final)<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, high over the Atlantic Ocean on a military transport jet, heading towards the United States, the youngest Tendo sister was having a restless nap…<p>

"_No!" Akane yelled, as Brunhilde took one of the Hammers of the Worthy, even as Karnilla, Queen of the Norns was prepared to teleport Sin and her associates._

"_Don't go-!"_

"_Why should I stay, if you see me as a nuisance?" Brunhilde said. "Out of everyone who has a partnership with the Norse, you were the least…cooperative."_

"_But I only wanted to be me, after being the Mistress," Akane said. "After…being a Q…"_

"_Too late," Brunhilde said, as she faded from view. "Too late…"_

"Ah!" Akane yelled, as she bolts up.

"Akane?" said a gentle voice.

Akane looks up to see the gentle face of Kasumi Tendo…

"Kasumi?" Akane asked.

"Yes, Akane?" Kasumi replied.

"Why are you wearing a SHIELD uniform?"

"Oh, this?" Kasumi said, slightly embarrassed, as she felt her standard-issue SHIELD field operative uniform. "I've been an agent of SHIELD for a few years now."

"But why would you…be a part of them?"

"Well, I was invited to join the organization shortly after Ranma returned to Nerima after his extraordinary journey through Time and Space," Kasumi said, as she moves to adjust her younger sister's blanket. "My task was to observe and report what goes on with him."

"So, basically, you've been monitoring Ranma's activities."

"Yes."

"Does Ranma…know about this?"

"Of course. I told him about the offer, and how uncomfortable I was about taking the offer. However, he told me to take the offer."

"But…why would he do that?"

"He believes that someone should monitor his activities, just in case he is ever…compromised."

"Oh, I see…"

Just then, a suit-wearing, short-haired man enters the secure area of the plane. He was all-professional.

"Agent Tendo, Mrs. Saotome," said the man.

"Agent Coulson," Kasumi said. "Have we arrived to our destination?"

"We will arrive within an hour," Coulson said. "Unfortunately, our competitors have arrived."

"Who has arrived?" Akane asked.

"We believe that Sin has sent her agents to Broxton, Oklahoma, to deal with Ranko Tendo, your cousin."

"You mean, Ranma."

"Akane, Ranma…is a full girl at the moment," Kasumi said. "Remember?"

Akane closes her eyes, as she tried to remember what Kasumi was referring to…

"I…I…I don't remember," Akane said. "Are you…sure?"

"It is as I feared," Kasumi said, as she shook her head with a sigh. "When Brunhilde was separated from you, everything that Brunhilde had experienced was also taken away from you."

"Okay…but what does any of this has to do with Ranma?"

"He was…placed undercover, so to speak," Kasumi said. "The All-Mother decided to use a pretense put him into place. But, well…"

"Well, what?"

"We fear that the All-Mother, being who she is, could not sit by while her plan went into action. So…she snuck out and assumed a mortal guise to be with Ranma, and might have put the entire Nine Realms at risk…"

Pause.

"For all of her power and wisdom, in spite of her age and experience, the All-Mother still acts like a love-struck teenage girl when it comes to Ranma."

"Now THAT is understandable," Akane said, as she blushed slightly. She would never admit to her husband on how complete he makes her life, but still…

"Okay, so, what's next?"

"Mrs. Saotome, we feel that your husband's location compromised, Sin will be making a move to implement a 'final solution' where Asgard-Midgard relations are concerned," Coulson said.

"But, what can I do?" Akane asked. "I'm powerless."

"I do not think so, Akane," Kasumi said, as she goes to an industrial strength suitcase, which was "travel-sized". "You might not have access to Brunhilde, but you are far from powerless…"

Kasumi sets the suitcase down, and opens it using a special locking mechanism that needed a hand print as the "key". It opens…

"Ah," Akane said in realization, as reddish glow from within the suitcase shines on her face softly…

"I…I never considered this stuff because of what it represents," Akane said.

"Akane, Ranma needs you," Kasumi said. "Do not fear what THIS represents. Embrace it."

"Make a decision soon, Mrs. Saotome," Caulson said.

"What about the 'Avengers'?" Akane asked.

"It has been decided that this matter will be strictly 'in-house', where all things Asgardian is concerned."

"Okay," Akane nods her head. "I will do this, but I will contact my 'special friends' on this matter."

"You don't mean-?"

"When dealing with Nazis, new or old, there's only one group that specializes in defeating Nazis, and they happen to be active."

"Very, proceed," Caulson said, as he begins to turn away. "I will have to consult with Director Fury on this matter…"

Once alone, Kasumi turns towards her sister.

"I'm proud of you, Akane," Kasumi said.

"Thanks," Akane said, as she smiled in reply. "Help me to get ready."

Kasumi replied with a nod and a smile, as Akane gets undressed. With a back exposed, there was a Japanese word etched in her back which, upon being translated, read one word: "hawk".

Meanwhile, in citadel belonging to Queen Karnilla, a meeting was taking place…

"So, what can I, the Queen of the Norns, do for you today, 'Mischief Maker'?" Karnilla said sarcastically, as Lokidis stood with her son, Fenris by her side. The Trickster was not about to take any chances, so she brought her wolf-son with her…

"I am here, as one sorceress to another, to implore you to cease your support of Skaldi," Lokidis said. "The All-Mother knows that you have been her sponsor and mentor in your attempt to get your niece to be her mother's replacement."

"And, how do you know this, Lokidis?"

"Son?"

Fenris spits Malekith, who, while alive, was nevertheless shaken from being in Fenris' mouth.

"I see," Karnilla said. "I suppose it serves me right to utilize a love-sick fool like the prince of the Dark Elves…"

Pause.

"Now, what?"

"I am here to negotiate a settlement of this affair."

"And what if my price is to be the new 'All-Mother'?"

"Then I would know that you are not being serious, and then I would have you replaced with your daughter, Peorth."

"How dare you make threats, Trickerster," Karnilla said, as she rose from her throne. Power began to crackle around her.

"You are in MY domain, and the rules apply here based upon MY whims."

"And that is why I am giving you one last chance," Lokidis said. "As one sorcerer to another."

"As they say on Midgard, 'Bite me'."

"I see," Lokidis said, as she turned towards Fenris. "Son, make sure that your mother and the Queen of the Norns is not disturbed during these negotiations."

"Yes, Mother," Fenris said, as he trots out of the throne room.

"Now," Lokidis says, as she pulls out her glaive rod, before taking a swing to turn it from a rod to a staff. She then steps forward, and shifts into a fight stand.

"Now, let the negotiations…begin."

"Raw!" Karnilla said, as she leaps towards her rival, even as Lokidis stands ready to battle…

Meanwhile, back in Broxton, Oklahoma, the battle between Thoran and the Sisters of Sin continues.

"Argh!" Thoran said, as Sister Agony used a classic bear hug to attempt to break her back.

"I shall break you," Agony said in an Austrian accent, as she continued to hug from the front.

CRACK!

Thoran then used the Mjolnir on Agony's head.

BAMF!

As Agony drops to the ground, she is suddenly assaulted by waves of…pleasure.

"Oy!" Thoran yelped, as she is suddenly distracted, as she nearly lost her bearings. She managed to turn towards the culprit.

"Release you inhibitions!" said Sister Pleasure with a mischievous grin, as her eyes glowed. She was tapping into Thoran pleasure centers, determining to enthrall the Thunder goddess.

"Submit, and you can feel this way forever."

"T-tempting," Thoran said, as she willed the Mjolnir to be activates one of its most famous ability…

CRACK-DOOM!

ZAP!

"Ah!" Pleasure yelled, as she is struck by a thunderbolt.

A bit woozy, Thoran manages to focus her thoughts, when she was attacked by both Sisters Pain and Death.

THWACK!

SLICE!

"Argh!" Thoran said, as she held her bleeding side.

"You WILL be disciplined, or die!" Pain said, as she and Death was about to remount on their attack.

Pain attempts to slam her enhanced ruler into Thoran. However, the Thunder goddess manages to block the attack from Pain, but had been clawed from the back by Death.

"Gah!" Thoran said. She then thrusts the Mjolnir into the air, creating a tornado effect.

FWOOSH!

Then, without indicating the fact that the Thunder goddess knew that Agony was about to tackle her from behind, Thoran suddenly turns and throws her hammer straight into Agony's stomach.

BAMF!

As the Mjolnir returns to Thoran's hand, she surveyed the scene. All of the members of the Sisters of Sin were down. Just then, the local constable rolls up.

"What in Sam Hill is going on here?" the sheriff said.

"The defeat of the bad guys," Thoran said, as she prepares to take off, as she whirls the Mjolnir around her. "Huzaah-!"

With that, Thoran takes off.

Meanwhile, the sheriff scratches his head, as he surveys the scene. For the life of him, he never knew that nuns can dress provocatively…

At the same time, Crossbones see the results of the Sisters of Sin's actions, and smirks. He then radios in his request for a pick-up, which would be in the form of Hydra agents disguised as FBI agents. But, in the meantime, it's time to bring in the heavy hitters.

"Boss, we have a problem," Crossbones said over his secured microphone. "It appears that 'Thoran' is more than capable in countering our efforts."

"Understood," Sin replied over the secured airwaves. "In fact, I am already sending in our people, with whom I will accompany."

"Pardon?"

"Apparently, my father Cul the Serpent, had made a special contingency, having suspected his brother Odin of being treacherous, and placed a special treasure just outside the town of Broxton. It is the reason why the ancient Vikings traveled as far as they did, and why Rune circles have been appearing of late."

"Okay, so, when are you and these other people going to get here?"

"Shortly, so, be patient, my lamb."

"Riiight…"

Meanwhile, in a non-descript Brownstone Building in Battery Park—New York City—a teenage girl with a love of tornadoes picks up the phone.

"Moshi, moshi!" said the red-haired "wildchild", who went by the name "Cyclone". She was the legacy hero of the Red Tornado lineage, and, like her predecessors, could manipulate the air element…

"Maxine, this is Akane," Akane said over a secured line.

"Oh, hi! How you been?"

"I'm fine, I guess. Look, I need for you to sound the general alarm."

"Are you in trouble?"

"You can say something like that," Akane said. "The situation has to do with Neo-Nazis."

"Ah, okay," Cyclone said, as she began to get jot down some notes on a piece of paper. "I'll definitely get on this."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh, um, while I have you on, can I ask you, um, a personal question?"

"What is it?"

"Is it true that Ranma is no longer interested in dating other women?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, there is a tradition amongst the women of the superhero and super-villain community where, well, you know…"

"Don't tell me you are interested in dating MY husband?"

"Uh, I got to go!" Cyclone said in a hurry. "I pass along your message. Bye-!"

CLICK!

On the other end of the line, Akane shakes her head. She was glad that Ranma has decided to curtail his womanizing ways by developing a meaningful relationship with those women he was actually married to, but, much to her annoyance, his reputation is still a problem.

"Akane?" said a voice.

Akane turned towards her older sister.

"Oh, yeah, well, I did pass along my request…I think."

"Oh, okay…"

"Mrs. Saotome, we're over the drop site," Caulson said.

"Thank you," Akane said, as she slips on her Hawk cowl. When that happened, Akane Tendo-Saotome was now the winged avenger known as "Hawkgirl", a member in good standing of the Justice Society of America. The JSA, like the Invaders, was once the premier superhero team that fought super-powered Nazis during World War II. And, although the team is a "reserved" team, in light of the fact that there are many other super-hero teams in existence, the JSA is the team to go to for training and adventuring…

"Akane, I wish I could go with you," Kasumi said. "But-"

"I know," Hawkgirl said, as she slings her spiked mace on her belt, as Caulson opens the rear hatch. "Besides, as Ranma's wife, it's up to me to get him out of a jam."

Hawkgirl gets into position, as she took in the sights. She was thousands of feet above the Earth.

"Um, Agent Caulson?"

"Yes, Hawkgirl?"

"Why are we so high up anyway?"

"Dramatic effect?"

"Ah."

"Good luck."

With that, Hawkgirl leaps of the plane with wing spread.

Meanwhile, back in town, Jane was tending to her husband's wounds.

"You know, you did put up a decent fight, hon," Jane said, as she put in place the last stitch on Don's forehead.

"If Sister Pleasure didn't get to me, I wouldn't have this cut," Don complained with a sigh.

"Well, we all have our…weaknesses," Jane said with a smile. "But I am concerned about Ranko."

"I'm more concerned by the fact that we have tried to get away from all this…violence," Don said, as he puts his shirt back on. "We retired from our previous life, in exchange for keeping an eye on 'The Treasure of the Serpent'."

"Personally, that so-called treasure should have been destroyed," Jane said.

"If that had happened, Odin would not have granted you and dearest brother your 'boon'," said a voice from behind.

Jane and Don turned to see Gino standing there amongst the clutter and the debris.

"Pardon?"

"We are obviously closed," Don said. "We can point you to another clinic at the school-"

"You know who I am, Donald Blake," said Gino, as the teenage boy changes guises…

"You," Don said.

"Yes," said Thordis Allmother, as she stepped forward to place a gentle hand on Don Blake. "And I am here for a purpose…Thor Odinson."

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: "A Tale of the Astonished!"<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 32: "Tales of the Astonished!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a room above a diner, Thoran is tending to her wound.<p>

"By Odin's Beard!" Thoran said, as she winced. She turned to her angel companion, who looks like a child version of Ran, Norse god of storms. In fact, it was, but under a different guise, and without memories of his true self.

"Does this wound has to hurt this much?" Thoran said.

"You got me," Shinran said, as he applied a healing gel to Thoran's side. Ranshin's domain was, not surprisingly, lightning.

"Besides, if you weren't so careless-"

"Me careless? Please…"

Thoran's wounds begin to heal instantly, even as the thunder goddess grunts.

"That should do it," the angel said, as he puts away the healing salve. "You know, ever since I became your angel companion, it's been one thing after another."

"We only met at the same time when Dr. Selvig first discovered Mjolnir," Thoran said with a smirk, as she thought back to that faithful day…

FLASHBACK!

Jane had invited Ranko out to one of her uncle's digs, when Selvig discovered a hidden room that was buried underneath. It was only after a localized earthquake that room was even known, since it did not show up on sonar.

"Come, take a look!" Selvig said.

"What is it, uncle?" Jane asked.

"Rune inscriptions," Selvig replied. "We might be onto the find of the century!"

Selvig then turns towards Ranko.

"Lass, come here with that latern!"

"Er, yes," Ranko replied, as she took the lantern to the scientist for closer scrutiny. Selvig was convinced that the gods were really aliens who intermingled with early humans, and that the evidence of his assertion could be found amongst the Norse runes.

Meanwhile, outside, the stone men from Saturn pay a visit.

"Are you SURE we are nowhere near any superheroes?" said one stone man to another.

"I am positive," said another stoneman. "We can invade Earth from the middle of nowhere."

And, with that, the stonemen sets down their flying saucers to begin the invasion of Broxton, Okalahoma…

CRACK!

"Again?" Jane said, as she, Selvig and Ranko hid inside the hidden room, as the stonemen pounced on the camp site.

"Again, what?" Selvig said.

"The last time the stonemen invade Earth, it was when Don and a friend of ours were in Norway for that medical conference Don attended," Jane said.

"Ah, yes. You were supposed to visit us, but were too sick to travel."

"Well, we got to do something," Ranko said angrily, as she smacked her palm on the entrance to a hidden room within a room. Her actions caused a chamber to be revealed before her and the others.

"Whoa," Ranko said, as she scanned the room with her eyes.

"Amazing," Selvig said, as he uses the lantern to see that what was inside was practically brand new. In the center, there was an artifact that Jane recognized.

"That…that the Mjolnir!" Jane said. "That's the hammer of Thor!"

"I was under the impression that there was a Thor or Thordis who was a member of the Avengers," Selvig said.

"That is correct, which begs the question: why is the hammer here," Jane said, as she touched the hammer…

THOOM!

"I think I the remaining humans are in here!" yelled one of the Stone Men.

Jane tries to pick up the hammer, but to no avail.

"Jane?" Selvig said.

"We have to get Mjolnir to Don!" Jane said with a grunt. "It's the only way-!"

"Let me help you!" Ranko said, as she tried to pull the hammer up…with success.

"Hey, it worked-"

Suddenly, the Runes on the hammer glowed, as did the Runes that etched in the wall.

"Whosoever picks up this hammer, if he be worthy, will possess the power of Thor," said a booming voice from nowhere.

THOOM!

Jane falls backwards, only to be caught by her uncle.

"Jane!" Selvig said.

"Uncle," Jane said. She then looked at Ranko, as she is transformed…

Suddenly, the Stone Men enters the chambers.

"Alright, fleshbags!" said the lead stoneman. "We have you now-!"

"Nay," said a redhaired valkyrie, as she steps forward. "Thou shalt surrender, or face the wrath of THORAN!"

"Greatmaker!" said the stoneman. "It's an Asgardian!"

"Indeed," Thoran said, as she throws the Mjolnir at the Stone Man with devastating results.

THOOM!

"Arrgh-!"

"Ha!" Thoran said, as she caught Mjolnir, as it flies back into her hands. "I look forward to this battle…"

And, with that, Thoran flies towards the Stone Men, much to their consternation. Meanwhile, Jane was flabbergasted.

'What will Don think about this?' Jane replied.

And thus, a new legend is born…

FLASHBACK!

"Look, just be careful," Shinran said.

"I didn't know you cared so much," Thoran replied.

"Well, if something happened to you, then I would be out of a job."

"Ah, I'll have to remember that."

Meanwhile, back at the local health clinic…

"Thordis, why didn't you tell me that my niece was coming here for the 'Treasure of Cul'?" Don said.

"Why should I tell you anything, brother?" Thordis replied angrily. "You abandoned our family to live a life of a mortal…"

Pause.

"You abandoned me, to carry to weight of our family alone," the All-Mother said, as she began to shed a tear. "As a result, your power, Father's and Uncle's course through my veins, and is making me crazy…"

Pause.

"And look at me," Thordis said, as she presented herself. "I used to be a fair maiden. Now, I am a warrior queen who is built like an ox."

Don sighed. He had sacrificed his godhood in order to end the rule of those beings that controlled the Norse via the cycle of Ragnorak, and Jane did the same, in order to be with her beloved.

"I…I look FAT!" Thordis said, as she broke down in tears. It began to rain outside the clinic.

"There, there," Jane said, as she comforted her sister-in-law. "Just because you're big and muscular, that doesn't mean you're 'fat'."

"Then how come Ran doesn't want to be with me as often as he should?"

"Well, maybe it's because Ran is a womanizer?" Jane said. "And speaking which: is that why you decreed that Ran would be cursed as a girl permanently?"

"No, it is not," Thordis replied. "Ran's punishment was a cover to get him in place, for when my daughter Skaldi shows up to reclaim her…inheritance."

"You're not talking about 'Crown of the Serpent'?" Don said with concern.

"Yes. You and Jane didn't come here just to watch over the Norse artifacts that Jane's uncle was digging up, you know."

"Do you know where it is?" Jane asked.

"Nay, Jane Foster," Thordis said with a sigh. "Karnilla has done her best to hide my sight—and Heimdall's, for that matter—on the location of the treasure…"

Pause.

"That's why I am asking you to reclaim your birthright, brother," Thordis said to Don. "I can easily cancel Ran's 'punishment' to-"

"No," Don said. "I told you. I'm done with the family business. You are in charge of our father's legacy."

Thordis looks down at the floor, before looking up at both Don and Jane.

"So be it," Thordis said, as she reverts back to her disguise as "Gino Moon". "Then, I will leave it up to Ran to deal with the crisis…"

And, with that, Gino leaves the medical examination room at the clinic.

"Don, I understand you reasons for not being Thor again, but if your niece find the Crown of the Serpent-"

"If I have to be Thor, then the Fates will make that choice," Don said, as he leans on a wall. "Jane, if I become Thor, then I risk bringing back the cycle of Ragnorak, as well as the ones who were instrumental in the last one."

Jane sighs. She knew that what Don was saying was true, even if the warrior in her yearned to do battle.

Meanwhile, outside of the medical clinic, Gino was walking down the street when-

FFFT!

"Uh?" Gino said, as he pulls the dart from his neck. Already, the drug was acting on her mortal form.

THUMP!

"Boss, we have your mother," Crossbones said, as he scoops up Gino.

"Good!" Sin replied. "Do not harm my mother."

"Why? You have a change of heart or something?"

"No, I do not. One, killing her would only release her true form, and, two, she will power our greatest weapon. That weapon will serve as a distraction while I claim my inheritance. Besides, my mother will be needed to power that weapon."

"Understood," Crossbones said. "Will send 'the package' your way. And what Blake?"

"Kill him and his wife. Finish the job."

"Right," Crossbones said, as he turns towards Captain Nazi. "Proceed."

"Of course," Captain Nazi said, as he and the Fourth Reich proceed to the clinic…

Meanwhile, Thoran was about to transform back to normal, when she heard a knock at her window.

"Eh?" Thoran said, as she turned to see a winged girl who hovered near her window. Thoran then walks up to the window, and opens it.

"Who art thou?" Thoran asked.

Hawkgirl merely took stock of the situation, and determined that the red-headed valkyrie did not know of her true past…

"I am…'Hawkgirl'," Hawkgirl said. "I was sent to assist you in stopping an evil that is about to descend on this town-"

BOOM!

"Hold!" Thoran said. "That came from the clinic-!"

"Then, we better go and find out what is the problem," Hawkgirl said.

"Then I shall lead the way," Thoran said, as she grips Mjolnir, before lifting it high in the air. "Huzzah!"

THOOM!

And Thoran was gone.

"Ranma, you jerk!" Hawkgirl said, as she took to the air. "How am I supposed to know where this clinic is…?"

Soon, Hawkgirl finds Thoran dealing with-

"Nazis," Hawkgirl said with a smirk. "I HATE Nazis…"

Captain Nazi, who was normally a Shazam super-villain, punches Thoran, who nimbly dodged the thrown punch.

"Have at thee, base villain!" Thoran yelled, as she threw a haymaker with Mjolnir.

WHAM!

Blitzkrieg, a super-speedster, decided to use her super-speed to tear into her opponent, only to be tripped up by Hawkgirl's thrown spiked mace.

TRIP!

"Oh!" Blitzkrieg yelled, as she flew into a wall.

SMACK!

"Need hand?" Hawkgirl said, as she flew to Thoran's side while picking up her mace.

"I can always use an ally in the fight for good," Thoran said, as she and Hawkgirl decided to fight back to back.

"You ladies think you can hold us back?" Reichmarks said, as he and the other members of the Fourth Reich circled around the pair. Reichmarks was a living colossus, and, like the actual Russian mutant superhero Colossus, he was a super-strong man who could become living metal.

"Yes, fools," said Count Berlin, who was a self-styled Dr. Doom clone. "There are two of you, and many of us!"

"Actually, the odds are even," said a voice from above.

All eyes turned to see the arrival of the famous "Justice Society of America", featuring the Flash, Green Arrow, Hourman, the Specter, Mister Terrific, Starman, the Star-Spangled Kid, Atom Smasher, Citizen Steel, Liberty Quick, Cyclone, Sandman, Doctor Midnite, Jakeem Thunder and Powergirl.

"Hey, guys!" Hawkgirl said with a smile.

"Damn it!" Captain Nazi said. "We must retreat."

"But what about the other one?" Swastika asked (the living symbol of racial purity, aka "Captain America clone).

"We need to position ourselves for a better defense," Berlin replied, as he pulls out an auto re-call transponder. "Besides, we have already served our purpose…"

With a flash, the Fourth Reich teleported out of the area, leaving the JSA to wonder what to do next.

"Hawkgirl, is my mother here?" Powergirl asked.

"I don't know," Hawkgirl said, as she turns toward Thoran, who was rushing into the free clinic…

Meanwhile, Sin recovers the Crown of the Serpent.

"Thank you, Dr. Selvig, for doing the work for me," Sin said, as she took the crown from its case.

"Do you know what you have done?" Selvig said. "You could initiate the end of the world!"

"I hope so," Sin replied, as she turned towards her secret weapon: the Destroyer. However, this one was modified to use all eight hammers of the Worthy as a single weapon, hence the engine of destruction's larger size, as well as use a still-unconscious Thordis as the main power source.

"And while my associates served as a distraction, I recovered my inheritance…"

Sin then placed Crown of the Serpent, transforming her into Skaldi, Goddess of Winter once again.

"YES!" Skaldi said. "I have returned!"

Meanwhile, Ranko was sitting by Jane Foster's bedside, as was Don, while Doctor Midnite was attending to the comatose woman. Hawkgirl was there to lend moral support to Ranko.

"I've done all that I can," Doctor Midnite said, as he took notes. "The rest is up to her."

"It's my fault," Don said. "I should not have ignored any of this."

"I should have been more careful about this," Ranko said. "Why couldn't I do anything right as 'Thoran'?"

"Because 'Thoran' was just a ruse," said a voice.

All eyes turned towards a well-dressed Japanese young woman, who looked she would be selling term life insurance.

'Nabiki'?" Hawkgirl said.

"Nothing gets passed by you, little sister," Nabiki said, as she sets down her case.

"What do you want?" Ranko said with annoyance. For some reason, this girl was familiar to her…

"Well, first, let me do this," Nabiki said, as she snapped her fingers, even as her eyes flashed with power…

SNAP!

Ranko felt woozy, as her true memories came to the forefront.

"WHAT?" Ranma-onna yelled. She then turned towards Nabiki.

"Why did you take my memories away? Do you know how close I was in getting a boyfriend?"

"Yes, so? You didn't get one, did you?"

"…"

"And besides, if you were to get a boyfriend, 'Gino Moon' would have been it…"

"You're talking about Usagi," Hawkgirl said.

"Bingo."

"Wait, where is my sister?" Don asked.

"Captured, and, by now, placed inside a 'Super-Destroyer'," Nabiki replied.

"And you knew this, when?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Karnilla was nice enough to give me all the information I wanted, after I defeated her in battle at her castle."

"Oh, I see…"

"If this 'Super-Destroyer' is what I think it is, then the others have to know," said Doctor Midnite.

"Who is going to take care of Jane?" Ranma-onna said.

"I can do that."

"Good," Don said, as he stood up. "It's time to deal with the legacy of the Serpent…"

Don turns towards Ranma-onna.

"You have something that I need," Don said.

"Oh, yeah," Ranma-onna said, as fishes out a wooden hairbrush from "pocket space". "You'll need it."

"Yeah, I do," Don said, as he grips the brush. It felt like putting on an old shoe…

SMACK!

Upon striking the brush unto the nearest hard surface, Don transforms into the Norse god of Thunder: The mighty Thor!

"Impressive," Nabiki said.

Thor lowers himself to his wife's side, and whispers something in her ear…

"Let's deal with my wayward niece," Thor said.

"What about me?" Ranma-onna said. "Can't I become normal again?"

"Unfortunately, you can't until the All-Mother is freed," Nabiki said, as she opens her case. "However, I do have something for you…"

Nabiki pulls out of the case what it appears to be a sword with a very long handle. It was like a glaive, but blade was longer.

"Hey, it's the 'Ama-no-Nuboko'," Ranma-onna said, as she takes the weapon. "I used my naginata blade extensively, back when I created the Japanese islands as 'Izanagi'…"

"Well, your daughter Amateratsu gives her regards," Nabiki said. "She was the one who gave it to me, when she learned of your predicament…"

"Huh," Ranma-onna said. "Then, I guess it's time to be the one I should have been all this time…"

With a smack of the handle on the floor, Ranko is no more. Ranma-onna is no more. Ranma Saotome and Ran, god/dess of Storms is no more….

"Nice," Izanagi All-Father said proudly. He was male again, thanks to his rank as progenitor of the Japanese gods being equal to that of the Thordis Allmother's rank.

"Unfortunately, your mortal guise is still subject to the All-Mother's power," Nabiki said. "You'll have to deal with that if you want to have a male guise again."

"No problem," Izanagi said. He then turned towards Thor.

"May I fight by your side, Odinson?" Izanagi said.

"I will gladly accept your offer, All-Father," Thor replied, as he shook Izanagi's hand. "Together, we shall end my niece's reign once…and for all!"

**Tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: What happens next will change the course of the Universe, as Thor, Izanagi and their allies prevent Skaldi from ending the age of Gods and men…forever. See you next time…<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 33: "Tales of the Astonished!" (Final)<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at one of Selvig's archeological sites, a strange phenomenon takes place.<p>

RRRRUUUUUMMMMBLE!

When the process was over, the Norse Kingdom of Asgardia is formed in the middle of nowhere, miles outside of Broxton, Oklahoma. It seems to float on a bed of clouds, giving the land an eerie look. However, the floating land's dark overtone, which included the thorny vines and blackened flowers, gives it a sinister look as well. Within the Great Hall, Lady Skaldi—Norse goddess of winter—sits on a throne with her henchmen and allies by her side. As agreed upon, Skaldi, using the power of the Serpent Crown, grants those around her a gift…

"Each of you have served me well," Skaldi said, as she motions her "Serpent Guards"—warriors who were clones of the Spiderman super-villain "The Lizard", thanks to AIM, a spin-off organization of Hydra—to bring forth her latest prize.

"You'll never get away with this," said Agent Phil Caulson, as he and fellow SHIELD Agent Kasumi Tendo were thrown in front of Skaldi's throne. The pair had been captured by Hydra agents, shortly after dropping off Hawkgirl.

"My dear agent, I already have," Skaldi said, as she motions a shadowy figure to step forth from behind the curtains.

"Oh, my," Kasumi said, as she sees Brunhilde, dressed in full Norse armor, steps forth like a zombie. "Sister…?"

"Brunhilde? Kill Phil Caulson."

Suddenly, Brunhilde reaches over and grabs Caulson by the neck, and picks him off his feet one-handed.

"Ack!" Caulson managed to say.

"No!" Kasumi said, as she gets up to help her fellow SHIELD agent, only to be held in place by Snake Men. "Don't-!"

"What is this?" Doctor Zola said, as he and his fellow members of the Fourth Reich looked on. As a man of science, he was wary of anything magic, especially after the last time he has dealt with such things.

"To what purpose is executing this American?" Baron von Strucker asked.

"I will use this man's death to force my aunt to give up the Golden Apples," Skaldi said, as she turned towards Kasumi. "So, reveal your true self, Lady Idunn."

"Don't," Caulson said, as Brunhild pulls out a sheathed dagger from her belt…

"I'm sorry," Kasumi said sadly, as she changes her mortal guise into her godly one…

"Welcome, Lady Idunn," Skaldi said with a smirk.

Idunn, the Norse goddess of youth and Immortality, and guardian of the Golden Apples, sighs. She knew that it was a risk to help prepare her mortal sister Akane for the battle ahead…

"I want a Golden Apple, please."

"Yes, Skaldi Culsdottir," Idunn said, as she takes a Golden Apple from her frock. It seems to glow on its own softly…

"Thank you," Skaldi said, as she used the power of the Serpent Crown to draw the mystic apple to her telekinetically.

"Marvelous," Skaldi said, as she stands to her feet. She then addressed the other members of the Fourth Reich Movement.

"Associates, shortly, our enemies will arrive to this place to stop me from finishing what my heavenly father, Cul the Serpent, tried to begin last year," Skaldi said. "Help me to defeat them, and I will grant you all immortality. Serve me well, and I will make all of you into modern day gods."

The members of the Fourth Reich turn to look at each other, before turning to look at Skaldi.

"I can only speak for myself, but I will be honored to follow you," said Citizen Zemo, a super-soldier, and son of the original Baron Zemo.

There was a collective nod amongst the membership.

"Good," Skaldi said. She then turned towards her military commander.

"Crossbones: prepare our troops, and coordinate all tactical activities with our Fourth Reich."

"You got it boss."

'Soon, Father, your legacy will finally surpass that of Odin's!' Skaldi thought. 'So says the Goddess of Winter!'

Meanwhile, at an emergency shelter, the JSA, Thor and Izanagi formulate a plan.

"Here is your tea, Ranma," Cyclone said, as she gave Izangi a mug of hot tea. Everyone was around a large table trying to plan the line of attack on Asgardia.

"Thank you, Cyclone," Izanagi said with a smile, as he accepted the tea.

"You're welcome. And I must say that's a nice costume you have."

"Um, thanks," Izanagi said. "It's actually my armor."

"Ah," Cyclone said. "You learn something new."

"Indeed," Izanagi said with a nod, as Cyclone walks away to gossip with the Star-Spangled Kid between giggles…

"Don't you even THINK about taking advantage of Maddie," Hawkgirl said.

"Akane, I gave my word that I would commit myself to those whom I am already married to," Izanagi said, as he took a sip of his tea. "You should really relax."

"I'll relax when this entire fiasco is over and done."

"And we'll get that chance soon," Green Lantern replied.

"What is happening now?" Thor asked.

"The energy that I have been monitoring from within Asgardia is getting stronger," said Mister Terrific. He was the only one who was an outright atheist, did not believe in miracles, and saw "gods" as mere "higher life-forms". In fact, anything that is considered to be a supernatural phenomenon could be explained away by the scientific method. Still, even he knew that what was happening within Asgardia can kill him and anyone else regardless of its origin.

"So your 'T-Balls' haven't run into interference?" said the Flash.

"So far, no. However, it won't matter if my probes are found, if we do not do anything about that energy buildup."

"It could be that Skaldi is going to synchronize with Yggsdrasil," Thor mused, as he sipped his drink of distilled ambrosia. It had been a while since he had his power as a Thunder god, and needed to build up his energies for the fight ahead.

"Once she has done this, her power will increase considerably," Lokidis said. "And this is on top of the fact that she has captured the All-Mother."

"Dang," Wildcat said, as he scratched his head. The boxer with the cat motif was a Veteran superhero who was known as a trainer of the street-level hero and super-soldier.

"All this time, I thought 'Bunny' was just this crazy 'magical girl' with a great set of legs…"

Wildcat then turned towards Izangi.

"And you're supposed to be the head mucky-muck of the Jap gods?"

"Ted, don't," Izanagi sighs. While he was a good friends with Wildcat, stemming from when, as the mortal superhero "Ronin", the pair fought against the Axis Powers, Izanagi wonders why Wildcat's mindset was still stuck in the past, where language was concerned.

"They're my kids, you know? And we're not stuck in 1940s, okay?"

"Er, sorry," Wildcat said with embarrassment.

"What I am concerned is why Mother decided to go off on her own," Powergirl said, referring to the All-Mother, upon hearing what had happened to her, and how her half-sister Skaldi/Sin is involved.

"Hey, don't look at me," Izanagi said. "Half the time, even I don't know what my wife does."

"Perhaps it is because you spend too much time with other women?" Lokidis said.

"What?" Hawkgirl said.

"Akane, I told you I don't do that anymore," Izanagi said. He then turned towards Lokidis.

"And stop making mischief, okay?"

"Hey, I got to be ME," Lokidis said with a cat-like grin.

"She's good," Star-Spangled Kid said, as she turns towards a nodding Cyclone.

"Doctor Fate, Specter, I need to know what are your intentions in all this," Thor said.

"I will break down the mystic barriers that Skaldi has erected over Asgardia, while the remainder of our courtier will deal with the physical defenses," the mystically-inclined Lord of Order and Chaos said, who serve to keep the balance between universal chaos and order.

"And I will Skaldi's affront to God," the Specter said.

"No this, ghost, this is Asgardian business," Thor said. "We will punish our own."

"And you tread lightly, Asgardian. Only the One is the sovereign of this land."

"Fact of the matter is that this debate on religion and cosmology will matter if Skaldi takes over the Universe," Izanagi said. "And personally, my focus is to free my wife. She is the key."

"Why is that, Ranma?" Hourman asked.

"She is fueling an enhanced Destroyer armor that is welding eight of the nine hammers of the Worthy," Izanagi said. "No offense, Specter, but I doubt even the living Wrath of God could survive all that power."

"We shall see, Chaos Lord."

"If nothing else, then we're all set," Green Lantern said. "While the JSA takes on the Fourth Reich, Thor and Izanagi will take on the Super-Destroyer. Once that has been taken care of, we'll proceed to deal with Skaldi…"

Pause.

"Any questions?" Green Lantern said, as he looks around the gathering of heroes for a response.

"None? Then let us hope for a success…"

Pause.

"And please, be safe out there."

With that, the JSA, with the assistance of the gods launch their attack.

THOOOM!

The Super-Destroyer, dubbed "The Sleeper", rises from the ground, ready to confront Thor and Izanagi. It swung its flail made from the hammers of the Worthy, even as potent energy seeped through its vents.

"Man, I really wish that Thordis was NOT in that thing," Izanagi said, as he removes his ningata from his back. He then extends the weapon to full size.

"Fret not, old friend," Thor said with a jovial smile, as he whirled his hammer, ready to do battle. "It may have been a while since I have fought on the battlefield, but I do stand ready."

"Well, in that case, the one who fails to deliver the killing blow buys the first round of mead," Izanagi said with a smile.

"You're on," Thor said, as he charged forward with Izanagi bringing up the rear.

Meanwhile, the battle between the Fourth Reich and the JSA rages on.

"It has been ages, Alan Scott," Captain Nazi sneered, as he throws a punch, only to have it blocked by a green energy barrier.

WHAM!

"Still susceptible to wood?"

"Been there, done that," Green Lantern said, as he converts his energy construct into a battering ram. He was also wearing Green armor, which was styled like that of the knights of old.

"Too bad you didn't get the memo, Nazi," Green Lantern said, as he rams into the super-powered super-villain.

Meanwhile, Jay Garrick, aka the Flash, races Blitzkrieg, as they fought using super speed as their respective weapons.

"I fought your grandfather," the Flash said, as he blocks an intended blow. "And he lost his battles against me, just like you will today."

"Old fool," Blitzkrieg said, as he suddenly performed a leg sweep that nearly tripped the super-speedster. "I have long since surpassed my grandfather in the combat arts. You find that I am certainly no less of a challenge in that regard…"

Amidst all this, Brunhilde and Hawkgirl fought.

CLANG!

Brunhilde growled, after Hawkgirl utilizes her war mace against the Valkyrie's shield.

"Well fought, young one," Brunhilde said with a smirk, as she thrust her sword towards the winged wonder. "But I know you very well."

"You don't need to do this," Hawkgirl said, as she leaps into the air slight, and kicks the leader of the Valkyrie away from her. "And besides, I am a student of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu…I don't stick to one style!"

"I'll grant you that," Brunhilde said, as she suddenly tosses off a dagger. "But I am a goddess, while you are still a mortal."

KTCH!

"I am more than THAT," Hawkgirl said, after catching the dagger in her hand, before sheathing it with her belt.

"Really?" Brunhilde said, as she lifts what appears to be a broken Hydra tank, which had been destroyed early on in the battle. "If that's the case, why did you reject ME?"

Hawkgirl dodges the thrown vehicle, only to be slammed and tackled by Brunhilde. The pair sails into an unoccupied section of the Great Hall of the Serpent.

KRISH!

"Oof!" Hawkgirl and Brunhilde said in unison, as they rolled onto the floor. Brunhilde, being a goddess, was the first to recover. She then wills her spear into being, and stabs Hawkgirl through the abdomen.

SPLURCH!

"Urk!" Hawkgirl said, before dropping her mace. She then looked up at Brunhilde, even as she falls to her knees.

"As you mortals would say, there can BE only ONE," Brunhilde said.

"Then what will be next?" Hawkgirl said, as blood trickled down her face. "What of our SON?"

"Our…son?" Brunhilde said, as she blinked her eyes.

"Yes. Kenma, remember? Remember how you made love to that other Ranma, from that world where he never was fell in Kuno's trap with Usagi? You made love with that Ranma, the one you met? The one who just had the wedding disaster, thanks to our sister Nabiki? And when you did that, I became pregnant with Kenma, remember?"

Brunhilde stumbles backwards upon realizing that she was killing a part of herself that shared a life, including that of being a wife and mother…

"Oh, no," Brunhilde said in alarm. "What have I've done?"

"What you can do is pull this thing out of me," Hawkgirl said. "I'm not quite dead yet…"

Brunhilde nods her head quickly, as she removes the spear.

"Ack!" Hawkgirl said, as she clutched her wound. "Dang it stings."

"What can I do?" Brunhilde said.

"Not to worry," Hawkgirl said, as she takes Brunhilde's hand. "You're a goddess, and I am the daughter of a Time Lady named 'Susan', remember?"

Brunhilde nods her head, and realized what Hawkgirl meant.

"Then, let us not waste any time," Brunhilde said, as she held Hawkgirl's hand. "We need to end this madness once and for all…at the source."

Hawkgirl nods her head, and let's go of herself…

FWOOSH!

Golden streams of energy bursts from Hawkgirl's core being even as Brunhilde embraced the regenerative energy. However, unlike a normal Time Lord regeneration, this one had the purpose of a mortal, and the influence of a goddess…

When the golden streams of light faded away, there was no longer just Brunhilde the Valkyrie or a Hawkgirl…

There was one being named Hawk-Valkyrie, and she was pissed off.

Hawk-Valkyrie looked at herself, and smiles. She then takes out her enhanced war mace, which was made from Nth metal while inscribed by Runes. Hawk-Valkyire then takes a practice swing, before smacking the handle onto her hand.

"Perfect," Hawk-Valkyie said, as she flapped her wings, before taking off down the nearest hallway to confront Skaldi, the goddess of winter. But first, a detour was needed in order to secure additional help…

Meanwhile, the battle between the Sleeper and two powerful gods rage, even as the Sleeper unleashes a wave of fear against the champions of the Light.

FWOOOM!

"Gah!" Thor and Izanagi yelped in unison, as they experienced fear of what they feared the most. For Thor, it was the fear of losing Sif forever, as she dies along with her beloved Jane, since the two were one and the same. For Izanagi, it was the fear of being "a woman amongst women", to the point of the point that no one would be convinced otherwise.

But they both feared that their efforts to stop the Sleeper would fail, regardless.

"It looks like our efforts are not enough, old friend," Thor said with a grimace.

"But we can't fall," Izanagi said.

"Then, we won't fall," said a voice from above.

Thor and Izanagi both looked up to see the soaring figure of Hawk-Valkyrie, as she suddenly drops from the sky, and slams her mace into the head of the Sleeper.

WHAM!

Thanks to its anti-magic properties, this had an effect, as the Sleeper stumbled a bit.

"Whoa," Thor and Izanagi said in unison.

"Well, don't just stand there; show what gods are made out of!" Hawk-Valkyrie said.

"I like her spirit," Thor said.

"Akane…Brunhilde, we're trying to rescue Thordis from that monstrosity," Izanagi said.

"Hmmm," Hawk-Valkyrie mused. "Okay, then. We should plan our next move."

"Gee, why didn't we think of that?" Izanagi said sarcastically, as he summoned his angel companion…

"Yo, Shinranko," Izanagi said, as a redhaired angel appears. Normally, Shinranko managed the All-Father's "pet project" called "RanStar", as its "Digital Helper", which was a technical support line for anything to do with Ranma Saotome, the All-Father's mortal guise.

"Of course, Lord Izanagi," Shinranko said, as a virtual window appears. Her fingers danced over the pane.

"I have several options to choose from," Shinranko said. "By the way, your 'inbox' is full, some of which are centerfolds of interested super-heroines, the latest being from a Maxine Hunkle, also known as the superhero "Cyclone"-"

"Okay, mark all mail to be sorted later as 'read'," Izanagi said quickly, as he felt the daggers of a wife scorned…

"Alright, initiate 'Kushina Uzumaki'," Izanagi said. "We'll do the rest."

"Understood."  
>"Why do I not have an angel companion?" Thor asked. "I could have saved money on help at the free clinic."<p>

"You can always request one through the Yggsdrasil Help Line."

"Ah, the Norns."

"Guys, that the Sleeper is about to attack!" Hawk-Valkyrie said, as the mouth begins to open up, between discharging a wave of energy that was intended to destroy everything in its path.

FWAAK!

Izanagi quickly spins his ningata around, creating an energy barrier.

FWOOSH!

Meanwhile, Thor and Hawk-Valkyrie takes to the skies, even as chains made golden energy burst through the ground to bind the Sleeper.

CLANG!

"It is up to you," Thor said, as he whirls around, as storm clouds begin to gather. "Once I unleash my full might, smash the Sleeper."

"Got it," Hawk-Valkyrie said, as she prepares herself. She would have to be careful how her next attack will affect the well-being of the All-Mother.

"By Odin's Bear, by the glory of Asgard, have at THEE!" Thor yelled, as he sends the mother of all lighting strikes down upon the Sleeper.

THOOM!

At the same time, Hawk-Valkyrie swoops down like a missile, moving down at hypersonic speed.

BA-THOOM!

As Hawk-Valkyrie goes through the head the Sleeper, Izanagi uses Ame-no-Tamaboko to slice the arm carrying the flail of the Hammers of the Worthy.

SLICE!

When that happened, the flail of the Hammers of the Worthy deactivate in power.

"That's that," Thor said, as he lands down onto the ground, as Hawk-Valkyrie circle back.

"No, it isn't," Izanagi said, as he cuts open the chest of the Sleeper, in order to free Thordis.

FWOOSH!

Everyone flies backwards, as a gigantic, flying, silver serpent with a crescent moon mark emerges from within the Sleeper.

"What…is this?" Thor asked.

The Serpent considers the three gods before flying towards the throne room of Asgardia.

"THAT was Thordis," Izanagi said.

"But how?" Hawk-Valkyrie asked.

"She absorbed Cul Borson's power, and he had merged with the Midgard Serpent when he tried to conquer the world last year, remember?"

"We must help my sister," Thor said, as he takes off flying.

"Agreed," Izanagi said, as he turns towards Hawk-Valkyrie. "Come on!"

"Okay, okay!" the warrior goddess said, as she followed her husband…

CRASH!

Skaldi looks up at her the Moon Serpent. When she felt her mother's release, she made sure that Idunn and Agent Caulson were sequestered.

"Hello, Mother," Skaldi said, as she looks up at Thordis' serpent form. "I've been expecting you."

"You unruly child," the Moon Serpent said. "How dare you use me to destroy everything I hold dear?"

"How dare me?" Skaldi said angrily. "You, my own mother, slew my father, the true All-Father. No, how dare YOU!"

Skaldi then pick up her hammer.

"Face me like a goddess should!" Skaldi said. "This debate of ours shall be decided when one of us dies."

"No, my child," the Moon Serpent said. "I was foolish to allow you a chance to redeem yourself, which is why I allowed you to keep your hammer. Both you and Sin are my children, so I cannot harm you…"

Pause.

"But that doesn't mean I cannot stop you…in THIS life."

Suddenly, the Moon Serpent strikes with a hiss, as she begins to swallow Skaldi whole.

"Mmmmph!" Skaldi said, as she drops her hammer.

As the Moon Serpent begins to swallow her daughter whole, she sheds a tear…

THOOM!

The gods and heroes, having emerged victorious, burst into the throne room.

"Where's Skaldi…or Sin?" Green Lantern asked.

All eyes turned towards a kneeling Thordis, who was facing away from the group. In one hand, there was the Hammer of the Serpent. In the other hand, there was the Hammer of Skaldi.

"Mother?" Powergirl asked.

"Sister?" Thor asked.

"Bunny?" Izanagi asked.

Thordis rises to her feet, and turns around to face the group…

"It is over," Thordis said, as she clutched her bulging belly. "Skaldi has been…dealt with."

"I don't understand," Hawk-Valkyrie said.

"A long time ago, I had a son who on many occasions tried to murder me and his father," Thordis said, as she waddled to Skaldi's clone. "It was only in recent years that we finally made peace."

"Genshin," Izanagi said in realization. "Then…"

"I will always be Skaldi's mother, my husband."

"Then, you will pay for your daughter's sins, All-Mother," the Specter said, before the Ame-no-Tamaboko and the Mjolnir is presented to the Specter's face.

"Test not my patience, ghost," Thor said. "Or thou will face the full wrath of Asgard."

"Not to mention me, Specter," Izanagi said. "And you DO remember that the Pax Dei owes me for taking on Asmodel, remember?"

The Specter growls, but relents.

"Then you are responsible for what happens from this point on, All-Father of the Amatsu-kami."

"Feh, take a number…"

And that, was that.

Days later, at the home of Drs. Don Blake and Jane Foster-Blake, a plan of action occurs.

"So, here's the situation," Ranma said over pie and ice cream. "With the Hammers of the Worthy safely secured, Usagi is going to take a leave of absence, leaving Balder in charge of things for a while as Asgard's regent."

"So, she could give birth to Skaldi," Jane said. She had misgiving about being Lady Sif again. Still, the fact that she was reunited with her children Sifdis, Tarene and Ullr was confronting to her, even though their respective mortal guises were of different nationalities…

"Correct. She will utilize the 'Spirit Room of Time and Space' in order to be Skaldi's mother, away from the influence of both of her father's legacies, so that a day in the real world will equal a year in that room. After all, these days, with so many obligations to deal with, it's hard to be a parent."

"Man, that's awful," Don said, as he shook his head. "Imagine having both the Red Skull and the Serpent for fathers…"

Pause.

"But, I suppose that as long as WE are mindful of this, my sister can get the support she needs in her time of need."

"By the way, what's going to happen with Asgardia?" Jane asked.

"Glad that you ask," Ranma said. "Well, since Thor will no longer be in line for the throne, by choice, the Norse still needs a representative. So, if you don't mind taking up the role of both Ambassador and protector of Midgard, you and Jane can use Asgardia as our embassy."

"I would be honored, especially after learning how to get an angel companion," Don said.

"Just remember that the angel companions are helpers, not substitutes," Ranma said.

"What about all those copies of you running around?" Jane said.

"They are copies, nothing more," Ranma said, as he gets up. "Anyway, I got to go."

With a flash, Ranma uses the Instant Transmission Technique to pay a visit to a certain someone…

"Okay, that'll be all," Akane said, as she faces her martial arts class at the Nikomi Institute of Technology. "Bow…"

Her class bows in unison.

"Good job, and see you next time…"

A few minutes later, Ranma appears at the door of the private gym.

"Hey," Ranma said.

"Oh, Ranma," Akane replied. "You're here."

"Of course I am," Ranma said. "We had a date this evening?"

"Ah, yeah," Akane said. "Let me get cleaned up…"

"Um, so, you're okay?" Ranma said.

"I am, actually," Akane said with a nod, as she begins to put away the practice dummy. "I still prefer to be me, but I can accept my other role as Brunhilde."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ranma said. "Oh, by the way, Nabiki told me recently that Brunhilde slept with an alternate dimensional version of me."

"She…told you that?" Akane asked. "When?"

"Shortly after you gave birth to Kenma. I thought that it was odd that he was conceived on a day that I wasn't even on Earth."

"Wh-what now?"

"Nothing."

"But, why bring it up?"

"Because, I wanted to know why you didn't bring it up before. Considering our lifestyle, I would have understood."

"Ranma, I felt guilty for sleeping with another man, even if that other man was you…I think."

"Don't be," Ranma said, as he embraces his wife. "It just goes to show you that you have good tastes in men."

"Oh, stop it."

"No, really. Besides, I consider Kenma my son no matter what."

Akane smiles while thinking how lucky she was to have Ranma as her husband.

"Thanks," Akane said. "But that still doesn't get you off the hook where Maxine is concerned."

"Darn!" Ranma said jokingly. "Foiled again…"

Meanwhile, in a crypt somewhere in Germany, the occult arm of Hydra, known as "DOA" gathers for a briefing…

"Well, we really took a beating," Crossbones said, as he addressed the assortment of vampires, werewolves, monsters, demons, mages, mad scientists and others.

"You mean, we lost," said one member. "And we lost Sin as our leader."

"I would not worry," said the traitorous Damon Hellstorm, the son of Satan, as he creates a holographic image of Sin, who was being attended to by Thordis, while the All-Mother sings her daughter a lullaby…

"Where did you get that?" Crossbones asked.

"I have my…connections. The point is that both Sin and Skaldi are alive and well. It will only be a matter of time before our leader return to this world."

"Of course," Crossbones said with a nod. He could prepare for his beloved's return, including prepping up any mind-altering device that could restore Sin/Skaldi to her normal self. Yes, things could work…

"In the mean time, we have much to prepare for," Crossbones said. "After all, we have a world for the taking. Hail, Hydra!"

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: The conclusion of "Ten to One", where Ranma fights China's premier superhero team, the Great Ten, but a secret is revealed that will change lives...forever. See you then...<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 34: "Ten to One!" (IV)<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out in deep water, the Chinese submarine captain consults with August General-in-Iron, who was the leader of the Great Ten.<p>

"Not that I am against this operation per se," said PRCN Captain Sun Mah, as he scratched his head. "But going against Ranshin Ranstu is not…wise."

Publically, Ranma's alias in well-known, where his real name was not, thanks to the use of several contacts, with some being mundane, with some being alien in origin, and with others being outright supernatural. This allows Ranma to have somewhat of a normal life…such as it is.

"The Committee should not have taken this course of action, sir."

The man dressed in living armor, made from Durlan alien technology turns towards the sea captain.

"Not that your power of persuasion will change anything, but please, elaborate," August asked. Unlike the American superhero Iron Man, the general was permanently stuck in his "costume".

"Please keep in mind that I am speaking strictly as a student of military history," Sun said. "From what I know of Ranshin Ranstsu, he is considerably old. In fact, some say he is one of the gods of the Amatsu-Kami, and had, in fact, fought the Xian, China's own ancient gods, for the return of his wife."

"That superstitious nonsense will not be tolerated here," August said. "I barely tolerate such talk from the Physician and his cohorts as it is, due to the fact that they are fellow 'super-functionaries'…"

Pause.

"Besides, gods are nothing more that enhanced beings with possible extraterrestrial connections."

"Okay, then," Sun said. "What about the fact that Rantsu may have fought in every war since ancient times?"

"It's not uncommon for some family lineages to have male offspring named after an ancient forebear, by passing along a family name," August smirked.

"Sir, I find it hard to believe that each generation there is a martial artist who bears the exact same face and modus operandi."

"It does not matter," said Mother of Champions, as she enters the main deck. Some were surprised that she has gone so long without being pregnant.

"You should not have come up here," August said.

"Considering that we have a mission to accomplish, I say that my presence here is warranted," Mother said. "Besides, it's not like I am with child at the moment."

"For the record, I am against the secondary mission," August said. "We do not need to have any influence on our affairs."

"And considering the fact that Lord Rantsu's wife, the Moon Princess, is destined to become the head-of-state of a future Earth government, from the seat of Crystal Tokyo, my mission is just as important as yours, especially should you fail in YOUR objective, General."

August scoffs. He could not believe what the intelligence reports were, where the direction of Japan's development was concerned. Planners in Beijing always used intelligence data in order to determine the best course of action for the People's Republic of China. Lately, the planners have been coming up with some predictions that have making the Central Planning Committee nervous. In the majority of scenarios, any aggression on China's part to correct a regional hegemony has met with utter failure, and the majority of those scenarios involved the Japanese. In fact, Beijing has learned that Japan has access to technology, military or otherwise, that is more advanced than most nations in the world. This is on top of the fact that Japan also has a sizeable metahuman community that is second only to the United States. As a result, Beijing has been trying to catch up, hence the creation of the "Super-Functionaries", as well as scavenge for alien technology, most recently thanks to the Earth-Zentraedi War and others. Diplomatically, Beijing has accused Tokyo of hiding its advanced weapons research, in violation of the treaty forbidding the Japanese from developing advanced weapons systems.

The reality is that the United States and the Japanese had signed a secondary treaty, a classified compact, which allows the Japanese to develop advance technology, including weapons systems, for UN Spacy and other related organizations and programs…

"But if your plan succeeds, then I do not have to initiate mine," Mother said. "Business can continue as usual."

"Then, let's begin our operation," August said. "We know that Ranshin Rantsu is amongst the passengers on that boat. Once isolated, we can begin MY plan of action. Understood?"

"Clearly."

"No doubt that the Great Ten will face its greatest challenge yet," Sun said with a nod.

Meanwhile, on Cherry Island, the Great Ten's greatest threat was…posing in front of the camera, while the Go-Go's "Vacation" song was playing on the PA speaker at the café.

"That's it," said Ruruna, as she took pictures of Naruru. "This will certainly help with the 'Girls of Juuban Calendar'."

"You know, I am only doing this because you wanted to complete your school project," Naruru said.

"And I appreciate it. I figure that if I'm going to be a model, I should have a backup plan after my career…"

Pause.

"Maybe you should be a model, too."

"Ha, I don't think so," Naruru said. "Besides, I don't have time these days…"

"Hey, girls!" said Naruru's mother Mayumi, as she waved her hands. "We're going to miss the tour!"

"Mom, calm down," Naruru said, as she reaches down to pick up her hand bag, only to have her top come off. "Oops."

"Cover yourself," Ruruna said, as she quickly covered for her friend. "What do you think the boys will think?"

"Don't care," Naruru said, as she fastens her top back on, as she took a glance at her attended audience. "Besides, who cares about me being exposed? It's not like being a girl is special and all…"

Across the courtyard, a young man named Zou Kang drools, while his female companion, named Hu Li Jing, merely shakes her head in disgust.

"This is what happens when a man has a woman's body," Hu said. "That's why I am glad that I come from a dimension where only women are allowed to exist undisturbed-"

Hu then notices Zou, who was still drooling. She then sighs before smacking her companion's head with her gloved palm.

SMACK!

"Huh?" Zou said.

"You were drooling?" Hu said.

"I…I was?" Zou said, as he blinked his eyes. "Oh, no! What have I done?"

"What's with Zou?" asked Yang Kei Ying.

"He saw our target's, er, nude top," Hu said with a smirk.

"Oh, boy," Yang said.

"What is it?" asked the Physician.

"I've been unfaithful to Miss Wu!" Zou laments, as he takes out a picture of himself and a local Beijing reporter. "What have I done?"

"…"

"When are we going to start this mission?" Hu said. "By now, our target KNOWS we are here."

"How do you know that?" asked Xu Tao, as he snacked on his lunch.

"Women's intuition. And besides, men are pigs."

"Riiight."

"Very well," said the Physician, as he quickly forms a series of mudra hand gestures before directing his line of sight towards Ruruna. Jutsus were universal in Eastern mysticism and martial arts, and the Accomplished Perfect Physician was no exception to this.

TING!

"{Ruruna Kobe}," the Physician said, in a hypnotic voice that only Ruruna could hear…

"Huh?" Ruruna said, as she looked away suddenly.

"What's up?" Naruru asked.

"I thought I heard someone calling my name…"

"{Go to the restroom to freshen up}."

"You and Mrs. Osaka go on ahead," Ruruna said. "I got to go the restroom to…freshen up."

"If you want, I can come with you," Naruru said.

"No, I'm okay," Ruruna said, as she begins to walk away. "Besides, I don't want you to peep at me."

"First, I'm a girl half the time anyway," Naruru said. "And secondly…we grew up bathing together. I'm harmless."

"Based upon YOUR reputation, I doubt that," Ruruna said jokingly, before sticking out her tongue.

"Humph. I get NO break in this life…"

Naruru then turned to her mother.

"Mom, where's Naru?" Naruru asked.

"I think she and Beryl are still at the gift shop," Mayumi said while she continued to read her tour guide booklet. She then looked her "daughter".

"I really missed 'Little Beryl-chan'," Mayumi said.

"Mom, we've been over this," Naruru said with a sigh. "Beryl had to live and thrive in the future in order for her to have the normal life me and her father could never have. Besides, Mamoru died, and I didn't want to be a single mother."

"Well, I was a single mother, and I raised you right."

"Mom, I was a teenage mother, for Kami's sake!"

"Well, I could have helped you raise my grand-daughter. Now, Beryl is a grown woman, and I learned that my youngest daughter is really an immortal man who is married to my eldest daughter's best friend…"

Pause.

"And who has many wives and girlfriends."

"Wait, how did you know-?"

"I may not pay attention as much as I would like, but I'm not stupid. When I felt that I was losing my mind with these memory loses, I began to keep a journal."

"Oh," Naruru said, as she was speechless.

There was a moment of silence between mother and child…

"Mom, I-"

"Go and do what you do, since you don't need me."

Naruru sighed, as she turned away from Mayumi. She really didn't need this kind of grief right now…

Mayumi looks up at the departing Naruru. She should be angry how manipulative Naruru has been, even to the point of using methods to make her forget things. But a part of Mayumi was glad to have her daughter back, wart and all.

"Be careful, my darling daughter," Mayumi said with a sigh. "And come back safe…"

Meanwhile, Naruru sneaks off by herself to check on Ruruna.

"Hey, Ruruna," Naruru said, as she enters the ladies' bathroom. "I was just checking on you to see if you are okay-"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Naruru nimbly dodges the hail of bullets that was intended for her. She performs a cartwheel flip, picks up restroom garbage can while in midair, and then tosses it in the direction of the source of the bullets.

FWOOMP!

Hu Li Jing, aka "Ghost Fox Killer", reveals herself, as she emerges from view, having been previously invisible, in a manner similar to a Yutja alien species, commonly known as "Predators". As the so-called "Killer of Evil Men", she was dressed in a green outfit thatwas right out of a "wuxia" film (i.e. Chinese martial arts cinema typically set during China's Tang Dynasty). The outfit was also complete with a cowl and cape.

"Ah, the trap has been sprung," Naruru said, as she slides into a ready stance.

"I expected a lot more from a womanizer such as you," said Killer, as she slid the chamber of her gun, ready to shoot Naruru. "And you are still mocking the superior gender by posing as one, Lord Rantsu…or should I refer you as 'Ronin'?"

"I expected such nonsense coming from one who is from the Land of the Ghost Fox Women," Naruru said with a smirk.

"How do you know THAT?" Killer said in alarm, as she takes aim with her pair of pistols.

"Even if I was not the 'Sorcerer Supreme', I would have known about your home realm of dead women, victims of violence at the hands of men, thanks to my relationship—such as it is—to the Amazon Nation, particularly to the Joketsuzuko."

"So, you do know," Killer said, as she began to rapidly discharge her hand guns.

Naruru calmly stalks forward, as she uses her arm bracers, made by Asgardian dwarves, which had Rune marks inscribed on them. They were designed to limit Naruru's physical abilities to the level of her opponents, thereby forcing Naruru to rely on her talents, skills and knowledge during combat. The arm bracers could also be used to deflect bullets, even those designed by Eastern alchemy, such as the ones being used by Ghost Fox Killer. This was on top of the fact that Naruru was trained in the Amazon technique known as "Bullets and Bracelets", in which an Amazon could learn how to read the muscle movements of a gun wielding opponent to the point of even deflecting a hail of bullets, which did not require any special powers to utilized.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

TING! TING! TING! TING-!

At the last minute, Naruru deflects a few rounds back towards her opponent, knocking the guns out of her hands.

K-TANG!

"Ah!" Killer said, as she immediately clutched her hands in sympathetic pain.

"Now, be a good girl, and tell me where you and your people took my friend," Naruru said, as she cracked her knuckles.

"You think this will be easy?" Killer said with a smirk. "We've just begun!"

Suddenly, from one of the bathroom stalls, a life-size Jade Tiger emerges, and growls.

GRROOWWRL-!

"Huh?" Naruru said, as she turned to face the new threat.

Seeing how Naruru was distracted, Killer quickly removes her gloves, and grabs Naruru's head.

"Now, womanizer!" Killer said, as she begins to glow. "DIE, and feed the realm of the Ghost Fox Women with your SPIRIT-!"

ZAAAARRRKKKKK!

**Tbc.**


	35. Chapter 35

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 35: "Ten to One!" (V)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Ghost Fox Killer, aka "The Jade Fox", unleashed her full power in the arts of Necromancy. She was determined to absorb this womanizer's soul, for the realm known as the Land of the Ghost Fox Women…<p>

"Um, what are you doing?" Naruru said.

Jade Fox looked down at Naruru with astonishment.

"What?" Jade Fox exclaimed. "My power should have absorbed your soul, womanizer! You're a MAN!"

"Um, well, that's the problem," Naruru said. "One, when I am like THIS, I am a FULL woman, due to a curse, and, two, knowledge of Necromancy is a requirement any mage worth his and her salt, including how to counter the effects…"

Naruru quickly then smacks Jade Fox's hands aside, and twists the woman around, and gives her a classic knife hand chop at the base of the neck that renders Jade Fox unconscious. She knew that Jade Fox could summon the ghost of her victims, based upon the files she had one of her contacts get a hold of a while back. If nothing else, no one could say that Naruru was not prepared for this situation…

"RRRROOOWRL!" said the Jade Lion, as it leaped at Naruru.

Naruru replied by utilizing a jutsu that she learned from a clan of were-spiders, back when she was undercover in a scary place known as the Otogakure ("Village Hidden by Sound"), located in the Land of Sound, Hokkaido.

TING!

"Ffft-ffft-ffft-ffft-!" Naruru said, side-stepping the prerequisite need to call out an attack while flicking her wrists repeatedly. In this case, Naruru was a technique known as "Hidden Jutsu: Spider Cocoon".

Before the Jade Tiger could do anything, it found itself wrapped up in a web made from solidified "chakara".

"Humph," Naruru said. "As if I need to get bitten by some 'bug'…"

Naruru then looked at the unconscious form the Jade Fox.

"Now, what to do with you…?"

Five minutes later, Naruru, disguised as the Jade Fox, emerges from the rest room. She then looked over towards where three other members of the Great Ten could see her.

"Talk to me," said a man dressed like an archer from ancient China, who went by the name "Celestial Archer", as he pulls his bow, creating an arrow made from energy. He had been granted a special bow that belonged to one of the Xian, and had been charged with spreading the world that Xian was the gods of China.

"Are we clear?"

"It appears that the Jade Fox defeated our target," said a man dressed like a Shaolin monk named "Thundermind", as he hovered in a lotus position. He was the "Shazam" of China's super-functionaries. Normally, he was a nebbish school teacher named Zou, and could change into a living enlightened being by reciting a phrase in Sanskrit…

At the moment, Thundermind was using his telepathic powers as a form of enhanced senses. Thus far, the only mind he sensed was Jade Fox's…

"That was…easy," Archer said with disappointment. "Maybe the stories about Ronin were wrong?"

"Hmmmm," Thundermind mused.  
>Archer then lowers his bow, and chirps in code. This gets the attention of the Jade Fox's immediate backup, as indicated by the response in chirps. Archer then chirps in reply, indicating that the area was clear.<p>

Down below, Yang Kei-Ying, aka "The Seven Deadly Brothers", emerged from bushes near the visitor's restroom to help secure the area with Jade Fox. Throughout the mission, there was something peculiar, and quite familiar about the Great Ten's target.

"Hu!" Yang said, as he enters the ladies' restroom. "Hu-!"

As soon as Yang enters the restroom, his danger senses rang. He turned to see that the inside side of the restroom's door was lined with wards. His eyes widened upon seeing these wards. Being over 300 years old, cursed to live seven lifetimes, Yang has had the opportunity to study several languages, including Japanese. And from what he could tell the wards had the words "Blind Spot of the Mind"…

"Mmmmph!"

Yang quickly turned to see that Jade Fox was tied up, along with her familiar.

"Hu?" Yang said.

"Mmmmph! Mmmph-!"

Yang instinctively turned to block a blow from behind, trapping the would-be attacker's arms.

KTCH!

Yang turned to see Naruru there.

"Hello," Naruru said with a smirk. With a yell, Naruru tosses Yang overhead and to her year. Yang flips over, but smashed through the door of another bathroom stall.

CRASH!

"Ack!" Yang said.

"Yang Kei Ying," Naruru said, as she slowly walks towards Yang. "You were born three-hundred years ago in the Fujian Province of China. You served in the Imperial Army during the Qing Dynasty under Emperor Qianlong…"

Pause.

"As well as participated in the destruction of the Northern Shaolin Temple, thanks to the traitorous actions of the Shaolin Elder Bak Mei, one of five 'Shaolin Elders' who survived the destruction of the Southern Shaolin Temple, and whom you know as the founder of the White Lotus School of Kung Fu, Pai Mei," Naruru said. "Oh, and his lineage would become the foundation to the White Lotus Society, also known as 'The Triads'…"

Pause.

"Did I miss anything, 'Mr. Movie Star'?"

"How do you know any of this?" Yang said. "Only the Five Shaolin Elders would know my role in the fall of the Northern Shaolin Temple. I know that Master Pei Mei is still alive in seclusion, and I saw Master Jee Nee die in battle, when he and Pei Mei fought. I do not know what happened to the others, but I presume that they have long since turned to dust."

"Actually, two of the three missing elders are still alive, although, the names that they went by back then is not the same as the names they are going by NOW…"

"You," Yang said. "You're one of the Shaolin Elders."

"Yes, I am," Naruru said. "I still cannot fathom why the 'Seven Scribes of the Cloudy Satchel' would curse you the way they did. Then again, I wasn't privy to the minds of philosophers who seek enlightenment."

"If you are one of the Shaolin Elders, then you know that I was but a foot soldier," Yang said, as he gets up. "Nevertheless, I WILL defend myself!"

FLASH!

Now, there were seven duplicates of Yang, as they begin to surround Naruru.

"You will find that we will strike as one!" the Seven Deadly Brothers yell in unison, as they attacked.

Naruru begins to duck and weave through the onslaught.

'Hmmm,' Naruru muses inwardly. 'Seven different martial arts styles based upon wushu. You have the seven animal forms: tiger, dragon, leopard, crane, snake, toad and phoenix. However, I can definitely see no enhanced techniques using chi. Straight martial arts, I see…'

Pause.

"Piece of cake," Naruru said, as she began to counter the attacks. In a way, her favorite sparring matches is when she didn't have to enhance her attacks, particularly those that can cause collateral damage…

"Dragon beats Phoenix," Naruru said, as she takes out one of the Brothers, using a corresponding wushu style.

WHACK!

"Phoenix beats Tiger."

BLAM!

"Tiger beats Crane…"

Using the simple method of using corresponding martial arts styles to counter a different martial arts style, Naruru systematically takes down the Brothers…

"Ugh," said the last Brother, as he fell onto the ground. He then looked up at Naruru said.

"You…might not believe this, but it was an honor to test our strength against yours," the Brother said, before collapsing.

"Dang, now I feel like a jerk," Naruru said.

Suddenly, a giant hand bursts, and grabs her.

CRASH!

"Aieeeee!" Naruru said, as she is taking away, causing Jade Fox to produce a sweat drop. Naruru was then giggling, even as she comes face to face with Thundermind.

"Pardon?" Thundermind asked.

"Oh, sorry about that," Naruru said, as she clams down. "I was reenacting a scene from 'King Kong'."

"I…see. I must say that meeting you is disconcerting."

"Oh? How so?"

"You are female, for one. Our intelligence reports indicated that 'Ranshin Rantsu' is a male who has a penchant for female company."

"Oh, that. Well, I'm trying to reconnect with the woman who raised me as her daughter, when I was not quite myself."

"I see," Thundermind said with a nod. "So, you are playing the role of a teenage girl in order to spare the feelings of another."

"No, I really do care for my adopted mother," Naruru said. "I'm not 'playing' at anything."

"Ah. Well, nevertheless, that was commendable of you, for using some sort of technique to create a blind spot for my telepathy."

"What gave me away?"

"I was monitoring the Seven Brothers' mind, when he entered the ladies' facilities."

"Ah, and you lost contact soon afterwards," Naruru said with a shrug. "So, what now? I don't want to fight a fellow 'enlightened one'."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Spent time with the Daevas, the Auras and the Bodhisattvas in order to learn new training technique…"

Pause.

"And that includes the kama sutra."

"You don't seem enlightened," Thundermind said with a noticeable blush.

"Enlightenment isn't about being 'good', but about perfecting one's self, thus becoming more than what we can be," Naruru said. "You should know this."

"I must admit that I am an initiate, when seeking enlightenment," Thundermind said. "I was a mortal who spoke a mantra, and thus allowed an enlightened being to fill my mortal shell, so that I can act on behalf of the people."

"Ah, now I get it," Naruru said. "You're an avatar of a Bodhisattva."

"That is correct."

"Well, then, I shall endeavor to test your limits…"

With that, Naruru flared her aura, causing it to burn Thundermind's hand.

"Yowtch!" Thundermind said, surprised that he actually felt pain.

"You seem surprised," Naruru said, as she floats in the air.

"I thought my invulnerability would protect me from harm."

"One, a 'battle aura' is fueled by the strength of spirit, which is stoked by the will of fire," Naruru said. "And two…come on, no one is TRULY invulnerable. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to feel anything, let alone pain."

"True, true…"

"So, shall we spar, as one fellow enlightened one to another?" Naruru said.

"I shall facilitate this," Thundermind said, as he shrinks back to normal size. "But how can two of good alignment fight each other?"

"There is neither good nor evil when it comes to enlightenment," Naruru said. "There is only is and isn't. Coke or Pepsi. Lone Ranger…and Tonto."

"I do not know what that means."

"Duality, my friend. Since you seek the path of good, I shall comply by presenting the 'mate' to that path…"

Naruru then scrunches up into a ball before lashing out violently.

FWOOSH!

Dark energy flares outward, as Naruru's eyes glow hot, even as she develops a noticeable tan.

"What…is this?" Thundermind said, as he is taken aback by this new vision of Naruru. He could feel waves and waves of negative chi coming from her…

"Meet my dark side, Thundermind," Naruru said, as her voice bellows like thunder. "As one playwright one said: 'Every hero needs a villain'."

With that, Naruru rushes forward at super-speed.

With a firm resolve, Thundermind flies forward to meet the challenge head on…

THOOM!

"Whoa!" yelled Celestial Archer, as he was nearly knocked off his feet, even though he was far away from the combatants. Just then, his secured communicator signaled his attention.

"Archer," Celestial Archer said, as he tapped his ear piece.

"We just got an energy spike from your position," came the reply. "What's the situation?"

"We lost Jade Fox and Seven Brothers," Archer said. "Thundermind is presently engaged."

"Very well, the rest of us will re-enforce your position. Stand-by."

"Will do. Celestial Archer: out."

Celestial Archer returns to the battle that was already well underway…

During the battle between titans, Naruru noticed something about her opponent, even as Thundermind uses his ability to bi-locate, thereby enabling to act in two locations at the same time. Whenever Tundermind utilizes his abilities, it is his halo-like aura that flares.

'Being an avatar means he is getting some insight on how nature works',' Naruru thought, as she blocks one blow from one side while delivering a jab to her other side. 'Thundermind is not tapping into his full power. Time to show him what his potential really is…'

For a while now, Thundermind was trying to utilize his senses in order to get a fix on Naruru's motives. So far, trying to "read" Naruru's mind was the equivalent of trying to calm a bag ful of wild cats-

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Naruru yelled, as she threw off a tornado effect at Thundermind.

Quickly, the avatar of the Bodhisattava of his namesake utilizes his telekinetic abilities to gather debris from the ground to form a barrier. This enables Naruru to unleash her next attack.

"Moka Takabisha!" Naruru said, a she directs an energy projectile at Thundermind's other self.

BLAM!

By completely dividing Thundermind's attention with a hard attack method, the avatar would not affect a credible defense. Thus, having the ability to be in more than one place is not the same thing as being experienced to do so, and even then such a move was difficult to pull off if the opponent could erect an effective counter.

While Thundermind was distracted, Naruru begins to channel a portion of her power into a tiny sphere of energy, using technique based upon an attack she once saw her adopted son named Son Goku had used on an alien named "Freeza"…

"Fly, little bird," Naruru said to the sphere, as it began to float upward and away. "Fly…"

"Enough!" Thundermind said forcefully, as his two forms merge as one. "Your distractions will not prevent me from ending this fight."

"You and your team obeying the order of Beijing is what started this altercation in the first place," Naruru said. "And I seriously doubt that this disputed territory that we are fighting on is the reason for you guys wanting to go after me. And from what I read of YOUR exploits, this is not something you would readily endorse."

"I do what I must in order to protect the interest of the people of China," Thundermind said. "As I am sure that what you do is for the interest of your people."

Thundermind then uses his psychokinetic power to rip up the ground below him.

"Hey!" Celestial Archer yelled, as he scrambled out of the way.

"Humph," Naruru said, as she took a swipe at the incoming boulder, using a technique from the "Cat Fist" to slice the object apart.

SLICE!

"Impressive," Naruru said. "You have telepathy AND psycho-kinesis, too."

"Thank you," Thundermind said with a nod. "I DO have the power to defeat you, as long as my cause is just."

"If you actually believe that, then Beijing really doesn't know me at all," Naruru said. "Not that my personal motivations on what I do with my time is of anyone else's concern…"

Pause.

"But, I don't mind a good sparring match," Naruru said. "But first…let me show you how I became an enlightened being…"

Pause.

"Let me show you the 'Eight Gates of the Hidden Lotus Technique'…"

Deep within Naruru, the eight chakra points within her begin to flare. Normally, anyone who utilizes the Hidden Lotus had to "open" the chakra points one at a time, in order to get the full effect of the power behind the technique. Unfortunately, as it was later found out, opening the gates one at a time puts tremendous strain on the mind and body on those who utilizes this technique, resulting in death after the eighth chakra point has been opened. Naruru perfected this technique by creating a "Senjutsu" (i.e. "sage technique") version of the Hidden Lotus, whereby she blended nature's energy with her chakra, which is the combination of life and spiritual energy.

And by perfecting the Hidden Lotus into a sage technique, Naruru became enlightened in her own way, which enabled her to become a legendary "Super Human".

TING!

FWOOSH-!

Thundermind was amazed how much power his opponent was generating, as Naruru's hair becomes white, her skin turns fair and her eyes turned golden.

"This…doesn't seem to be 'dark'," Thundermind said.

"No, it isn't," Naruru replied. "What you see is another way towards enlightenment. One way was to become dark, and fulfill the role of the villain. Another way, such as now, is to become power personified-"

Suddenly, Naruru lashes out, knocking Thundermind's second forms out of his invisibility field.

"Pretty sneaky," Naruru said. "But ineffective. Just because you used bi-location and invisibility, that doesn't mean I wouldn't sense your energy signature."

"Then I will endeavor to correct that mistake," Thundermind said, as he prepared to renew his assault on his foe.

"Well, you see, I don't think so," Naruru said. "While we've been having this conversation, I've been pulling off a technique of my own…"

Pause.

"Take a look up."

Thundermind raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to attack you. You have my word of honor as a martial artist."

Thundermind looks up at the sky, and noticed something that was odd…

Meanwhile below, Celestial Archer was wondering what was going on, when he noticed that there was something odd about the skies.

"Wait, since when has there been THREE Suns in the sky?" Celestial Archer said to himself, referring to the fact that back in 2010, Jupiter, thanks to an alien object called a "Monolith", had been turned into a star. People were still getting used to have to look at two Suns, which really wrecked havoc on one's sleep. In fact, some believe that the second star is what is causing severe climate change, and not just because of human activity. Still, thanks to such corporations like Weyland Industries, climate change might become a thing of the past due to advanced technologies involving atmospheric manipulation, based on the technology of the super-villain known as "The Weather Wizard"…

"Well played," Thundermind said.

"Thanks," Naruru said. "One of the reasons why I went 'Super-Human' was to hide my 'Spirit Bomb' from your senses. It cost a lot of energy to do so, but, as you will find out, it will be well worth it…"

With a snap of her fingers, the energy sphere increases to the size of an aircraft carrier.

"Here, catch."

And thus, the Spirit Bomb begins an intercept course towards Thundermind. The avatar knew that he could not allow Naruru's attack to harm others. Inwardly, he shook his head.

'Well played indeed,' Thundermind said. 'You knew that as a man of conscious, I would not risk the lives of others, even those from Japan, in the course of our battle. That is the burden of one who walks the path of enlightenment; we are burdened by our choices, and I choose to do good-'

BLAM!

As Thundermind is carried off by the Spirit Bomb, Naruru ponders her next course of action. She knew that the avatar could handle the attack. In fact, in spite of its size, it was of a low yield quality designed to limit the amount of damage it will cause. Unfortunately, while pondering her thought, Celestial Archer takes the time to lob off a volley of arrows made from moonlight.

Ffft!

BLAM!

"Ohhhhh," Naruru said, as she falls towards the Earth. "I should have paid more attention…to…the other one…"

**Tbc.**


	36. Chapter 36

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 36: "Ten to One!" (VII)<strong>

* * *

><p>Thousands of years ago, during the Shang Dynasty Period in China…<p>

_The wild child of the village at the foot of Mount Tai was humming to herself, as she went shopping in preparation for her visit to relatives in Nyucheizu, within the Byankala Mountain region, when the love of her life stopped by to pay a visit…_

"_Guess who?" the young man said, as he covered the girl's eyes from behind._

"_Is it 'Brother Bao the Goat Herder'?" the maiden said with a mischievous grin._

"_What?" the young man said incredulously, as he lets go. "Do I look fat to you?"_

"_No, not that I wouldn't mind a little girth, Yi," said Orchid, as she turned to face her fiancé. "Especially for one who is the 'Excellent Archer' of the Jade Heavenly Court, I think."_

"_So, it's my renown that attracted you?"_

"_No, silly," Orchid said, as she pulls Yi with her to their favorite spot in the village, which was a young tree. She was a rare beauty, being a red-haired beauty who was good at martial arts. "What attracted me to you was the fact that you DID take on the challenge of the gods in order to save our village from the Huns…"_

_Pause._

"_And when you fought by my family's side, when we stood our ground against them."_

"_Hey, I'm willing to do anything for a pretty face," Yi said with a grin, as he moves to kiss his fiancée…_

"_Excuse me?" said Orchid's mother disapprovingly, as she passed by. "Just because you are the chosen for the gods that does not mean that you can take liberties with my eldest child."_

"_Er, sorry," Yi said, as he grinned like an idiot. "I…I just want to spend as much time as possible, before she took her trip to Nyucheizu."_

"_Humph," Orchid's mother said, before turning away to resume her shopping at the village market…_

"_Don't mind Mother," Orchid said. "She's always like that."_

"_Well, I really wish she would give me a chance," Yi said._

"_Oh, I think she has," Orchid said. "Otherwise, she would have kicked your butt by now."_

"…"

"_I just hope that our trip to my ancestral village will be as uneventful as possible-"_

"_Brother Yi!" said a village elder, as he is flanked by an important dignitary and some Imperial Soldiers."_

"_What is it, Elder?" Yi asked._

_The village elder differs to the dignitary._

"_Greeting," the dignitary said, as his underling hands over a royal scroll for him to read. "It is my great pleasure to invite you, Heavenly Archer Yi, to pay a visit to our great emperor for his birthday 'bash'."_

"_I am honored to be invited, but I have to escort my fiancée to her ancestral village," Yi said. "As soon as I have done that, I will gladly entertain the emperor."_

"_The emperor would not be pleased by this news," the emissary said. "After all, the elders of the Huns would like to meet you, and meeting you might allow the emperor to sue for peace between them and the Han."_

"_I see…"_

"_Don't worry, Yi," Orchid said. "I can travel to my ancestral home with another escort."_

"_Then, it is settled," said the emissary. "You will be honored, of course…"_

_The next day, Orchid gives Yi a lock of her hair in the form of a tassel for his bow._

"_Just be careful," Yi said. "You may be a descendent of warrior women, but you are MY woman."_

"_No, you're MY man," Orchid said. "And as long as you have my lock of hair, we'll always be connected…my love."_

_With that, Orchid and Yi share a chaste kiss…_

Present day.

Naruru wakes up with a start, and sees that she was in a cave, on some bedding. The last thing she remembered was falling from the sky after being shot at by-

"You're awake," said a voice.

Naruru turns to see Celestial Archer, as he sat nearby on a rock while tending to a fire.

"I take it that you are not unharmed?" Celestial Archer asked. "That was quite a drop you took."

"I had worse," Naruru replied. "So, question: why?"

"Pardon?"

"You could have taken me into custody, or even killed me with that bow of yours, which I assume belonged to the Heavenly Archer Yi of Mount Tai?"

"You…know about Yi?" Celestial Archer asked.

"I do. Well, not directly. I knew his patron, the Moon Goddess of the Xian, Xhang-O, very well…"

Pause.

"Well, maybe I was TOO familiar, but that's a subject for another time."

"Oh. Well, I can answer one of those questions at least," Celestial Archer said, as he shifts his body a bit. "When I went to secure you, Yi's bow told me that you were special, and that I was to not turn you over to my superiors."

"That's interesting," Naruru mused. "May I take a look at your bow?"

Celestial Archer gives Naruru a quizzical look.

"You have my word as a martial artist that I will not do anything underhanded," Naruru said. "Scout's honor?"

"Okay," Celestial Archer said, as he hands over the bow, although, he was waiting for Naruru to betray his trust, hence the reason why he had his hidden microphone turned on, even if his transponder/locator was not active…

Naruru accepts the bow, and then closes her eyes while touching it with her delicate hands.

"Fine craftsmanship, indeed," Naruru said, as her hands begin to glow.

"What are you doing?"

"All objects contain a residue of energy from the aura of its owner," Naruru said. "In fact, a chi master can learn much about the owner of the object by way of a martial arts technique called 'Object Reading'."

"No way."

"Yes, WAY. The trick is sifting through the previous owners of the object in order to prevent a 'mash-up effect'."

"Well, when I found the bow, it was under my village's main tree, in the center of a local market," Celestial Archer said. "It didn't look the bow was in use since the Heavenly Archer had used it."

"Well, then, I guess the process will be easy then…"

Pause.

"Okay, you were a street performer who was into 'rap music', specifically 'hip hop'."

"Yes," Celestial Archer said.

"And you never had a girlfriend."

"What? That's not true!"

"I'm kidding, although you didn't get your first girlfriend until after you became the Celestial Archer a few years ago."

"…"

"Okay, going back further…further…further…OH!"

"What is it?" Celestial Archer said.

"That explains it," Naruru said, as she opened her eyes. She then turned the bow to see the tassel of hair.

"Hmmmm…"

"Explains what?" Celestial Archer said.

"This body that I wear is based upon the girl whose tassel of hair used to belong to," Naruru said.

"I don't understand."

"Have you heard of the Pools of Sorry?"

"You mean, the legendary 'Jusenkyo'?" Celestial Archer said. "Near the Byankala Mountain region in Western China?"

"That's the one."

"We never knew that such a place was real."

"It's very hard to get to, since the place is remote,' Naruru said. "At any rate, from what I can discern, a girl who drowned at Jusenkyo was the beloved of Yi the Heavenly Archer. Because my present body is based upon that drowned girl's body, the bow was reacting sympathetically …"

Pause.

"Which, I suppose is both flattering and creepy."

"So, what does this all mean?"

"Before I get to that, I have to say this one more thing," Naruru said. "From what I can also discern, the reason why you came upon the bow in the first place is because you, my friend, are the reincarnation of Yi himself."

"Whoa," Celestial Archer said. "I…I did not know that. But…you're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"I give you my word that I am not," Naruru said. "At any rate, because of Yi's past with this girl, you and I have a connection…"

Pause.

"But don't get any ideas. I'm really a GUY who happens to have the body of the girl that Yi fell in love with."

"Hey, don't look at me," Celestial Archer said with a smirk. "I'm not into THAT type of lifestyle."

"What? You don't think I'm sexy enough?" Naruru said coyly, as she begins to speak in a hypnotic voice while enhancing her sex appeal. "I'm mean, not that I'm into THAT sort of thing, but what if we were the last human beings on Earth…?"

Celestial Archer was about to respond, even as the light from the outside is reflecting off Naruru's eyes. Unknown to the champion of the Xian moon goddess, Naruru was using a form of "domination" to cause the Celestial Archer to be caught off-guard.

"Um, well, I-"

THOK!

With a few pressure points, Naruru renders the Celestial Archer unconscious.

"Sucker," Naruru said, as she dusts herself off. She then takes a look at the Celestial Archer's bow, sighs, and then places it next to an unconscious Celestial Archer.

"I AM a man of my word, kid," Naruru said, as she turns to leave. "You really know how to pick 'em, Xhang-chan."

_You know me very well, Izanagi._

"Humph."

Naruru then notices something, as she looks up.

"So, I'm being searched," Naruru said, as she scans the skies. "Time to end THAT…"

Meanwhile, high above the area, Immortal-Man-in-Darkness surveys the disputed territory in the alien-derived vehicle known as the "Dragonwing". For an hour, pilot-and-vehicle, acting as one, attempted to get a fix on their target's location.

"Immortal-Man, this is August General," said August General-in-Iron over a secured communications line.

Within the ship, Immortal-Man, cocooned in an amniotic-like sack, responds.

"Channel open," Immortal-Man said.

"What's the situation?"

"Negative on our target. It's like some divine force is preventing me from locating Celestial Archer or our target's location."

"Understood, but let's not defer to the gods just yet, especially after our counter with false ones," August General replied. "Nevertheless, if we do not find Ranshin Rantsu, or whatever alias he—or she—is using, we might have to increase the crisis level of our operations."

"Understood, August General. We'll keep you posted-"

WHOOOM-THUMP!

Dragonwing shuddered, causing Immortal-Man-in-Darkness to immediately to check his sensor readings…

"{Yoo-hoo}!" said a voice telepathically.

"Who is that?" Immortal-Man yelled. "Show yourself!"

"{Look up}."

Immortal-Man looks up to see Naruru sitting on top of Dragonwing, with her hand firmly placed on the hull.

"How-?"

"{I'm already familiar with Durlans and their technology, being a reservist with the Green Lantern Corps, which is how I am communicating with you at the moment}," Naruru said. "{Doesn't Beijing know that humans are incompatible with Durlan-tech}?"

"…"

"{I take it that they do know, and, for the sake of national security, don't care}…"

Pause.

"Still, the design has some sweet reverse-engineering."

"Considering the fact that you know about the Dragonwing, I cannot take the chance of your knowledge going public," Immortal-Man said, as he began the process of shaking off Naruru. However-

SPLURCH!

Naruru pulls Immortal-Man out of the vehicle, causing it to careen out of control. While holding on to the pilot, Naruru reaches into the cockpit, which was filled with fluid, and ignores the burning sensation of her free arm, as she begins to maneuver the joystick of the vehicle…

SPLASH!

At the last minute, Naruru leaps off the craft with Immortal-Man in hand, allowing it to fall harmless into the water near the disputed territory.

"Man, that sucks," Naruru said, as she places Immortal-Man onto the ground. She then looked at her arm, the one that was used to pilot the Dragonwing directly.

"Huh," Naruru said. Her arm appeared to have blisters, like a chemical burn. It then dawned on her as to what really happens when a human links up with Durlan-tech.

"Ah, man," Naruru said immediately, as she rushed over towards Immortal-Man. She removes the helmet that was attached to the pilot's body suit. In many ways, the Dragonwing incorporates a setup similar to "Evangelions" (or "Evas") that are used in Japan against "angels", in which pilots utilizes body suits while in fluid. In fact, Evas utilizes alien technology as well. However, unlike the Dragonwing, using Evas don't necessarily degrade the human body…

"Hold on!" Naruru said, as she sees Immortal-Man's face, which looked like it was dipped in acid…

Captain Chen Nuo looks up at the beautiful girl with his own decrepit eyes. However, the only thing he felt for her was contempt.

"Thanks…thanks for killing me," Nuo said. "Because of you, you might have killed me before it is my time."

"What do you mean?" Naruru said.

"You were right; humans aren't compatible with Durlan technology, but Beijing felt that the sacrifice, to have a super-functionary capable of protecting the people, was worth it…"

Pause.

"It's funny how high a price being a hero can be…"

With that, Chen melts down into protoplasm.

"Damn," Naruru said to herself. Had she knew the extent of the damage that Durlan technology could do on the human body, Naruru could have done something to save the pilot of the Dragonwing…

However, Naruru had more pressing concerns, as a targeting scope locks on her position.

TARGET FOUND.

TARGET SIGHTED.

ENGAGE.

BLAM-!

**Tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Will take a break from this story. Next update will be in a few days or so. See you then…<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 37: "Ten to One!" (Final)<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the disputed Senkaku Island, a mother was worried about her child.<p>

"Mom?" Naru asked, as Beryl lowers her camera. The Osaka family was milling about the observation deck with the other Japanese tourists at the start of the altercation between the Great Ten and Naruru (aka "Ranma-onna").

"What's wrong?"

Mayumi turns towards her daughter and grand-daughter.

"I'm worried about Naruru and Ruruna," Mayumi said tired.

"No offense, but you haven't been a good host to Mom," Beryl replied. She likes the fact that she could travel to and from the realm of Ama, home of the Japanese gods whenever possible.

"I know, but I'm still dealing with the idea that I don't know Naruru," Mayumi said with a side.

"Mom, I know that Naruru is really Usagi's husband Ranma, but you raised and protected her when she couldn't," Naru replied. "And, in return, she has helped the family whenever I asked her."

"Really?" Mayumi said.

"Really. Do you think our family dynamic is easy for him? You have to understand that he has always strived to be in control of the situation, because, back when he was a kid, he never had control, or much of a family. And I bet that, had the embarrassment of being helpless not happen, he would embrace you as family. I mean, he's the one who suggested this family trip, you know."

"Oh, my," Mayumi said, realizing that, in Naruru's own way, she really did care about her and their family. She never considered the fact that Naruru's actions, with Naruru being really a male, was merely dealing with the situation from a male point-of-view, and proudly so.

"Oh, my baby!" Mayumi said.

"Grandmother?" Beryl said.

"I've been a horrible mother. I should have been more supportive than I should have been-

BLAM!

All eyes turned towards the source of the sound.

"You know, we really should check on Naruru and Ruruna," Naru said.

"Of course," Beryl said, as she turned back towards the sea to take her last photograph…of an attractive college student.

"Beryl, we don't have time for this," Naru said.

"When it comes to 'hot guys', I always MAKE the time, I think."

"…"

Meanwhile, Naruru is brought forward by the Chinese automaton known as "Shaolin Robot" in a net. Standing before her was August General in Iron, Red Guardian, Accomplished Perfect Physician, Mother of Champions, Socialist Red Guardsman, Thundermind, Ghost Fox Killer and Seven Brothers, with Accomplished Perfect Physician keeping watch over Ruruna. Meanwhile, Celestial Archer was still unconscious, while Immortal Man-in-Darkness was still "dead".

"Naruru!" Ruruna yelled, only to be shushed by Physician.

"Oh, there you are!" Naruru said bubbly. "I was looking for you."

"You seem to NOT take your situation seriously, Ronin," said the man in the living armor.

"Who is 'Ronin'?" Naruru said. "I'm just a nubile, young college student with dreams…and goals."

The man known as Socialist Red Guardsman, who was inside a mobile containment suit to keep his radioactive levels from harming both people and the environment, turned to his old friend.

"You still want to mate with THIS person?" Socialist Red Guardsman asked. "And need I remind you that our foe is a Japanese SPY?"

"I am no spy!" Naruru said emphatically.

Pause…  
>"Um, what are we talking about?"<p>

"You may not know me, but you were part of the crew that set up China's nuclear testing site." Socialist Red Guardsman replied. "Beijing always wondered how you managed to infiltrate our testing unit without reprisals."

"I probably wouldn't know you, 'Buzz Lightyear'," Naruru said. "What's with the containment suit anyway?"

"Like August General in Iron, I was a victim of an accident that gave me awesome power, but rendered me unable to live a normal life."

"Looks like your government had stolen the 'Firestorm Protocols', and you were the first test subject that survived the process, albeit side-effects, but served as the basis for your successor candidate," Naruru said.

The so-called Firestorm Protocols was a project conducted by a researcher, Dr. Martin Stein, in an attempt to reduce nuclear proliferation, by creating a living nuclear weapon in one person. And, thanks to Stein's actions, every nation that used to have nuclear missile now had a "nuclear man" (or, in some cases, "nuclear woman", who would act as a deterrent as that nation's protector. The work was the culmination of similar research, including the research that had created the hero "Captain Atom" (called "Project Atom"), based upon the accident that had created Doctor Manhattan and Atomic Sailor Moon. It took Naruru, as "Ronin", sometime to convince Atomic Sailor Moon, who was slowly drifting into a completely logical mindset, to regain her normal body…and to stop running around without clothes on…

Nevertheless, the episode involving

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Naruru grinned.

"We're wasting time!" Jade Fox said. "Sooner or later, our mission will be found out, and we still haven't located Celestial Archer."

"Not to mention Immortal Man-in-Darkness has been murdered by this person," Thundermind said.

"How was I supposed to know that your government would be reckless with the use of Durlan technology?" Naruru yelled. "Beijing should have consulted with Homeworld Security about how to safely incorporate alien technology for human use. So, don't blame ME for what happened."

"This is amusing coming from this Japanese," Ghost Fox sneered.

"Oh? What did I do now?"

"We know about the Japanese government's access to advanced alien technology, which is secondly only to the United States, Russia and the United Kingdom, combined, not to mention a large number of metahumans living in Japan," August General in Iron said.

"Well, we DID get 'nuked' by the Americans, remember?" Naruru sneered. "Plus, we still have a sizeable population of folks who are a mixture of alien and supernatural heritage, not to mention that we, unlike you guys, encourage the weird science and metaphysical communities…"

Pause.

"Not my fault that Beijing had screwed up its own metahuman potential, by either killing them off, or forcing them to flee the land of their birth during the Cultural Revolution."

"Well, that's where I come in," Mother of Champions said, as she steps forward with the metal brief case.

"Oh?"

"Beijing feels that China is lagging behind in its own metahuman, particularly where Japan is concerned," Mother of Champions replied.

"So, how's that my problem?" Naruru said.

"We plan on rectifying that oversight," August General replied.

"And how will you do THAT?"

"We are going to produce offspring," Mother of Champions said.

"…What?"

"As you might know, the Mother of Champions can produce a litter of super-soldiers," August General said. "Within 3 days of conception, Mother of Champions gives birth to 25 identical babies, who then age 10 years for each 24 hours. They possess low-level superhuman abilities, with above Olympic level strength, endurance, and agility, and learn quickly the combat skills their program teaches them. Should the father be a metahuman, they may also inherit some of his abilities. If their lives are allowed to follow the usual pattern, they will die of old age on their eighth day."

"And interesting power," Naruru said. "Since I know where this is going, let me save you some additional time and say that I am not interested in impregnating the Mother of Champions, for any reason."

"Actually, my intent is to impregnate YOU," Mother of Champions said, as she pulls out a package of powered Jusenkyo Water.

"You're…kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"…"

"While Beijing does not condone the embrace of the supernatural, we will utilize it for the good of the people," August General said.

"What's happening?" Ruruna said.

"I'm afraid that Mother of Champions will assume a male guise, and impregnate your friend," Physician said.

"WHAT?" Naruru and Ruruna exclaimed.

"From my research, either as mother or father, my offspring will still die quickly," Mother of Champions said. "However, we learned that you, Ranshin Rantsu, or whatever you are calling yourself, have a rare condition that allows you to successfully mate with alien females."

"So?" Naruru said.

"We have determined that you could bear my children, children who will not die in eight days, and thus truly become the super-soldiers China will need, in spite of their MOTHER being Japanese."

"…"

"Since you will be the one giving birth, the children will have the Mother of Champion's family name, and will be raised Chinese," August General said with a smirk.

"And, if all goes according to plan, those children will serve as the basis to create an army of super-soldiers, one that will make China a true 'Middle Kingdom'," Mother of Champions said. "And, I won't have to be a baby factory anymore."

"Face it, Saotome, your days as a potential threat to the People's Republic of China will be numbered," Ghost Fox said.

"Please don't hurt my best friend!" Ruruna said. "Don't hurt her-!"

"Child, be quiet," Physician said.

"Cooperate, and we will let your friend go," Seven Brothers said.

"I'm not comfortable by this course of action, August General," Thundermind said.

"Then, retrieve the Dragonwing," August General said. "You do not need to be here for what needs to be done."

Thundermind nods his head, and then turns towards Naruru.

"I apologize for what is about to take place," Thundermind said. "Hopefully, you will live on as one of us."

With that, Thundermind takes to the skies.

"What did Thundermind mean by that, August General?" Naruru asked.

"We could have called you out at any time, but we want you to stay with us," August General said. "If you do not cooperate, I will order my support personnel to create a crisis that could cost the lives of your fellow citizens."

"You would do all that…just for me?" Naruru said. "I…I'm deeply touched."

"I am being serious here!"

"I never take you guys 'seriously'," Naruru said. "You claim to be heroes, and yet you do the will of that fool Vice-Premier Jiang, who's only existence depends on the success of your mission."

"Well, at least we are in agreement on that," Mother of Champions said, as some of the members of the team nodded in agreement. "But that still does not get YOU off the hook!"

"What is your answer?" August General said.

While this banter between Naruru and the more militant wing of the Great Ten was going on, Accomplished Perfect Physician noticed something odd that was coming from Naruru. Without glancing directly at Physician, Physician could see that she was forming mudra hand gestures that were in code…

_I know that you are not like the others. Protect my friend. Do not interfere with I have to help heal the wounds of both of our peoples. Your choice…_

Physician looks straight into Naruru's eyes, and nods his head. He has never towed the party line, and always felt that Beijing's heavy-handed tactics in dealing with internal matters did more harm than good. One of the reasons why Physician joined the Great Ten was to influence Beijing's policies…

"Just one thing, before I give my answer," Naruru said. "Are you guys afraid of me, or afraid of what my wife represents?"

"We do not want a Crystal Tokyo to come into existence," Jade Fox replied.

"Ah, so it goes back to Sailor Moon again," Naruru said. "Then, in that case, then I should say this…"

Naruru began to cite an ancient dialectic from the Qin Dynasty Era, in ancient Han.

Suddenly, Shaoliin Robot raises one of its arms, and shoots off a volley of nets.

"Hey!" Seven Brothers yelled, as he and Jade Fox was entangled by the nets, while Mother of Champions and August General-in-Iron avoided being captured.

"Brilliant," Accomplished Perfect Physician said. "You must have known the original designer of the Shaolin Robot."

"Not really," Naruru said. "I knew about the story of 'The Tragedy of Lao Yuqi the Artificer' from when I attended a conference at Horizon a while back. Once I remembered who and what Shaolin Robot was, I put two and two together."

"What did you say to him to help you?" August General said.

"I asked Shaolin Robot if he would stand by and allow another to be denied his or her right to exist freely. So, he agreed."

"But we haven't," August General said. "You will be stopped!"

"Not that we have anything to say about it!" yelled a voice from behind.

All eyes turned towards Sailors Terra and Letus, as they poised in sentai form. With Hoshi restored as Mamoru, the original Sailor Earth position was needed to be filled. So, Naru retook her old position as the Senshi of Earth…

"It's those Sailor Scout freaks!" Seven Brothers yelled.

"Well, there are more," Ruruna said with a smile, as she broke away Physicians grip.

"Wait, child!" Physician yelled.

"I said that you will pay if you don't cooperate, Rantsu!" August General said, as he cracks the ground at Ruruna's feet with his Dual Lance.

BOOOM!

"Ahhhhhh!" Ruruna yelled, as she fell down the chasm.

"You fool!" Naruru yelled, as she dives into chasm.

"Naruru!" Sailor Terra yelled.

"Never mind that, let's get these clowns!" Sailor Letus said.

"What are you girls should know that we are China's finest!" Socialist Red Guardsman yelled, as he discharged a lethal dose of energy directed at the new combatants.

"Terra Palm DEFENSE!" Sailor Terra yelled, as she erects a wall of stone that blocks the blasts.

CHOOM-FWAK!

"Physician, do you job!" Red Guardian yelled.

Sighing, Accomplished Perfect Physician forms a series of mudra hand gestures before unleashing a sonic scream that shatters the wall.

SCREEECH!

BOOM!

"Now, you will know true pain!" Ghost Fox said, as she unleashed her jade creatures.

"Pain?" Sailor Letus said. "My dear, I am the ruler of Yomi. You women who straddle between life and death pale in comparison to ME. DEATH BLADE'S FIELD."

Sailor Letus jabs her right fist into the ground. Instantaneously, jagged blades made from obsidian erupt from the ground, turning the rocky surface of the immediate landscape into a field of sharp glass.

"YOWTCH!" Seven Brothers yelled, as he felt his feet getting sliced up, even as Sailor Letus' attack forces Ghost Fox to leap out of the way. Her jade creatures were not so lucky, as they shattered upon impact of the obsidian.

Meanwhile, Naruru frantically searched for her best friend. The disputed island territory had caverns and fissures underneath.

"Ruruna!" Naruru yelled, as she wades through the muck underneath. "Ruruna-!"

Naruru then felt her friend close by…

"Ruruna!" Naruru yelled, as she sees the bloody form of her friend Ruruna. "Hang on…"

"Naruru?" Ruruna managed to say.

"Hang in there," Naruru said, as she immediately goes by her friend's side. "I can take care of things-"

"I know the truth about us, Naruru…"

"What do you mean?" Naruru said.

"In my daze, I realized that I am your other half," Ruruna said. "Sailor Gucci and Sailor Chanel are two halves of Sailor Helius, the Senshi of the Sun."

"How did you know this?"

"Recently, I learned that I was adopted, and was found on the same night that your mother found you," Ruruna said. "I kind of guessed the rest."

"Aye, it's true," Ruruna replied. "That's why I didn't want you to know me more, because I didn't want you to think that you were nothing more than a part of me…"

Pause.

"You're more than that."

"I'm glad to know that…"

And, with that, Ruruna fades away in a sparkle of light, even as the light goes into Ruruna, transforming Ruruna back into Ranma Saotome.

"Man," Ranma sighed. He then looked up towards the surface, as he rises to his feet. "Time to end this charade…"

The battle between the Sailors and the Great Ten was about to end with the Great Ten emerging victorious, when the ground erupts from within.

THOOOM!

All eyes looked up to see the masked man known as "The Magnificent Ronin", as he floats in the air with his hands folded.

"General, I believe we have unfinished business," Ronin said.

"Ranma?" Sailor Terra said.

"Dad?" Sailor Letus said.

"So, you decided to do away with that girl form to face me like a man," General August said.

"When I'm a girl, I am always THE man…amongst men. In fact, men want to be me, while women want to be WITH me."

"Oh, brother," Ghost Fox said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Now, this is what is going to happen," Ronin began to say. "First, the Great Ten will cease any and all hostilities and operations, with an unconditional surrender."

"What?" August General yelled.

"Shhh, I'm done. Secondly, Beijing will turn over territorial claim of the island the Taiwanese government, but will be administered by the United Nations."

"This is outrageous!" Red Socialist Guardsman yelled.

"Be quiet. Third, both Japan and China will have equal rights to the resources within this territory, but will pay both a local tax to Taiwan, as well as a tax to the UN on all sold products, with the tax to the UN being used to fund the administrative costs and upkeep of the island. Fourth, to be fair to all parties, the islands will be henceforth be known by their English designation: Pinnacle Island, taken neither the Japanese name nor the Chinese one…"

Pause.

"And fifth, the Mother of Champions, Wu Min Xing, will become my fiancée," Ronin said. "As such, until such time we are wed, she will know no other man, nor will she have children by another man."

"What?" Mother of Champions yelled. "You can't force me to marry you!"

"Failure to agree to my terms will mean utter annihilation of the Great Ten as a group, by her…"

Ronin points behind General August, and reveals a Sailor Helius, who burned brightly and hot.

"You killed my best friend, General. Thankfully, she was a part of me once, and now, she is again, but with an independent spirit…as 'Sailor Helius'."

"General, I don't want to admit this, but her power dwarfs even mine," Red Socialist Guardsman. "I suggest a strategic retreat."

General August grits his teeth, not wanting to lose this mission…

"Ronin, can I-?" Sailor Helius asked.

"Yes."

"Cool!" Sailor Helius said, as she cups her hands. "Solar Flare BOMB!"

Sailor Helius produces a small sphere with the power of a miniature sun. It then begins to expand.

"Last chance, General," Ronin said.

"You would be willing to kill everyone here?" General August said.

"Of course not. I would simply leave YOU here, when that mini-star hits…"

Pause.

"It's all up to you, guy."

"Fine," General August said. "The Great Ten…surrenders."

"Great," Ronin said, as he drop-kicks the mini-star into deep space. "I expect to hear from you soon…"

Ronin then turned towards the Mother of Champions.

"And I definitely hope to see YOU soon, luv."

Mother of Champions simply makes a face in disgust.

Just then, Celestial Archer comes running up the way.

"Wait, we lost?" Celestial Archer asked.

Sometime later, Ranma, as Ranko, is at his mother's house…

"You should eat up, dear," Mayumi said, as she served dinner to her family. Even though she still could not understand the entire situation, she was willing to accept Ranma as well as Naruru…and Ruruna, since they were one and the same.

"Mom, I really can't eat more," Naruru said. "I have to go over to Ruruna's place to poise as Ruruna for her adopted parents."

"Isn't that a bit complicated?" Naru asked.

"Yes, it is. But it would be unfair to Ruruna's parents if she suddenly died."

"That is really, really…dumb, Mother," Beryl said. "Shouldn't you be honest or something about this situation?"

"Since when have I listened to good advice?"

"Touché…"

Then, the doorbell to the Osaka house rings.

"I'll get that," Naruru said, as she gets up from the table.

"You know, we should invite Mamoru and Usagi over for dinner," Mayumi said. "I mean, Mamoru is Beryl's father, and Naruru is married to Usagi, yes?"

"You know, all we need now is a banjo, and our family will be complete," Beryl said with a smirk, which received a disapproving look from her aunt Naru. "What?"

Meanwhile, Naruru opens the front door, and sees-

"You?" Naruru said.

"Since our agreement has been approved, I have been asked to embrace my role as your fiancée," Mother of Champions said, as she walks through the door with her luggage. "Therefore, I will get to know you better."

"Oh, joy," Naruru said, as she grits her teeth. Truth be told, she was hoping to string along the Beijing government where the Mother of Champions was concerned. At very least, the Mother of Champions would not be producing anymore super-soldiers…

With a sigh, Naruru closes the door behind her. She knows that, as a man of her world, she would be obligated to fulfill her end of the agreement. Naruru was just surprised that the Super-Functionary was able to find her so quickly…

"Mom, we have another mouth the feed-!"

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: "Oh Captain, My Captain!" (Final "Captain America: The First Avenger" tie-in chapter).<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 38: "Oh, Captain, My Captain!" (Final)<strong>

* * *

><p>Somewhere over the Swiss Alps, near Austria, three "super" soldiers parachute into enemy territory.<p>

"We did it," Steve "Captain America" Rogers said, as he wraps his parachute before tucking it into a nearby bush. "We made it behind enemy lines without problems."

"Don't get sloppy," replied Ranma "Ronin" Saotome, as he did the same. "The fact that Hydra spotted Stark's plane will mean that the patrols will increase their watch."

"Ranma, from what I recall Nazi operations, if there is a Hydra base, it would be near a hydro-electric power generator," said Usagi "Sailor Moon" Tsukino, as she pulls out her map.

"That would mean that a base would be within ten miles from our drop," Steve said. Then something dawned on him.

"Wait, how do you know that, Bunny?" Steve asked.

"Never mind that," Ranma replied, as he slings his rifle. "We only have hours until daylight. Otherwise, our cover will be blown."

"Of course," Steve said, as he adjusts his helmet. It belonged to one of the "Buy American" dancers, since he couldn't get one from acquisitions, due to the fact that the mission he was on was not authorized…

Usagi, using the moon as lighting, re-orients her map, and then points towards the mountains.

"This way," Usagi said.

"Alright, let's get our people out," Ranma said, as he, Steve and Usagi began to run ten miles nonstop to what would turn out to be a Hydra stronghold…

CLATTER!

While Usagi went to secure the communications room, Ranma and Steve managed to break into the holding cell that was housing through the vents.

"Whoa!" said one man, who was startled. He wore a bowler hat, and sported red mustache.

"At ease," Steve said. "Who's in charge here?"

"That would be me," said a white man who looked beat up. There was a bandage covering his left eye.

"Hey, Nick Fury!" Ranma said happily. "You're alive!"

"Saotome," said Nicholas Fury with a nod.

"You know this man?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "I used to work with him when we did aviation stunt piloting back in the 1930s. His father, Jack Fury, was one of the few ace pilots to shoot down the Red Baron."

"Wow," Steve said. "Really?"

"Eh, he did his part," Nick said. "Now, we have to do ours."

And, with that, Nick turns towards his fellow "prisoners-of-war" to introduce them to Ranma and Steve, as well as where some of the prisoners, who were being experimented on, were being held…

"RRRARRGH!" James "Wolverine" Howlett raged, as Ranma confronted his old friend, while Steve was securing Bucky's release.

"Jim, calm down!" Ranma yelled, as he dodged a claw strike from his old friend. "It's me…Saotome!"

With a solid whack to the head, James was knocked back. He then shook his head, and turned to face Ranma…

"Ranma?" James said, as he shook his head. "Damn it…"

"What happened?" Ranma said, as he helped his friend.

"Let's just say that the moment I get my hands on Armin Zola, he's a dead man for messing with my head…"

Dr. Armin Zola was one of Hydra's chief scientists. Rumor has it that Zola might have found a way to transfer his consciousness using super-science…

"Well, we got bigger things to deal with, namely getting the hell out of here," Ranma said.

Just then, Steve enters the room with a man hanging from his side.

"Your friend Bucky?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, I got him," Steve said. "He's been beaten up pretty badly."

"Right. Let's go…"

With the prison break well underway, Hydra used the latest technological wonders to kill as many of the escaping POWs as possible. However, there was still the matter of the Hydra base to deal with...and a missing Moon Princess to boot.

"{Usagi, come in}," Ranma said, as he tried to link up with his beloved telepathically.

No response.

"You got the charges set up?" Steve said, as he finished wiring the power generator. After Bucky and James were handed off to Nick and his fellow escapees, Ranma and Steve decided to eliminate the Hydra base…

"I do, but I can't get a hold of Usagi," Ranma said, as he turned towards Steve.

"Then, where can she be?"

Just then, the public address system sounds.

"ATTENTION INTERLOPERS," said the person speaking German accent. "PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE SHIPPING AND RECEIVING ROOM IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE BUNNY…ALIVE."

Steve and Ranma turn to look at each other, and nod their heads.

"I'll set the timer for 15 minutes," Ranma said, as he did as he said.

"That doesn't give us much time," Steve replied.

"Think football, then. We'll just have to run out the clock."

"Right," Steve said with a smile, as he hefts his triangular shield on his back. "Let's do this…"

Upon reaching the gangplank that would lead to the shipping and receiving room, they see the leader of the Third Reich's "Deep Science Division", aka Hydra.

"Well, if it isn't Dr. Johann Schmidt," Ranma said. "Also known as 'The Red Skull'."

"You remember me, Lord Ranshin," the Red Skull said, as he motions towards his men, who were carrying a limp and unconscious Usagi. "Imagine my surprise when I learned who decided to pay me a visit."

"Who are you exactly?" Steve said. "And why did Saotome called you…the Red Skull?"

"Oh, my younger 'brother'," the Red Skull said. "Neither Dr. Erskine nor anyone else told you about his first test subject?"

"You were."

"Precisely. Herr Erskine, for all his genius, never told you that I was his first test subject, and that his much vaunted 'super soldier serum' disfigured me…"

In a dramatic moment, the Red Skull removed his face to reveal what was underneath…

"What?" Steve said in shock and horror. Before him was a man whose head and face looked exactly like a red skull. It was as if his real skin melted off his head.

"THIS is the legacy of your benefactor, Captain America," the Red Skull said. He then motions towards Usagi.

"And with her help, I will recover the super soldier serum for the greater good of my nation."

Usagi opened her eyes.

"I don't think so," Usagi said, as she elbowed her captors.

THUMP! THUMP!

"Don't let her escape!" the Red Skull said, just as the explosives in the generator room went off.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM-!

The explosion reverberated throughout the complex, creating a fire that quickly cascading even as far as the shipping and receiving area. Unfortunately, a recent shipment of ordinances were still in the area.

BA-THOOM!

So tremendous was the explosion that the plank that the Red Skull and Usagi were on began to collapse.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Usagi screamed, as she fell into the fiery pits.

"No!" yelled everyone, save for Ranma, although for different reasons.

"Curse you!" the Red Skull yelled. "This isn't over!"

With that, the Red Skull fled.

"Damn it," Steve said.

"What is it?" Ranma said with a smile, as he pulls out a spare set of pants and shirt from his pack.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Steve asked. "Bunny just died-"

Just then, a nude Usagi floats to eye level.

"Ranma, you were supposed to get me BEFORE I fell," Usagi said angrily.

"Um, Bunny?" Steve said with a furious blush, while turning to look away.

"Yes?"

"Could you put on some clothes?"

"What? You don't like my body?"

"Knock it off," Ranma said. "Here, let's go…"

And thus, Steve has his first mission, which allows his supporters to make the case that he is ready to lead the free world as America's "first avenger"…as the superhero Captain America…

From there, he would become a part of a greater legend, first as a member of the costumed super-team known as "The Invaders", which consisted of Captain America, Bucky, Union Jack, Prince Namor, the Submariner, the Human Torch and Toro, Wolverine, Spitfire, Ronin and Sailor Moon and other military trained metahumans. The Invaders, as well as other costumed superheroes of the day, fell under the auspice of the "All-Star Squadron", an umbrella organization that oversaw the activities of the Allies' metahumans. Beyond that, from time-to-time, Captain America, along with those metahumans with the appropriate skills, would work with Nick Fury and his "Howling Commandoes" on special assignments that required unorthodox methods, such as infiltration and intelligence gathering.

In the end, Captain America would become the living legend that would rally a people to defeat what was thought as an unstoppable war machine that was the Axis Powers…

END FLASHBACK!

Days later after the body of Captain America was found along the Arctic Circle…

"What do you mean he escaped?" Ranma said, as he listened to his phone call. "Okay, got it."

CLICK!

"What is it?" Usagi said, as she finished paying for lunch at an open café.

"Steve escaped from SHIELD HQ, and is in the middle of Times Square," Ranma said, as he gets up. "We better help Nick calm him down."

"I hope Steve isn't upset when we told him what happened after he disappeared," Usagi said.

"I don't know about him, but I would."

"Ranma, it was the only way to insure the success of 'Project: Rebirth', in spite of what happened to the Erskine Formula."

"Yeah, the one that you still have."

"Ranma, don't."

"Whatever. Let's deal with the situation…"

Later, after Steve reunites with his old friends, he is told the truth about what had happened since his crashing…

"You…did what?" Steve asked, as he sits in a medical ward.

"Um, well," Usagi said nervously. "Um…"

"You got to understand that when you disappeared, America lost a valuable asset when your plane went down," said Nick Fury, Jr., the current head of SHIELD. His father, Nick, Sr., was the original director of SHIELD until ten years ago. Like father, Nick wore an eye-patch over his left eye, thanks to an old enemy of the elder Nick Fury's desire to get revenge.

"So, you made copies of me?" Steve said.

"Not exactly. Cloning technology, until a few decades ago, was still in its infancy. Even then, we only used such techniques to create your legacy, in the form of actual children who would grow up a normal life, but would be capable of taking up the mantle of being 'The First Avengers', either by adopting your name or some other patriotic variation."

"Who would be these women to be the mother of my children?" Steve said, before noticing that Usagi was blushing. "You, Bunny?"

"Yes, I am one of those women, Steve," Usagi said. "Her name is Stephanie, and she followed in your footsteps as a hero in her own right."

"She calls herself 'American Dream'," Ranma said.

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"I had the pleasure of training them all, although not all of them turned out…right," Ranma said.

"Saotome, don't," Nick said.

"Steve has to know, about Crossbones."

"I don't like the sound of that," Steve said. "I'll deal with the kids thing. What about me?"

"With cloning not yet perfected, we used two methods to carry on your legacy: memory grafting and life-model decoys."

"That sounds like something Dr. Zola would come up with."

"That's because it is," Ranma said. "And that technology has been perfected even further to the point creating entirely now personalities."

"Don't," Fury said. He did not want "Project: Dollhouse", a program specializing in creating "dolls"—agents with reprogrammable memories and personalities—for corporations and the Federal government, to be known publically.

"Steve already knows about Zola's pet projects."

"Fine," Fury said, as he turned back towards Steve. "Nevertheless, we recruited those men capable of taking up your role as 'Captain America'. But, in order to make them a convincing 'Steve Rogers', they had to become you…"

Pause.

"I assure you, they were all volunteers. And when one was not available, we utilized androids to assume your duties."

"What happened to these men?" Steve asked.

"The last one to take up your name was assassinated by the Red Skull, before he was taken down by Bucky," Ranma said.

"Bucky…is alive?" Steve said in surprise. "Wait, the Red Skull?"

"It's a long story, one that I will gladly tell you," Usagi said. "Steve, the world still needs a first avenger."

Steve looked away. A picture of Uncle Sam and Rosie the Riveter could be seen in the corner of his right eye.

"I need some time," Steve replied. "I mean, everything I know is gone."

"Not everything," Usagi said, as she gently placed a hand on Steve's shoulders. "We'll be here to help you to adjust, if you need anything."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You know, we could always train together for a while," Ranma said.

"Oh?" Steve asked.

"Yep. Learned some new martial arts techniques over the years, some of which I can teach you."

"Looking forward to it, I guess…"

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: "The New Avengers!"<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: To paraphrase Rick James, "Sleep deprivation is a helluva drug…".**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 39: "The Justice League…of Ranma?"<strong>

* * *

><p>"…And in other news, the masked vigilante known as 'The Bat Ranma' is wanted for the murder of a local gang leader," said the newsreader. "Our 'Nippon News Network' bureau chief will continue to collect the latest information as this story develops…"<p>

Ranma Saotome looks up from his cuddling with his wife Akane, as he paid attention to the news feed.

"Ranma?" Akane asked.

Before Ranma could say anything-

FLASH!

"Ranma, we got problems," Usagi said, dressed only in her robes, as she uses the "Sailor Teleport" to co-locate to Ranma's position.

"Do you mind?" Akane said with annoyance, as Ranma rolls out of bed. "I was trying to spend Ranma, you know!"

"Don't tell me your problems," Usagi said. "And besides, it's not like I haven't seen you or Ranma be intimate…"

Pause.

"In fact, we experimented a few times together, remember? I mean, we're co-wives, and all…"

"Don't remind me…"

"Sorry, hon," Ranma said, after putting on his t-shirt and pants, before kissing Akane on the cheek. "I wouldn't be getting out of bed, if it hadn't been for- well, you know."

"I don't know," Akane said. "I was really looking forward to this evening. I even had Kasumi look after Kenma."

"Why not get to know Mamoru?" Usagi said. "You might like spending time him."

"Ranma, can you believe this?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. Anyway, I'll be gone for a few days."

"Where are YOU going with HER?"

"If my suspicions are correct, Bat Ranma might have learned that Darkseid might have returned to Earth sooner than we thought."

Akane's eyes widened at the implication of her husband's words. Darkseid was an evil alien god that had invaded the Earth once before. But if he has returned, the world was in deep trouble.

"Ranma, let me go with you," Akane said.

"No, stay here. I've already got a league ready to dispense with justice, just in case the facts bear out. Okay?"

"Ergh. Fine, but be careful…"

Pause.

"And YOU better make sure that MY husband is safe, Usagi."

"Hey, he's my husband, too, you know," Usagi said. "Besides, this latest adventure will allow me to get to know Ranma again, over, and over, and over again…"

Pause.

"Hopefully in a nice hotel room," Usagi said with a grin.

"GET OUT!" Akane said, as she threw a pillow at Usagi, before she and Ranma disappeared, using Ranma's "Instant Transmission Technique".

FLASH!

"Grrrrr-!"

Meanwhile, the Bat Ranma was chasing down Intergang's contact on the rooftops of one of the buildings within the Kabuchiko District, which was essentially a no-man's land where the crazies and most of Tokyo's notorious criminals and super-villains roam. Unfortunately, Bat Ranma was caught up in a situation has the Tokyo Police Department after him for murder.

"HOLD IT THERE!" said one of the police officers, as he rode on a combat police chopper while taking aim at both Bat Ranma and the person Bat Ranma was after.

"OPEN FIRE!"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Bat Ranma easily dodges the hail of gunfire, even as he turns around to throw a "Bat Shurikan" at the police copter.

CHAK! CHAK! CHAK-!

This had the effect of eliminating the nuisance that was the police search light, while allowing Batman to continue to pursue his prey…

"Now, to get my answers," Bat Ranma said, as he threw his "Bat-a-rang" at the one who was trying to flee from the scene.

WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-!

BAM!

The one running away from Bat Ranma stumbles, allowing the Dark Horse to catch up with him.

"Alright, talk," Bat Ranma said, as he removed his prey's hood. "Who sent you-?"

Bat Ranma immediately recognized the look of the creature. For one, the creature was clearly not human. For another, the creature's armament was very familiar.

"Parademon?" Bat Ranma said in surprise.

Suddenly, the Parademon's aura flared, forcing Bat Ranma backwards.

"Whoa," Bat Ranma said, as he lands on his feet. "I actually felt that…"

"For Darkmoon!" the Parademon said, as he cracked his knuckles, causing Bat Ranma to squint his eyes…

Suddenly, a big, green energy construct in the form of a bus slams into the Parademon, sending him over the edge.

BLAM!

Bat Ranma looks up, and smiles.

"You're here," Bat Ranma said, as the Green Lantern Ranma Saotome lands on the roof with the Dark Horse.

"Of course," Green Lantern replied. "It's a good thing I was around when you and the Parademon tangled-"

"FOR DARKMOON!" the parademon roared, as he took a swipe at Bat Ranma and Green Lantern with his extendable wings, even as he proceeded to open his mouth to blast a nearby building, with the hope of sewing chaos.

FWOOOSH!

Just then, a speeding blur moves to intercepts the intending blast of energy.

FWAK!

Super Ranma grimaces, as he took the hit, even as his pigtail seems to flutter in the wind.

"Got it," Super Ranma said proudly.

"Show off," Green Lantern said.

"Must…get away!" the Parademon yelled, as he reconfigures his body into a quadruped of some kind, making the minion of Apocalypse look more insectoid. "I must initiate…the Omega Solution-!"

The parademon then leaps off the rooftop, and flees down the street at full speed. He also lobs off miniature missiles

"Super Ranma, track his movements from above," Bat Ranma said.

"Right," Super Ranma said, as he flew at a higher altitude.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Green Lantern said.

"We're the same person, Saotome."

"Still…"

Bat Ranma then tapped his earpiece, which was sewn into his cowl.

"It looks like our suspicions have been confirmed," Bat Ranma said. "But, I don't understand why the parademon said 'Darkmoon', instead of Darkseid…"

"It might be that the spell that the Lords of Chaos and Order had put on us, with you playing the role of the superhero, and me playing the role of the supervillain might be universal," Usagi said, as she sat in a pocket space located at the top of Tokyo Tower, where she and Ranma coordinates activities concerning the metahuman community. "And if that's the case-"

"Then expect the arrival of a Darkseid version of Sailor Moon to show up," Bat Ranma said. "Great…"

"Don't complain. At least you get to play the role of the hero. Every now and again, a supervillain version of me pops up."

"Yeah, I should count my blessings, I suppose," Bat Ranma said. "Okay, send the others to focus on parademon activity throughout the city, and alert the Japanese government and other about the incoming threat."

"Affirmative…"

Unfortunately, the parademon had friends, who were fellow parademons that were hidden below the city of Tokyo itself. Upon reaching the parademon's safe haven, Bat Ranma, Super Ranma and Green Lantern were ambushed.

"Any ideas?" Green Lantern yelled, as he created an energy construct in the shape of a panda bear.

"We find the source of power for the creatures," Bat Ranma said, as he used his martial arts skills to feign off his attackers.

"For Darkmoon!" the parademons roared, as one of the tried to take a swipe at Super Ranma with a glaive.

Ktch!

"I don't think so," Super Ranma said, as he opened his eyes wide to heat vision powers.

FWASH!

Meanwhile, on the street level, the Flash, Wonder Ranma, Cyborg and the Ranma Manhunter were dealing with the parademons that were spilling out into the streets from below.

RATATATATATATATATATATATAT-!

"Man, these guys won't let up!" the Flash said, as he moved at super-speed to avoid getting "tagged" by his opponents. "I knock ten down, ten more take their places!"

"Hola!" Wonder Ranma said, as she used her sword to lob off a few heads. "You should know by now that parademons will never give up until they are dead…"

Wonder Ranma the sees a small delivery truck, uses her Golden Lasso on it, and then yanks it.

"Ha!" Wonder Ranma yelled in delight, as she slings the truck like a shot.

BLAM!  
>As the truck bowls over the contingent of parademons facing the Amazing Amazon turns towards Martian Manhunter.<p>

"We need to coordinate better than this," Wonder Ranma said.

"We may not have to," Ranma Manhunter said, as he continued to float in a lotus position, as he sifted through the myriad of mind within the megalopolis of the city of Tokyo. Meanwhile, Cyborg was using his extensive cybernetics to create a force-field around the Ranma Manhunter in order to protect him.

"The collective will of the Parademons seems to on a single location within the area," Ranma Manhunter said.

Suddenly, Cybrog's cybernetics sound an alert that indicated that a series of "Father Boxes", which the super-computers of the dark gods of Apocalypse.

"Incoming!" Cyborg yelled out. "Boom Tubes are activating all over the city-!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM-!

SKREEEEEEEE-

As wormholes begin opening up, a much larger wormhole appears over the waters of Tokyo Bay. A fortress of some kind descends and lands in the water.

BLOOOSH!

"Definitely New God technology," Cyborg said.

SKREEEECH!

"What I don't understand is why the New Gods are still around?" the Flash said, as he stops his run. "The Fourth World is gone!"

"Well, we can ask that question later," Wonder Ranma said, as she sees that the Parademons were heading towards the fortress.

"She's right," Bat Ranma said, as he and the rest of the Justice League…of Ranma gathered together to regroup and assess the situation. Each member of this bizarre band of heroes was really multiple copies of the same person: Ranma Saotome. Due to a bet between the Lords of Chaos and the Lords of Order, Ranma's mastery over the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' was transformed to allow him to pose as any number of superheroes. And although these clones did not have the powers of the original heroes per se, Ranma's breadth of knowledge and skills allowed him to simulate those powers. A classic example would be using his chakra to enhance his strength, stamina and endurance to simulate invulnerability, while his "cybernetics" was really a full-body, advance cyber-mesh suit that could be easily configured into anything, from personal armor to "mech unit". Everything else was a matter of skill or jutsu technique, such as using the Mangekyo Sharingan for Heat Vision and extra-sensory perception. The only downside is that whenever Ranma poses as these heroes, his personality changes slightly to fit more with the personalities of the heroes he is posing as, with the exception of the Green Lantern, since Ranma was a Green Lantern Corps member anyway...

The other downside was that whenever Ranma poses as a hero, intentionally or not, his wife Usagi's villainous persona comes out to "play".

"We better get to the docks," Super Ranma said. "'Fish boy' is probably waiting for us."

"You mean, Aquaman," Flash said.

"More like 'Aquagirl', since his domain is water," Green Lantern said with a smirk.

With that, the Justice League…of Ranma, head for the docks, ready to confront the horror that was…Darkmoon...

A short time later, the Justice League…of Ranma was on the ropes, as they tried to confront the Darkmoon and her hench-minions, "The Furies of Darkmoon", who were all versions of the Moon Princess.

"Tell me, my husband," Darkmoon said, as she looked at the moonlit sky. "Why is it that Universe seems to deem it necessary to create me?"

Darkmoon wore an armored version of a sailor fuku. Her hair was gray while her skin had a smooth, marble finish that was pale. Her eyes glowed red while her crescent moon mark was upside down and black.

"How are we supposed to know?" Super Ranma said, as he felt his binds being tightened by an older, yet attractive version of Usagi.

"Oh, don't be like that, dear," said Granny Moon, as she lifted Super Ranma's chin. "WE know the answer to the question, but we want to know the answer from a…chaotic point-of-view."

"Okay, okay," Bat Ranma said with a sigh. "Let me guess: you were created because we carelessly leave the toilet seat up one too may times…"

Pause.

"And we're sorry for it."

"Are you?" Darkmoon said, as she looked at Bat Ranma. "Do you know how difficult it is for womankind, when a man carelessly leaves the seat up after use? The other me might tolerate such disrespect, but I shall not!"

"You go, girl," Wonder Ranma said, as she shook her head in disbelief, resulting in getting the look of incredulity from the other Ranma's. "What? You try spending your life as a girl half the time…"

"So, my darling, how will you deal with this affront?" Darkmoon asked. "Or, shall I, on behalf of the Moon, punish you?

"I promise to be more respectful to your feelings," Super Ranma said with a sigh. "Can we end this? I got to get up in the morning for work, and I'm sure Tokyo will appreciate the conclusion of this farce."

"Very well, husband," Darkmoon said. "I shall end my invasion of this city, but under MY terms."

"Huh?"

"You will take us all for an evening that will include a sundae at the local ice creamery, and will conclude with an evening of exquisite intimacy…"

Pause.

"And you will be intimate with me while I am still 'Darkmoon', not as my usual self."

"But…you are made out of living quartz, or whatever!"

"Exactly."

"Do not forget us, husband," said Lash-Bunny, as she cracked her whip. The only thing she was wearing was a metal helmet and a series of metal bands that wrapped around her limbs and torso, with the bands covering her "modest".

"And we WILL be pleased. HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

"Oh, man," Bat Ranma said. "I'm definitely in for a rough twenty-four hours…"

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: "The New Avengers!" And, no, the next chapter won't be like this one. It will have the actual heroes from the movie "The Avengers". See you then...<br>**


	40. Chapter 40

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 40: "The New Avengers!" (I)<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a year since the original Captain America was discovered in his icy tomb near the Arctic Circle, which was ironic since a previous version of "Captain America" used the cover of being "found" in ice to cover discrepancy that may come up where the public was concerned. And since being found, many things have had happened since then, such as the freeing of the of the original Loki Laufeyson and the Lokidis, had a run in with Shadowlaw's M. Bison and Juri at Mishima Zaibatsu. But with his busy schedule, Ranma Saotome had to put his focus on other matters, such as tending to his friend Steve's adjustment to the 21st century. Of course, with anything involving Ranma, there's always a contest involved.<p>

At a local boxing gymnasium in Brooklyn, Steve was punching a heavy bag using only his wrapped hands.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

BAM-POW!

Steve's last punch knocks the heavy bag off its chain, causing the sand within the bag to spill onto the ground.

"Bravo," Ranma said, as he clapped his hands. "Not bad."

"What are you talking about?" Steve said with a smile. "Did you see that?"

"Yes, but the point is to knock the bag off the chain with as few punches as possible," Ranma said, as he hefts another weighted bag from the floor, before hooking it onto a chain. "Now, watch…"

Ranma breathed deeply, cocked his head from side-to-side, before he lands a single punch to the bag, but without a full follow through.

BAM-POW!

"Wow," Steve said.

"Exactly. Short and sweet."

"But, I bet you're using some special move or something."

"Actually, no," Ranma said, as he hefts yet another bag onto the hook. "It's a basic martial arts technique called 'The One Inch Punch', made famous the late action movie star, and martial arts extraordinaire, Bruce Lee. I don't know if he was the one who came up with the technique, but he once contended that as long as you are able to transfer the force behind your punch, you don't have to waste the cost of energy."

"Basic physics," Steve said in realization.

"Bingo. Now, remember your breathing techniques, and give it a shot…"

Steve nods his head, stretches a bit, and then slides into position. He closes his eyes, breathes in cadence, and thought all about what he lost.

_Peggy…Howard…Bucky…_

WHAM!

As the heavy bag sails across the room, Ranma clapped his hands.

"Better," Ranma said. "But you didn't have to extend your arm like that."

"I know, but it felt good," Steve said, as he rotated is arm.

"If it's about Peggy Carter and Buchannan, I can set up a meeting," Ranma said.

"And say what to them?" Steve said. "'Hi, sorry for suddenly seemingly coming back from the dead and all, but let's go out for drinks?' I can barely deal with just being in the world seventy years after the fact, as it is."

"Steve, there are people who care about you, as well as the legacy that came out of you being 'the first avenger'," Ranma said. "Hell, there are some women who actually decided to be the mother of your children, my wife included."

"Um, sorry about…that," Steve said in embarrassment.

"I'm not complaining about that per se, Steve. Usagi and I weren't together when she decided to have Stephanie, who, I might add, were one of the few of your kids that did follow in your footsteps as 'American Dream'."

"I…I read about her exploits," Steve said. "She sounds like a good kid."

"Yeah, I think so, too."

"But what about 'Crossbones'?" Steve said. "He…is the Red Skull's chief henchman."

"Between you and me, I don't know about that," Ranma said, as he shook his head in disbelief. "But, as a father of a few 'wayward children', I can tell you that I know how you feel about that."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Now that you've come back, maybe Crossbones will stop being such a jerk-"

"Am I interrupting anything?" said a familiar voice.

Ranma and Steve turn to see the present director of SHIELD…

"Director Fury?" Steve said, as General Nicholas Fury, Jr., son of the first director of SHIELD, walked through the empty boxing gymnasium.

"I see that you and Saotome are training," Fury said. "Did you know I used to box?"

"Didn't you win the gold in one of the previous Summer Olympics?" Ranma asked.

"Indeed I did."

"What's up, sir?" Steve asked. "I take it that this isn't a social call?"

"No, it isn't."

"I guess you think I'm ready."

"No, I know you're needed."

"Oh?"

"Last night, one of our SHIELD facilities out west was hit when a certain trickster god showed up," Fury said, as he hands Ranma a metal document holder.

"Loki," Ranma said, as he unseals the document holder using a hand print sensor on its surface, which authorized Ranma to take the look at the contents. Once opened, Ranma immediately spots a surveillance photo of Loki Laufeyson.

"When Dr. Selvig was experimenting with one of the Norse artifacts, a 'Cosmic Cube', a gate way opened up, and deposited Loki onto the premises, where he proceeds to wreck the facility while turning some of our people against SHIELD, including Dr. Selvig and Hawkeye. And since then, Loki has gone to ground."

"Sir, Cosmic Cubes are not that difficult to create," Ranma said. "Ask AIM."

"'Cosmic Cubes'?" Steve said. "You're talking about the artifact that the Red Skull had used to power his war machines?"

"We recovered that same artifact while searching for your plane, Captain Rogers," Fury said. "In fact, Howard Stark was the one who personally found the device while trying to find you."

"Oh, I see…"

"So, what's the plan?" Ranma asked.

"For one, I'm borrowing you from UNIT," Fury said. "For another, I am activating the protocols concerning the Avengers Initiative."

Ranma nods his head in reply. With so many heroes active and regulated, many of the teams of heroes that inspired others to act for the betterment of Earth were either semi-retired or have gone solo…

"Director Fury, it's my understanding that the Avengers are a SHIELD-sponsored superhero team," Steve replied.

"It is," Fury said. "Although SHIELD is under the jurisdiction of the Federal government's Office of National Security, the UN Security Council allows SHIELD and the Avengers to operate overseas as an oversight mechanism."

"Kind of like the Strategic Services Regiment."

"Bingo."

"What now?" Ranma asked.

"We meet at Triskelion Island for a war council," Fury said. "Be there tomorrow at 900 hours."

"Yes, sir," Ranma and Steve said in unison, as Fury turns to leave the gymnasium floor…

The next day, Steve meets Ranma at the receiving gate at the terminal at Triskelion Island, after being ferried over to the island, located in the heart of the New York City area, from Brooklyn.

"Top of the morning, Captain Rogers," Ranma said. He was dressed in military dress, indicating that he was a member of the United State Air Force.

"Er, yes, sir," Steve said, who was dressed in his United States Army dress uniform. Steve couldn't believe that Ranma, and Usagi, for that matter, outranked him.

"I wouldn't worry about military protocols," Ranma replied. "I have to go to a meeting in Washington, D.C., after we have ours at SHIELD meeting."

"I see…"

Pause.

"So, do you know who is going to be at the meeting?" Steve asked.

"Well, from what I got from Agent Caulson, the original roster of the Avengers will be showing up."

"Okay, so, what should I know about these guys?"

"Well, there's this guy name Anthony Stark-"

"'Anthony STARK'?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, he's Howard's son. And if you thought Howard was a ladies' man, so is Tony…"

Pause.

"But more the 'jerk' variety than 'charming' kind."

"That definitely sounds like this Tony person is cut from a similar cloth like Howard..."

"Anyway, we better get going," Ranma said.

And, with that, Ranma and Steve enter the premises. However, instead of having the meeting at the main SHIELD facility, it was decided that the meeting would be taking place at one of SHIELD's helicarriers, which was out to see…

"Impressive," Steve said, as he steps out onto the deck of the USS "Alpha". For the most part, the helicarrier, which was presently on water, looked like any naval vessel.

"This vessel looks bigger than the aircraft carriers back in the war."

"Well, technological improvements have allowed the engineers who work for SHIELD to design these carriers to be 'trans-capable'," Ranma said. "Not only does the helicarriers can fly, but they can, if need be, act as both a submersible vessel and a trans-atmospheric one. And, it's not the only type of craft of its kind."

"It isn't?"

"Nope. We have actually space cruisers and aerospace ships in service to answer the latest alien threat. In fact, the British have the HMS "Valiant", which serves under the direction of the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, or 'UNIT', operates over open water. UNIT works with the Department of Homeworld Security's 'SGC', 'SWORD' and 'ARMOR'…"

Pause.

"And but, as far as SHIELD is concerned, the agency deals mostly with 'STRIKE', the British's version of SHIELD, on security matters from their perspective."

"I'll…definitely need an update on my 'alphabets'," Steve said.

Just then, Agent Caulson steps off the SHIELD jump-jet. He was the one to convey Fury's message on the change in venue of the staff meeting.

"I do hope the trip over has been uneventful," Caulson said, as he carried a metal briefcase with him, and off the jet.

"It was," Steve said with a wary look.

"Good…"

Caulson then turned towards Ranma.

"As soon as the meeting is over, we can have you ferried directly to Dulles, Colonel Saotome," Caulson said.

"No need," Ranma said dismissively. "I can get there on my own in short order."

"Right…"

Just then, SHIELD Agent Natasha Romanoff, codenamed "The Black Widow", walks across the deck with an escort…

"Agent Romanoff, Dr. Banner," Caulson said.

"You have the samples?" said Dr. Bruce Banner, who was a SHIELD Science Advisor.

"From what we have left of the blast site, there are definite signs of resonance from the fragments we were able to recover," Caulson said, as he tapped the metal briefcase with his hand.

"Good," Black Widow said, as she touched her earpiece. "Maria? We're ready."

"Ready for what?" Steve asked.

"Ah, the real 'Captain America'," Black Widow said, as she extended her hand in friendship. "It's an honor to see you…again."

"Pardon?"

"Remember that mission to Madripor in '42?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, I, you and a few others were providing security for a secret meeting between representatives of the Allied Powers," Steve said.

"Yes, and you happen to save the young daughter of the Russian delegate, when the Hand, allies to Hydra, attempted to kill everyone present," Black Widow said.

"Are you related to Colonel Vladimir Romanoff?"

"You can say that," Black Widow said with a knowing smile.

"Steve, Agent Romanoff is that girl you saved," Ranma said with a smile.

"Really?" Steve said in surprise. "But, if that's you, why-?"

"Russia had conducted its own experiments in creating a 'super-soldier' for their own purposes," Black Widow said. "I am the few who successfully underwent the process of becoming Russia's super-soldier, although, not to the degree of your transformation."

"How so?"

"She doesn't age the normal rate," Dr. Banner said. "You and Agent Romanoff are the lucky ones."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Dr. Banner," Caulson said, indicating to the advisor to not divulge classified information on the fate of the participants who underwent various iterations of the various super-soldier program, "Weapon Plus", that have sprung up over the years…

"Um, I'm sorry," Dr. Banner said, as he smiles half-heartedly. "I shouldn't have said that…"

Pause.

"Anyway, I think we have what we need to track down Loki's location."

As if on cue, the USS "Alpha" begins to reconfigure slightly, as gigantic rotor fans emerge from the sides of the vessel. As the blades spin, the Alpha begins to rise above the water.

"Amazing," Steve said with a smile. "I haven't seen such technology since the 'Totenkoph Incident of 1939'."

"Well, a lot of that technology is being repurposed for the 21st century, in light of a recent events," Ranma said. "Come, let's get inside…"

Steve takes one last look at the scenery around him before heading below deck…

**Tbc.**


	41. Chapter 41

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This chapter takes place during the "Mayan Rule" event in "Hulk" (see: "Of Gods and Hulks").**

**Special Note: This is a limited story. C&C are welcomed, but will be moderated.  
><strong>

**Author's Note: "Hero" is a series within a series, which features a slice in the life of Ranma Saotome as a superhero, to one degree or another. That is why the chapters are not in order. FYI, yo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 41: "The Awesome Hulkma!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Ranma Saotome was in the city of London, England, when the Mayan Gods decided to force every Gamma-powered person to transform into their gamma selves, especially the Hulks. After all, outside of solar powered Kryptonians and those connected to the mysterious Quantum Field, a Hulk is a reservoir of vast amounts of energy.<p>

"You know, I think this is great that you want to spend time with me, Dad," said Rose Tyler, as she and Ranma were shopping for house wares for the Smith Estate, which used to serve as the residence of then-Japanese ambassador to England Lord and Lady Rantsu during the Victorian Era. Ever since Torchwood-1 moved to their new headquarters, taken the contingent of Weeping Angels with them, Rose and Duchess Cassandra Saotome-Smith wanted to make the place livable, although, in the case of Cassandra, its more to do with having parties like she used to have back when she was just Lady Cassandra O' 17. Beside, with the untimely death of investigative reporter Sarah Jane Smith, and with the kids under her care grown up and off to college, there was no reason to remain in the London suburb of Ealing. Thus, Cassandra, the amalgam of Lady Cassandra and Ranma's girl body, decides to room with her oft-daughter Rose.

"Eh, I feel the same way," Ranma said. "The amazing thing is that when we get together, it's because of great event that is sure to change the course of human history…forever."

"True, true." Rose said with a nod. "Maybe our string of bad luck is over in this regard?"

"Maybe-"

Suddenly, Ranma doubles over in pain.

"Auugh!"

"Dad!" Rose said, as she dropped her bags to comfort her father. "What's wrong?"

SHRRRIIIIPPPPPP-!

Right in front of her eyes, her father turns into a huge, green-skinned creature with lots and lots of muscles.

"RRRAAARGH!" Hulkma roared, as his transformation was now complete.

"Dad?" Rose asked with hesitance. She feared that her father has become some kind rage monster...

Hulkma turns towards Rose…

"Hey," Hulkma said, as he calmed down.

"Are…are you okay?"

"Considering that I was forced into this form, no," Hulkma said. He looked down to see himself.

"I'm just glad that I remembered to put on some shorts that have been treated by Reed Richard's 'unstable molecules' formula. Otherwise, I'd be red with embarrassment."

"I'll say," Rose blushed. She didn't help but think of her father being so…'big' in that way…

"Question is why did I change?"

"You mean, you didn't do this on your own?" Rose asked.

"No, but I am going to find out-"

BA-THOOM!

Hulkma and Rose turned to see the Harrod's storefront blown out, thanks to the fact that various large furniture being tossed out onto the streets of London.

"Dad?" Rose asked.

"Yes?" Hulkma replied.

"This condition of yours: is it the same with all of your clones and doppelgangers?"

"Wait, we were to meet with Cassandra at Harrod's for lunch."

"I believe so."

"Oh, boy…"

And, with that Hulkma bounds for the epicenter of destruction, with Rose in tow.

"Dad, wait up-!"

Meanwhile, at a research facility along the Thames…

"Mum, I believe we have made contact with another reality," said the scientist at the helm.

"Excellent, Dr. Singh," said Dame Yvonne Craig, director Torchwood-1. "With this success, Her Majesty's Government will allow us to have more ventures, such as this."

"If we don't screw up…again," said Agent Mickey Smith, who, along with his wife Dr. Martha Jones-Smith, was assigned to Torchwood-1. There were other members of the Torchwood organization, spread out amongst the branch organizations, such as the Torchwood branch in Cardiff, Wales, headed by the time traveling rogue Captain Jack Harkness.

"Mickey!" Martha said, as she elbowed her husband.

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth, you know!"

"Mock me if you want, Mr. Smith, but I will turn this organization around," Yvonne said.

"Mum, I think we have something," Dr. Singh said. "Wait, something is coming through the portal…"

FZZZZZZZZAAAAAAMMMM!

A man dressed in a suit and bowler hat, while sporting a sharp mustache and cane, steps out.

"Well, it looks like I found this planet again," said the man. He then turned towards his audience.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Dame Yvonne Craig, director of Torchwood," Yvonne said. "And who might YOU be?"

"My name is James Jasper, but you can call me…MASTER."

With a snap of his fingers, two, hulking automatons appeared. They were charcoal black, had multiple eyes of varying sizes, and had a beam cannon attached on their left arm.

"I told you this was bad idea," Mickey said.

Meanwhile…

"Let me go!" Red She-Hulkma said, as struggled to move from Hulkma's grip.

"Not until you calm down," Hulkma said.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"They refused to give me a discount on that blouse," Red She-Hulkma said. "Outrageous!"

"…"

"Look, I'll take you…us…shopping later," Hulkma said. "But we can't destroy the stores, you know."

"Find," Red She-Hulkma said, as she relaxed. "But I'll keep you to your word, you know-!"

And then, Rose's receives a page from Torchwood, which indicated that there was a super-menace that just breached security."

"Um, Dad, we have a problem," Rose said, as she glances at her cellphone. Video footage was being streamed into her instrument, and the prospects did not look to good.

"What did Yvonne do this time?" Hulkma said.

"Um, I don't know, but there's this bloke who looks like that one MP that is always railing against metahumans…"

Rose hands the phone over to Hulkma, who examines the video footage…

"This is bad," Hulkma said. "I recognize those creatures with him."

"You do?" Rose asked.

"They are called 'Furies', created by a version of MP James Jasper named 'Mad Jim'," Hulkma said. "I thought Excalibur had already dealt with him."

"Apparently not, based upon the way Mickey is putting up a good defense…or not-"

"[Please, help us]!" Yvonne screamed. "[Requesting back-up of all available operatives and security forces]-!"

BLIP!

"Should we wait for Jack and the others to arrive, before dealing with the threat?" Rose asked.

"No," Hulkma said, as he turned to face Red She-Hulkma, who was trying to try out some outfits, even though they were way to small for her present frame…

"Actually, I have an idea…"

A short time later, back at Torchwood-1…

"Not bad," Mad Jim said, as he looked at the fallen, even as his Furies stood in triumph. "Nice effort, but I made my creatures to be adaptable and indestructible for your kind-"

THOOM!

Hulkma lands on his feet through the hole he had made.

"Then, I guess I have an actual challenge, eh?" Hulkma said cockily.

"I never had the pleasure of meeting this latest…Hulk, before I had him killed on my world," Mad Jim said. "Boys?"

The Furies, using data obtained from their previous encounters with Hulk, utilized a combination of brute force and destructive fire power to push Hulkma back. Unfortunately for them, Hulkma was NOT the Hulk.

"Moko Takabisha…BAH," Hulkma said, as he unleashed a gamma-powered version of his normal attack.

FWOOSH!

Knowing about the Furies, due to his professional relationship with the Excalibur, Hulkma made sure that he destroyed the creatures, right down to the atom, due to their ability to adapt and regenerate ferociously.

"WHAT?" Mad Jim yelled. "But…but…"

"No talking, now," Hulkma said, as he moved at a frightening pace, and pounded his fist into Mad Jim's visage, sending through several walls before coming to a complete halt.

"That…that bastard!" Mad Jim said, as he gets up, no worse for wear save for his clothes.

"RRRAGH!" Hulkma said, as he was about to pounce on top of Mad Jim again, until Mad Jim grabbed Hulkma using a Force-like "invisible grip".

"Luckily for me, I possess reality altering powers," Mad Jim sneered. "In fact, I can force you back into whoever you're supposed to look like…"

"Augghh!" Hulkma said, as he became Ranma again…

"Humph," Mad Jim said. "Just as I thought. You're just another man."

"Yeah," Ranma managed to say. "A man…with a plan."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He means ME," Red She-Hulkma said, as she grabbed Mad Jim from behind. Thankfully, all red versions of a Hulk can absorb the energy from others. To what degree, no one can truly no…

ZAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM…

"Auugh!" Mad Jim said, as he felt himself getting weakening, forcing him to let go of Ranma. "I must-"

"Go to sleep," Rose said, as she placed a hypo-spray on Mad Jim's left temple, and injected nanoprobes directly into his brain.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mad Jim yelled, as he convulsed violently.

"In case you are wondering, she is removing your access to your mutant powers," Ranma said. "And when that happens, I'm sure your powers will be removed from you completely, probably by removing the gland that makes metahuman powers possible."

"Nooooooooo!"

And, with that, Mad Jim collapses onto the ground.

Later, after all the hoopla was over…

"I'm surprised that you haven't become…Hulkma again, Dad," Rose said. She and Ranma were filling out paper work, as directed by a thankful Yvonne.

"It's probably because of Mad Jim," Ranma said with a shrug. "I'll get someone, like the Scarlet Witch or Dr. Strange to fix it-"

Suddenly, Ranma is surrounded by a green glow.

"You becoming a Hulk again?" Rose said.

"No, it looks like I have business with the Green Lantern Corps-"

With that, Ranma disappears.

With a sigh, Rose continues her reports, knowing that her father will return sooner or later...

**Fin.**


	42. Chapter 42

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 42: "A versus X versus R!" (I)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ranma woke up from his restless slumber. Of course, this disturbs his wife.<p>

"Ranma?" Akane said, as she turned to face her husband. Normally, she would yell at Ranma for waking her up, but she felt something off by Ranma's aura…

"I'm not sure," Ranma said, as he turns to face the window. It was a cool evening in the college town Nekomi, Chiba Prefecture, where the Nekomi Institute of Technology—or "NIT"—was located. NIT was where Akane was teaching Dramatic Arts, as well as head the school Martial Arts Club.

Ranma then gets out of bed, takes a step towards the window, and looks up towards the stars…

"Hmmm," Ranma mused. "I was wondering when IT would show up…"

"What are you talking about?" Akane said, as she sits up.

Ranma turned towards his wife in a dramatic fashion.

"The Phoenix Force is on its way back to Earth," Ranma said simply.

"What do you mean?" Akane said, as she rolls out of bed, before going to her husband's side.

"It means that I might have to deal with Saffron again," Ranma said.

"So, what? Why would that be a problem?"

"It means that we're facing a fulfilled prophecy situation," Ranma said. "To quote: 'The one of the Dragon, who defeats the Phoenix thrice, will ascend to the Heavenly Court with the First'…"

Pause.

"It means that if I fight the Phoenix a third time, I'll have to leave the Earth for a long time."

"Wait, you only fought Saffron once."

"Actually, I had fought Saffron from a parallel universe."

"But…you can't leave," Akane said with concern, as she wrapped her arms around. "What about Kenma and me? Can't someone else fight Saffron?"

"I don't know," Ranma said, as he hugged Akane. "I really don't know…"

Pause.

"Wait, I think I may have found a solution," Ranma said, as he broke his hug.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"Just because I follow the path of the Dragon, that doesn't mean there aren't others," Ranma said, as he began to put on his pants. "I'll have to do some consultation first, but I might have found a way to stave off the inevitable-"

"Ranma, can't you wait until the morning to do all this?" Akane asked. "I mean…when is the Phoenix Force supposed to arrive?"

"Within a week's time," Ranma asked.

"Then, for tonight, let me have my husband," Akane said, as she leans over and kiss Ranma on the lips.

"Whoa," Ranma said mockingly, as he broke the kiss. "Who are you, and what have you done to my wife?"

"Ranma, you jerk," Akane said tenderly, as she bats Ranma's shoulder playfully…

The next day, in the United States, a confrontation was occurring between former husband and wife.

"No," said the android known as "The Vision", as the crimson-hued Avenger refused to let the Wanda "Scarlet Witch" Maximoff into the Avengers Mansion. Besides being a museum, it also served as a secondary meeting place for the Avengers.

"I knew this is a bad idea," Scarlet Witch said, as she begins to turn away tearfully.

FLASH!

Ronin appeared, and noticed that some of the Avengers were milling about. He also noticed that the Vision and the Scarlet Witch were having a standoff of some kind…

"What's going on?" Ronin asked, as he turned towards Wonder Man.

"Vision refuses to let Wanda in, due to what happened during the 'Avengers Disassembled Incident'," Wonder Man said. "Considering what happened, I don't blame him for refusing Wanda's request for admittance…"

Ronin nods his head. He knew that the Scarlet Witch, a member of the "Lords of Chaos Club", went insane, and nearly destroyed everyone around her with her command over chaos. Only those who were of a chaos mindset were immune to the Scarlet Witch's insanity, which allowed for her defeat…

"Why not give Wanda some slack, in light of her…bouts of insanity?" Ronin replied.

"Well, according to the rules, as conservator of the mansion, Vision can bar Wanda from entering the premises," said Carol "Captain Marvel" Danvers. "I should have remembered that when I insisted that Wanda visits the mansion today…"

"'Rules', eh?" Ronin said. "Well, I can fix that…"

"I think I better go," Wanda said, as she was about to turn away.

"No, you don't need to go," Ronin said, as he walked up to the front steps.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that," Vision replied. "She has yet to prove herself to be not a threat."

"Oh, really. Well, I'm calling you out. As a founding member, I'm overriding your directive."

"You cannot do that. I am conservator, after all…"

Pause.

"Unless you want to force the issue, as you usually do."

"No need, since I can call into question your competence in this matter," Ronin replied.

"He can do that?" said Iron Fist to the She-Hulk.

"I suppose so," She-Hulk said with a shrug. "I can double-check, but I would not be surprise if Ranma is correct."

"It is something that would be put into place as a 'check' in the organization's hierarchy," James ("Wolverine") Howlett said, as he smokes his cigar…

"I would appreciate it if you do not interfere with my conversation, Master Saotome," Vision said. "This is a matter between my wife and me."

"Sure, it is…says the one who is throwing said wife out on the street," Ronin said. "The fact of the matter is that you are using your personal judgment, instead of his professional judgment, in this matter…"

Ronin turned towards the others.

"How many of us went crazy or something, and caused a lot of grief towards the rest of us, as well as everyone else?"

Ronin looks around the assembled Avengers, as few as they were. The majority of them had stints of super-villainy or mind-control at one point or another…

"I thought so," Ronin said, as he turned to face the Vision. "I believe you were saying something to the effect that the Scarlet Witch can visit the mansion?"

The android pursed his lips. He couldn't refute the understated logic that, technically, most of the Avengers would not be permitted onto the premises…

"Very well, but I will hold you responsible for the Scarlet Witch's stay here," the Vision said, as he turned around to re-enter the mansion.

"Hey, no problem," Ronin said.

"Wow, he's good," Beast said, as the Vision walked back into the mansion.

"Ranma, thank you for standing up for me," Wanda said meekly. "It's just that-"

"Say no more," Ronin said. "You're a fellow 'Chaos Lord' and a friend, and I'll stick by my friends anytime, damn the rules."

"No kidding," Tony ("Iron Man") Stark said. "But what brings you around here?"

"I need to call on a 'Founders Meeting'," Ronin replied.

"Well, you're wet blanket…"

Later, in a secured room on the premises, a meeting takes place.

"Now that Usagi and Hank have arrived, the Founders Meeting is called in session," General Steve ("Commander America") Rogers said, as he bangs his gavel before sitting down in his seat. "What's up?"

"As you all know, I have been appointed to the role of the 'Sorcerer Supreme', until such time as Dr. Stephen Strange is ready to take on the role again," Ronin said.

"And based upon your recent exploits, you're doing SO well," Iron Man replied.

"Hey, the Earth is still here, isn't?"

"Dear, what is of concern that you could not tell me before now?" asked Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino. Recently, she, as "All-Mother Thordis" created an avatar of herself to assume the guise of Usagi Tsukino, who could be Sailor Moon as Earth's "Senshi Supreme". Furthermore, in spite of the return of her brother Thor, the Odinson continues his role as the protector of Midgard. And although this arrangement is unusual, both their father Odin, as well as their grandfather Bor, has indicated their approval to it. They both recognized that the future of the Norse was in the hands of future generations, which, according to the Norns, would be a bright one.

That is, if the Nine Realms survive this latest danger…

"My sister is right," Thor replied. Although he was himself again, Thor was still getting used to being an active hero, and would defer to Usagi's experience.

"You should have."

"Yeah, I should, but there isn't much time," Ranma said, as he stood up. "Anyway, I'm going off to train, and I am taking Iron Fist and a girl named Hope with me."

"I've heard of her," said Hank "The Beast" McCoy. "She's a student at the Jean Grey School for Gifted Students."

"Bingo."

"Why her?" Commander America asked.

"Ask Usagi," Ranma said, as he glanced over towards his wife. "She tends to know these things more so than anyone else."

"Bunny?"

Usagi sighs. She really didn't want to have this conversation, since anyone hearing it might take it the wrong way…

"Usagi?" Iron Man said.

"Hope Summers is the clone of Jean Grey, whom you all know as 'The Phoenix'," Usagi said.

"That, I didn't know," Hank said. "Explain."

"If I did, I could be in violation of several codes of conduct and laws."

"You're with friends," Steve said.

"As you know, I have connections with the 'Weapon+ Project', the same one created the role of 'Captain America", and many subsequent 'super-soldiers'," Usagi explained. "The project was actually designed against many threats, including dark gods, monsters, demons, demented mystics, alien threats and…mad mutants."

"Wait a minute," Hank said. "What about the Sentinel Program?"

"That would fall under Weapon+, I'm afraid," Usagi said evenly. "Not all iterations of the Project were designed to take a human volunteer. Some were animals or artificial intelligence constructs designed to be combat ready."

"But what would prompt you to embark on this venture?" said Henry ("The Wasp") Pym.

"There were threats to humanity even when I was coming up in the world, Henry," Usagi said. "You remember Morgana Le Fey, yes? How about the Black Queen? How about Gothel, inspiring of Grimm's Fairy Tale? How about Vlad Tepes, aka Dracula? How about Vandal Savage the Immortal? Or how about En Sabah Nur, the Apocalypse? Or even the Red Skull? It is because of THOSE guys, and other threats, that I initiated Weapon+, because I wanted to make sure that humanity could have the tools to the defend themselves…"

Pause.

"And when I didn't 'create' weapons, I mentored opportunities for men and women to become 'super-scientists'…or, in Tony's case, 'super-engineers', so they can advance the envelope of science and technology."

"Are you saying that…you used us?" Bruce ("The Hulk") Banner said.

"I wouldn't say that…"

"Then, enlighten us for once," Tony said angrily.

"Think about it, Tony. Why do you think you think you, Henry, Bruce, Hank, Reed and the others all happen to be in the same class that I taught at Empire State University? I made sure that you guys were all in the same place, so that I could inspire you all into become more than what you would've been."

"So the accidents that made us who we are today…your doing?" Bruce said.

"No. I had nothing to do with your accident at the Gamma Testing Site, Bruce. In fact, I was trying to-"

"But…you USED us," Bruce said angrily, as he trembled violently. "You used use as pawns against others…"

"Bruce, calm down," Ranma said, realizing his mistake in getting Usagi to be open as to what was going on.

"NO!" Bruce yelled, as he became the Hulk. "GRRRRARRGH!"

The Hulk lunges forward towards Usagi.

"Sister, get down!" Thor yells, as he attempts to defend himself. However, Usagi pushes her brother out of the way, in order allow the Hulk to have his way with her, as he grabs Usagi by the neck, and slams her against the enhanced wall.

THOOM!

"Bruce, so help me, I'll hurt you if you don't let Usagi alone!" Ranma said.

"Ranma, don't!" Usagi managed to say.

"You USED me," Hulk said in a guttural manner.

"I inspired you, Bruce," Usagi said tearfully. She then hulked-out herself…

"What?" Hulk said. "What's this?"

"Bruce, in a mad future, your future self, the Maestro, did THIS to me," Hulkusagi said. "And you KNOW what he is to you, yes?"

The Hulk faltered a bit, and relaxed his grip as he realized the truth.

"You…you were already like this, when we first met?" Hulk said evenly.

"Yes," Hulkusagi replied. "I had every right to do you harm for actions you have yet to commit. But, I didn't, because no one, not even me, has the right to put such a burden of responsibility on anyone, especially on the actions that one has yet to commit…"

Pause.

"You becoming the Hulk were never my intentions, only that you would become a great man in your own right. I wanted to prevent the gamma bomb accident from happening, so that only I would be a monster."

"Is this why you created Weapon+?" Iron Man said. "Because of you?"

"Aye," Hulkusagi said. "Those people I had mentioned were influenced by me into becoming what they were. In fact, for every villain that my actions have inadvertently created, Ranma would create a corresponding hero…to deal with the mess of my own design. But with you guys, I wanted to create heroes, although, I was not always successful."

"Like Victor von Doom, for instance," Hank said.

"Correct…"

Hulk calms down enough to revert back to normal.

"Sorry, about that," Bruce said, as he puts on his glasses again, thanks to having access to his personal pocket dimension, courtesy of "BannerTech". "That was…wrong of me."

"You and the others have every right to be angry and a concerned," Hulkusagi said. "But, I guess, I'm just as guilty of being a monster as any other foe we've fought over the years…"

"The problem is that escalation breeds escalation," Steve said. "Due to your actions, as noble as they were, the bad guys up the ante. Even now, the Federal government's 'Escalon Program' is under full swing, which will no doubt inspire the likes of AIM and NOWHERE to further their research in creating super-powered menaces. We will have to be careful on how we deal with these developments in the days ahead."

"I think we should table this discussion for now," Tony said. "Things are WAY too tense at the moment."

"I'll say," Henry replied, as Ranma is shrugged off by Hulkusagi, who was angry at her husband for what just happened. "I wouldn't want to be in Saotome's shoes at the moment…"

**Tbc.**


	43. Chapter 43

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 43: "A versus X versus R!" (II)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Usagi was on a private flight to Alaska, on which she sat in meditation…<p>

Or, she tried to at least.

"Hrr," Usagi said angrily, as she tried to avoid hulking-out. In theory, she had no right to be angry at Ranma for doing what he did. In fact, the Moon Princess was sort of thankful that she no longer carried such a burden, which was the burden of carrying a secret that could affect the course of human destiny for years to come…

"Lady Rantsu?" said a voice.

Usagi opened her eyes, as she turned to stare into the face of one of her attendants.

"Yes?" Usagi asked.

"We should be able to land shortly, at the coordinates that you have provided the pilot," the flight attendant said. "But I am at a lost as to the nature of the coordinates, since there isn't a place located there on any map."

"That is because it is the location of a secret place, one that exists only for those connected to the Technocratic Union," Usagi said.

Usagi smiled at the news, as her clone returned to her duties. In fact, many of her servants were ordinary clones of her or Ranma's female guise. There were male clones of her husband, but they were barracked back home in Japan or on Kamikura Island, Sea of Japan, which is administered by the Middle Bio-Informatic Corporation, which was the same one that developed the Sekirei Plan. However, the clones, created mostly by aliens from a time long ago, in a galaxy far, far away, to be weapons of war of a despot, of Ranma and Usagi could be used as replacement bodies for the couple if need be. Thankfully, that has rarely been done, on account that both Ranma and Usagi thought the idea of using clones as replacement bodies was ethically suspect…

At any rate, with the exception of the clones of the Hulkma and She-Hulkma, thanks to some shenanigans from the American government, none of the clones had any powers or special abilities, save for, perhaps, martial arts training. The majority of the clones of both Ranma and Usagi were kept in cold storage in underground bunkers, while the remaining one percent looked after them. All the clones know that they had been made to serve Usagi and Ranma, but were glad that the couple never used them for personal gain. In fact, they had all the rights that other people did, and even had developed independence away from their progenitors and with each other if so desired. In fact, families were started by these clones, both amongst themselves and with others…

Not surprisingly, Usagi and Ranma weren't the only ones with their own legion of clones.

"This is the captain speaking," said the pilot from cockpit, and who was also a clone of Usagi as well. "We are approaching the prescribed coordinates, and will be arriving in ten minutes. Please buckle up in the upright position, and thank you for flying 'Air Bunny', and enjoy your stay."

Usagi yawned, as she did as she was told. She was mentally prepared for what is about to come, although she knows that what was about to come could prove to be damaging to her reputation…

Elsewhere, at the same time, at the Jean Gray School for Higher Learning, the sister school of the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Students, Ranma, dressed in a suit-and-tie, arrives at the school with Dr. Hank McCoy, who had assumed his human appearance. The Jean Gray School was located in the Greenwich Village area of New York City, and was a privately-funded facility for students who were preparing to graduate from high school. The Charles Xavier School had been designed to take in younger, inexperienced mutants, where they would be trained to utilize their abilities. Once seasoned, they could then transfer to the Jean Grey School, and receive further instruction and training, as well as undergo the kind of preparation necessary to fully transitioned into mainstream society. The only down-side to having the two schools was that it was a target for both anti-mutant humans and opportunistic super-villains…

"I can't believe I wasn't told about this sooner," said Hank, as he straightens himself out a bit, after getting out of the limousine. "I mean…Hope Summers, is Jean's clone?"

"Weird, huh?" Ranma said. "Well, at least we know why the Phoenix Force is returning to Earth."

"Well, I don't think Logan will be happy to see us, especially after he learns the truth about one of his students…"

A short time later, Headmaster James Logan "Wolverine" Howlett was tapping on his desk, fuming, even as Ranma and Hank sat opposite of him.

"Hank, when did YOU know about this?" James asked.

"Same time as Ranma and everyone else at the Avengers Mansion," Hank said. "Apparently, 'Bunny' had created a clone of Jean, using a form of parthenogenesis that allowed for the birth of a child who had no genetic characteristics from either parent figures after conception."

"This sounds something that 'Mister Sinister' would do," James said. "But…why do you want to take Hope to K'un L'un, Ranma?"

"You and I both know that the mutant population was devastated, thanks to the Scarlet Witch and Selene the Black Queen," Ranma said. "Top it off the fact that Jean was KIA recently, don't be surprised if Scott won't be, well, reasonable about how best to deal with the Phoenix Force."

"No kidding," James said. "Okay. Unfortunately, Hope and a number of her classmates are on a field trip to Utopia."

"And that's where Scott is running things," Ranma said. "Well, then, I guess I'll have to pay a visit to the former 'Asteroid M' base."

"I'll need to come with you as well," James said. "Last thing I want is a fight to start…"

Meanwhile, in SHIELD Heli-carrier USS Alpha, a secret meeting is taking place, even as Ranma's actions are being monitored.

"I don't like the fact that Saotome was being 'bugged', Stark," General Steve "Commander America" Rogers said, as he folds his arms. "We should trust his judgment on this."

"Considering the fact that Saotome is technically an alien mutant, I don't want to take any chanced on where his loyalties lie," Tony Stark said, as he began to upload tactical data on the X-Men based out of Utopia, which was located just outside the jurisdiction of the United States near San Francisco.

"Tony, this isn't because of Usagi, isn't it?" Colonel Carol "Captain Marvel" Danvers said.

"NO, it isn't," Tony said defensively. "I just feel that a more direct approach in dealing with the Phoenix Force is easier."

"Tony, we should give Ranma's plan a chance, instead of using techno-babble in remedying this situation," said the magus Dr. Strange. He was helping Tony to create a device that could detect the magical auras when it was learned that the Phoenix Force was approaching Earth.

"I'm sorry but this…training in the 'Art of the Dragon Fist' is nothing more that superstitious nonsense. In fact, 'magic' and 'chi' are nothing more than a type of energy that we haven't been able to quantify scientific…yet."

"I see that you are a reader of Dr. Michael Holts' articles in 'Popular Science', too," Dr. Henry "Giant-Man" Pym said.

"Hey, he, like you and me, are 'Science Bros'," Tony said, as he raises his hand. "High-five."

CLAP!

"High-five," Pym said, after lowering his hand.

"Steve, all I am saying is that we should have a backup plan."

"Okay," Steve said. "We'll play things your way, since Director Fury was given orders from the White House to support your 'Plan B'."

"Killer," Tony said. "You won't regret this…"

Meanwhile, back in Alaska…

"Ah, the Lady-in-White has arrived," said the diabolical genius "Mister Sinister", as he shows Usagi to her seat on the patio at his estate just outside of "Sinister London", which was located in a hollowed-out enclave within "Subterrenea". Subterrenea, also known as "The Hallowed Earth", were a series of ancient caverns and tunnels that were built by the mysterious Deviants, a race of mutant immortals are credited as being the ancestors of the fae, demons and monsters, while their counterparts, the Eternals, were seen as the ancestors of the gods of Earth. After the Deviants left Earth with the Eternals, Subterrnea would be carved out by others to use, inspiring such works as Jules Verne's "Journey to the Center of the Earth". Most recently, a section of Subterrnea was claimed by the rogue Technocratic scientist "Mister Sinister", so that he could build his personal kingdom, a near-replica of Victorian-era England, known as "Sinister London"…

"So, what do you think of my 'little corner' of the planet?" Mister Sinister said with a grin.

"Well, it's interesting, I suppose," Usagi said, as a female clone of the albino colored, dark-haired supervillain began to serve tea and biscuits. "And I thought I had a problem with having my personal cloned army…"

"Considering my predilection for clones as being inspired by your example, my dear," Sinister said. "So, you're here."

"Yes, and you know why I am here, Nathaniel," Usagi said. "We had an agreement that you would help me resurrect one of my old friends."

"Yes, and I have done that," Sinister said, as he sipped his tea. "Thanks to my machinations, Hope Summers will serve as the new vessel for Jean Gray."

"And I thank you for lending your expertise, considering the fact that you had previously cloned Jean, in the form of Madelyn Pryor, aka 'The Goblin Queen'."

"Correct."

"Then why is the Phoenix Force on approach to Earth, of all places?" Usagi asked. "You're not going to, well, do anything to increase your own power base, are you?"

"My dear 'Bunny', I am a scientist," Sinister said. "If I were responsible for taking advantage of your desires to bring back Jean Gray, would it be wrong of me to see an opportunity to learn more about this natural phenomenon?"

"…"

"Besides, there isn't much you can do about it anyway, even if you 'sic' your husband on me to remedy the situation."

"Oh, it's not me or Ranma that you would have to worry about, Nathaniel," Usagi said evenly. "The Phoenix Force has a chaotic nature that is unpredictable, and cannot be controlled. That is why every host that has merged with it has gone insane, not to mentioned power mad."

"I am very much aware of the risks, although I do wonder why you would want to bring back Jean Gray," Sinister said.

"You know about what's going on with the X-Men under Scott Summers' leadership, as well as the schism that has occurred within their ranks," Usagi said. "When Jean had died, the soul of the X-Men died as well. Now, you have Scott being more in line with Magneto's methods than with Xavier's. And it is because of the direction that Scott has taken the X-men that the Feeral government has a renewed interest in the Weapon+ Program."

"So, Project Echelon is a go, huh?" Sinister said thoughtfully. "Why not restore Project Rebirth or Project Chrysalis?"

"What makes you think they haven't? Federal government still has access to the original Super Soldier Serum, albeit in limited quantities, and I doubt that the government wants to risk to having another Khan Noonian Singh on their hands," Usagi said.

"And that is why I do what I do," Sinister said. "Unlike those fools in the White Tower, I am not afraid to push humanity to achieve its great potential. No form of genetic modification or augmentation should be frowned upon, and certainly cloning should not be banned."

"I would agree with you on that if you don't have the predilection of using clones as mere tools for your usage," Usagi said. "I don't use MY clones for my personal ends, you know. Heck, I don't even know if I am speaking to the real Sinister, Nathaniel."

"I could say the same thing about you, my dear. Tell me, where is your REAL body?"

"I'm not going to tell you where my original body is kept, nor would I tell you where Ranma's original body is kept as well, not after Orochimaru tried to take over my own body…"

These days, both Ranma and Usagi keep their original bodies in suspended animation, thanks to a combination of high magic and super-science in a tomb underneath Nijo Castle, at Kyoto, Japan, which is the real reason why the United States decided not to drop an atomic bomb on it. Should anyone attempt to break into the tomb without expressed permission from the guardians—both mundane and otherwise—that look after the tomb, for any reason, save for either Mamoru Chiba or Akane Tendo, punishment on the offender will be meted out, including death…

"But, anyway, I want you to know that if you try anything to mess up my attempts to bring back Jean-"

"Yes, you will punish me in the name of love and justice," Sinister said dismissively. "Is that all?"

"Yes, for now," Usagi said, as she gets up from her seat. "I think I'll be going now."

"Please come again," Sinister said. "I always have an open invitation."

"Humph."

**Tbc.**


	44. Chapter 44

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 44: "Of Myths and Magic"<strong>

* * *

><p>When dealing with anything that is seen as "supernatural", there are two categories to be aware of. First, there are gods, and, secondly, there are "magi" (or magic users). A lay person would see these things as the same thing, but they would be wrong. A god is one who has dominion over a concept, such as love, war, peace, strife, and so forth, or an aspect of nature, such as fire, the oceans, the harvest and so on. A god is typically an extra-dimensional being made flesh by the mortals they interact, and, typically, are amoral in their conduct. Meanwhile, a mage is one who has broken out of his or her perception of existing reality, or paradigm, and is able to affect change around her, by changing his or her perception. Magi are typically extraordinary mortals who are able to use this ability to interact with extra-dimensional beings, and not just gods. And, it does not matter if the "willworker" is a shaman, or a philosopher, or a wizard or a technomancer. The ability to harness that spark of insightful genius is what separates the magi from a "conjurer" or illusionists. However, in the end, the ability of both a god and a mage to function is always dependent upon the strength of consensus, ergo, the stronger the belief in gods and magic, the greater the power that these groups possess. Unfortunately, the converse is also true; the greater the disbelief, the weaker the god and mage becomes. This is not to say that either gods or magi cannot exist, but that the ability to wield power and use it becomes difficult, hence it is always good to operate behind the scenes to affect change. Thankfully, in the age of superheroes and super-villains exist amongst humanity, gods and magi exists openly, which is why people like Ranma Saotome are around to keep the gods and the magi in check, so that humanity can continue to evolve into a near-perfect society, either as the superhero known as "Ronin" or as the god known as "Izanagi"…<p>

THOOM!

Ranma staggers from the delivered blow of his opponent, as his fight continues on one of the many islands in the Aegean Sea. Not surprisingly, the impact of the blow could be felt for miles around…

"Nice one," Ranma said, as he rubbed his jaw.

"Thanks," said Zeus, the Lord of Olympus, as he felt the knuckles of his clenched right fist. "Coming from my old friend, I really appreciate it…Izanagi."

Ranma was one of those rare individuals who were both a magi and a god. As a magus, Ranma's specialty was chi and chakra manipulation, an aspect in Eastern magic. Unlike mana manipulation in Western magic, both chi and chakra focuses on harnessing internal energy, rather than just external energy. Given the fact that Ranma was a martial artist, being able to manipulate both energy types was essential in combat. Due to the nature of the times, it was thought that someone like would be worthy of becoming the present "Sorcerer Supreme", the protector of the Earth, from the forces of the Dark Dimension…

"Glad to know that," Ranma said, as he creates a chi sphere, and jams it into the ground…

FWOOSH!

A pillar of energy erupts underneath Zeus.

"Gah!" Zeus replied, as he was knocked back unto his heels.

As Izanagi, the father of the Amatsu-kami, or Japanese gods, Ranma was as powerful as Zeus and the other godheads of Earth. Although he was 'All-Father', Ranma has allowed his daughter, Amaterasu, the Sun goddess, to run the day-to-day affairs of the family. Only amongst the gods, particularly the Norse gods, does Ranma assumes his role as an All-Father. Curiously, unlike other gods, Ranma purposely limits his powers with limiters, citing the fact that he needs to be handicapped in order to appreciate challenges from his would-be opponents, such when he spars with Zeus on the anniversary when the two teamed up to take down Zeus' father Chronus, during the time of the Titanomachy, the name of the war between the Titans and the Olympians…

Meanwhile, Thordis and Hera sit on the sidelines while their respective husband sparred.

"Such manliness," Hera said, as she licked her lips.

"Is that why you get jealous of the women Zeus seduces?" Thordis said.

"Why not? And besides, how can I be the patron of marriage if I do not act to protect mine?"

"Well, speaking for myself, you can always allow Zeus to be…cuckold."

"I can never understand that," Hera replied.

"What's to not understand? Not all marriages, even legitimate ones, are monogamous. I allow the love of my life to have other women, as long as he is discreet about it."

"And if a would-be lover of his seeks to challenge her place in this arrangement?" Hera asked.

"Then, that's when I'll step in," Thordis said. "As far as I'm concerned, and as much as I love my husband, when one of his lovers pull something like that, it can only mean that the woman is simply using Izanagi for her own ends. I will address this person directly, and hope to come up with an arrangement that is workable for the two of us."

"And, if not?"

"I'm the All-Mother of the Norse gods. What do you think?"

"Ah," Hera said with a knowing smile. "I was concerned that you might be…soft, where these mortals and immortals are concerned."

"I like to think I am fair when I pass judgment, Hera…"

Just then, Zeus and Izanagi, both tired from their bought, walk up to their wives.

"So, you boys are done playing around?" Thordis said.

"It is done, for now," Zeus said.

"Man, Zeus is still a formidable wrestler," Izanagi said with a smile. "He still punches like a GIRL."

"Ha, you wish!"

"So, husband, what is next?" Hera said, as she and Thordis gets up.

"Well, Izanagi and I talked about, well, the four of us, well…"

"Really?" Thordis said with a raised eyebrow. "Did it ever occur to you to ASK me about this?"

"You can always say no, hon."

"Humph. Well, it'll be weird, since Zeus is technically family by way of marriage."

"That's right," Hera said. "You had children with Hyperion, the Titan, as 'Theia' while posing as 'Iusasset', who is the mother of the Egyptian gods."

It must be noted that it was common for gods be adopted into pantheons, especially in situations where mortals and immortals become gods themselves, or when their home pantheons become extinct…

"That's about it. I mean, we're no longer together, but I still care for him."

"YEAH, RIGHT!" said a booming voice in the sky.

"Hey!" Thordis said, as she looked up at the Sun, where many sun deities dwell. "If you had listened to me, you wouldn't have gotten sent to Tarturus by Zeus, and later killed by him. If you did, maybe we would have still been married."

"HUMPH!"

"So, you've forgiven me for, well, what happened between me and Kratos?" Zeus asked.

"Zeus, I wouldn't have brought you and the Olympians back to life if I didn't," Thordis said. "Besides, you should thank your buddy Izanagi for suggesting it."

"Heh," Izanagi said.

"Oh, no," Zeus said in realization.

"Oh, yes. You owe me one. So, you know what to do."

"Damn it," Zeus said, as he turns himself into a girl version of himself. "And you knew that our pact obligates me to repay a debt."

"Blame it on him spending WAY too much time with Lokidis," Thordis said.

"Don't feel bad," Izanagi said, as he becomes his goddess form, known as Ran, the Norse goddess of storms. "And besides, we're on the island of Lesbos, after all…"

Contrary to popular belief, even gods can be susceptible to the passions of their worshippers. Nowadays, thanks to the rise of disbelief, the ancient gods are on the decline, given way to new gods that were born out of the Age of Reason. Still, that did not mean that the gods no longer walk amongst the mortals and immortals of the world, nor have they given up their age-old rivalries. This is especially the case concerning magic. Ancient mystics use the trappings of modern convenience in order to work their magics, while the new "will-workers" embrace technology as a means of manipulating Reality as a means of perfecting their understanding of it. The key in all this is the ability to develop a sense of consensus that can make magic possible, even in the age of Reason. The unfortunate aspect is that belief in magic can be manipulated by the disposition of the masses, and if the masses are corrupt, so can the magic that is being used.

So, imagine a being, blessed by the gods via magic who has become utterly corrupted thanks to the malfeasance of others, such as the case of Teth Adam, aka "Black Adam".

A few years ago…

"RRRRRAAAARRGGGGGH!" roared Black Adam, as he ripped the soldier in front of him in half. Ever since Mighty Isis and Osiris, Adam's wife and brother-in-law respectively, were murdered by agents of Intergang, a criminal organization sponsored by the dark god of Apocalypse, Adam has been terrorizing the world in a fit of enraged insanity. So far, no mortal force has been able to stop his rampage. So, naturally, Adam's actions could not be ignored.

"Ha!" said Terra, as she used her "geo-kinesis" to tear a chuck out of the planet, in order to slam it into Adam. "You will not terrorize Markovia while I'm here to protect it!"

"This is a bad idea," said Beast Boy, as he shaped himself into a giant monster, before tackling Adam. All Beast Boy wanted was to spend time with his girlfriend Terra while she looked after her home nation, while her brother Geo-Force and the Outsiders were on a special mission in space…

THOOOM!

Beast Boy notices how Black Adam's eyes were red and scary-looking, before Adam bats him away.

POW!

"Auugh-!"

"Garth!" Terra yelled.

Adam, now annoyed beyond measure, decides to make an example out of Terra, as he moves at near-invisible speed in order to end Terra's life with a well-placed punch in the head-

FLASH!

UPPERCUT!

POW!

Ranma, aka "Ronin", had intercepted Adam's trajectory, just in time to prevent Terra's death.

"Huh?" Terra said.

"Check on your boyfriend," Ronin said. "And stay clear of THIS fight."

With that, Ronin leaps into the air in order to go after his old friend…

"Rrrrrr," Adam said, as he shook the cobwebs from his head just into to see Ronin come into view.

"Adam," Ronin said, as he took off his commando mask. "Cease this."

"They…they killed my family, and destroyed Khandaq!" Adam yelled. "They must pay!"

"We know this," Ronin said. "Usagi and I were agents of Apocalypse, remember? And besides, we're working on bringing Isis and Osiris back."

"…"

"Usagi is the mother of the Egyptian gods, remember? She has every right to be involved in all this. And Khandaq can be rebuilt."

"Someone must…pay…"

"If you need to vent, then I shall indulge ya," Ronin said, as he puts his mask back on. "We served together under the banner of the Son of the Hawk, Prince Khufu and his father Ramses II. In the days ahead, you will have to answer for your actions, but, as your sworn brother, it is my duty to put you down."

Then, after briefly performing a series of jutsu mudra hand gestures, Ronin's arms were now virtually enveloped by lightning

CHOOOOM….

"Now," Ronin said, as he shifts into a fighting stance. "Fight me. Fight me for your lost honor-"

"RRRARRRRGH!" Black Adam yelled, as he rushed to punch Ronin.

Ronin knew that Adam was a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. However, his own skills surpassed Adam's greatly.

Adam throws a right forward punch that is deflected by Ronin's left. Adam follows through with a left haymaker, which is also intercepted by Ronin's right. With Adam leaning forward, Ronin follows through with a left knuckle punch to Adam's right side of his face. Upon impact, Ronin delivers aggravated damage to Adam.

BA-BOOOM!

"Arrrgh-!"

Ronin follows with another punch, this time with a forward punch into Adam's sternum, cracking a rib.

BA-CRACK!

With each attack, there was a quick flash of light. Thanks to Usagi, Ronin learned that a member of the Marvel Family was susceptible to lightning-based attacks. That is why villains like Chain Lightning can absorb the magic of SHAZAM, since the catalyst for that power is lightning-based. However, Ronin took the next step of using Lightning Jutsu to displace Black Adam's power, enabling him to weaken Adam in the process. And as Adam weakened, Ronin increased the tempo of his attack until he delivers a solid front upper kick that causes Adam to tumble backwards, and into a mountain.

THOOM!

As Ronin lands near the unconscious body of Black Adam, Sailor Cosmos, aka "Lady Shazam", shows up.

"Ranma, are you-?"

"I'm fine," Ronin said, as he kneels by Adam's side. He then looked at his wife.

"Well?"

"I'm using the Lazarus Pit for Isis and Osiris, as well as Sobek."

"Wait, wasn't that 'crocodile man' responsible for starting all this?"

"Yes, and no," Sailor Cosmos said, as she reveals in her hand a Lon Lon Milk Jar containing one of the bodies of the parasitic worm known only as "Mister Mind".

"Apparently, Sobek was being used."

"I see," Ronin said. "So, Black Adam turns Intergang down, to have Khandaq serve as a base of operations for their activities, and contracts Mister Mind into manipulating a member of the Black Adam Family into killing Isis and Osiris, which result in Black Adam going on a rampage. Knowing that someone will stop him, Intergang will have zero interference in setting up shop in a 'failed state'."

"I would think so, too," Sailor Cosmos said. "What now?"

"I think I know what to do," Ronin said.

A short time later on Apocalypse…

"Great Darkseid!" said the Desaad, master torturer on Apocalypse. "We can't find the source of that…that music!"

Darkseid growled in annoyance, as the song "Onrinoco Flow", from Enya, continues to play over and over again. Given the fact that, in light of recent events on Earth, he knew who was behind this latest assault on his domain.

"Well played, Tiggra," Darkseid said. "It seems that you haven't lost your sense of perspective…"

Darkseid turns to see the portrait of himself, his children Orion, protector of New Genesis (rival planet to Apocalypse) and Atlanta (aka the villainess "Knockout"), and his former wife Tiggra, who looks suspiciously like Ronin's girlform.

"Well played indeed…"

**Fin.**


	45. Chapter 45

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This chapter takes place during the "Mayan Rule" event in "Hulk" (see: "Of Gods and Hulks").**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 45: "It Ain't Easy Being Green Lantern" (I)<strong>

* * *

><p>Months ago…<p>

Somewhere in Space Sector 3601, a meeting of importance is convened amongst select members of the Guardians of the Universe.

"I do not know about the rest of you, but I do not understand why we are tolerating this…chaos," said Guardian Broome Bon Baris, as he and his more conservative members floated around a white spheroid that allowed him and the others to see anywhere in the Universe. "We have NINE different light bearing corps, one of which is helmed by a so-called Guardian who isn't an Oan."

"You are referring to the Princess Serena of the House of Serenity, from the Sol Star System," said another Guardian.

"That's the one. She is the keeper of the Light Power Battery, as well as the voice of the Life Entity. She has too much power that I am uncomfortable with."

"Perhaps one of our own needs to become the official guardian of the Serenity Corps?" offered another member. "After, other Oans have become Guardians of these other Corps."

"Do not get me started on THAT fiasco," Broome said, as he rolled his eyes. "One member is a 'undead', while the other is a pervert."

"Both Scar and Happo Sai knew the risks in becoming the guardians of the Black Lantern and Star Sapphire Corps respectively," said the first guardian to respond to Broome.

"I refuse to think that one has to 'go native' in order to supervise these other corps," Broome said. "No, our mission to protect the Universe from Chaos is in danger."

"Then, what do you propose to rectify this unattainable situation?" asked another guardian.

"We must eliminate free will, and achieve PURE order," Broome said. "And do THAT, we must end all emotions in the Universe."

"Even if we agreed to your proposal, how do we do that?"

"We have to eliminate these other corps and their guardians, and then eliminate seven of the nine entities of the color spectrum," Broome said. "With all emotions flushed from the Universe, we will achieve a binary existence, and a reality of pure logic."

"Even if we agree to your plan, how do you propose achieving this? As powerful as we are, it would take an army to meet this goal of yours."

"Ironically, my plan involves some misdirection, while we create a…'Third Army'," Broome said. "With their assistance, we will eliminate all other corps, along with our ill-conceived 'Manhunters' and any other space-faring species that will not

"You do know that some of our brethren will not be fond of your agenda," said another Guardian. "I certainly believe that Ganthet, Lianna and Krona will not respond favorably to that agenda."

"We will deal with them as we must," Broome said. "But first, let's take a vote on this matter…"

Pause.

"Remember, our goal is to bring order to this Universe, in order to keep all sentient beings safe from themselves."

The other Guardians turn to look at each other, before facing Broome.

"Very well, let us vote on this matter, and be done with it," said the one of the other guardians.

Now…

While Ranma Saotome deals with one crisis, his doppelganger is traveling through the blackness of space…

"Man, I don't NEED this right now," Ranma said with a smirk, knowing that he had duties to attend to back on Earth, namely preventing the Phoenix Force from wrecking havoc on his homeworld.

"Be as it may, your presence is required," said Lianna (Oan and member of both the Green Lantern Corp, along with Ganthet), who appeared as a holographic image. "Ganthet and I are concerned that you might have caused a rift amongst the Guardians, which is why you are needed on Oa now."

Ranma knew that his life was one of unintended consequences brought on by people who have a grudge against him, or even THINK they have a grudge against him. So, when he was suddenly taken from his native Earth via warp field transport, Ranma had guessed that he might had done something to warrant this latest summons…

"Fine," Ranma said. "What's the situation?"

"At the moment, the Alpha Lanterns have been behaving rather inappropriately of late, resulting in some altercations between themselves and the Corps' rank-and-file."

"In other words, Guy has irked them into acting."

"Precisely. It is only a matter of time before these minor skirmishes result in a full-fledge war."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Corps members Alan Scott and Torquemada are on their way to 'The Chamber of Secrets' to help reinforce the will of the Hidden Guardians."

"No," Ranma said out of concern. "But…they aren't."

"Pardon?" Lianna asked.

"It's not the will of the Hidden Guardians that needs to be reinforced; it's the imprisonment of the First Green Lantern that is of great concern."

"How do you know about the First Green Lantern?"

"I'm a member of the Omega Lanterns, aka 'The Green Lantern Corpse', remember? There is a lot of 'black operations' stuff that I and the Corpse know about. I'm surprised that Ganthet never told you about that."

"I am, as well," Lianna frowns. "That is all the more important reason why I need you on Oa."

"Are you SURE that's not the only thing?" Ranma said with a wiry smile.

"Perhaps, after this crisis has passed, we can engage in human pleasure on Risa," Lianna said, as she blushed furiously. "Until then, I need you to be as professional as possible."

"Will do," Ranma said. "See you in a bit…"

Upon arrival on Oa, there was a crisis afoot.

"Damned cyborgs!" Guy Gardener (red-head, macho male) yelled, as he and fellow Green Lantern John Stewart (somber, African-American) held the line, as the cyborg enforcers of the Oans, known as Alpha Lanterns, converged at "Warrior's", a bar owned and operated by Gardener. The skirmish between the Green Lantern Corps and Alpha Lanterns was caused when the Corps refused to allow the execution of Stewart. Stewart's crime was the killing of a fellow Green Lantern, who had went insane on a mission involving the Keepers. The Keepers, aka Protectors of the Green, were a mysterious race from the planet Urak, who had been charged with protecting a Green Lantern power battery when not in use, until the Guardians suddenly removed the batteries without a reason. This left the Keepers in a bind, resulting in mass deaths (due to the Keepers dependence upon the batteries' ambient energies. As a result, the Keepers went on a revenge spree, killing members of the Green Lanterns, while trying to get access to the location of the planet Oa. Unfortunately, in trying to protect Oa, Stewart was forced to kill a fellow Green Lantern. And although the crisis were reverted, with the Keepers becoming protectors of the Light Entities, the living creatures that empower all of the Corps, Stewart's actions would sow the seeds of the civil war that was being waged on Oa now…

"Guy, I don't think we can maintain our defenses like this," said Arisa, GLC member of Space Sector 2815, as she lands in front of Guy and John. "With those reprogrammed Manhunters destroyed, Kilowog is doing his best to rally the troops, but still…"

"Guy, the Alpha Lanterns want me," John said. "I don't anyone else to get hurt because of me."

"All we have to do is hold the line until reinforcements come," Guy said.

"But Jordan and Sinestro have their own problem of Korrugar, and Kyle has gone rogue by starting his 'New Guardians'," John said.

"They didn't appoint us the Honor Guard of the Corps for nothing," Guy said. "We hold the line, until help arrives-"

FLASH!

"Then it's a good thing I'm here," Ranma said, as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Ranma!" said the golden-skinned babe, as she hugged Ranma. "You made it!"

"Yeah," Ranma said. He then turned towards Guy and John.

"John," Ranma said.

"Ranma," John replied.

"Guy," Ranma said.

"Saotome," Guy replied tersely. His rivalry with the martial artist goes back for years, and wasn't about to let up.

"So, you're here."

"Yes, and let me show you how it's done."

And, with that, Ranma flies to the heart of the action.

"I wonder what he'll do to defeat the Alpha Lanterns," Arisa asked.

"We could barely hold our own," Guy said in a huff. "What can he possibly do that we could not have?"

"With him, you'd be surprise," John replied.

"Humph!"

Meanwhile, the super-strong, pig-like alien named Kilowag was in bad shape, along with those under him. Standing before him were the cyborgs known as the Alpha Lanterns, whose job were to enforce the will of the Guardians of the Universe. They were cyborgs due to the fact they were merged with their personal power batteries.

"Give it up, old friend," said the alien Amazon-turned-cyborg named Bodikka, as she and her fellow Alphas stood silently.

Kilowog grunts, as he staggers to his feet.

"Not on your life, poozer," Kilowog said. "Once a Lantern, always a Lantern."

"Then you may end you life as a Lantern," Bodikka said, as she raised her glowing hands, ready to blast the Green Lantern into nothing…

"Um, mind if I cut in, old friend?" Ranma said, as he placed a hearty hand on Kilowog's shoulder.

"Saotome?" Kilowog said.

"The same," Ranma said, as he then turned his attention towards Bodikka.

"Bo-chan, how are you?" Ranma asked.

"You…called me that, when we dated briefly," Bodikka said. All Alpha Lanterns had their faces removed with visage-less masks as part of their upgrade.

"Yes, we did. And the Bodikka that I knew would understand the ways of the warrior, in that duty comes first."

"Correct. Green Lantern John Stewart broke law when he killed a fellow Green Lantern."

"Yes, he did. Why?"

"To protect Oa."

"Correct…"

Ranma then turned towards the many members of the Green Lantern Corps, who were tired and worn out from battle, before returning his gaze at the Alpha Lanterns.

"These men, women and others believe that John Stewart acted with the best interests of the Green Lantern Corps, which is why they are fighting for his life. What do you think would have happened if the Keepers had gotten Oa's security codes?"

"Oa would have been compromised," Bodikka said.

"Precisely. Ergo, there would have been no more Green Lanterns, Corps or Alphas. Correct?"

"Possibly."

"Then, for me, please, stand down, and let us reason together."

For a moment, Bodikka thought about her former lover's words…

"I apologize, but I am bound by the paradox of my programming."

"For that, I apologize as well," Ranma said, as he begins to recite a coded message that ended with a name and a word…

"Bodikka: OMEGA."

Suddenly, Bodikka jerks a bit before shutting down. Then another Alpha Lantern shuts down, then another…

And then all of the Alpha Lanterns shut down.

"What in the blazes happened?" Kilowog said, as he waved his right hand in front of Bodikka.

"A while back, when the Alpha Lanterns were being created, I had a feeling that their rigidity towards orthodoxy would be, well, a problem," Ranma said with a sigh. "So, when Bodikka volunteered to be an Alpha Lantern, I took her out on a date to celebrate her 'promotion', and, well…"

"You didn't," Kilowog said. "Wait, what did you do?"

"I planted a code using hypnotic suggestion. It would be buried so deep within Bodikka's mind, that the code would be incorporated into her programming. Thus, this happened."

"That's pretty messed up, Saotome."

"No kidding," Ranma said. "But, with way the Guardians have acting lately, first with the Keepers, now with the Alpha Lanterns, I don't trust any of them anymore…"

Elsewhere, in the citadel of the Guardians…

"It appears that Ranma Saotome is on to us," said Guardian Broome Bon Baris. "And it appears that one of our own needs to be dealt with…Ganthet."

"Of course," Ganthet said. "And I will deal with Lianna myself."

"See that you do so," Broome said. He was glad that the reprogramming of Ganthet has taken hold. The last thing he wanted was he and his fellow Guardians' plan for the creation of the Third Army to fall apart at this stage of development. But first, the one known as Ranma Saotome had to be dealt with…and SOON.

**Tbc.**


	46. Chapter 46

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 46: "The New Avengers!" (II)<strong>

* * *

><p>As the SHIELD helicarrier, the USS "Alpha", gets under way, Captain Steve Rogers, aka "Captain America", marveled at the technology that was put into creating such a transport. However, what got his attention were the stares he was getting.<p>

"Problem, Captain Rogers?"

Steve turned towards the source of the voice.

"Pardon?" Steve replied.

"I was asking if you had a problem," said a dark haired, short haired woman in a form-fitting uniform similar to Agent Romanoff's.

"Agent Maria…Hill?" Steve asked, remembering the dossier that listed the same name.

"Yes," Maria Hill replied, as she offered her in friendship. "I am the assistant director of SHIELD."

"So, you're Fury's assistant."

"Assistant DIRECTOR," Maria said with mild annoyance. "I managed the operations of the organization."

"Oh, okay," Steve replied, as he accepts the hand in friendship. "Sorry for my…mistake. It's just that I'm still getting used to everything, including the looks of interests."

"Understandable," Maria said with a smile. "You are a legend, after all."

"Well, I consider myself just a soldier, like anyone else…"

"Naw, we prefer the former to the later," said a dark-haired man, as he strolls unto the observation deck that was over the command area, with a diminutive, pixie-like woman. He wore an expensive gray suit, sun glasses and a trimmed goatee.

"And it will be interesting to work with the REAL Captain America, instead of the others that came and went over the years," the man said, as he took off his sunglasses. "Good men and all, but still…"

"Now, hush, Tony," said the woman, as she leans on her male companion affectionately. "Those men who served as Captain America were honorable men."

"I'm not saying that they weren't, Janet. Just, saying, you know…"

"Mr. Stark," Maria said with a curt nod. "Ms. Dyne."

"Agent Hill," Janet replied with a nod.

"Maria," Anthony Stark said with a nod as well, before returning his full attention back to Steve. He then offered his hand in friendship.

"Steve Rogers, the original 'Captain America'," Tony said, as he offered a hand in friendship. "Tony Stark."

"And I am Janet Van Dyne," Janet replied with a smile, as she extended her hand in friendship.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Dyne," Steve said, as he shook both Tony's and Janet's hands. "You're 'Iron Man'…and you're 'The Wasp'."

"That, we are, Captain Rogers," Janet said with a smile.

"Guilty as charge," Tony replied.

"Guilty for something," Ranma said, as he, the Black Widow and Agent Caulson strolls unto the observation deck.

"Saotome," Tony said.

"Stark," Ranma said.

"What's with the attitude between them?" Steve asked quietly into Maria's ear, noticing the aggressiveness of their responses to each other.

"They are, um, competitive with each other, when it comes to being popular with, well, women," Maria said with a noticeable blush. "Unfortunately, things got out of hand between the two when Mr. Stark managed to seduce Colonel Saotome's wife.

"Huh," Steve replied in stunned disbelief. "I…never knew that…."

"So, when can we get this party started?" Tony said. "I got a dinner function to get ready for that the Maria Stark Foundation is sponsoring."

"We're waiting for the other two core members of the Avengers to arrive," Fury said, as he steps up to the observation deck from the command center. "Meanwhile, Dr. Pym and Dr. Banner should be done setting up shop to examine those fragments-"

"Incoming!" yelled a technician, as all eyes turn towards a platform that was manned by other technicians. The platform was slightly raised, and was situated in an alcove.

"When did you have a 'beaming transporter' installed, sir?" Ranma asked.

"A few months ago, in fact," Fury said. "We were able to perfect the trans-material process over the years to make it safe for living organisms."

"Well, the concepts were already being put to the application process," Tony said, as he punches up a schematic of the beaming transporter onto a nearby screen with his handheld device. "Unfortunately, process was focused on converting matter into energy and vice-versa with, well, some unfortunate results."

"What kind of results?" Steve asked.

"Have you ever seen the film, 'The Fly'?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, right. You were on ice when it was released…"

Pause.

"Anyway, thanks to recent developments, the emphasis on trans-mat technology is based upon spatial co-location, rather than the break down and restoration of what was being moved on the molecular level, thanks to the efforts of Stark Enterprise's partnership with our friends at SGC."

"We're beaming, now, sir," said the technician.

The area within the transporter platform produces a burst of light that lasts only for a moment. However, what remained were a Norse thunder god, and a certain Moon Princess.

"Well, look who is here," Tony said. "It 'Point Break' and 'Goldilocks'."

"Stark," Thor said with annoyance.

"Hello, Tony," Usagi said, as she kissed her ex-lover on the cheek. This resulted in Ranma being visibly annoyed.

"What's the matter, Saotome?" Tony said.

"Jealous?"

"Me?" Ranma said. "Jealous? Why should I be jealous of someone who was humiliated back in Japan a couple of years ago?"

"You cheated, by using that 'Destroyer' armor," Stark said. "Besides, I've upgraded my arsenal since then-"

"If you two are done having a pissing contest, Director Fury would like to begin the briefing," Maria said. "That is, if you both don't mind?"

"Naw, I'm good," Ranma said.

"Yep," Stark said.

"Why do you even tolerate this?" Janet said, as she turned to Usagi.

"What can I say that I haven't already said?" Usagi said with a shrug. "I told Ranma that I have to be cordial with Tony at least because of Antonia. And besides, I've already forgave Tony for his actions that led to the civil war that nearly destroyed the superhero community."

"Well, I definitely understand that," Janet said with a nod. "Although, I suppose having two distinguished men arguing over you would be…a turn on."

"Tell me about it," Usagi said with a sigh and a blush. "Still, I really do care for them both, even if they have disdain for each other…"

Inside the bowels of the USS Alpha, General Nick Fury gives his briefing. Officially, this Nick Fury is the son of the original Nick Fury and a retired African-American CIA agent. Unofficially, due to the weird shenanigans of HYDRA, father and son accidentally switched bodies, thanks to HYDRA super-scientist Dr. Armin Zola, before the body of the father had been destroyed in the ensuing chaos. Usagi did offer to reconstitute Nick's original body, since she was familiar with Nazi but was declined by Nick, citing that his son would still be dead. So, that was that…

"Gentlemen, ladies, we can convene this meeting," Nick said, as he faced the Avengers. He eyes Steve Rogers, and notices how unsure he was of the situation. It was a tough sell to get approval from his superiors to put Steve on active duty, since this Steve, albeit the original, was still green as far as everyone else was concerned…

"Although, I do wonder why your presence is needed, since both your brother Thor and husband Saotome are here," Nick said. "There might be some overlap in specialty."

"Sir, I represent myself as 'Sailor Moon', a magical girl," Usagi said. "That means that magic is my specialty, something that you will need to utilize when dealing with Loki."

"Isn't Saotome a magus in his own right?" Maria asked.

"My specialty in magic is based on 'jutsus', or magic based on martial arts," Ranma said. "Loki is a straight magic user, as is Usagi. You'll find more success in dealing with him if she is here."

"Alright, you have a point," Nick said. "Okay, next order of business: doctors, what do we know of Dr. Selvig's work on the Cosmic Cube, as well as the cube itself?"

"Well, the technology that creates cosmic cubes was originally thought to be the work of the Advanced Idea Mechanics, or AIM, which is an off-shoot of the original 'deep science division' of the Nazis" Dr. Pym said.

"HYDRA," Steve said.

"Correct."

"But…when I took down the Red Skull, we had over-run his primary base."

"After the Red Skull was…defeated, Baron Hans von Strucker took over command of HYDRA," Fury said. "He subsequently recruited 'Citizen Zemo' to be his field point man. That's when the Special Services Regiment, the SSR, the precursor to SHIELD, decided that others would serve as 'Captain America'."

"But…I thought that the 'Super-Soldier Serum was lost," Steve said.

"We did recreate it," Maria said. "But…"

"But what?" Steve said.

"Steve, Dr. Erskine did not trust that the serum would be kept safe from the hands of Nazi saboteurs, which is why he did not keep notes," Usagi said. "I was able to save the last complete compound, but it was learned that you needed two other processes to work in tandem for the serum to work successfully…"

Pause

"It's only in recent years that we learned to duplicate Dr. Erskine's work in full, but what happened to those who volunteered to participate in the process of re-constituting the process in creating super-soldiers is something that I wished never happened."

"How many have died trying to be like me?" Steve said.

"I can give you the full report on that, Captain Rogers," Fury said. "But right now, we're being side-tracked from the purpose of this briefing."

"Okay, sir," Steve said. He felt responsible for what others had to go through, and needed to be sure that his sacrifice in trying to stop the Red Skull was not in vein. Unfortunately, from the sounds of things, HYDRA was not destroyed after all…

"Er, yes," Dr. Pym said. "At any rate, under the direction of AIM, subsequent cosmic cubes are based upon this cube…"

A holographic image of a cosmic cube, one that was inscribed with runic script, appears in the middle of the table.

"That's the cube that I didn't recover, when I was taking down the Red Skull," Steve said.

"We had recovered this cube some time after the war, when Howard Stark was leading the search for your…remains," Fury said.

"Huh," Tony said.

"What?"Steve asked.

"Oh, nothing," Tony said with a smirk. "I just didn't know that Dad actually cared about something other than himself."

"…What?"

"Um, if I may interject," Usagi said nervously. "This cube was found by the Red Skull after he found the tomb of Siegfried the Great."

"Aye," Thor said. "Siegfried was truly the warrior most deserving of Father's good grace."

"What makes this…warrior king special?" Natasha asked.

"He served Odin when the Jotuun rose up against Asgard," Thor said. "However, Father was wary of the truce the Jotuun had agreed upon, so he gave Siegfried yon cosmic cube as…insurance."

"Ah, I see," Fury said with a nod.

"Sir, what is the situation with the cube now?" Ranma asked. "We know that Dr. Selvig and his team were trying to duplicate Schmidt's work in re-activating this particular cosmic cube."

"Unfortunately, we were successful," Maria said. "Apparently, in one of the tests, Loki was summoned."

"And that's when Selvig, Agent Barton and his team went missing," Fury said. "But…what I do not understand is how Loki is able to exist, since, from what I know, Loki is a woman."

"We gods have the ability to live many lives, thanks to the cycle of Ragnorak," Thor said. "This time around, it was felt that Loki would learn compassion if he was 'reborn' as a woman."

"That's utterly sexist and old fashion, you know," Janet said.

"Father was both of those, I'm afraid," Thor said.

"Yeah, well, Loki ended up being 'reborn' as my sister-in-law," Ranma said. "And, the only reason why she didn't try to do the super-villain thing is because she's has been busy amassing a fortune as a corporate exec."

"Tell me about it," Stark said, as he shook his head. "The Ice Queen has been trying to buy up majority share of Stark Enterprise forever now. Personally, I rather have Nabiki try to take over the world than try to take over MY 'world'…"

Pause.

"I mean, I don't want my cash flow while trying to head off a hostile takeover."

"Is money the only thing that you care about?" Natasha asked. Her old communist sensibilities were perking up…

"No, don't be ridiculous, Nat," Stark scoffed. "I think about myself mostly."

"Huh."

"Saotome, what caused Loki to manifest?" Maria asked.

"Shadow Law apparently developed the means to create super-soldiers using chi enhancement technology," Ranma said.

"'Shadow Law'?" Steve said. "Is that another HYDRA off-shoot?"

"Actually, no," Ranma said. "Shadow Law developed on its own as a criminal enterprise, starting with facilitating illegal contraband distribution, and illegal 'street fights'."

"Oh, I see…"

"Go on," Fury said.

"However, Mishima Zaibatsu had developed the means of making those enhancements permanent, which caught the attention of M. Bison and his flunky Juri, and sought to, well, force their own hostile takeover," Ranma said. "Long story-short, the resulting conflict resulted in the old Loki manifesting…"

Pause.

"The rest, you know."

"Thank you for that detail," Fury said, making a mental note for SHIELD to be more involved with both Shadow Law and Mishima…

"Dr. Banner, how's your research?"

"We'll be able to track down the location of the cube easy enough, but there is something that you need to know," Dr. Banner said, as he brings up some data for all to see. "Although Loki has the cube, he needs the means to safely harness it, which is why he needs unprocessed 'Vibranum'."

"Sir, we already informed our facility in the Savage Land to stay alert for unauthorized personnel, and the Wakanda government is aware of the situation," Maria said. "We should not have any problems with unauthorized access to the known supplies of Vibranium."

"Actually, there is one supply of Vibranium that you might have missed," Usagi said, as she punches up a code. "Germany has a supply of Vibranium."

"Of course," Natasha said in realization. "The Soviets secured a research facility in East Germany, at the end of World War II, and that facility had access to a supply of Vibranium. It's only after the collapse of the USSR than the facility was returned to the Germans."

"Humph," Fury said. "Okay, then, we better inform the Germans of the situation. In the meantime, we should all prepare for an assault on the three places we mentioned thus far…"

Pause.

"Until then, this meeting is adjourned."

As the meeting broke up, Ranma thought long and hard about what Loki would do to get the Vibranium, based upon what he knew about his mercantile sister-in-law's habits…

Meanwhile, in Germany…

"Ah, Miss Tendo, you're here," said the office manager, as she greeted Nabiki at the Berlin office of the Mishima Zaibatsu, in the lobby. "It is an honor that you're here, albeit unannounced-"

"Yes, yes," Nabiki said dismissively. "Just have my office ready. I want to attend that function that the Berlin Conservatory is having tonight."

"Yes, of course," the office manager said. "You will have your accommodations ready in short order."

"Thank you," Nabiki said with a smile, as she turned to look at her reflection. Unfortunately, it was that of Loki.

"I do appreciate your assistance."

**Tbc.**


	47. Chapter 47

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 47: "Water World!" (I)<strong>

* * *

><p>Forty-eight hours ago…<p>

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, a mishap was about to take place.

"Alright," said the commanding officer of an American Nimitz-class aircraft carrier. "Let's test our new weapons array."

"Yes, sir," said the crewman, as he programmed the battery array. It was all a part of a series of tests that the US Navy was performing, as a way of developing new technologies for the next generation of naval vessels. Some would say that certain members of the industrial military complex wanted to stay relevant even as UN Spacy was becoming the premier defense force for the planet Earth, especially in light of recent alien invasions.

"Firing the batteries," the crewman said, even as he discharged the new missiles…

"Um, sir?" said another crewperson, who was monitoring the missile tests.

"Yes?" said the commanding officer.

"I am getting a weird signal variance," said the crewperson. "It seems that the missiles are armed."

"Armed with what?" the commanding officer asked.

"Heavy ordinances."

"WHAT? Those missiles were supposed to be dummy missiles."

"But I am getting the arming sequence."

"Fine, where are the missiles heading?"

"According to the coordinates, they should be right on schedule to hit this area," the crewperson said, as she brings up a holographic map of the Atlantic Ocean. "We should be fine."

"I want verification as to why those missiles had live ordinances in them," the commanding officer said. "And get me the Joint Chiefs. I want to know what the hell happened…"

Unknown to the commander, the missiles being armed was the result of a much greater game, as evident by the suspicious crewman with the manta ray tattooed on his forearm…

It's been a day since it was confirmed that that the missiles had struck an Atlantean outpost. As a result, the State Department had set up an emergency meeting with their Atlantean counterparts in Gotham City, in the hopes that a delicate situation did not turn deadly.

"Father," said Queen Mera, as she greeted her male parent warmly at the Atlantean Consulate. Well, at the present, her father was not male at the moment.

"I'm glad you and Orin could make it," Tsuranma said, as she broke her hug. Tsuranma was a fused guise between Ranma's girl form and a powerful, and voluptuous, shinobi named Tsunade.

"Not that I don't mind you being this, but…why are you like this?" Mera asked.

"My prime body is on Oa, and, well, recent changes in me have, um…"

Just then, Ranma's altered male guise comes around, flanked by Usagi's altered female guise.

"Ah, my little girl," Jiranma said to Mera, as he held his wife, Orochisagi, by the hand. Ranma's male guise had merged with a powerful shinobi named Jiraiya, a famous author of romance and adventure books, while Usagi had merged with a power, and quite evil, shinobi named Orochimaru. And it's been weird ever since.

"Hello, dear," Orochisagi said with a gentle smile.

"Father?" Mera said. "Mother?"

"I guess you haven't been up on the news of what has happened to us of late," Tsuranma said.

"Obviously," Mera said. "But, we're here to prevent what could be a war between the sea and the land."

"You know, this could give me story ideas," Jiranma said, as he took out a small note book to make a few quick notes. "I see it now: a princess from a land is wooed by a prince of the sea."

"Sounds like 'The Little Mermaid' in reverse," said a young man with long blond hair, as he walked up to the gathered people in the hallway.

"Arthur," Orochisagi said, as she greeted her grandson.

Prince Arthur was the latest to take the mantle of "Aquaman", after his father Orin had retired to rule the Kingdom of Atlantis full time.

"Grandmother," Arthur said, feeling guilty that Orochisagi was, well, 'hot'.

"So, how are Dolphin and the baby are doing?" Tsuranma said, referring to the alien-altered young woman with the ability to breathe in water…

"She and Cerdian are doing fine," Arthur said. "She actually likes living as a housewife and teacher at Mercy Reef than living at any embassy or consulate. Certainly, I don't have to worry about the usual crazies that Dolphin used to get mixed up in."

"Well, definitely, we'll visit you guys soon," Jiranma said. "Now, as soon as Namor, Lord Vulko and your father get here, we can start the meeting…"

"Ahhh!" Mera suddenly said, as she grabbed her head.

"Mom?" Arthur said, as he turned towards the Queen of Atlantis. "What's wrong?"

"Someone…is affecting nature," Mera said, as her eyes glowed. "Something…is about to happen-!"

Suddenly, the skies over head begin to darken, even as the clouds began to gather.

"There wasn't supposed to be any weather conditions today," Orochisagi said.

Both Jiranma and Tsuranma turned to look out the main window in the consulate, even as others within the building began to whisper among themselves. It didn't take much to figure out that someone was causing the weather change to occur rapidly…

"Usagi, is the Weather Wizard in town?" Tsuranma asked.

The Weather Wizard was a member of Orochisagi's band of anti-villains known as "The Rogues", who, unless there was a just cause, typically commit criminal acts in and around the cities of Central City, Keystone City and Blue Valley, all of which are located in the American state of Nebraska, and located in a powerful nexus where the mysterious energy field known as "The Speed Force" can be tapped into…

"No, I'm not aware that Mark would be in town or anything," Orochisagi said. "Who do you think it could be causing this, if not him?"

"Then it has to be my uncle," Arthur said. "Or, should I say…'Ocean Master'?"

"Why would Orm turn against your father?" Mera said. "Unless…"

"Unless he's using the crisis to undermine Orin's rule," Jiranma said. "The treaty between the United States and Atlantis has always been tenuous at best, and a disaster like this would be seen as a legitimate move on his part."

"And what role Namor will play?" Orochisgi asked.

"As usual, spoiler, if Orin and Orm wipe each other out."

"I figured as much…"

Tbc.


	48. Chapter 48

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 48: "It Ain't Easy Being a Green Lantern" (II)<strong>

* * *

><p>Green Lanterns Alan Scott and Torquemada arrive at the unknown space sector, where they make a startling discovery…<p>

"This is bad," Torquemada said, as he surveys the scene. The bodies of Oans, who were dedicated to keeping the secrets of the Guardians of the Universe safe were scattered about the floor. Thankfully, most were still alive…

"Obviously," Alan said, as he sees an empty cove. Being an engineer by trade, the Golden Age protector of "The Green", the life giving energy of Earth, saw a cove that was clearly designed to contain someone…or something.

Alan turned towards the keeper of Book of Oa.

"You mind telling me who this kept contained?"

"The first member of the Corps, Alan Scott," Torquemada said. "But first, lets' tend to the wounded…and then, I'll tell you why the first Green Lantern had to be contained, for the safety of the Universe…"

"I don't see why you're upset at ME, Guy," Ranma said, as he and the 'Honor Guard' sat around the bar known as "Warrior's". While they were celebrating the fact that a crisis had been stopped, there was still a mystery as to why the crisis began in the first place.

"We won, didn't we?"

"Yeah, because YOU showed up," Green Lantern Guy Gardner said with a slight growl. "I'm supposed to be the top dog around here, and, you're the one who gets all the attention."

"And apparently, the women, too," said Green Lantern John Stewart, as he noticed that the female members of the Green Lantern Corps were staring at Ranma seductively.

"So I have fans," Ranma said. "Big deal. What I want to know is why the Alpha Lanterns felt compelled to cause a stink about the fact that John was placed in a no-win situation in the first place."

"The only thing that I know is that the Alpha Lanterns have been put in stasis mode for the time being, pending an investigation," Green Lantern Kilowog said. "You know, I knew something was up the moment the Guardians allowed Sinestro back into the Corps, while kicking Jordan out."

"Hmmm," Ranma said, as he mulled over his friend's words…

Just then, one of the female members from across the bar steps up to Ranma. She was humanoid with fish-like features. She was, in fact, a member of a species that was related to the Ruto of Hylia.

"Greetings," said the fish-woman. "My name is Lah-nora."

"Um, hello," Ranma said. "What can I do for you?"

"This may sound awkward, but do you have a mate? And, if so, would you like to seed my eggs, when it is time for mating season?"

"Huh?"

"I apologize for my awkward request. My people are not familiar with the mating rituals with other species."

"You don't say…"

"Between you and me, Saotome ought to have been a member of the Star Sapphire, as much 'tail' as he's capable of getting," Guy said to John, who merely rolled his eyes in reply.

"I don't see why I have to learn how to be angry, in order to utilize the power of the Red," said Kyle Rayner, as he sat before one who was known to have mastered the Red Light beyond Lord Atrocitus' expectations.

"It's not just about being angry, Kyle," Red Lantern Akane Tendo said, as she sat across from Kyle. She understood why Kyle wanted to master the different aspect of the Light Spectrum, but she could not fathom how he could accomplish such a thing.

"It's about embracing that anger in order to utilize it."

"I guess I'm pretty much a laid-back dude," Kyle said. "But, question: how did you learn to master the Red Light? I mean, well…"

"I learned that anger doesn't have to be a destructive thing," Akane said. "It's the difference between blind rage and righteous indignation."

"Yeah, Ranma told me about that stuff," Kyle said, as he produces a holographic image of Ranma.

"Oh, did he?" Akane said.

"Yeah, it was a bunch of us that got together to talk shop a while back," Kyle said, as he produced a holographic diorama, which represented "Warrior's", complete with members of the Green Lantern Corps. However, that's when Akane noticed that a lot of female members of the Corps were hanging around the Ranma representation.

"Oh, really?" Akane said, as she created a representation of a giant mallet to smash the Ranma representation.

BOOM!

"Whoa," Kyle said, as he broke out in a sweat.

"Basically, you must focus your anger for a purpose, rather than just blindly lash out," Akane said.

"You don't say…"

Responding to an emergency call, Ranma and the daughter of Allan Scott head for the planet Korrugar, where the Sinestro Corps calls home.

"I don't want ANY problems when we get there, Ranma," said Jade, as she flew through the depth of space to their destination. She was the living embodiment of the Green, which could explain why she had green skin color...

"Hey, I'm not Guy, Jenny," Ranma said. He had dated Jade in the past, and saw her as a close friend. "For all we know, the reason why we lost contact with Sinestro and Hal is because of Sinestro's need to manipulate the situation to his advantage."

"I don't think Sinestro would have avoided checking in, considering the reason he went to his old corps in the first place," Jade said. "I mean, especially with Hal with him."

"Well, I still don't understand why the Guardians have allowed Sinestro to rope Hal into this adventure, considering the history those two, an d considering the fact that Hal was fired from the corps in the first place," Ranma said. "Well, we're about to find out…"

In the capital city of Korrugar, Sinestro and Hal Jordan were surrounded by members of the Sinestro Corps. Well, not exactly…

"So, what do you think of my…Kodachi Corps, Sinestro-sensei?" said Kodachi Kuno, as she was flanked by her fellow yellow ring bearers.

"I do have to admit, you have exceeded my expectations, Kodachi Kuno," Sinestro said. "But, I am the one who created the corps."

Sinestro produces a projectile and aims at Kodachi's head.

"Check mate," Sinestro said.

"I beg to differ," Kodachi said with a yawn. "You see, even as we speak, MY men are in place to crack this planet is half, based upon the art of feng shui. I do wonder if you are willing to take me on, knowing that you will be the last of your kind. Well, you and your daughter, that is…"

Pause.

"Check mate is mine."

Sinestro began sweating, which unnerved Hal, since nothing, short of his beloved home planet's demise, could break his will…

"This is bad," Hal said. He knew that trying to free Korrugar from the Yellow ring bearers of fear was a risky proposition, but he never expected to deal with someone who was insane with fear.

Suddenly, someone grabbed one of Yellow Lanterns, and tossed him into a nearby building.

KRRRISH!

"Who dares?" Kodachi said, as all eyes turned towards Ranma and Jade, who were floating above everyone's heads.

"Saotome?" Hal said in surprise.

"Hal," Ranma said. "Sinestro."

"Saotome," Sinestro sneered.

"Hal, you okay?" Jade said.

"I am, I guess," Hal said.

"Okay, Kodachi, what gives?" Ranma said.

"Well, ever since Sinestro-sama betrayed us, well, there's been a change in management," Kodachi said. "Maybe we could rule this planet together?"

"Naw, there are too many responsibilities to deal with. Besides, I don't think the people of Korrugar appreciate the Yellow Lanterns being here."

"Fine, then you will have to deal with my fellow Lanterns."

"Cool," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles. "I haven't gotten a real fight in a while…"

Simon Baz wondered why he even bothered accepting the offer of even becoming Earth's newest Green Lantern. It was only a few days ago that he was on the run from being accused of being a terrorist sympathizer, when, in fact, he was trying to stop a relative from joining a radical Muslim organization…

"So…I'm some sort of 'space cop' or what?" Simon said, as he and fellow Green Lantern Soranik Natu traveled to the Vega Star System.

The daughter of Sinestro turned to look at her new partner. She wondered why humans tend to be hand-picked to become members of the Green Lantern Corps, when she sees nothing particularly special about them…

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Soranik replied. "The Green Lantern Corps' job is to maintain order throughout the Universe, like your law enforcement agents."

"Oh," Simon replied. "So, I get to have a pension afterwards?"

"The Corps does not provide a pension per se for services rendered," Soranik replied. "Being a member of the Green Lantern Corps is an honor that all sentient lifeforms aspire to."

"Well, that's no fun-"

"Wait," Soranik said, as her Green Lantern power ring detected an unusual energy signature from a nearby vessel.

"What?" Simon asked.

"It appears that we have something to investigate," said Soranik, as she begins to change flight trajectory. "Follow me…"

Sighing, Simon does as he is told. He did hope that becoming a Green Lantern would help him clear up things on Earth…

After finding and boarding the detected vessel, Soranik uses her ring to scan what appeared to be battle damage from within.

"Interesting," Soranik said, as she scanned the damage bulkhead, only to see Simon about to touch a control panel. "Human! Stop that!"

"What?" Simon said, as he immediately removed his hand. "I didn't touch anything."

Soranik rolls her eyes, as she continued her scans. She found that it was unusual that this particular ship, belonging to the Empire of Tears, was just floating unattended, especially so close to Vega Star System…

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-!

"It appears that there is a lifeform still here," Soranik said, as she immediately heads to source of the detection. "However, the ring is confused as to what to make of the lifeform."

"Well, as long as it's not some monster, I'm cool," Simon said.

"Why is it that you humans see non-humanoids as 'monsters'?" Soranik said, as she and Simon stopped at what appeared to be a decontamination chamber. "Okay, follow my lead."

"Sure," Simon said, as he stood back. "I'll just stand over here…"

Shaking her head, Soranik opens the door to the decontamination chamber…

FWOOMP!

Appearing in front of Soranik and Simon was a large, gangly, pale skinned creature that was white in color, and no mouth. But what disturbed Soranik more were the eyes of the creature, and the fact that symbol of the Green Lantern Corps appeared on its chest…

"What?" Soranik said, as the creature attacked the Green Lantern.

Simon immediately responded by blasting the attacking creature with his power ring, barely knocking it off of Soranik.

FWOOM!

"Human, we must regroup," Soranik said, as her ring began to detect multiple energy signatures that were similar to their attacker.

"My name is 'Simon', but yeah," Simon said, as he sees more of their attacker's friend beginning to appear down the corridor of the alien ship. "I agree with that…"

As Simon and Soranik exit the ship, they could see that the ship was surrounded by more of the creatures, just like the one that had attacked them.

"Um, color me concerned, but why do they look like members of the Corps?" Simon said.

"I do not know, human," Soranik said. "But, it appears that the Guardians have some explaining to do."

"Duh, you think?"

On Zamora, home of the Star Sapphires, Xian Pu cooed, as she completed her demonstration to her latest student.

"And that is how one makes love, Kyle Rayner," said the Chinese Amazon.

"Huh," Kyle said, as he lies back in the bed. "That was…intense…"

Pause.

"But did I have to learn THIS part of my, er, training in front of an audience?" Kyle said, as he turned towards the newest recruits to the Star Sapphire.

"Oh, calm down, Kyle," Star Sapphire Ranko Tendo said with a smirk. "Be glad you're training under her and not under ME."

"You wouldn't, well, you know."

"Look at it this way: why do you think I know how to fulfill the needs of the women in my life?" Ranko said.

Kyle wanted to frown at the thought, but there was a hint of curiosity as to what it would be like to train under Ranma Saotome's girl side…

"At any rate, your training in the ways of the Star Sapphire is about knowing ALL aspects of love. This part of your training, the physical, allows you to harness energies that can supplement the energy of the Star Sapphire power ring. After all, what did I say about power rings?"

"You said power rings are weapons, and that if you lose a weapon in battle, you're screwed," Kyle said, remembering his training under Ranma during his initiation with the Green Lantern Corps…

"Bingo. You want to master the light spectrum by internalizing that energy. And when you can do that, you will wield the power of light in all its glory."

"Huh, well, that does make sense, I guess…"

"Now that THAT is over, I would like to demonstrate other aspects of physical love, this time between women," Xian Pu said. She then turned towards her co-lecturer. Minako?"

"Of course," Sailor Venus said, as she brings over a prepared pitcher of temporary Jusenkyo curse water. "Are you ready, Kyle Rayner?"

"Are you SURE this is temporary?" Kyle said, glancing over at Ranko.

"It is."

"Okay, go ahead…"

Kyle felt his body change into a girl, as the cursed water is poured over him…

"This feels weird," said the now-female Kyle. "I REALLY hope that this condition is temporary."

"Well, you're definitely a cutie," Ranko said jokingly.

"That's not really helping, you know…"

**Tbc.**


	49. Chapter 49

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: R12, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 49: "The First Class of X!" (Final)<strong>

* * *

><p>Having no place to go, thanks to the attack of Sebastian Shaw's Hellfire Club on the CIA training facility, the young Dr. Charles Xavier suggested another place…<p>

"Well, well," Ranma said, as he gets out of the car with the others. "Look at THIS place…"

"I didn't know you had money, Charles," Usagi said, as she and the others saw the old mansion, located in upper state New York, just outside of the town of Graymalkin.

"Technically, the mansion is in a trust, Usagi," Xavier replied. "Moira and I were thinking of opening a school for other mutants, before this crisis had occurred."

"Pretty sweet," said Banshee replied, as he turned towards Xavier's adopted sister Mystique with a grin. "I can certainly hook up in a fancy place like this, boyo."

"Don't even think about it," said Mystique replied.

"What about you, lass?" Banshee asked the exotic mutant named 'Firefly'.

"Eh, I've seen better," Firefly said, thinking that, as a private escort, she has visited her clients' homes, many of which were mansions.

"Charles, where do you think we can actually train?" asked Magneto.

"This place is built over a series of caverns that had been used for many things, including running bootleg operations during the Prohibition Era," Charles replied. "And, of course, there is plenty of space on the grounds if one really needs to 'open up'."

"Professor, do you think I can set up a lab?" said the young Hank McCoy.

"Charles, I also think we can use the space to set up 'Cerebro," Moira said.

"Lab?" said Darwin, as he felt unease. He didn't want to think that he came all the way out here just to be experimented on…

"Charles and I have been working on a way to locate mutants around the world," Moira said. "The process is in the experimental stage, but we believe that, with some work, and with the help Charles' telepathic abilities, Shaw can be located."

"Be able to find other mutants, eh?" Magneto replied. "It would be good to not be…alone…"

"Eric, you are never alone, super-powered or otherwise," Usagi said with a smile. "We just got to stop people from exploiting other people for personal gain."

"I fear that what you say might be both premature and naïve," Magneto said, as he looked at the Xavier Mansion. "But, we'll see…"

"If we're going to set up your lab and junk, I could call in some favors," Ranma said.

"Stark Industries?" Xavier said.

"Yep. And stop trying to read my mind."

"My apologies, force of habit…"

In the days and weeks, Xavier and his team begins to transform part of the Xavier Mansion into a working facility, while getting ready for the inevitable confrontation with Shaw…

"Huh!" said Mystique, as she continues to bench press. While Usagi worked in the lab with Xavier, Moira and Hank, Ranma worked with everyone else on the actual training, including developing a physical regimen.

"That's it," Ranma said, as he spotted her. "We're almost done."

"I don't know why you keep pushing me like this," Mystique replied.

"As a shapeshifter, you have great potential to increase your physical conditioning, even if disguised," Ranma said. "You should take advantage of that."

"She shouldn't have to disguise herself," Magneto said, as he plucks the weight from Mystique's hands. "She should be proud of herself as she is."

"Nothing wrong with role-playing, Mags," Ranma replied. "Besides, I don't think ordinary folks will accept extraordinary people who have blue skin. Hell, some don't even accept people with different skin tones amongst them."

"All I am saying is that people should be made to respect those differences," Magneto said, as he suddenly let's go of the weight…

KTCH!

"And respect should be earned, never given," Ranma said, as he twirls the weight around before setting it back into place. "And you do that by impressing them that you got the right stuff."

"Humph, we'll see," Magneto said, as he walks out of the gymn…

"Ranma, you think I should let others dictate my life?" Mystique asked, as she shifts into her true form. "I…I don't want people to think that I am a freak."

"One, you're not a freak, and two, you never let others dictate your life," Ranma said.

"But, you just said-"

"Mags think that the only way to get respect is by forcing others. You don't need to do that. How YOU carry yourself will be how others will see you."

"Ohhhh, I see…"

Pause.

"And, I'm not a freak?" Mystique asked.

"You are an attractive woman, blue-skinned or otherwise," Ranma said.

Mystique's heart bumps, as she realized that she might be falling in love with another woman's beau…

Later, that same afternoon…

"You're back from town early," Ranma said, as he sees Usagi entering the bathroom, wearing only a bathrobe.

"I…I wanted to come back in order to spend time with you," Usagi said with a smile, as she disrobes. "You know, between stuff we have to do."

"I see," Ranma said, as Usagi gets into the bath with her beau. Legally, the couple was separated, so seeing other people was permitted…

"And, I figured that we could, you know, have some fun," Usagi said.

"Um, okay, but, I rather be honest about this…Mystique," Ranma said.

"Huh?" "Usagi" said, as she reverted back to her true form. "How-?"

"Remember when I complained about Xavier reading my surface thoughts?" Ranma replied. "There's a trick involved that allows me to detect such things, which, I have expanded upon ever since thru training."

"Oh," Mystique said in embarrassment. "This…is awkward…"

As the mutant stands up, Ranma grabs her wrist.

"Mystique, wait," Ranma said. "Don't go."

"But-"

"Look, I'm not opposed to us, well, you know, but I rather do so honestly," Ranma said. "Please, stay?"

Hesitantly, the mutant does as she is told.

"Okay…now what?"

"Just like you, I have a…secret that I want to share with you."

"You're a mutant, I know."

"Actually, I don't know what I am," Ranma said thoughtfully. "But I do want to show you…this…"

In spite of the hot water, Ranma changes into his girl form.

"You're…a girl?" Mystique asked.

"No. Well, yes and no…"

Ranma-onna tells Mystique how, as a boy, he had gotten himself cursed to become a girl whenever splashed with cold water, with hot water reversing the effect, albeit temporarily. Eventually, she learned to control aspects of the curse so that she could remain either gender for an extended amount of time…

"So, I learned to live with it, especially as an advantage," Ranma-onna said, as she shifted back to her male self. "I just wanted to let you know about this, if you really want us to, you know…"

Mystique looks away.

"I…I need some time to think about this," Mystique said, as she gets up from the tub. She then grabs her bathrobe, and turns to look at the object of her desire…

"I'm sorry," Mystique said, before leaving the bathroom.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he blinked his eyes. "That was…interesting…"

A few days later, what would be known as the Cuban Missile Crisis occurs, when the United States imposes a blockade around Cuba, as a means of preventing Russian nuclear missiles from being deployed on the island. Unfortunately, thanks to Cerebro, they learned that Shaw was on the move to Cuba. For what reason, no one knew…

"With this modified 'Blackbird', we should be able to get to Cuba quickly enough," Ranma said.

"Thanks to Stark Industries?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah," Ranma replied through gritted teeth. "Thanks to…HIM."

"Ranma, I really wish you would cut Tony a break," Usagi said. "He's been pretty nice to us."

"Oh, yeah, he has," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes. "To YOU, that is."

"Do we have time for this?" Magneto said with annoyance. "We have a man to stop."

"Quite right," Xavier replied, as he assembled everyone in their new uniforms: blue with yellow trim, as designed by fashionista Janet van Dyne. "Listen up. Thanks to some intelligence, and Cerebro, we have located Shaw."

"We know that, but how is he getting to Cuba?" Darwin asked.

"Amazingly enough, Shaw is using a modified German U-boat," Magneto said.

"To what aim?" Firefly asked.

"Amazingly enough, Shaw wants to start a nuclear holocaust," Xavier said grimly.

"That's…insane!" Banshee said. "I mean, think what would happen to all of the beautiful women in the world?"

Mystique rolls her eyes, as Xavier continues his briefing.

"Moira?" Xavier asked.

"Mutations have always existed on Earth, going back to the pre-historic era, with the first known mutant, Abin Al Sur of ancient Egypt, circa 19th Dynasty," Moira said. "However, it is believed that six percent of the world's populace has the capability of developing paranormal abilities, via outside catalyst. Furthermore, from research, we've learned that nuclear energy can help increase the likelihood for the manifestation of not just 'mutates' to occur, but also 'mutants'."

"About that, what's the difference between mutants and mutates?" Darwin asked.

"Mutates are those who, under normal situations, would not develop powers without a catalyst," Usagi said. "Mutants are born with the ability to manifest powers spontaneously."

"Then why would being a mutant be seen as a bad thing, since there always been people with super-powers?" Firefly asked.

"Because there are those people who fear the idea that mutants could be the next evolutionary change," Magneto said somberly, as he glances at Mystique. "And some people would do anything to prevent change."

"Be as it may, stopping Shaw could help matters between normal people and mutants," Xavier said.

"Then, we should stop Shaw," said Hank.

"No offense, but how can you help?" Banshee asked. "You're an egghead."

"Actually, Dr. von Mondkinder helped me develop a way to access my mutant powers without detriment."

"THIS, I got to see. So, show me."

"Okay," Hank said, as he takes off his glasses, and pockets it. "Here's goes…nothing…"

FWOOMP!

In the place of a nebbish, young scientist, who could simply use his feat to grapple things with, there now stood a hulking, blue furred beast.

"Whoa," Banshee replied. "You're some kind of…beastie!"

"'Beast', huh?" Hank said with a toothy smile. "I like that…"

Pause.

"Call me…The Beast, I guess…"

"Hank?" asked Xavier.

"Well, as I said before, Dr. Von Monkinder has allowed me to realize my true potential, but not at the expense of my humanity," Beast replied.

"I did not know you were familiar with such…techniques," Moira asked Usagi.

"The work is not entirely mine, but I am familiar with the concept of bio-transmogrification," Usagi said, referring to the work of the late Dr. Henry Jekyll, as well as her own experiences as a certain Gamma-spawned "she-beast"…

"Regardless, the best thing about my 'enhanced' mutation is that I can switch states with but a thought," Beast replied. "In many ways, I am like Mystique."

"The difference is that I was born like this," Mystique said tersely.

"Um, well…"

"Guys, I do believe we have someone to stop?" Firefly said. "Personally, I would prefer to stay home and have NONE of this, but still…"

"Right you are," Xavier said, as he turned towards Ranma. "Has the flight check been made?"

"You're all clear, 'X-Man'," Ranma said.

"'X-Man'?" Xavier said, as he with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, since everyone has a codename, but yourself…"

"And no one knows what you are think most of the time," Moira said.

"Well, I do like the sound of that," Xavier said. "How about…'Professor X'?"

"Oh, aren't WE getting a bit pretentious…"

A short while later…

"Okay, boys and girls, we're in position," Ranma said, as he pilots the SR-71M through the American naval blockade. "I don't have to tell you that we have but a small window of opportunity before 'Admiral Ironside' decides to make us a target."

"Would they really shoot us?" Darwin asked.

"Considering the fact that Assistant Director Stryker doesn't seem to like us or what we represent, I would not be surprised," Magneto said.

"Beast, open the bay doors, so we can get into position," Professor X said.

"Right."

"Banshee, you and Darwin's assignment is to find Shaw's submarine."

"Right," Banshee said. He then turned towards Darwin.

"You ready for a swim, buck-o?"

"Just hold me back," Darwin said, preparing to adapt to the waters below.

"Okay, team, good luck," Professor X said, as he turned towards his companions. "After today, the world will know that mutants exist."

And, with that, the X-Men make their move…

Using his sonic cry, Banshee locates Shaw's submarine. Darwin was on hand to rescue Banshee, once he took a dive into the drink to deliver the sonar that the Blackbird would pick up. Once located, Magneto would use his powers to lift the submarine out of the water, and unto the Cuban shore. And, at that point, that's when the real fighting began…

"Ah, Xavier, you managed to get your own little group together to stop me," said Shaw. "I hope you know that I've come well prepared…"

Professor X sees that the Hellfire Club consisted more than just Shaw. Although Emma Frost (telepath with diamond bio-transmutation) had been captured, and was now in custody, Shaw had Azazel (red-skinned, demon-like assassin with the ability to teleport), Janos "Riptide" Quested (ability to create whirlwinds) and Lady Selene Gallio, an old foe of Usagi from way back during the Hyborian Age…

"Hello, old goddess," Selene said, as her aura began to glow.

"'Old'?" Usagi replied. "Speak for yourself. At least I don't suck people dry."

"You definitely do a number on my credit cards," Ranma said flippantly.

"Could you not do this now?"

"I have my associates, and my guards," Shaw said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"We'll stop you, Shaw," Magneto said. "You'll pay for you tried to do."

"We'll see about that, boy," Shaw said.

And, with that, the battle begins…

Years later, a reunion of sorts takes place, although for not the right reason.

"Mystique," Ranma said, as he was the last to leave the grave of Darwin, who gave his life to stop Bastion's latest attacks on the Xavier School for Gifted Students. Bastion was the latest development in anti-mutant technology known as the Sentinel Program…

"Ranma," Mystique said, as she reverted back to normal. "Still haven't changed."

"But you have, Raven," Ranma said. "You ended up joining Magneto's 'Brotherhood of Mutants', as some sort of freedom fighter."

"I had no choice, thanks to the fact that the world mistrust people like us," Mystique replied. "Darwin was the third person of our little band to perish, after Firefly, Banshee and Moira. And, as you know, Eric didn't turn until Stryker's murder of Firefly, who only wanted to be accepted for what she was. She never became a ballet dancer because of what happened to her."

"For that, I'm sorry," Ranma said, as he wiped away the tear for the corner of his eye. He then puts his sunglasses back on, and lays down a framed copy of a picture that was taken on the day the X-Men had been sent out on their first mission. Unfortunately, it would be the only mission that this particular group would go on, before what had happened to Firefly broke the group apart…

Before Magneto struck on his own to create his radicalized 'Brotherhood of Mutants', a group that is seen as freedom fighters to some, and a terrorist organization to others. And somehow, the Hellfire Club has escaped this sort of scrutiny.

"So, what now?" Mystique asked.

"I need something to drink," Ranma said, as he turned towards his old friend. "You want to come along?"

"Sure," Mystique said, as she changed her form to disguise herself. "And maybe, this once, you can buy me dinner…and breakfast, if you're in the mood."

"Eh, sure," Ranma said, as he and Mystique were the last to leave a graveyard full of mutant students and associates. Unfortunately, more will die fighting for a dream, when all has been said and done.

**Fin.**


	50. Chapter 50

**TRTSS37: Hero! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 50: "The New Avengers!" (III)<br>**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Loki, using Lokidis' connections, was able to deduce to location of a vault where rare ores are kept…<p>

"It appears that we might be able to open a portal to other worlds…and dimensions," said Dr. Selvig, who had been originally assigned to perform research on the Cosmic Cube.

"Ah, yes, Uru metal, to stuff of legends," Loki said, as he made sure that he was impeccably dressed with a mortal suit and tie. "And you say that you can refine the ore to contain the cube?"

"Yes," Selvig replied. "We had used Vibranium to open the portal, but for what you need, you need something more stable to hold the cube in place."

"Very well," Loki said, as he turned towards Hawkeye the Archer, who had been "turned", thanks to Loki's magic. "Are the preparations been made?"

"Yes, sir," Hawkeye replied, as he hands Loki a small metal case. "All we need is the eye print; we'll do the rest."

"The modern technology is impressive," Loki said, as he "pockets" the case. "Shall we begin our little operation…?"

Loki then turned towards a containment unit, which was located in the center of a Rune circle.

"Let's see how well these mortals will do, other me," Loki said, as he looks at Lokidis, who was slumped over.

Lokidis looks up at her former self, and smirks.

"You'll fail, former me," Lokidis said breathlessly. "Lord Ran, and our sister and brother will stop you with our allies."

"We shall see," Loki said, as he walks away…

"Loki is on the move," said Assistant Director Maria Hill, as she received the communiqué from Berlin. "Apparently, he, Hawkeye and his men has crashed a museum charity event in Berlin, and is threatening the civilians."

"Why would this…Loki do such a thing?" Rogers asked. "Could it be that he is after an artifact?"

"It's possible," Stark said, as he used JARVIS to call up a complete manifest of that the National Museum of Berlin had on display and in storage. "Bingo."

"What?" Banner said, as he looks up from his work. He was going over Dr. Selvig's research in order to determine how Loki could benefit from it…

"Uru metal," Stark said.

"Uru metal?" Ranma asked. "How did the museum have it?"

"I gave them a sample," Usagi said, as she continued her own research.

"You did what, sister?" Thor asked.

"Brother, the mortals did a favor for me, when I traded Uru metal for the original formula to create 'Berserkers', which was found at an archeological site. I am glad that neither they nor anyone else knew what they had…"

"Ah, I see…"

"What are these 'Berserkers'?" Pym asked.

"Berserkers were warriors dedicated to Odin," Ranma replied. "But, more to the point, they were the equivalent of today's 'super-soldiers'…"

Pause.

"Unfortunately, as the name implies, they were blood-thirsty, even for Vikings," Ranma said.

"Sounds like they are like Steve, but crazy," replied Janet.

"You wouldn't be far off," said Director Nick Fury, Jr, as he enters the room with Agent Coulson. "I do believe that the formula to the super-soldier serum is based upon the 'potion' that created these Berserkers."

"What?" Rogers said, as he turned towards Usagi. "Is this true?"

"Dr. Erskine had discovered the significance of the tablet, and perfected it with my input," Usagi replied. "Unfortunately…you know what happened afterwards."

"The assassination of Dr. Erskine on behalf of the Red Skull," Steve said. "I still remember that day well."

"Nevertheless, we believe that in order for Cosmic Cube, it will be necessary to create a harness that could hold the object in place," Dr. Banner said.

"And, unfortunately, Dr. Selvig knows how to create such a device," Fury said. He then turned towards Coulson.

"Are our agents in place?" Fury asked.

"They are, although they are hesitant in taking on our…compromised agents," Coulson replied.

"Compromise or not, Loki cannot be allowed to get that ore," Fury said. He then turned towards Tony Stark, who was chatting up a low-level female agent.

"Stark, if you can kindly bring yourself to pay attention to the mission briefing…?"

"Hmm?" Stark replied. "Yeah, well, sure."

"Sure what?"

"You want me to use my connections on the charity circuit to secure last-minute invitations at this function you speak," Stark said nonchalantly.

"That would be helpful," Fury said.

"Well, then, I guess I shouldn't disappoint the team."

"Too late," Ranma said.

"I didn't hear that, Saotome."

"Then get your ears checked-"

"Ranma, don't," Usagi said.

"Yes, don't," Fury said. "In fact, Bunny, you're field leader for this outing."

"Um, sure?"

"What about me?" Ranma said.

"Oh, I have something in mind that would suit your…unique talents," Fury said.

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

Later that night, in Germany…

"So, Mister Stark, welcome to our function," said the director of the Paragon Museum of Berlin, as he greeted Tony Stark and his…date. "We were surprised that you would be interested in this event, after turning down our invitation."

"Well, I do have to pick and choose which places I want to do events," Stark said. He then turned towards his date.

"But the lovely Lady Cassandra Smith-Saotome insisted that we go to this one," Tony said, as he wraps his arms around Ranma-onna's waist, before palming her butt slightly. He then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Isn't that right, dear?"

"I wouldn't want to miss this for the world, Tony," Ranma-onna said through gritted teeth. The alias "Lady Cassandra Smith-Saotome" was created after a freak accident involving a certain traveling Time Lord and a trip one billion years into the future. The result was that "Ranma-onna", the girl-guise of Ranma Saotome, had merged with wealthy socialite, creating a new personality that was hedonistic in an "absolutely fabulous" way. Since then, Ranma-onna has worked to rein in this new aspect of his personality, which is why it took much will power on her part to not deck Tony in the jaw, sleep with him, or both…

"Ah, that is good," the director said. "Now, if you excuse, I will attend to the other guests…"

"Well, phase one is complete," Tony began to say, before he felt his hand being squeezed…hard.

"Ow!"

"You better be glad that I am under orders to participate in this operation, in this manner," Ranma-onna said quietly.

"You think I like to flirt with a transgender type?" Tony said protested. "I mean…I wouldn't necessarily kick you out of bed back when I was a raging alcoholic, but I am strictly all-business."

"See that you stay that way," Ranma-onna said.

"Humph!"

During the course of the evening, Ranma-onna mills about the guests, consisting of the rich and powerful. Technically, she was both rich and powerful, but Ranma-onna never took to the lifestyle the way his wife Usagi did…

"My, you look lovely this evening," said a familiar voice.

Ranma-onna turned towards her wife.

"I could say the same thing, Usagi," Ranma-onna replied.

"Ranma, don't call me that," said Usagi, aka "Dr. Serena Von Mondkinder", a well-known medical practitioner trained in both esoteric and advanced medicine. Most people did not know that Usagi's alias was the result of an adventure involving time-travel, vampirism and "brainwashing" by the Nazis. Since then, Usagi has worked hard to redeem the horrors she had unwittingly caused before her husband Ranma freed her, including doing a lot of charity work…

"I AM undercover, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Ranma-onna replied. "So, where's your date?"

"I didn't have one, Ranma," Usagi replied. "I went 'stag' with Janet and Donald, remember?"

"Janet" was the sprite-like superhero known as "The Wasp", while "Donald" was "Dr. Donald Blake", the mortal form of Thor, the god of Thunder…

"Oh, yeah," Ranma-onna said, as she careened her head towards the Wasp, as she chats with a few media types. "Well, at least SHE is having fun…"

Meanwhile, in a non-descript van, the Black Widow and Captain America, along with the rest of SHIELD, were observing the situation that was taking place within the museum.

"What's the deal between Ranma and Stark?" Captain America asked.

"Well, it's long and complicated, but, basically, their rivalry involves Usagi," Black Widow replied. "And…that's just the tip of the ice berg."

"Oh," Captain America said. "I can't wait to hear the details…"

Meanwhile, back inside, the person of SHIELD's interests decides to make his presence known.

"What a surprising occasion," said Loki, who was dressed in a stylish way, as he walks up to Ranma-onna and Usagi.

"Loki," Ranma-onna said, as she prepares for battle.

"Tut, tut," Loki replied. "I DO have my men spread all over the place. I seriously doubt you would want to start a scene.

"Humph!"

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi said.

"I want my life back, All-Mother," Loki replied. "Yes, I was reborn as your adopted sister Lokidis in this new age of the gods, but I prefer being the old me."

"Speaking of which…where is she?" Ranma-onna replied coyly.

"The 'pretender' is safe in my care, half-goddess," Loki said with a sneer. "And she will remain in such a state until I have done what needs to be done."

"Such as?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, what are you trying to do, brother?" Dr. Blake asked, as he and Janet walked up to Loki.

"Ah, brother, you are looking fine as a healer," Loki said. He then turned towards Janet.

"And, as always, you are the cream of the fashion world."

"Normally, I would take such a comment to heart, but Don asked you a question," Janet replied. "And considering the fact that you are the only one here and all…"

"Oh, but I am not 'the only one here and all', Ms. Dyne," Loki said. "Besides some of your own in my thrall, I have secured allies."

"Widow, did you copy that?" Ranma-onna said, as she touched her earring.

"We hear you loud and clear," came the reply. "We're getting into position."

"And as to what is my ultimate objective, let's just say that I will soon be strong enough to take over Midgard," Loki said. "Only then will I fulfill my destiny a god!"

"We can't let you do this, Loki," Usagi said. "These mortals have the right to self-determination."

"Oh, I know about what YOU have done, All-Mother," Loki said, as his the jewel part of his cane began to glow. "YOU pretend to believe in equality, but you are 'destined' to rule this world in this new age of the gods."

"That's not true!" Usagi said.

"Is it not true that you have many fingers in every mortal government in the world?"

"Well, I-"

"Is it not TRUE that you have a personal army at your disposal?"

"That's not-"

"Loki, back off," Ranma-onna said, realizing that Loki was using chaos magic to enhance his accusations.

"Is it not true that you manipulated Time and Space with your magic to shape reality to your whim?" Loki sneered, ignoring Ranma even as the Trickster gets into Usagi's face. "You call my actions wrong, but you are no different from what I am doing now?"

Pause.

"You, Moon Princess, All-Mother, are really the She-Devil who uses mortals like mere toys!" Loki yelled. "Huh? HUH?"

"NO!" Usagi yelled, as she pushed Loki across the hall and into the buffet.

BAM!

"Bunny, are you alright?" Janet said.

"Heh," Loki said, as he gets up. He then raised his cane, and transformed it into an Asardian glaive.

"Remember, YOU threw the first punch, All-Mother," Loki said, as he wills the museum director to his side.

"What?" the director said, as he was grabbed by Loki.

"No!" Ranma-onna said.

"YES," Loki sneered, as he takes out a SHIELD eye scanner, and jams the instrument into the director's head, forcibly scanning his eye.

"Arrrgh-!"

ZING-BLAM!

Loki was blasted by a concussive blast, letting the museum director go.

"Augh!" Loki said, as he slid across the floor.

Tony lowers his right arm, which wore his right Iron Man gauntlet.

"If there is one thing I hate the most, it's a party pooper," Tony said, even as the rest of the benefit attendees began to back away from the scene.

"How amusing," Loki said, as he gets up. He notices that the eye extracting instrument's LED display read "green", indicating that he had did what he needed to do.

"Now that I have gotten what I wanted, it is my turn to return the favor," Loki said, as he rises to his feet. He then changed his outfit into an Asgardian warrior armor set, complete with helmet and horns.

"Now, shall we begin the chaos?" Loki said, as he tapped his glaive unto the ground.

"Alright, boys," said one of the dinner servers, as he and four other brought out building tools from nowhere. "Let's show these guys what it means to mess with…'THE WRECKING CREW'!"

Like Thor's hammer, the enchanted tools could turn mortals into Asgardians. In this case, years ago, Loki had four construction workers enhanced into being Asgardians minions to do his bidding as "The Wrecking Crew". With an additional fifth member, Loki's minions were a terror to behold.

"Well, at least I can hit something instead of Stark this evening," Ranma-onna said, as she and her team prepared for battle…

**Tbc.**


End file.
